Anna
by Lou228
Summary: Pour gagner de l'argent, Anna a qu'une seule solution ... se prostituer/ amour ... trahison ... joie ... tristesse... :
1. Résumé

******** Résu****m****é ****

**Mo****i, ****A****nna****,**** j****eune f****ille de****19 an****s,****ren****tre e****n ****premi****è****re ann****ée**** dans****un****e u****nive****rs****ité. ****S****t****ylisme****est l****a**** b****ranc****he q****ue**** j'a****i ****choisie,****j'ado****re ****la ****mode,**** l****es ****cré****ations,**** les ****n****ou****vell****es c****hos****es**** c'****e****st mon****truc**** e****t ****je s****uis ****en****fi****n là****où je ****v****oul****ai****s ê****tre.**** Je**** vi****s**** dan****s**** un pet****it ****app****ar****t pa****s tr****ès ****loin ****d****e là. ****J****'a****i re****çu**** une**** bou****rs****e mais****ça ne ****co****uvre ****p****as to****ut,**** a****p****rès 2**** m****ois je****ne po****uv****ais d****éjà****pl****us pa****y****er mon ****loyer ****et**** tra****vail****lais**** dan****s ****un res****to le w****e****ekend**** po****ur ****8$ de**** l****'heur****e**** ce n'est**** p****as tr****op****mon**** truc****et je n'ai**** pas l****e**** temps****.****Avec**** les**** c****ours**** j****e**** ne pe****u****x pas****me**** per****mett****re**** de**** tr****availle****r**** le s****oir**** et**** le ****wee****ke****nd ****j****'ai au****t****re ch****o****se**** à f****aire****. ****Al****ors,****j'ai c****h****oisi****la ****chos****e la**** p****l****us si****mple et**** en ****mê****me**** temp****s l****a p****lus d****i****fficile**** à ****fai****re**** ...**** men****er****une d****o****uble v****i****e ****ou l****e ****soir****, a****pr****è****s les**** c****ours e****t ****le w****ee****kend,**** je****de****viens****prosti****t****uée p****ou****r de****s ho****mme****s for****t****unés..****.**

Voila le petit résumé … j'espère qu'elle vous plaira … elle est achevée mais j'aimerai tout de même avoir votre point de vue … merci d'avance.

LOU


	2. Chapter 1

**O****ctobre**

ça fait maintenant 15 jours que je suis à l'université, je m'adapte assez bien, pas encore de véritable amie mais déjà quelques connaissances. Céline, une fille qui a les même cours pratique que moi, 20 ans dépendante et seule. Ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture il y a 7 ans, elle a une sœur et la voit 4 fois par an. J'ai rencontré aussi Nana, une fille extravertie, qui rigole tout le temps et qui prend la vie comme elle vient, elle sort avec qui elle veut et en a absolument rien à faire de la réputation qu'elle c'est déjà faite. Voici ma petite bande de copine que j'ai depuis 13 jours. On travaillait par groupe de trois, ce qui nous arrangeait bien.

**-salut les filles, leur dis-je****  
****-sal****ut ****  
****-mmmm**

Nana était en pleine lecture. Un magazine pour fille avec un test pour évaluer votre sex appeal.

**-ça donne q****uoi? Dit Célin****e****  
****-heu... plus de B ... alors c'est**

elle regarda à la page suivante

**-moyen, encor****e quelques petits eff****ort à faire, nous dit elle****  
****-ne lit pas se genre de conneries. ****  
****-E****ncore quelques petits efforts à faire??? Non mais série****ux, je ne peux pas être plus sexe ****que là.**

Elle nous montra sa tenue, petit short noir brillant, un haut en toile, blanc ou l'on voyait son soutient gorge noir en dessous. Et des botte façon cowboy

**-tu es**** très jolie, y a rien à dire arrête de ****lire ses trucs, lui dis je****  
****-merci Anna, au moi****ns quelqu'un qui me voit tel que je suis****  
****-une dévergondée qui se tape tout**** se qui boug****e, lui dis-je en souriant****  
****-tu es ma nouvelle meilleure amie Anna**

le cours débuta, on avait 3 heures de cours de pratique le mercredi, puis 2 heures de dessins. On rigolait quasi tout le cours, Céline était le genre de fille plus discrète mais adorée sortir, elle était franche et disait les choses comme elles venaient peut importe si sa blesse ou pas, elle les disait.

**-ok on se fait une petite pause de dix minutes les jeu****nes, nous dit le prof**

35 ans, homme et gai, il était marrant et nous laissé le temps de faire nos créations à notre rythme. Il était passionné par ce qu'il faisait et on le voyait bien, tout le monde le respecté déjà, il était parfait cet homme.

**-je vais**** me chercher un café, vou****s avez besoin de quelque chose? Leur demandais-je****  
****-non merci****  
****-je veux bien un café moi merci, me dit Anna****  
****-sucre et lait?****  
****-Je vais me faire lesbie****nne, elle est parfaite**

on rigola et je partis à l'étage chercher deux cafés. Il y avait déjà deux ou trois personnes. J'attendais quelques minutes. Lorsque se fut mon tour, un garçon prit ma place.

**-va y gène toi**** pas surtout, lui dis je sur un ton sec****  
****-j****'en ai pas pour longtemps****  
****-je m'en fous tu attends**

il se retourna et me fit un sourire. Il revint à la machine, mit sa pièce et prit un chocolat chaud. Il était grand, brun et à la vue de la marque de son jean, il ne devait pas être sans rien, on voyait légèrement la forme de son corps, il devait être bien bâti.

**-c'es****t bon, me dit il**

il me sourit et partit.

**-connard, murmurais-je****  
****-c'est le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby, ****il est en de****uxième. Me dit une fille**

je me retournais et vie une fille avec de long cheveux blond, plutôt pas mal.

**-tu le connais****  
****-tout le monde le connait, c'est Tom. ****Son père est un grand avocat, un fils de riche quoi.****  
****-Je vois.**

Je pris les cafés et repartit en cours. Les filles discutaient et apparemment la discussion était mouvementée.

**-tient, dis-je à Anna en ****lui tendant le café****  
****-merci ****  
****-de quoi vous parlez?****  
****-Céli****ne ne veut pas sortir vendredi ****  
****-ou sa?****  
****-Y a une boite pas loin a****ssez branchée****  
****-moi sa**** me tente, lui dis je**

elle me fit un magnifique sourire

**-c'est vrai?****  
****-Ouais mais pa****s tard, j'ai d****u travaille pour ce weekend****  
****-ok, je viendrai chez toi, tu habite juste à**** coté et toi tu viens**

elle désignait Céline.

**-ok mais pas tard****  
****-cool, en plus j'ai**** envie de rencontrer du monde****  
****-tu as surtout envie de t'envoyer en l'aire, lui dis ****je**

elle sourit et retourna à se qu'elle était occupé de faire. Céline me fit un signe de tête et me sourit, je lui souris également et on continua pendant presque une heure se qu'on était occupé de faire. On devait créer un chapeau pour commencer, on pouvait choisir le style pour notre première création. Bien sur Nana faisait un chapeau plein de couleur et des grandes plumes bleues étaient collées à l'arrière. Céline restait dans les trucs assez simples, chapeau rond, noir et elle avait dessiné la tête de Maryline Monroe dessus. Moi j'adorais le style hippy et zen, un chapeau année 70 avec des bouts de tissus et quelques truc encore dessus.

**-bon il est midi, j'ai faim, dit Céline****  
****-allons-y**

dans le réfectoire, on avait tous notre place, la notre était près de la porte. On mangeait et parlait de tout et de rien quand Nana fixait quelque chose ou devrais-je dire quelqu'un

**-c'est qui se beau gosse**

on se retournait et je vis le gars qui était passé devant moi à la machine à café

**-c'est Tom, le capitaine de l'équipe ****de rugby, il est en deuxième, lui dis-je**

les deux filles me regardait comme si je venais de lâcher une bombe en plein milieu de la table

**-il est passé devant moi à la ma****chi****ne à café et c'est une fille qui ma dit qui il était****  
****-oh putain il est trop beau, u****n rugbyman****  
****-tu l'aura jamais, dit Cél****ine**

elle me fit un clin d'œil

**-quoi? Comment s****a je l'aurai jamais****  
****-ben il est en deuxième et je pense qu'il a déjà une**** copine, dit C****éline****  
****-tu me lance un défit là hein? Je le veux et je l'aurai**

je souris à Céline, c'est la ou elle venait en venir. Nana adorait quand les garçons lui résisté et qu'à la fin elle les avait comme même.

**-ok tu as deux mois po****ur te le faire, lui dis-je****  
****-dan****s un mois je l'aurai eu, me dit elle sur un ton de fille un peu trop sur d'elle****  
****-je t****e lai****sse comme même deux mois****  
****-ok marché conclut. Avant la fin de l'année, je me le fa****is.****  
****-Si tu perds tu devras t'habiller com****me Céline pendant une semaine, lui dis-je**

elle regarda Céline du haut en bas.

**-ok c'est partit**

Céline avait un style plutôt classe, tout était bien accordé. Haut talon, jean coupe droite ou robe en dessous des genoux, jamais au dessus et cheveux toujours bien fait, jamais une mèche de travers.

Le déjeuner fini, j'avais dessin avec Nana et Céline. La prof était une femme de 28 ans, plutôt baba cool, elle était toujours dans le gaz mais elle était tellement simple et gentille que tout le monde l'aimait bien.

**-aujourd'hui, autre thème, vous allez me**** dessiner une partie du corps humain. Vous**** avez quartier libre, homme, femme, vieux, j****eune. Peu importe, faite ce qu'il vous plaira.**

Nana rigolait déjà, celle la, on avait déjà deviné qu'elle partie du corps elle allait choisir et bien sur un homme serai le candidat idéal.

**-Les p****arties intimes sont interdits évidemment, nous dit la prof**

Nana fit une moue déçu et les autres rigolaient, apparemment ce n'était pas la seules à avoir pensée a se genre de truc.

**-vous avez 1 semaine et pour ses deux heures, je vou****drais que**** vous me dessiniez un objet de la pièce, si vous n'avez pas fini ce n'est ri****en. Allait-y**

Je pris la lampe de bureau, Céline prit une boite à bijoux et Nana prit un truc qui ressemblait légèrement à un crane mais on ne pouvait pas le certifié. Les deux heures passèrent assez vite, je dis au revoir aux filles et partit chez moi.

**-sa****lut toi, dis je à mon chat**

en fait ce n'était pas mon chat, mais il venait tout les jours sur le mini balcon, je lui donnais du lait et de la nourriture, maintenant il venait tout le temps. Je l'avais appelé mimi, une femelle, pelage gris et noir. Il était que 15h30, j'avais un devoir à rendre dans une semaine et je devais aller chercher du tissu pour la création de fin d'année, une robe personnalisée qui vous ressemble. J'avais opté pour une robe mi longue, bleu. Je devais encore la faire. Je partis à la banque chercher de l'argent.

**-2000$**

avec un loyer de 450$ plus les charges, le tissu, le matériel pour l'école et la nourriture, je n'allais bientôt plus avoir grand chose. Ma bourse était une aide mais pas assez. Je devais trouver quelque chose et vite. Je partis chercher le matériel, note: 250$. Je fis encore quelques courses pour la semaine, 80 $.

**-sal****ut**

je me retournais et vis la blonde qui m'avait parlé le matin même

**-****heu, salut****  
****-tu vas bien?****  
****-Oui merci et toi?****  
****-Je ****vais bien, je m'appelle Kim, on s'est**** pas présenter****  
****-je suis Anna****  
****-enchanter****  
****-ouais, heu... je dois y aller désolé****  
****-oh j****e t****'en pris à bientôt****  
****-c'est sa**

un peu trop contente de me voir celle-là. Ce n'est pas que je jugeais les gens rien qu'en les voyant mais elle, elle me disait rien. Je rentrais avec mes courses.

**-salut Anna****  
****-salut Pierre ça va?****  
****-Mouais on fa****it aller****  
****-tu veux ****entrer?****  
****-Non sa ira merci, ma copine vient de me lâcher, elle dit qu'il faut qu'elle r****éfléchisse. ****  
****-ça**** arrive****  
****-bon j'y go à plus****  
****-bye**

Pierre était mon voisin, un mec plutôt cool, il était jamais énervé. Il sortait souvent et faisait des études pour devenir psychologue. Il était en deuxième année et il s'en sortait assez bien je dois dire...

Bon il ne se passe pas grand chose je l'avoue, mais bon ce n'est que le début, ne vous fiez pas à ce premier chapitre pour évaluer toute ma fiction. Ça commence doucement.


	3. Chapter 2

Une semaine plus tard, on rendait tous notre travaille. J'avais dessiné les mains d'un vieil homme que j'avais trouvé sur internet. La prof me donna un 17/20, j'étais satisfaite. On n'était pas sortit pour finir, Céline avait eu un empêchement mais vendredi qui venait c'était sur, on sortirait dans cette boite.

**-tu as intérêt à plus nous faire un coup comme sa, dit Nana****  
****-vou****s auriez pu aller à deux****  
****-non tu v****iens avec, il est temps que tu te décoince**** un peu****  
****-je suis pas coincé****  
****-oh que si ****  
****-c'est sur que comparé à toi même B****ritney Spears c'est u****ne sainte****  
****-très drôle, Anna aide moi****  
****-on sortira toutes**** les trois vendredi c'est bon ****  
****-merci **

on partit pour déjeuner, Nana n'avait pas encore coucher avec Tom mais lui avait parler a la fin d'un de ses entrainement. Ils avaient l'aire de bien rire, on l'avait cuisiné pour qu'elle nous dise se qu'il lui avait dit mais ne lâché rien à part un « _dans 3 sem__aines les filles_ ».

Vendredi était enfin arrivé, Nana était toute excité, elle avait appris que Tom viendrai se soir avec des potes à lui. Il était 10h00, j'avais français. Je n'étais avec aucune des deux, je rentrais, c'était le genre de classe de 200 élèves, je cherchais une place plus ou mois au fond. Le cours commença quand Tom entra 

**-quel plaisir de vous voir, dit le ****prof****  
****-ouais, je suis en retard****  
****-installez vous**

il fit des petits clins d'œil aux filles et vint se placer près de moi

**-salut****  
****-salut****  
****-on en ait ou?****  
****-P****age 15**

il chercha dans son sac

**-et merde je n'ai pas mon livre**

je ne disais rien, il m'énervait plus qu'autre chose celui là, les prétentieux et macho comme lui qui croyait qu'avec un clin d'œil toutes les filles étaient a ses pied me faisait ni chaud ni froid.

**-je peux regarder avec toi? Me dit il**

je rapprochais mon livre un peu vers lui mais ne disais toujours rien.

**-peut être que monsieur Vilano pourrait répondre, dit le professeur**

je le vis se tendre un peu et regardait dans le livre. Le professeur attendait et tous les élèves nous regardaient se que je n'aimais pas. Je fis glisser mon doigt sur la ville qu'il devait dire sans que le prof le voie.

**-heu... Ve****nise****  
****-exact**

le prof continua son cours un peu surpris qu'il avait pu répondre, je ne le regardais pas mais je sentais son regard sur moi.

**-merci**

toujours pas un mot. Le cours finissait enfin après 1 heure. Je pris mon livre et partis.

**-hé attends**

je me retournais et le vit.

**-quoi?****  
****-Merci pour**** tout à l'heure****  
****-c'est rien****  
****-tu as quoi la?****  
****- On n'est pa****s ensemble**

je tournais dans un autre couloir, il me suivait pas. Je rentrais en classe, les filles étaient là.

**-hello****  
****-salut****  
****-hey**

je fis tomber mon sac à terre et soufflais un bon coup.

**-qu'est ce qui se passe? Me demanda Céline****  
****-je ne sais pas ****pourquoi tu veux te le fair****e****  
****-qui sa? Me demanda Céline étonné****  
****-Tom et je p****arle pour Nana****  
****-tu lui as parlé? Me demanda Nana tout un coup attentif à se ****que j'avais à**** dire****  
****-on est en français ensemble, il s'est mis près de moi. ****  
****-Et?****  
****- il n'avait pas son livre, connait pas la réponse et il m'énerve**

la prof entra. On avait deux heures de dessin et puis on avait terminé. Le prof de sport n'était pas là aujourd'hui.

**-vous me ferez pour dans 1**** mois une maqu****ette d'une pièce de votre maison ou d'une autre maison avec un dessin qui r****eprésente cette pièce.****  
****-Et en attendant on fait ****quoi? Demanda un garçon****  
****-vou****s me dessinez ce squelette. Vous restez à vos places et vous me dessinez ce ****que vous voyez. **

On avait deux heures pour faire sa, génial. Le cours passa plutôt vite en fait on sortit

**-il me faut une petite tenue pour se soir, ****dit Nana****  
****-on va à la**** boutique près de chez moi, lui dis je****  
****-ok**

c'était la petite boutique ou l'on trouver tout ce qu'on voulait, il y avait différent style donc tout le monde était content.

**-Je prends ****celle-là****, nous dit Na****na****  
****-très court, dit Céline****  
****-et?****  
****-et rien, très jolie, lui dis je **

elle repartit regarder d'autre robes.

**-laisse là prendre ce qu'elle veut, dis-je à**** Céline****  
****-c'est comme même un peu court****  
****-oui mais c'est ****son style et elle aim****e bien ****  
****-si tu le dis**.

Je pris une petite robe noire et Céline prit un jean noir et un haut blanc. On paya nos affaire, j'en avais eu pour 100$ avec les chaussures, je devrai faire plus attention à mon argent.

**-on se rejoin****t chez toi pour 21h00, on se**** change chez toi, nous dit Nana****  
****-ok, leur dis je****  
****-bon j'y go moi à se soir les filles****  
****-bye****  
****-moi aussi je vais y aller, me di****t Céline****  
****-a se**** soir****  
****-mouais****  
****-ne dit pas que tu as quelque chose à faire sino****n elle va te tuer****  
****-je serai la**

je rentrais chez moi, je mis les affaires sur mon lit, je rangeais un peu mon appart. Le soir venue, Céline fut la vers 21h10 suivit de Nana qui arriva vers 21h20.

**-bon allons y, ****dit elle**

elle nous transmettait sa bonne humeur, elle avait ramené une bouteille de vodka.

**-c'est pour se mettre dans l'ambiance, nous**** dit elle****  
****-j'en veux bien un**** verre, lui dis je**

vers 22h15, on était prête, maquillait, préparait et habillait.

**-on y va, dit Nana**

il était 22h30, il nous fallait à peine 5 minutes de marche et on se retrouva devant la boite branchée que Nana nous avait parlé. Deux mecs plutôt baraqué y étaient devant, il y avait une file d'au moins 30 minutes si pas plus.

**-je ne vais pas attendre ici une demie heur****e, on s****e l'est gèle ici, dit Céline****  
****-oh arrête, venez, dit Nana**

On la suivit, on dépassait tout le monde et arrivait devant les deux mecs Nana lui demanda poliment si on pouvait entrer car elle avait froid.

**-s'il vous plait,**** leur dit-elle avec une petite voix sexy**

L'un deux la regardé du haut en bas et lui fit un sourire.

**-allez-y****  
****-merci **

Quelques personnes disaient leur mécontentement mais on entra ensemble dans la boite. C'était plutôt chic. Les filles portaient quasi toutes des mini jupes et les garçons avaient une tête de mannequin, ils devaient trier la clientèle. Sexy, jeune étaient surement les critères.

**-on va au bar, dit Nana****  
****-ok**

il y avait pas mal de monde déjà. Les serveuses du bar étaient sortit tout droit d'un magasine de mode.

**-3 vodka, dit Nana**

Une fille, brune et plutôt pas mal il faut se l'avouer nous servit trois vodka blanche pure.

**-aux garçons, dit Nana****  
****-aux ga****rçons****  
****-aux garçons**

on but une gorgée. On partit danser sur la piste de danse, avec déjà une bouteille fini dans mon appartement et un autre verre en main, on se sentit vite très joyeuse et plus libre de nos mouvements. Je fus même surprise de voir Céline après 15 minutes danser avec un garçon plutôt mignon, collé serré. Pendant que Nana draguait un mec un peu plus loin, je pris la direction des toilettes. Je retouchais un peu mon maquillage et sortit. Je repartis vers le bar, j'allais recommander une vodka quand

**-je te ****paye un verre ?**

Je tournais ma tête et vit Tom. Oh non pas lui

**-sa ira mer****ci ****  
****-po****urquoi tu es si désagréable avec moi ? me dit-il en souriant****  
****-ton air****e de monsieur je suis le plus beau, m'énerve****  
****-je suis plutôt pas mal****  
****-t'as ****raison t'es une bombe, désolé faut que j'y aille**

je le laissais la, en plan. Je partis rejoindre les filles, Nana me regardait avec un immense sourire.

**-je te le laisse si tu veux****  
****-non merci ****  
****-j'ai couché avec lui hier au fa****it, j'ai gagné mon pari**

Céline et moi la regardions

**- pourquoi tu nous l'as**** pas dit avant ? demanda Céline****  
****- ben je vous le dit maintenant****  
****- et ?****  
****- il**** est pas mal, ce qu'on dit ****sur lui est vrai. ****  
****- c'est-à-dire ? Lui demandai****s-je****  
****- très bon coup**

On rigola pendant plusieurs minutes, l'alcool commençais à me monter à la tête. On dansa encore 1 heure. Nana avait rencontré un garçon et elle passerait la nuit chez lui. Céline ne voulait pas rentrer toute seule chez elle, je l'invitais donc à dormir chez moi. Le lendemain, on n'avait pas cours.

**-merci Anna****  
****-de rien**

Arrivé chez moi, on s'allongea dans mon lit, un lit double était assez pratique en fait. On s'endormit presque la minute qui suivit ... le lendemain, je fus levé la première, je fis du café et partis chercher des croissants a la boulangerie juste devant chez moi. Je mis un vieux survêt.

**-b****onjour ****  
****-bonjour, je voudrai 4 croissants**** et 4 pains au chocolat s'il vous plait**

je savais que Nana n'allait pas tarder à débarquer et nous raconter sa nuit torride passé avec le beau garçon.

**-voila****  
****-merci ****  
****-bonne journée****  
****-a vous aussi **

je rentrais chez moi et vit Nana et Céline, qui était encore toute endormi dans mon canapé.

**-salut vou****s deux****  
****-salut Anna, me dit Nana toute excité****  
****-salut Anna**

je montrai le sac que j'avais dans la main

**-croissant et petit pains au chocolat. ****  
****-Cool****  
****-Et**** le café ?****  
****-Il est fait Céline, sers toi ****  
****-Oh merci**

On mangea à la table de cuisine.

**-va y raconte nous ta soirée, dis je à Nana qui attendait que s****a.****  
****-Parfaite, 4 fois de suite, je ne pouv****ais pas rêver mieux. Il a été presq****ue parfait sous tout rapport****  
****-Presque ? dit Céline****  
****-Il s'est endormi direct**** après, même pas un mot rien****. Je suis parti avant qu'il se réveille.**

Elle avait l'aire d'être, en effet, très contente de sa nuit. On parla encore quelques minutes, puis les filles décidèrent de partir.

**-on se voit lundi en**** cours, me dit Céline****  
****-sa roule****  
****-bye ****  
****-salut les filles**

Elles partirent ...


	4. Chapter 3

Toute la journée je fis les dessins et quelques truc encore pour m'avançais un peu. Le lendemain, dimanche c'était pareil, je n'arrêtais pas. Le reste du mois d'octobre se passa comme sa, on sortit encore une fois et le reste du temps, je travaillais sur mes dessins et maquette que je devrais bientôt rendre.

**- 800$ **

C'était le montant que j'avais encore sur mon compte et le mois de novembre arrivé à grand pas. Dans 2 jours, je devrais payer mon loyer et les factures qui se trouvaient sur ma table. Au total, 600$ et je devais encore faire les courses et m'acheter d'urgente des pinceaux et peinture. En faisant mes comptes, il me faudrait 150$ et donc il me resterait plus que 50$ sur mon compte. Je devais vite trouver une solution si je ne voulais pas être la rue et endetté. Un samedi après midi, je rentrais dans un bar, je ne sais pas pourquoi je rentrais dans se bar minable mais j'avais besoin de boire un verre et de me changer les idées.

**-qu'est ce que je vous sers ? me demanda une femme de plus ou moins 45 ans****  
****-vodka blanche pur**

Elle me servit sa en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire.

**-merci ****  
****-de rien sa vous fera 3$**

je lui donnais 3$ et le but d'un traite.

**-mauvaise journée ?**

Je tournais ma tête pour voir qui était la personne qui me parlait dans se bar minable. Un homme de 40 ans, plutôt bientôt conservé et avec un certain charme.

**-oui****  
****-je peux vous repayer un verre****  
****-je vais prendre la même chose**

La femme vint me donner le verre.

**-qu'est ce qu'une fille comme vous viens faire dans un bar comme celui là ?****  
****-je peux vous retourner la question, vous ne ressemblez pas aux hommes qui traine dans se genre d'endroit. ****  
****-J'attends juste une amie. ****  
****-Je vois****  
****-Et vous ?****  
****-Je viens boire un verre**

Je le regardais un peu plus près et plus en détail, costume noir, très classe, rasé de près, la petite mallette d'homme d'affaire, la montre a plusieurs milliers de dollars.

**-je m'appelle Paul****  
****-moi c'est Anna****  
****-qu'est ce qui ne va pas Anna ?****  
****-je viens de me rendre compte que dans trois jours, j'aurai plus que 50$ pour vivre.**

Pourquoi je lui racontais sa a lui ? Non mais n'importe quoi. Je le connaissais même pas se gars et franchement vue comment il est sapé il s'en fout complètement

**-je peux peut être t'aider****  
****-je suis toute oui**

Un sourire vint s'afficher sur son visage. Pourquoi ?

**-mon amie sera un peu en retard, j'ai deux ou trois heures en face de moi. On pourrait allez chez moi. ****  
****-Pour ?**

Il me sourit mais ne dit rien. Je compris enfin se qu'il voulait, coucher avec moi.

**-vous voulez couchez avec moi ?****  
****-j'ai besoin de compagnie et vous avez besoin d'argent****  
****-je ne suis pas une pute**

je me levais et fit pour partir mais il me retint le bras.

**-je vous donne ma carte, si dans 3 jours vous avez encore besoin d'argent appelez moi. ****  
****-Sa ira, j'en veux pas**

Il mit la carte dans ma poche de pantalon. Je partis de se bar, non mais sa va pas ou quoi, pour qui il me prenait. Pour le moment je préférais encore dormir sous un pont que coucher avec des gars et me faire payer.

Bien sur une semaine plus tard, j'avais plus d'argent, j'avais une aide de 200$ par moi par une association pour les jeunes en difficulté mais sa ne suffirait pas. Je fis un peu de rangement dans mon appart quand je tombais sur la carte du gars que j'avais rencontré dans le bar.

_Paul Vince__  
__Agent immobilier__  
__Tel : 06 52 ......_

Pourquoi tout un coup, je voulais l'appeler pour lui demander si son offre l'intéressait toujours ? Je ne sais pas, tout se que je sais c'est que dans un moi, il faudrait à nouveau débourser minimum 700$ pour les factures et que je les avais pas. Après tout ce n'était pas comme si je faisais sa tout le temps et je ne l'avais jamais rencontré autre part que dans se bar. Il devait surement être marié et père de famille. Je réfléchissais pendant prés de 2 heures et sur un coup de tête je pris mon téléphone et composais le numéro. Cinq secondes plus tard, j'entendis sa voix

**-Paul Vince, je vous écoute****  
****-...****  
****-Allo ?****  
****-Heu... oui bonjour, je suis Anna ... heu... la fille du bar**

Il mit deux secondes à répondre, j'hésitais à raccrochais mais il reprit parole.

**-oui je me souviens. ****  
****-Heu... je me demandais si votre offre tenait toujours ?****  
****-Bien sur****  
****-Disons que ... heu ... je ne sais pas trop comment... heu****  
****-Je passerai vous prendre au bar de la dernière fois. Je connais un endroit ou l'on sera tranquille. ****  
****-Bien, quelle heure ?****  
****-J'ai une réunion dans 15 minutes mais disons vers 16h00****  
****-Bien j'y serai ****  
****-Bien au revoir Anna****  
****-Au revoir**

Je raccrochais en soufflant un bon coup, non mais qu'est ce que je viens de faire. Je vais me faire payer pour coucher avec un homme de 40 ans. Tout un coup, un coup de chaud s'empara de moi, je paniquais à l'idée d'être seule avec lui. Il devait savoir comment s'y prendre et sa ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il prend des filles plus jeunes et les payes. Il était 14h00, j'avais deux heures. Après tout, autant être présentable. Je pris une douche, je me préparais, je mis de la crème pour le corps parfumé à la vanille. Je mis un pantalon court noir en jean, il m'arrivait au genou, je mis un haut bleu foncé et quelques accessoires, je me maquillais légèrement. J'étais assez satisfaite. Je mis des petites bottes bleues comme mon haut. Mis un préservatif dans mon sac, on s'est jamais qu'il n'y a pas pensé. Je soufflais encore, je sentis une boule dans mon estomac, j'avais la nausée mais je fis le vide dans ma tête, une fois et je pourrai faire mes courses pour la semaine peut être.

**-allez Anna, me dis-je à moi-même. **

Il était 15h30, il me fallait 15 minutes pour y être. Pendant tout le trajet, je n'arrêtais pas de me poser des questions. Combien serais-je payer ? Comment sa va se passer ? C'est peut être un pervers qui aime faire des trucs bizarre. Je rentrais dans le bar, il y avait 4 personnes au fond.

**-je vous sers quoi ?****  
****-vodka pur **

je le bus d'une traite quand la porte s'ouvrit. L'homme me fit un petit sourire que je rendis.

**-met le sur mon compte Maggie, je viendrai demain****  
****-d'accord Paul****  
****-salut, me dit-il****  
****-salut****  
****-je pensais que vous ne m'appelleriez pas?****  
****-tout le monde peut se tromper. **

Il me sourit

**-on y va****  
****-oui**

On partit, il m'ouvrit la porte de sa voiture. Une voiture évidement très chic, intérieure cuire noir. On partit, je ne savais même pas ou il m'emmenait.

**-vous êtes très jolie****  
****-heu... merci ****  
****-c'est la première fois que vous faite sa ? Me demanda t-il****  
****-que je fais quoi ?****  
****-ben sa****  
****-oui**

On arriva devant un hôtel, très luxueux évidement.

**-bonjour monsieur Vince****  
****-bonjour Franck **

Il lui tendit la clef et on partit dans l'ascenseur. Arrivé au dernier étage, on entra dans une chambre.

**-vous vivez ici ?****  
****-depuis que ma femme m'a quitté il y a 2 mois oui****  
****-oh je suis désolé****  
****-ce n'est rien. Vous avez soif ou faim****  
****-heu... non merci **

Il prit un scotch et partit s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

**-tu peux venir, je ne vais pas te manger, me dit-il**

Je partis m'asseoir prés de lui.

**-j'ai un rendez vous pour 18h, me dit il****  
****-ok.**

Après 2 minutes très gênantes et pesante pour moi en tout cas, parce que lui il n'avait pas l'aire du tout gêné par la situation, il buvait tranquillement son verre et me regardait.

**-je ne suis pas très habituer donc je ne sais pas trop si ... heu ... enfin****  
****-j'aimerai que vous restiez les deux heures, donc 200$ me parait convenable**

200$ pour deux heures, waw. Il n'avait pas l'aire d'un mec pervers, ni d'un tueur en série et si je voulais qu'il veule encore de moi après on s'est jamais je devais plutôt être entreprenante. Il ne me toucha pas et fit rien pour m'inciter à coucher avec lui.

**-c'est plutôt bien oui, lui dis-je**

Après tout, pourquoi pas, autant lui faire prendre son pied, je n'avais pas couché avec un garçon depuis 4 mois maintenant. Je compris que c'était à moi de prendre les décisions. Il était bien trop posé pour me demander directement de coucher avec lui, d'ailleurs il ne me l'avait jamais demandé, Il avait dit « _j'ai besoin de compagnie _». Je pris mon courage à deux mains, me vidais la tête et décidais de me lancer. Je lui pris son verre et le déposais sur la table. Il me regardait toujours dans les yeux se qui me fit rougir.

**-tu veux ...**

Je mis mon doigt sur sa bouche. Je me mis sur lui, approchais mon visage du sien, effleurant ses lèvres, je me sentis pour la première fois en 3 heures, un peu moins stressée. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me ramena encore un peu plus vers lui. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassais. Il embrassait très bien, l'habitude et l'expérience je suppose. Sa langue vint rapidement se mélanger avec la mienne. Il caressa le bas de mon dos sous mon t-shirt, je lui enlevais sa veste de son costume, il caressa ensuite mes cuisses au dessus de mon jean, je sentis un petit effet dans mon bas ventre et mon cœur s'accéléra un peu. Je l'embrassais dans le cou doucement, passant ma langue prés de son oreille, je l'entendis gémir doucement. Il caressa doucement mes fesse et redescendait vers mes cuisses, il fit se mouvement deux ou trois fois quand je pris la décision de lui enlevait sa chemise. Je reposais mes lèvres sur les siennes un peu plus passionnément qu'avant, il y répondit directement. Sa chemise étant complètement ouverte, je l'enlevais. Il avait un corps plutôt bien dessiné, il s'entretenait. Je sentis ses mains agripper mon haut et il me l'enleva. Je fis bouger mon bassin sur lui et j'eus la confirmation qu'il avait envie de moi. Il devint dur quasi directement, je détachais sa ceinture et ouvrit le bouton de son pantalon, fis glisser la tirette, il me regardait et se laissa faire.

Je me sentis à l'aise, il ne faisait aucun geste qui me donnait envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou de me barrer le plus rapidement possible, je vis qu'il était 16h50, déjà. Je posais mes lèvres sur son cou, descendis vers son épaule, son torse, son ventre, son bas ventre. J'étais à genou en face de lui, il respirait un peu plus vite que tout à l'heure, je descendis son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles et lui caressa doucement ses cuisses, remontant doucement vers son sexe. Il devint encore plus dur, j'embrassais son bas ventre et descendis en même temps son boxer. Je pris son sexe entre mes mains et commença un va et viens calme. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et posa sa tête contre le fauteuil.

Voyant qu'il ne me regardait pas, je mis à lécher son sexe sur toute la longueur, il lâcha un gémissement, je le mis en bouche et commença un va et viens. Il avait l'aire d'apprécier car il poussait quelques gémissement de plaisir, j'accélérais un peu, je sentis sa main se poser sur ma tête. Il caressait mon cuire chevelu, il serrait la mâchoire quand j'utilisais un peu mes dents et remonta doucement.

-**aaahhh Anna**

Il contracta ses muscles, il allait jouir dans quelques secondes, je le pris quasi entièrement en bouche, il jouit à la seconde, il gémit assez fort, il transpirait un peu et sa respiration était assez accélérée. Je me mis prés de lui, lui donnais un bisou dans le cou. Il restait toujours dans la même position. 2 minutes plus tard, il reprit une respiration quasi normale, il remit son boxer et son pantalon et me regarda, un petit sourire satisfait vint sur mon visage, il me le rendit.

**-c'était vraiment très bien, sa faisait longtemps qu'on m'avait pas fait autant d'effet. **

Il partit dans la cuisine et pris une bouteille d'eau

**-tu as soif ?****  
****-non merci **

Son portable sonna, il prit l'appel et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Je ne savais pas si, il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre ou pas. Il voulait comme même couché avec moi donc je suppose que je ne devais pas m'arrêter là.

**-désolé je dois y aller****  
****-oh****  
****-j'ai un gros client qui vient d'arriver et je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas être la. **

Je regardais l'heure : 17h25. Il remit sa chemise et pris son portefeuille

**-voila 200$****  
****-il n'est pas encore 18h00****  
****-c'est 100$ de l'heure et l'heure est passée. J'aurai préféré continuer mais je dois y aller.**

Il me déposa devant le bar et se tourna vers moi.

**-merci, me dit-il****  
****-heu... de rien... si vous avez besoin de moi vous pouvez me joindre à se numéro**

Il me regarda surpris mais ne dit rien. Je notais mon numéro sur un bout de papier.

**-je n'y manquerai pas. Mardi sa vous irez ?**

Mardi, il ne perd pas de temps mais si j'ai encore 200$ mon loyer et sur d'être payer déjà.

**-mardi ok****  
****-17h30 jusqu'à 19h30 ?****  
****-bien, je viens chez vous ?****  
****-j'aimerai bien oui, le bar n'est pas très sur. ****  
****-Bien je serai là. ****  
****-Bonne soirée Anna****  
****-A vous aussi **

Je sortis de la voiture et partis chez moi...


	5. Chapter 4

Vers 20h00, après avoir pris une douche chaude, ce qui me fit du bien, je m'allongeais dans mon lit. Les 200$ étaient sur mon bureau, comment ai-je pu tomber si bas. J'aurai pu tomber sur un pervers ou quelqu'un d'un peu moins gentil, dans quoi je me suis embarqué ? Et me voila avec un deuxième rendez-vous mardi à 17h30 à l'hôtel. Mais il me fallait à tout pris de l'argent et 200$ en deux heures étaient plutôt bien, des hommes riches voila se qu'il me fallait. J'aurai du faire 20 heures de boulot dans un resto pour avoir sa et la j'avais déjà la moitié du loyer.

Le lendemain je fis mes courses et heureusement que les 200$ étaient là sinon je n'aurai même pas pu payer mes courses, 70$ géniale. Les cours du lundi étaient assez long, 2 heures de français puis deux heures de dessin et l'après midi j'avais 3 heures d'art plastique. Français, j'espère que l'autre bouffon ne se mette pas à coter de moi.

**-salut****  
****-salut**

Et pas de bol, il se met prés de moi.

**-t'as passé un bon weekend ?****  
****-oui**

Il sourit et pendant les deux heures, on ne parla pas. La journée se fit très longue comme je l'avais prévue, les filles étaient toujours les même et Nana avait rencontré un mec sur internet. Je me sentais bien quand j'étais avec elles, elles me donnaient envie de rire, de m'évader, j'étais quelqu'un d'autre quand j'étais avec elles, j'étais moi-même.

**-vous faites quelque chose demain ? demanda Nana****  
****-non, dit Céline****  
****-heu... je vais mettre des cv pour trouver du travail****  
****-tu ne sais pas le faire un autre jour, j'aurai bien aimé aller chercher une robe ou deux****  
****-non désolé un autre jour, c'est urgent moi.****  
****-Ok mercredi ? ****  
****-Oui sa ira ****  
****-Ok **

Le mardi se passa rapidement et vers 17h00, j'étais prête, lavé et préparé. Je me vidais la tête, soufflais un bon coup et partis. Je pris un taxi, arrivé à l'hôtel, je partis directement vers le dernier étage. 17h25, je toquais et il vint m'ouvrir, il était au téléphone. Il me fit signe d'entrer.

**-désolé, mon ex femme****  
****-rien de grave ?****  
****-elle veut notre chien, mon dieu je suis content je l'ai jamais aimé se chien.**

Je rigolais.

**-tu as soif ou faim ?****  
****-heu... non merci ****  
****-tu es venue comment ?****  
****-j'ai pris un taxi****  
****-combien ?****  
****-un seul****  
****-non je veux dire combien ta du payer pour le taxi****  
****-oh, heu 7$**

Il me donna 10$

**-c'est moi qui paye le transport.****  
****-Merci **

Il était vraiment gentil celui là. Je vais tout faire pour le garder, après tout si j'ai une fois par semaine sa me fera 800$ par moi et donc je serai payer mes factures.

**-je repars dans deux semaines pour New York**

Et merde, c'est foutu. Bon c'est rien deux semaines, c'est toujours mieux sa que rien. Non mais qu'est ce que je dis, je pense vraiment comme une salope là. Reprend toi, non pas le temps de reprendre mes esprit, j'ai que 2 heures pour lui faire plaisir et qu'il me rappel cette semaine ou la semaine prochaine.

**-pour combien de temps****  
****-6 mois peut-être plus.**

Il était habillé d'un simple jean et un pull noir, pour 40 ans il faisait un peu plus jeune et pensait comme un homme de 30 ans, il était assez jeune dans sa tête.

**-je te fais visiter ? Me dit-il****  
****-oui **

Après avoir visité les plus grandes pièces, il ouvrit une porte, sa chambre. Elle était impressionnante, rangée et un lit immense était au centre de la pièce. Je compris directement pourquoi il voulait me faire visiter, le canapé n'était plus d'actualité, le lit prendrai sa place

**-très chic hein****  
****-j'aime bien, lui dis-je**

Je me tournai vers lui, enleva mon haut et jeta à mes pieds, je fermais la porte. Je lui enlevais son pull et l'embrassais. Il me souleva sur lui sans difficulté et me mit sur le lit. Il me caressa le corps et m'embrassa dans le cou. Il en avait envie, je sentis une bosse se formait dans son pantalon, je fis glisser ma main et la posa sur la bosse, il arrêta de m'embrasser et me regarda dans les yeux. Il se redressa et m'enleva mon pantalon, il enleva le sien également. Il revint sur moi et fit glisser ses lèvres sur mon corps, il enleva mon soutien gorge, je fus un peu gênée qu'un inconnu, car c'est comme même ce qu'il était me voit ainsi. Il caressa mon sein gauche et lécha mon sein droit sensuellement. Mon cœur s'accéléra ainsi que ma respiration, il descendit un peu sur mon ventre, le bas du ventre, je sentis mon intimité s'humidifier au fur et à mesure que sa langue descendait sur mon corps. Il enleva mon boxer et caressa mes lèvres intimes. Je gémissais a se contact. On se regarda dans les yeux, il aimait me faire gémir, il avait un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il entra un doigt en moi, mon dos se arqua et je fermais les yeux instinctivement. Son pouce vint me caressait doucement le clitoris, je gémissais un peu plus, mon bassin bougea tout seul. Il arrêta doucement se qu'il faisait, enlevais son boxer et pris un préservatif dans son tiroir, je le voulais en moi, j'étais tellement excité par se qu'il venait de faire que je le voulais. Il mit le préservatif, se mis entre mes jambes et entra en moi en un coup puissant qui nous fit gémir tout les deux. Ses mouvements étaient puissant, comme si il n'avait pas touché une femme depuis des années, je lui caressais le dos, il caressa mes cuisses, mes seins et on s'embrassa fougueusement. Sa respiration était très rapide, il contracta ses muscles, il allait jouir, moi aussi. Je resserrais mes muscle autour de son sexe, il gémit assez fort dans mon cou, dans un coup de rein puissant je jouis, il me rejoint 2 secondes plus tard. Il se retira, enleva le préservatif et le mis dans une poubelle prés de son bureau. Il revint s'allongeait prés de moi. Son portable sonna

**-putain, ce n'est pas vrai**

il décrocha.

**-Paul Vince, j'écoute ... non ... je suis occupé ... prend le chien je m'en fous ... c'est sa.**

Il raccrocha. Il était assis sur le lit et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Je me mis derrière lui et lui embrassais le cou. Il se détendit un peu. Il était 18h50, j'avais encore 40 minutes pour lui faire plaisir. Il paraissait un peu énervé après se coup de fil.

**-détend toi, lui dis-je à l'oreille****  
****-pas facile avec une ex femme qui vous pourri la vie ****  
****-pour le moment elle n'est pas là. ****  
****-...****  
****-mais moi je suis là**

Je lui caressais le dos et embrassais son épaule. Je lui caressais doucement son torse, son ventre et descendis encore un peu. A son bas ventre, je sentais qu'il contracté un peu. Je le fis se coucher et se mettre au milieu du lit. Je lui caressais le bas ventre et aperçu directement l'effet que je lui faisais avec se petit geste. Je pris son sexe en mains et commença un doux va et vient. Il se détendit, il me fit arrêter cette caresse intime, il prit mes bras et me mit sur lui. Je l'embrassais doucement. Il prit un préservatif, voulu le mettre mais je lui pris des mains, il fronça les sourcils.

**-laisse toi faire, lui dis-je ****  
****-tu apprends vite**

Je lui souris, lui mis le préservatif et l'embrassais fougueusement. Il entra en moi après quelques secondes et nous fîmes pourquoi j'étais venue ...

Vers 19h20, je me rhabillais, lui aussi. Je lui avais fait plaisir et s'est se que je voulais. Je ne comprenais pas trop mon comportement mais après tout sa aurai pu être pire, il avait était assez doux et compréhensif, il ne m'avait jamais une fois forcé la main et m'avait fais plaisir également. Il prit son portefeuille et me donna 210$

**-les 10$ sont pour le taxi, je ne pourrai pas te raccompagner chez toi. ****  
****-Merci ****  
****-Tu es libre mardi prochain ? ****  
****-Oui, je n'ai rien de prévu****  
****-Même heure ?****  
****-Je serai là****  
****-Au revoir Anna****  
****-Au revoir**

Je partis chez moi, pris un taxi. Je rentrais dans mon petit appart.

**-salut toi, dis-je à mon chat**

Je mangeais un sandwich en regardant la télé. Vers 20h00, je pris une douche. Regardais un film et vers 22h00, je tombais de fatigue je partis me coucher. Le lendemain, en cours les filles étaient là. On avait couture.

**-après les cours c'est shopping. Nous dit Nana****  
****-je n'ai pas trop d'argent, lui dis-je****  
****-juste faire du shopping, tu n'es pas obliger d'acheter tout le magasin****  
****-ok**

À la fin des cours, on prit chacune une glace, framboise pour moi, moka pour Céline et chocolat pour Nana. Je m'achetais un petit haut mauve, pas trop cher et de la crème pour le corps. Je pris un petit dessous en dentelle bleu très sexy.

**-et qui aura l'honneur de te voir porter ça ? dit Céline****  
****-personne, mais il est très beau et on s'est jamais****  
****-il est vraiment très beau, dit Nana****  
****-oui je vais le prendre. **

Total des courses, 100$. Bon c'est vrai, j'avais la main légère quand il s'agit de faire du shopping mais celui la je le réservais pour la dernière soirée que j'aurai avec Paul. Il partait tôt le matin lundi dans deux semaine et je vais tout faire pour avoir une dernière soirée voir nuit avec lui. Samedi peut être. Le weekend se passa tranquillement, les filles vinrent diner le samedi. Nous avions été au cinéma le dimanche soir. Bien sur Nana avait rencontré un garçon et lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone. Céline avait un garçon en vue et avait décidé d'aller lui parler à son prochain cours d'histoire de l'art.

**-mardi soir, il y a un petit concert dans un café pas loin, nous dit Nana****  
****-sa pourrai être bien, dit Céline****  
****-désolé je suis prise****  
****-par quoi ?**

Aie ben oui par quoi ?? Par un homme de 40 ans qui me paye pour coucher avec lui. Heu... non pas une très bonne idée de leur en parler.

**-j'ai juste quelque chose à faire****  
****-je suis curieuse là, dit Nana****  
****-et ben ne le soit pas trop tu seras rien****  
****-tu sors avec quelqu'un****  
****-non****  
****-ben alors ?****  
****-j'ai une vie privée aussi**

Elles n'insistèrent pas, elles voyaient très bien que je ne voulais pas en parler. La mardi vers 17h20, je fus devant sa porte. Je toquais, il vint m'ouvrir

**-bonjour Anna****  
****-salut****  
****-entre**

je vis un homme d'une trentaine d'année, plutôt bel homme sur le canapé. Il se leva.

**-Anna je te présente Matthieu.****  
****-Enchanté, lui dis-je****  
****-De même****  
****-Matthieu est l'homme qui va s'occuper de mes affaires ici pendant mon absence****  
****-Je vais te laisser Paul, lui dit-il****  
****-On se revoit demain****  
****-D'accord**

Il le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, ils parlèrent pendant 2 minutes encore et Paul revint vers moi. J'avais mis une petite robe noir que j'avais emprunté à Céline, ni trop classe, ni trop vulgaire, parfait pour des hommes comme lui.

**-tu es très jolie****  
****-merci ****  
****-tant d'effort pour moi****  
****-j'ai juste pensée que vous apprécieriez****  
****-c'est le cas, j'aime beaucoup. Tu as soif ou faim ?****  
****-non merci ****  
****-tu ne bois jamais**

Je lui souris. Il prit un soda dans le frigo et vint s'asseoir prés de moi. Je vis qu'il avait une collection assez impressionnante de cd.

**-Vous aimez quoi comme genre de musique?****  
****-j'écoute un peu de tout, j'aime assez le classique**

je me levais, je m'approchais de la radio, vis qu'il y avait déjà un cd, je mis « _Play_ », une chanson lente et très romantique raisonnait dans toute la pièce. Je sentis deux mains me prendre par la taille et ses lèvres se posaient sur mon cou. Je me retournais et lui fis face. Il emprisonna mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa passionnément. Je caressais son dos et lui enleva son pull. Il me plaqua contre le mur et enleva ma robe, celle-ci tomba à mes pieds. Il y mettait plus de fougue que les fois précédente, il comptait bien en profiter pendant ses deux heures. Il vit le petit ensemble que je portais, un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage.

**-tu aime ?**

C'était la première fois que je le tutoyais, il me regarda dans les yeux.

**-j'aime beaucoup. C'est parfait.**

Je déboutonnais son pantalon et le fis glisser à ses chevilles. J'enlevais son boxer et pu voir qu'il était déjà très excité. Je mis a genou, caressais un peu son sexe, il soupira d'aise. Je mis son sexe en bouche dans sa quasi-totalité, il poussa un gémissement qui me fit plaisir.... Après plusieurs vas et viens il jouit dans ma bouche. Je me relevais, il m'embrassa passionnément me collant un peu plus contre le mur, il enleva mes sous vêtement, j'étais déjà toutes mouillé, il le sentit quand il enleva mon boxer. Il m'embrassa dans le cou, fit glisser sa main vers mon intimité et sans mis attendre il entre un doigt suivit d'un deuxième, je gémis contre sa bouche.

**-aucune fille ne m'avait fait autant d'effet avant, me dit-il **

Je respirais vite et n'allais pas tarder à jouir, il caressa plus fort mon clitoris. Je poussais un gémissement plus fort et jouis. Il retira ses doigts avec un petit sourire. Ce petit sourire je le connaissais déjà, il était content. On s'embrassa encore et se caressa pendant quelques minutes quand il me souleva sur lui et entra en moi ...  
Après avoir terminé vers 19h00, on se rhabilla. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil et but le reste de son soda.

**-tu n'as pas soif ?****  
****-je veux bien un soda**

Il partit en chercher un et me le donna. Je me tournai vers lui.

**-tu repars quand ?****  
****-dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi****  
****-on se verra plus alors**

Il me regarda et me sourit

**-pas dans les 6 prochains mois en tout cas**

Il me donna 220$. 20$ pour le taxi bien sur.

**-j'aimerai qu'on se voit ne dernière fois, me dit il****  
****-quand ?**

Il fut agréablement surpris de me voir répondre aussi vite

**-samedi soir, j'aimerai aller au restaurant et que tu reste la nuit. **

La nuit ?

**-je payerai pour la nuit et le restaurant je payerai bien sur, c'est évidement****  
****-c'est juste que ... heu**

Et voila je redevenais bonne a rien, je ne savais pas articuler deux mots l'un à la suite de l'autre. Combien pour la nuit ? Je ne pouvais pas trop exagéré mais vue que c'est 100$ de l'heure pour une soirée qui débute vers 18h00 jusqu'à quoi ? 9h00 du matin ? Je ne pouvais pas demandais 1500$

**-je te propose 500$, me dit il****  
****-heu****  
****-600$ ?****  
****-600$ c'est parfait.**

Oui 600$ c'était parfait, j'avais encore 250$ sur mon compte plus 600$ je pourrai payer les facture pour le mois prochain.

**-dans se cas, je viendrai te chercher vers 18h00 devant chez toi, tu me donneras ton adresse.**

Non pas mon adresse, je préférais garder un minimum de vie privé

**-je préfère venir chez toi, lui dis-je****  
****-pourquoi ?****  
****-je préfère****  
****-bien, 18h30 chez alors, le restaurant n'est pas très loin d'ici. ****  
****-Ok**

Je me levais, lui fis un bisou sur la joue et partis. 600$ trop cool, pour une soirée et une nuit. Je ne me sentais pas honteuse, ni sali car je passais de bon moment, il était devenu comme un petit ami que je voyais de temps en temps, sauf qu'il avait l'âge d'être mon père et qu'il me payait mais enlevé sa, c'était plutôt bien et sa m'aidait à payer mes factures. Je devrai me débrouillé pour le moi de janvier. Pour le moment je pense au moi de décembre et j'étais presque sur de tout savoir payer.


	6. Chapter 5

-**salut les filles, leur dis-je au cours d'art moderne****  
****-salut toi ****  
****-il me faut quelques affaires, ****leur dis-je****  
****-shopping ?**** dit Nana****  
****-oui, demain ou vendredi ça vous va ?****  
****-moi ça va toujours****  
****-moi a****ussi, dit Céline.**

Les deux heures suivantes, j'avais français, un cours que j'adorais sauf que Tom me lâchait plus. J'avais entendu dire que les filles qu'il lui résistait le rendaient encore plus collant et il voulait à tout pris les avoir.

**-salut****  
****-salut, lui dis-je****  
****-je n'ai pas ****mon liv****re, on peut regarder ensemble ?**

Je fis glisser le livre entre lui et moi. Le prof commença son cours.

**-tu fai****s quoi ce weekend ?****  
****-je ne sais pas encore****  
****-il y a une soirée samedi soir, je l'or****ganise, c'est chez moi, ça te dit****  
****-no****n samedi je suis prise****  
****-tu as dit que tu ne savais pas enco****re ce que tu faisais****  
****-ben samedi je suis prise****  
****-rendez vous ****?**

Je le regardais d'un air totalement indifférent.

**-Ne fait pas cette tête, me dit-il****  
****-écoute emmerde qui tu veux mai****s moi n'y pense**** pas, je ne suis pas intéressé****  
****-tu es sur ?**

Je le regardais à nouveau du même air. Il comprit que oui en effet il ne me faisait rien du tout.

**-je suis sur que je te fais comme même un peu d'****effet****  
****-j'ai surtout envie de m****e barrer là****  
****-agressive, j'adore ça**

Le cours se termina

**-enfin, di****s-je****  
****-on se voit samedi****  
****-c'est ça****  
****-21h00 chez moi****  
****-s****i tu ne me trouve pas je serai dans ton lit à**** t'attendre, lui dis-je**

Je partis le laissant là occupé de rire comme un gros con. Le vendredi on partit au centre commercial. Je pris une robe blanche avec les chaussures qui vont avec. Je pris aussi un petit ensemble blanc. 130$ aie. Bon pas grave, c'est pour la dernière soirée et peut être qu'il me donnera un peu plus si je lui fais passer une nuit agréable. Le lendemain vers 15h30, je pris une douche et me prépara et vers 18h00, je partis chez Paul. Il m'ouvrit la porte, il était habillé d'un costard noir très chic. Quand il me vit, ses yeux se posèrent sur ma robe

**-t****u es très jolie.****  
****-merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus .**

Il rigola, je rentrais.

**-j'ai réserv****é pour 1****9h00, tu veux boire quelque chose en attendant ?****  
****-non merci **

19h00, on était installé à une table éloigné, il m'avait emmené dans un restaurant plutôt chic et quand je vis les prix indiqué sur la carte je cru que j'allais m'étouffer.

**-prend ce que tu veux mais je te conseil le menu n°3 ****c'est la spécialité du chef, leur saumon est excellent. ****  
****-Je**** vais prendre ça alors**

On parla de tout et de rien pendant quelques minutes quand le serveur vint prendre notre commande. C'est Paul qui prit la parole.

**-bonjour monsieur Vince****  
****-bonjour, nous allons prendre deux spécialité du ch****ef, une ****bouteille de Mercurey et je prendrai un scotch en entendant et ...**

Il me regarda

**-un P****errier merci ****  
****-merci, je vous ****rapporte de suite****  
****-merci, lui dis-je**

il vit que je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit.

**-tu voula****is aller ailleurs ?****  
****-non, c'est très bien, c****'est juste que c'est très ... chic et je ne suis pas très habitué. ****  
****-Mon am****i Matthieu t'as trouvé**** très jolie****  
****-Oh!****  
****-Tu as déjà trouvé un travail pour tes factures ?****  
****-Non, pour le moment mon travai****l c'est toi**

Il me sourit, je fis de même. Le serveur vint nous servir nos boissons.

**-j'ai parlé**** de toi à Matthieu, me**** dit il****  
****-à quel sujet ?****  
****-disons qu'il a besoin de compagnie ****  
****-je vois****  
****-je ****me suis dit que ça t'intéresser, une fois par**** semaine peut être deux.**

Après tout, l'un part, l'autre prend sa place et si les tarifs sont les mêmes, en plus il était pas mal comme mec, 30 ans et agent immobilier. Il n'avait pas l'aire trop con, ni pervers.

**-c'est d'accord****  
****-bien, j****e lui d****onnerai ton numéro****  
****-ok****  
****-il faut que tu sache qu'il n'est pas très patient, il aime quand les chos****es sont bien fa****ites et rapides****  
****-je pense pouvoir m'en sortir****  
****-j'en suis sur, me dit-il en souriant.**

Le serveur vint avec nos plats. Nous mangeâmes et parlâmes de tout de rien, de son divorce, il avait gagné et ne lui devait rien a son ex femme. Il parla de son travail, je parlais de mes études.

**-je ne suis pas la première je suppose, lui demandais-je****  
****-non, mais depuis ****deux semaines t****u es la seule**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je fus assez contente que je sois la seule fille qui lui donnait du plaisir les jours ou il se sentait seul. Le saumon était délicieux

**-un dessert ?****  
****-non merci **

Il demanda l'addition. On sortit, il fit pour retournait à sa voiture mais je l'arrêtais.

**-tu n'as pas envie de marcher un peu ? **

Il me regarda surpris que je prenne tout un coup des initiatives mais c'était notre dernière soirée et il avait tellement une vie monotone que je voulais qu'il s'en souvienne.

**- allons-y**

On marcha dans les rues et je vis un marché de nuit. On fit le tour lentement, on passa devant un stand avec des pâtisseries marocaines, j'adorais sa, c'était sucrée et délicieux.

**-je vais en prendre 5, dis-je à la femme****  
****-10$ **

Paul sortit un billet de 20$ et lui tendit.

**-je vais payer****  
****-c'est bon ce soir je paye****  
****-comme tous les soirs**

il sourit et prit le paquet

**-merci ****  
****-merci à vous, lui dit-il**

il me passa le paquet, je pris une pâtisserie et lui tendis.

**-heu non merci ****  
****-goute tu verras c'est exceptionnelle****  
****-je ne s****uis pas**** très sucré****  
****-je te promets que tu aimeras**

Il souffla et prit la pâtisserie, il gouta un morceau, on continua de marcher.

**-alors ?****  
****-tu as raison c'est très bon****  
****-ce sont des pyramides aux amand****es. ****  
****-J'aime bien****  
****-Je te l'avais dit**

On fit le tour, il me paya un bracelet en argent et 1 heure plus tard on partit chez lui. Il était 22h30. Il enleva sa veste, j'enlevais la mienne. Et la je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas de pyjama.

**-je n'ai pas de pyjama****  
****-je t'ai**** acheté quelque**** chose, ça se trouve dans la salle de bain.**

Je partis dans la salle de bain, il me suivit. Une petite boite noire était sur le bain.

**-c'est pour moi****  
****-c'est pas pour moi, me dit-il en rigola****nt**

Je l'ouvris et vie une petite nuisette noireen soie avec un boxer en dentelle qui suivait.

**-elle est magnifique****  
****-je voulais te faire plaisir p****our notre dernière soirée****  
****-merci beaucoup**

Je la redéposais dans la boite, alluma la douche et me déshabillais. Il me regardait du haut en bas, c'était une douche ouverte avec un mur de chaque coté. Avant de rentré dans la douche, je le regardais, il me détaillait toujours de la tête au pied.

**-tu viens ? Lui dis-je**

Je rentrais dans la douche et 2 minutes plus tard, je sentis deux mains sur mes hanches, j'allais lui faire passer une nuit agréable, il en aurait pour son argent, ça c'est sur ....

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais dans ses bras, il dormait encore mais lorsqu'il sentit que je bougeais, il ouvrit les yeux.

**-salut, lui dis-je****  
****-salut****  
****-bien dormi ****  
****-pas assez****  
****-rendors-toi ****  
****-non j'ai une r****éunion à**** midi ****  
****-il est 9h00**

Il se tendit et souffla. Il leva le drap qui était sur nous jusqu'à mes épaules.

**-tu as ****bien dormi ?****  
****-oui très bien, lui dis je**

On resta sans rien dire pendant 5 minutes, il y avait une réelle complicité qui c'était installé, peut être parce que c'était le premier homme qui m'avait demandé de coucher avec lui et qu'il me paye et qu'au fur et à mesure des semaines j'ai appris a lui faire confiance et sa simple présence me calmer et m'apaisait.

**-tu as été**** parfaite cette nuit****  
****-tu as été pas mal non plus **

Je lui souris il me rendit mon sourire. En effet, la douche, le fauteuil et plusieurs fois le lit, aucun homme ne m'avait encore fait autant l'amour en une seule nuit et il avait l'expérience ça se voyait, ça se sentait.

Vers 10h30, je devais partir, j'avais encore pas mal de travaille et lui, devait partir à son bureau. Il prit son portefeuille et me donna 800$

**-c'était 600$****  
****-prends les 800$, cette nuit ****était bien mieux que j****e l'aurai cru****  
****-merci **

je pris l'argent et le mit dans mon sac.

-**oh pour le taxi****  
****-je payerai, l****ui dis-je en rigolant****  
****-non prend ça**

10$, il a pas a dire cet homme est parfait.

**-ne te laisse ****jamais faire, dit leur**** ton prix et pas de discussion, oublie pas que c'est toi qui met les barri****ères et qui impose tes règles et pas l'in****verse. Me dit-il****  
****-on dirait mon père****  
****-oh s'il te pla****it, tu vas me vexer. **

Je l'embrassais avec fougue pour qu'il sache que je ne le considère pas comme mon père mais bien comme l'homme qui ma fait des choses que personne encore avant lui ne m'avait fait.

**-Tu auras des nouvelles de Matthieu, il est fortement intéressé. Je pense que d'ici ****une semaine il**** t'appellera. ****  
****-Ok merci ****  
****-Je connais encore un homme ou deux qui prennent des fil****les une ou deux fois par mois pour se**** changer les idées. Si tu veux je parlerai de toi. ****  
****-Pas plu****s de 40 ans s'il te plait****  
****-Ils sont très riches et 100$ de ****l'heure ça ne leur fait pas peur de l****es donné et la nuit peut aller jusqu'à 1000$****  
****-Pas plus de 40 ans ****  
****-Bien je verrai c****e que je peux ****faire****  
****-Évite de donner mon numéro à tout le monde ****  
****-Achète-toi un autre portable pour les clients**** et gar****de celui que tu as pour les amis.**

Client, ce mot me fit vraiment pensé au mot « _pute_ ».

**-je verrai déjà avec Matthi****eu****  
****-je verrai s'il y en a pas d'autre un ou deux. Sa pourrai te re****ndre service. ****  
****-Merci **

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois, il me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte

**-s****i dans 6 mois quand tu reviendras, tu as besoin de compagnie, je garderai ****mon numéro actuel, tu m****'appelle****  
****je n'y manquerai pas **

Je partis chez moi, laissant mon premier « _client_ » derrière moi.


	7. Chapter 6

Je mis l'argent dans une boite et partis dans le fauteuil. Je repensais à ces dernières semaines, elles étaient étranges, me faire payer pour coucher avec un homme, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je pourrais faire cela. Certes j'étais tombé sur un homme gentil et qui me respecté malgré tout mais le fait que maintenant j'allais continuer avec d'autres hommes me fis pensé un peu plus loin. Ils ne seraient pas tous comme Paul, peut être qu'ils seraient méchant ou possessifs ou encore même avec des idées tordues, je ne savais pas trop ou j'allais mais pour le moment, j'avais 1000$ pour le mois de décembre et donc je pourrais vivre dans me soucier d'être expulser. Évidement je n'allais pas mettre la totalité de l'argent sur mon compte, le propriétaire passait chaque premier vendredi du moi, j'allais lui donner du liquide comme d'habitude pour le reste, j'allais mettre sur le compte. J'allais garder un peu de liquide pour les courses et le matériel que j'avais besoin pour l'école.

**_Février_**

Matthieu m'avait appelé deux semaines après le départ de Paul. On se voyait deux à trois fois par mois. 2 heures pour 160$, avec lui c'était 80$ de l'heure, je n'avais pas osé sur le coup dire non, je demande 100$ alors maintenant c'était mon tarif pour lui. J'avais acheté un portable pour les hommes qui voulaient de ma compagnie. J'avais du instaurer quelques règles. Jamais le vendredi et toujours après 16h00, je finissais vers 15h30 quasi chaque jour. J'ai reçu plusieurs appelles depuis ces deux mois. J'avais dans mon répertoire 8 hommes qui m'appelaient de temps en temps, à part Matthieu, les autres me payaient 100$ de l'heure, je trouvais ça beaucoup au début mais vue la fortune de ces messieurs, autant en profité.

J'avais déjà passé 3 fois la nuit entière, à chaque fois je demandais 800$, ils acceptèrent sans rien dire. Mon compte augmentait mais pas tant que ça pour finir car le loyer avait aussi augmenter de 50$ depuis janvier, j'ai du acheter du matériel pour la robe de fin d'année que je devais présenter ainsi que des crayons, pinceaux, peinture et tout ça coutait très cher. Mon frigo avait rendu l'âme donc nouveau frigo, la télé était assez vieille et j'avais peur qu'elle saute entre deux séries. J'avais plus ou moins 1200$ sur mon compte et c'est pour ça que je refusais jamais un client.

**-salut les filles, leur dis-je entrant dans la salle de cours****  
****-salut toi ****  
****-salut, tu as l'aire épuisée. Me dit Céline****  
****-je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, je bosse sur le masque qu'on doit rendre dans 2 semaines.**

En fait je boss la nuit, parce que quand je rentre j'ai souvent un client qui m'appelle pour une heure ou deux. Hier c'était Arnaud, un homme de 41 ans, marié et père de famille. Il m'avait donné rendez-vous dans un hôtel. Il me dégoutait celui là mais il m'avait donné 250$ pour deux heures. Il était gros et ne se soucier pas de la personne avec qui il faisait l'amour, c'était que pour lui et lorsqu'il avait terminé il partait. Mais je n'avais pas trop le choix, c'était de l'argent facile et de l'argent j'en avais besoin.

**_Mars_**

Maintenant que je gagnais ma vie comme ça, je me souciais plus trop de qui m'appelais. Il me disait une heure et un lieu et je m'y rendais. C'était toujours des lieux plus ou moins chic ou carrément chez eux. Des hommes mariés ou non, père de famille ou non. Des hommes qui n'aimaient pas être seul chez eux et la compagnie d'une fille jeune rendait leur journée ou leur soirée un peu moins ennuyante. J'étais plutôt douée pour les charmer et leur prendre leur pied, il m'appelait toujours pour un second ou un autre rendez-vous. J'avais des hommes de 25 ans et 55 ans était le maximum. Des fois ça me dégoutais mais je fermais les yeux et essayait de pas y pensé. Je prenais l'argent et partais.

Je simulais souvent pour certains, leur ego en aurait pris un coup si je leur disais qu'ils étaient complètement nul et que je comprenais leur femmes qu'elles ne voulaient plus rien faire. D'autre étaient assez doué, j'avais toujours Matthieu, 30 ans et il savait comment s'y prendre, il ne pensait pas qu'a lui et me faisait jouir à chaque rendez-vous. C'était beaucoup plus intense avec lui, il adorait faire l'amour et les moments avec lui étaient pour moi une libération, je pouvais me laisser aller le faite que je gémisse, jouis le rendait encore plus performant.

**-tu viens prendre une douche ? me dit-il****  
****-je viens juste d'arriver et tu me propose déjà une douche ? Lui dis-je en souriant****  
****-je viens de faire un jogging et vue que tu dois partir dans 2 heures, je ne veux pas perdre de temps**.

Il était trempé, mais je m'en foutais, je m'agrippais à sa nuque et l'embrassais fougueusement. Je lui enlevais son t-shirt laissant apparaitre un torse parfait, d'ailleurs c'était l'un de mes seuls clients à avoir un tel corps, il enleva mon haut et mon jean et me porta sur lui. Il monta à l'étage, me portant toujours sur lui, je l'embrassais dans le cou. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, je l'embrassais tendrement et fis glisser mes mains sur ton torse, il fut parcouru de frisson, j'enlevais son pantalon et le laissais glisser à ses pieds, j'enlevais mon soutien gorge ainsi que mon boxer. Il retira son jean pendant que je fis coulais l'eau, j'entrais dans le douche avec lui. La douche était plus ou moins grande et entouré de vitres, elle se trouvait au milieu de la pièce.

**-je ne t'ai même pas demandais comment tu allais, lui dis je****  
****-je vais bien et toi ?****  
****-ça va****  
****-tu as l'aire fatigué****  
****-j'ai beaucoup de travail**

Il fronça les sourcils

**-pour les cours, je dois faire pas mal de dessins et croquis, maquette et j'ai plusieurs choses à faire encore en dehors des cours****  
****-je vois**

Je lui fis un bisou sur le torse et promenais mes mains dans son dos, je descendis jusqu'à ses fesses. Il remit une de mes mèches en arrière et m'embrassa. Il se colla encore plus à moi, m'obligeant à me coller contre une des vitres, son baiser devint de plus en plus fougueux, il me caressa les seins et m'embrassa dans le cou, je sentis son sexe, déjà dur contre mon bas ventre, je le pris en main et fit un doux va-et-vient et gémis doucement dans mon cou. Il revint sur mes lèvres puis me retourna pour me mettre dos à lui. Il glissa une main sur mon sein et l'autre la fit descendre sur mon intimité, je posais ma tête contre son épaule, il m'embrassa le cou et l'épaule tout en continuant sa caresse, même si j'étais déjà excitait que je mouillais déjà pour lui, il continua et entra un doigt en moi, il adorait m'entendre gémir, je le savais et je le sentais car son sexe devint encore plus dur. Il retira ses doigt et caressant rapidement mes seins, mes hanches et me colle un peu plus à lui, j'ouvris encore un peu plus les jambes, je me penchais encore un peu plus pour qu'il rentre en moi, ce qu'il fit directement dans un coup plus ou moins brusque qui me fit crier, crier de plaisir.

**-les voisins pourraient t'entendre, me dit-il à l'oreille****  
****-c'est dernier de mes soucis **

Il rigola et commença ses vas-et-vient, il me faisait tellement d'effet, c'était un client que je ne voulais pas perdre, il me faisait tellement de bien, il caressa ma poitrine d'une main et tenais ma hanche d'une autre main.

**-aaaaahhhhh ****  
****-plus fort Matt **

Depuis quelques semaine je l'appelais par ce petit surnom et il avait l'aire d'aimer. Il redoubla ses mouvements, il me fit crier encore plus fort que tout à l'heure, pas de besoin de simuler avec lui, oh que non. Il colla son torse à mon dos, ses mouvements se firent encore plus puissants mais moins rapides, il allait jouir, moi pas encore

**-je viens Anna****  
****-attend ****  
****-je viens**

Il passa sa main sur mon bas ventre et posa ses doigts sur mon intimité, il caressa mon clitoris doucement puis de plus en lus rapidement, c'est tout ce que j'attendais, il savait que je ne résistais pas très longtemps, il le titillait de plus de plus vite et plus en plus fort et lorsqu'il jouit en moi je le suivis. Oh mon dieu, c'était parfait, un pur bonheur, notre respiration était très rapide et le manque d'aire avec la douche et l'eau chaude ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Il se retira doucement et m'embrassa l'épaule. Je me retournais et l'embrassais tendrement.

**-je vais avoir des plaintes des voisins****  
****-si tu étais un peu moins doué, ça n'arriverai pas**

Bon point pour moi, les hommes adorent qu'on flatte leur égo. Il me sourit de toutes ses dents et m'embrassa. On se lava mutuellement et on sortit de la douche, je me rhabillais et je partis dans la cuisine, je pris une bière pour lui et un soda pour moi. Je partis dans le salon, il était devant son ordi avec un simple jean et torse nu. Je lui donnais une bière

**-merci **

Je regardais l'heure, c'était une habitude à présent : 18h30, je devais partir à 19h30. Je le vis lire un mail et il fronça les sourcils

**-ça va ? Lui demandais-je****  
****-oui demain j'ai une réunion mais normalement elle devait être programmé que pour dans deux semaines, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose****  
****-avec toi ?****  
****-non mais je suis curieux de voir qui est concerné.**

Il ferma son ordi, pris bière et me rejoignit dans le fauteuil. Il souffla et posa sa tête contre le fauteuil, il fermait les yeux. Je me mis sur lui et lui fis un bisou dans le cou.

**-tu as l'aire tendu ****  
****-non un peu fatigué****  
****-c'est moi qui t'épuise ? Lui dis-je d'un air coquin****  
****-tu serais un peu moins douée, ça n'arriverai pas, me dit-il en souriant**

Oh qu'il était fort, il reprenait exactement la même phrase que moi.

**-tu veux que je m'en aille ?**

Il relevait la tête et me regardait

**-non, je veux que tu reste****  
****-d'accord **

Il bu une gorgé de bière et me regarda

**-pourquoi tu fais ça ?****  
****-quoi ?****  
****-te faire payer pour coucher avec des hommes****  
****-parce que j'ai un loyer à payer****  
****-être serveuse ou caissière ça ne t'intéresse pas****  
****-il faudrait que je boss dix voir vingt heures pour avoir ce que tu me donne en deux heures. Et en plus tu me fais beaucoup plus de bien que si je resterais derrière une caisse. **

Je l'embrassais et nous refîmes l'amour sur le canapé cette fois, ... quand je partis, il était satisfait, il me donna 180$, je partis chez moi.

**-salut Céline****  
****-salut Anna****  
****-Nana n'est pas là ?****  
****-Non elle est malade****  
****-Grave ?****  
****-Non elle m'a dit une forte fièvre, d'ici deux jours ça ira mieux****  
****-Je vais l'appeler se soir. ****  
****-Elle a voulu te joindre mais tu étais occupé****  
****-Oui hier soir, j'avais des trucs à faire.**

Personne me posait des questions que mes sois disant trucs à faire et ça me convenait. Vers midi on partit au réfectoire. On mangea un sandwich quand Tom vint à notre table, notre relation s'était disons un peu améliorer mais sans plus, le mec macho je n'aimais pas ça.

**-salut, me dit-il****  
****-salut****  
****-tiens c'est pour toi, le prof de français ma donnait ca, vue que tu es partis vite hier****  
****-oh merci ****  
****-de rien**

Il partit rejoindre sa bande de pote

**-devoir ?****  
****-dissertation****  
****-combien ?****  
****-A+****  
****-Cool****  
****-ouais****  
****-ca te dit après d'aller faire les boutiques, j'ai besoin de chaussures**

Moi aussi j'ai besoin de refaire ma garde robe, mes clients m'offres des dessous sexy et des bijoux des fois mais pour les tenues et les chaussures il me fallait vraiment des nouveaux trucs et je devais passer d'urgence au coiffeur et j'aimerai bien aller me faire un soin du corps à l'institut pas très loin.

**-je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent et mon micro onde est pété ainsi que ma télé. Il faut que j'en achète une nouvelle. ****  
****-Oh s'il te plait**

Elle me regardait avec des yeux suppliant, demain je n'avais rien à dire, on était vendredi et donc pas de client

**-demain je suis toute à toi ****  
****-cool et si tu veux le vendredi et les weekends il demande des élèves doué dans une branche pour donner des cours à d'autre élève. C'est 15$ de l'heure et vue que le weekend et le vendredi tu n'a rien à faire, c'est souvent une heure ou deux maxi.****  
****-C'est ou ?****  
****-Il faut demander un formulaire à l'accueil. ****  
****-Je vais voir**

Après tout pourquoi pas sa me changerai et sa me ferai une fois voir un peu de monde, a part mes clients et mes deux amies je n'avais personne d'autre. Après les cours, j'avais rendez que vers 18h00 jusqu'à 19h chez un homme de 36 ans dans un hôtel. Je remplissais la feuille pour donner des cours aux étudiants qui avaient des difficultés

**-les cours se font à la bibliothèque jusqu'à 19h00 le vendredi, de 9h à 18h le samedi et le matin de 9h à midi le dimanche, me dit la secrétaire****  
****-merci ****  
****-c'est pour qu'elle branche ?****  
****-français****  
****-oh c'est bien ça, nous n'avons qu'une élève qui donne des cours pour cette branche et elle a une forte demande. ****  
****-Comment ça se passe alors****  
****-Venez ici tout les matins ou tous les soirs après vos cours, voir s'il y a des inscrits. Vous pouvez refuser bien sur mais pour le début je ne vous le conseille pas.****  
****-Merci, je passerai demain déjà voir****  
****-A bientôt et bonne journée****  
****-A vous aussi **

Vers 19h20, je rentrais, je pris vite une douche, c'était Vincent aujourd'hui et il a beau avoir 36 ans, il est laid, fait beaucoup plus vieux et il me répugne. Mais il avait la main assez large et donc aujourd'hui pour 1 heure me suis fait 180$ et il me donna un chèque cadeau de 200$ pour m'acheter ce que je voulais dans une boutique de lingerie de luxe ou un ensemble vaut déjà 180$. Je ne faisais donc pas la difficile, avec lui c'était toujours une heure et quand il me demandait plus je disais que j'avais vraiment trop de travail, il n'a jamais insisté


	8. Chapter 7

-**coucou Nana****  
****-salut ma beauté****  
****-j'ai appris que tu n'étais pas ****bien****  
****-je me suis chopé un virus ou un truc comme ça****  
****-qu'est ce ****que tu as ?****  
****-fièvre, je vomis tout le temps et j'ai mon cul ****collé aux chiottes**

On la changera pas cette Nana toujours la petite phrase pour vous faire comprendre direct la situation

**-tu veux dire que tu as la gastro****  
****-je pense****  
****-dans 3 jours tu ****ser****as sur pied****  
****-j'espère, bon je dois te laisser, désolé bye**

Elle raccrocha de suite. Je pris un yaourt et regardais un film, vers 22h00, je partis me coucher.

**-c'est partit, me dit ****Céline****  
****-allons-y **

Et nous voila partit pour plusieurs heures de shopping, j'avais été voir a l'accueil pour les cours mais encore personne ne s'était manifesté. C'était début avril, j'avais payé mes facture et avait gardé 450$ pour le loyer, mon compte marqué encore 400$ et les 200$ de l'association pour les jeunes en difficultés allait entrer dans deux ou trois jours. Céline avait fait des folies, elle avait dépensé pas mal d'argent. Moi je m'étais fait plaisir et avait acheté trois paires de chaussure, trois jean et deux shorts, quelques haut et surtout deux crème pour le corps ainsi que plusieurs produit de beauté. Pour attirer le client et surtout mes clients, riches, il fallait être impeccable, ni vulgaire ni trop classique. Si il me prenait c'est parce qu'il aimait mon style simple mais pas trop. On entra dans un magasin d'électroménager, il me fallait une télé d'urgence et vue que Céline avait sa voiture, j'en profitais pour me prendre une petite télé. On entra

**-bonj****our mes demoiselles****  
****-bonjour****  
****-je peux vous aider****  
****-je chercher ****une petite t****élé, toute simple****  
****-veuillez me suivre**

On le suivit, il s'arrêta dans une allée avec des petites télés et radios.

**-le prix ****  
****-300$ maxi****  
****-bien vous avez ce modèle pour étudi****ant qui se vend très bien****  
****-très bien je vais prendre celle là**** alors**

300$ merde, il me restait plus grand-chose en plus. Heureusement que je n'ai plus de facture pour se moi ci et que mes courses sont faite.

**-attendez moi à la caisse je vais al****ler la chercher derrière****  
****-ok **

On partit à la caisse et je vis un de mes clients avec sa femme. Je fis semblant de rien. C'était un homme de 38 +/-, plutôt pas mal, il m'avait dit qu'avec sa femme ça n'allait plus trop en se moment et point de vue sexuelle c'était le point le mort. Il attendait surement un autre vendeur, le notre arriva.

**-voila ça vous fera 300$**

Je m'approchai de le machine pour payer, quand il me reconnu. Il se tendit légèrement et me jetait des coups d'œil.

**-je vais**** aller voir les frigos, lui dit sa femme****  
****-ok**

Céline était partit dehors. Je mis ma carte dans la machine, composais le code s'en le regardais.

**-ça va ?**

Je levais la tête, il me regardait droit dans les yeux

**-oui et toi ?****  
****-ouais ****  
****-voila c'es****t bon, me dit le vendeur ****  
****-merci****  
****-il y a une garantie d'un an,**** je vais aller chercher**** le papier un instant****  
****-ok merci **

On se serait cru dans un film ou tout faisait pour que je me retrouvais avec un de mes clients seul a seul.

**-demain tu es libr****e ?****  
****-avant 16h00****  
****-13h ?****  
****-ok ****  
****-même lieu****  
****-d'accord**

Sa femme revint avec un immense sourire.

**-j'ai vue un frigo parfait po****ur notre cuisine 1300$, il est parfait****  
****-le vendeur et là bas, ****on va le prendre si tu ai****me****  
****-c'est sur ?****  
****-oui**

Elle partit me laissant là avec lui. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait se foutu vendeur.

**-jusqu'à 15h30 ça**** ta va****  
****-c'est parfait **

Le vendeur revint avec une feuille

-**voila, veuillez signer là. **

Je signais, pris la télé et partit sans regardait Steve, mon client. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on se fasse choper. Il avait pris d'ailleurs un gros risque en me parlant comme ça, j'allais lui en toucher deux mots.

**-c'est bon on peut y aller, dis-je**** à Céline****  
****-ok parfait **

Lundi, j'avais 2 heures de français. J'avais passé un weekend assez long, surtout le samedi, deux clients le même jour. Steve et Billy un autre de mes clients. Je fonctionnais uniquement de bouche a oreille, pas de besoin de faire le trottoir, je prenais que les hommes riches et mes tarifs étaient 100$/ heure et minimum 600$ la nuit, je regardais un peu a qui j'avais à faire et une fois j'étais monté à 850$. Heureusement que c'était un homme plus ou moins bien, je lui avais fait connaitre des choses qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait avec sa femme. L'avantage avec les hommes qui sont marié depuis plus de 15 ou 20 ans, c'est que sexuellement une fille de 19 ans leur donné toujours plus de plaisir qu'avec sa femme, en tout cas mes clients, c'était généralement des hommes dont la vie sexuelle laissait a désiré.

**-salut, me dit Tom****  
****-salut****  
****-bon weekend ?****  
****-pas mal ouais**

Je mis directement mon livre entre nous deux, il rigola

**-je commence à te connaitre****  
****-merci ****  
****-et toi ton weekend ?****  
****-mon pè****re ma fait chié encore u****ne fois, la routine quoi****  
****-à propos de ?****  
****-je m'investis pas ass****ez pour les cours**

Il était riche et avait besoin d'aide ?

**-****je me suis inscrite pour donner des cours de français****  
****-ah bon****  
****-ouais, si ça te dit****  
****-je n'ai pas trop**** le temps la semaine****  
****-c****'est weekend****  
****-mmmm****  
****-on peut se voir 2 heure le vendredi et 2 h****eures le samedi matin ou dimanche****  
****-le ma****tin j'ai entrainement**

Et moi j'ai mes clients.

**-l'après midi, le samedi mais il ****faudra me prévenir avant****  
****-disons 2 heures**** le vendredi et 2 he****ures le dimanche soir.**

Le soir ?? Pas une très bonne idée... quoi que j'ai rarement des clients le dimanche.

**-ok mais se ****sera a domicile alors****  
****-chez moi ce n'est pas la peine avec mo****n père****  
****-passe chez moi **

Il réfléchit un moment

**-ok le vendre****di après les cours, donc vers 15h30 pendant 2 heures et le di****manche à 18h00 ?****  
****-c'est parfait, c'est 20$ de**** l'heure****  
****-t'inqui****ète c'est mon père qui paie, quand c'est pour les cours ça le ****dérange pas****  
****-ok**

Et voila je me fais 80$ par weekend, bon c'est sur je pourrai me faire et même plus en 1 heure mais bon. Le cours commença, Tom était complètement perdu, je l'aidais un peu mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose la maintenant. Le sujet de fin d'année ce porterai sur un livre qu'on avait du lire, j'allais reprendre ce livre de la première la dernière page et analyser ça avec lui, ça m'aiderai également.

La semaine se déroula comme toutes les semaines, Nana était enfin revenue et joyeuse comme au premier jour, mercredi n'ayant pas de client, ce qui était très rare, on avait été mangeait une pizza au soir. Le jeudi Matthieu m'avait appelé pour que exceptionnellement je passais chez lui le vendredi, pour lui j'avais accepté mais lui avait dit que serai pas avant 18h00, il accepta et me demanda de rester pour la nuit, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. 3 heures était le maximum. Mi avril déjà, le temps passait vite, dans deux mois, je passais devant un jury pour ma robe, elle était quasi terminé, j'avais pris un peu de retard.

**-on va à la bibliothèque ou chez toi, me demanda T****homas****  
****-je pense que pour le vendredi on peut aller a b****ibliothè****que****  
****-ok**

On se dirigea à la bibliothèque, il avait un monde fou, j'en revenais pas. Je n'étais jamais venu et apparemment lui non plus car il fut surpris de voir autant de monde

**-tu a****s le livre ?****  
****-non**

Je rigolais et on partit le chercher. Il loua pour 3 mois.

**-il faudrait penser à l'acheter****  
****-non l'année**** prochaine il nous servira plus**

On partit dans un coin tranquille mais les gens discutait comme même entre eux et s'aidaient les uns les autres.

**-la prochaine on ira chez moi, lu****i di****s je****  
****-ok****  
****-bon allons y, tu la lu ?****  
****-oui ****  
****-sur ?****  
****-oui je l'ai ****lu****  
****-bien dans se cas on reprendre toute les questions que l****e p****rof a donner****  
****-combien y en a ?****  
****-150****  
****-pff, quelle merde****  
****-ouais**

Pendant 2 heures, on relit chacune des questions et fit des recherches dans le livre. Il était déjà 17h35

**-je dois partir****, j'ai rendez vous pour 18h00****  
****-t'as un mec ?****  
****-non, c'est un ****a****mi****  
****-ok ****  
****-dimanche à 18 h chez moi ?****  
****-c'est où chez toi ?****  
****-oh o****ui juste **

Je lui notais l'adresse et partit

**-merci ****  
****-de rien**


	9. Chapter 8

Je passais vite par chez moi, je changeais de sous vêtement mais pas de vêtement pas le temps. Je pris un taxi et 20 minutes plus tard j'étais devant chez Matthieu. Il m'ouvrit avec un sourire sur le visage

**-salut toi ****  
****-salut, lui dis-je****  
****-ça va ?****  
****-oui et toi ?****  
****-moui****  
****-tu sais que c'est mon jour de congé le vendredi ****  
****-j'ai passais une semaine chargée et je voulais soufflait un peu, je ne voulais pas être seul ce soir. **

Je posais mon sac avec mes sous-vêtements dedans et posa mon manteau sur une chaise.

**-je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer désolé, je donne des cours le vendredi maintenant ****  
****-des cours de quoi ?****  
****-français le vendredi 2 heures et le dimanche 2 heures ****  
****-ah ok, c'est rien, ça change de te voir habillée comme ça****  
****-c'est plus relaxe on va dire.****  
****-J'aime bien. C'est combien pour la nuit, il faudra que je passe à la banque**

Je n'aimais pas trop parler d'argent avec lui, même si il me payait après les deux heures qu'on passait ensemble, j'avais dit une fois le tarif et voila.

**-heu... normalement c'est 600$****  
****-je vais chercher attend moi****  
****-ok****  
****-je t'ai acheté quelque chose, il est dans ma chambre****  
****-oh merci **

Il partit chercher l'argent. Je montais les marches qui menait à sa chambre et l'ouvrit, elle était rangée, comme à son habitude. Il y avait une boite rouge posée sur lit. Je connaissais le nom qui s'y trouvé, ça venait d'une boutique chic de lingerie. Je l'ouvris et aperçu une petitenuisette grise en soie avec de la dentelle noir ainsi que le sous vêtement qui va avec. Je la pris et partis dans la salle de bain, j'avais pris ma crème avec, il adorait la noix de coco. Je pris une douche rapide, mis la crème sur le corps et mis la nuisette quand j'entendis la porte claquer. Il y avait un peignoir en soie noir, c'était un peignoir de femme alors que j'en mettais jamais quand je venais chez lui. Je le mis, fit mes cheveux un peu, retouchais mon maquillage et sortis de la salle de bain. Il était 18h30, il était dans la cuisine.

**-tu as mis longtemps, lui dis-je****  
****-j'ai pris chinois pour ce soir****  
****-parfait**

Il me regarda dans les yeux.

**-tu as vue le peignoir que je t'ai laissé****  
****-il est très doux, j'aime bien cette matière**

Il prit deux cannettes de soda, je le rejoignis dans la cuisine, celle-ci était assez spacieuse, avec un plan de travaille en plein milieu. Il ferma le frigo et me donna une canette. Il avait l'air tendu. Je posais ma canette sur le plan de travail ainsi que la sienne. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassais.

**-qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Lui demandais-je****  
****-j'ai beaucoup de travaille en ce moment et c'est un peu la routine **

Je pris les deux canettes et partis dans le salon, j'allais rester toute la nuit donc pas besoin de se précipiter, il voulait juste passer une soirée tranquille avec quelqu'un et ensuite faire l'amour, ce que j'allais faire. Je posais les canettes sur la table et m'allongea dans le fauteuil.

**-je vais me changer, j'arrive, me dit il****  
****-ok**

il revint 5 minutes plus tard, juste un pantalon de pyjama et torse nu. Pendant un instant, je me vis en couple avec lui mais je chassais vite cette image de la tête, il vint s'asseoir prés de moi, il mit mes jambes sur les siennes et changea de chaine.

**-tu travaille demain ? Lui demandais-je****  
****-non, j'ai pris une journée ****  
****-moi j'ai rien de prévu non plus, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille faire quelque chose**

Je le voyais bien qu'il n'était pas bien et je pour la première fois je le vis pas comme un client mais plutôt comme un ami.

**-et c'est combien pour toute une journée.**

Ah ce n'est pas vrai ça, y a pas que l'argent qui compte, surtout pas avec lui et pas quand il était si mal.

**-alors ?**

Je le regardais, j'étais un peu en colère qu'il parle toujours d'argent comme ça, il me disait qu'il ne me considérait pas comme une pute mais lorsque je l'entendis parler comme ça, c'est exactement comme sa que je me considérais, comme une pute qui comptais les heures. Je me rassis et me mis le plus loin possible de lui.

**-qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?****  
****-je te demande juste si tu voulais faire quelque chose demain et toi directement tu parle d'argent ****  
****-ben oui****  
****-ben non, pour cette nuit ok mais je te proposerais pas quelque chose si je voulais que tu paye. Je veux juste passer la journée avec toi, comme des amis. Pas le mec qui paye une fille pour allez sur la plage ou manger une glace.**

Il ne répondit pas et me regardait fixement.

**-écoute laisse tomber, je reste la nuit et je pars vers 8h00 demain matin****  
****-ne le prend pas mal s'il te plait****  
****-je voulais juste passer la journée avec toi, sans être payé. Je voulais juste passer la journée avec un ami qui se sentait pas bien. ****  
****-D'accord**

Je tournais ma tête vers lui.

**-d'accord ?****  
****-ok, demain on passe la journée ensemble et le soir je te dépose chez toi ****  
****-et pas question d'argent****  
****-pour demain non****  
****-ok**

Je posais ma tête contre son torse et on regarda un film de guerre. Vers la 40 e minute je sursautais tellement que lui aussi. Je rigolais tellement que du me remettre un peu droite, il rigolait aussi.

**-j'ai eu peur, lui dis-je en rigolant****  
****-et c'est toi qui ma fait peur**

Il me fit un bisou sur la joue. Je me remis sur lui, j'étais bien là, je me sentais protéger. Quand le film fut enfin terminé on se regarda.

**-c'était vraiment nul, me dit-il****  
****-trop****  
****-tu as faim, il est 8h30 déjà ****  
****-non pas trop****  
****-moi non plus**

Je l'embrassais tendrement mais il y mit très vite un peu plus de passion, il m'allongea sur le canapé, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, il fit glisser ses lèvres sur mon cou, je soupirai d'aise.

**-Matt ?**

Il se releva un peu

**-oui****  
****-j'aimerai qu'on aille dans ta chambre**

Il m'embrassa sur le front

**-d'accord vient**

Il passa avant moi, on entra dans la chambre, la boite toujours sur le lit, vide. Il me regarda, j'avais ouvert mon peignoir, il vit la petite nuisette qu'il m'avait offerte sur moi et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

**-elle est très jolie merci ****  
****-de rien, elle te va très bien**

Il s'assit sur le lit, je m'approchais de lui, il mit sa tête sur mon ventre et me caressa doucement les jambes. Je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux. Il n'était pas bien et ce n'était pas que pour son travail. Je relevais un peu sa tête afin qu'il me regarde.

**-Matt parle moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?****  
****-Je repars dans deux mois et demi pour l'Allemagne. Mon père me prend pour associé dans son agence immobilier, je suis le seul fils, je dois partir**.

Je reculais d'un pas, pourquoi ça me faisait si mal qu'il s'en aille? En y réfléchissant bien et en prenant un peu de recul, c'était qu'un client comme les autres, deux heures pas semaines voir deux fois par semaine et c'est tout. Mais je me sentais bien avec lui, il était plus vieux et il réfléchissait un peu plus loin que le bout de son nez, ce n'était pas gamin à qui il faut tout expliquer de la vie, il était gentil et pour une fois je ne voulais pas perdre un de mes client et surtout pas celui-là.

**-Anna, je ne pars pas maintenant.****  
****-Non dans deux mois et demi.****  
****-Je suis désolé.**

Il était toujours assis sur le lit, je le pris dans mes bras.

**-dit toi que tu auras plus de temps pour toi ****  
****-j'ai déjà du temps pour moi****  
****-je sais ce que tu ressens****  
****-ah bon**

Je m'assis prés de lui et lui prit la main.

**-pendant 6 mois tu as été la seule fille avait qui j'ai été. J'attendais ce moment durant toute la semaine pour que le mardi tu viennes ne serai-ce que deux heures. J'ai appris à te connaitre et je t'ai jamais considéré comme la fille que je paye pour coucher avec moi, l'argent était secondaire. Je me suis attaché à toi.**

Je le regardais dans les yeux et une larme coulait le long de ma joue. Il l'essuya

**-ne pleure pas, on a encore deux mois et demi. ****  
****-Oui****  
****-Et je suis qu'un client****  
****-Tu es le seul client avec qui je me sois attaché. Je ne veux pas que tu partes****  
****-Je n'ai pas le choix désolé**

Je repris mes esprits, après tout oui c'était qu'un client et il ne fallait pas que je m'attache comme ça a quelqu'un, surtout pas à un homme de 30 ans qui me paye pour coucher avec lui. Je le regardais et lui fis un sourire qui me rendit. J'enlevais le peignoir et le posa sur une chaise.

**-on y pense pas pour ce soir ok ? Lui dis-je****  
****-ok**

Je m'approchais de lui et l'embrassais, le fis s'allonger sur le lit, ses jambes étaient toujours dehors le lit. Je l'embrassais dans le cou, je voulais qu'il se détende et qu'il profite de cette nuit. Je descendis sur son torse doucement, ma main descendit sur sa hanche pendant que j'explorais son torse avec ma bouche et ma langue, je descendis vers son bas ventre, il se contracté, la chaleur monta doucement, j'abaissais son pantalon et le lui enlevais. Je caressais la bosse qui c'était formée, il gémit doucement, je sentis qu'il devenait encore plus dur. J'enlevais son boxer et pu constater qu'il était en effet très excité, il se mit sur ses avant bras et me regarda. J'approchais mon visage de son sexe, le pris en main, sa respiration devint irrégulière. Je pris son sexe en bouche mais pas entièrement, le reste je laissais ma main s'en chargé, il gémissait de plus en plus, je fis glisser ma langue sur toute la longueur, il ferma les yeux, j'aimais voir son visage et ses expression quand je lui faisais quelque chose, ça pouvait être de la simple caresse sur son visage au moment ou il allait jouir, il était tellement bien a ce moment là que je fus contente d'être venue.

Il se remit sur le dos et ferma les yeux, il était temps de le faire gémir, sans qu'il s'en doute je mis son sexe quasi entièrement dans ma bouche, il rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un gémissement qui me fis plaisir, je le sortis de ma bouche, continuais avec ma main de plus en plus vite

**-chut, les voisins pourraient t'entendre, lui dis-je en reprenant une réplique qui m'avait dit la dernière fois dans la douche****  
****-aaahhh j'm'en fous**

Je souriais et continuais ce que j'étais occupé de faire. Mes va-et-vient se firent rapides ce qui le rendit complètement fou, il transpirait et poussait petits cris de plaisir.

**-aaahhh Anna je,.... Aaahhh**

Il jouit dans ma bouche, je continuais un peu des va-et-vient lents puis me mis sur le lit. Il restait là, en reprenant peu à peu une respiration normale. J'étais assez fière de ce que je lui avais fait. Il se releva un peu, je m'allongeais sur le lit, il vint se mettre à genou en face de moi.

**-ça va ? Lui demandais-je d'un air coquin**

Pour seule réponse il me fit un magnifique sourire, écarta mes jambes et enleva mon boxer. Il me caressa les cuisses, les fesses, il enleva ma nuisette, il était toujours dans la même position. Il abaissa son visage sans rien faire avant, je sentis sa langue sur mon intimité, j'étais déjà mouillé mais là, il pouvait sentir tout le bien qu'il me faisait. Il arrêta et se mit debout à l'autre bout du lit

**-tu vas me laisser comme ça ? Lui dis-je**

Il ne dit toujours rien, il prit mes jambes et les ramena jusqu'à lui. Mes jambes flottaient à l'extérieur du lit. Il se mit a genou, posa mes jambes sur ses épaule et reprit là ou il avait arrêté. Il me caressa le sein gauche, les fesses, le ventre, les cuisses, chaque partie de mon corps qu'il pouvait toucher. Puis il entra un puis deux doigts, mon dos s'arqua et mon bassin bougea tout seul. Il me rendait folle quand il faisait ça, il accéléra le rythme avec ses doigts pendant que sa langue caressa la partie la plus sensible de mon corps.

**-mmmm ... aaahhh... Maaaatt**

Je jouis dans les deux secondes dans un gémissement bruyant. Laissant retomber mes jambes sur lui. Ma respiration était très très rapide. Il vint se mettre près de moi et me regarda fière de lui.

**-ça va ? Me dit-il****  
****-très drôle**

Il rigola et vint embrasser mon cou de doux baisers. La nuit ne se termina pas ainsi bien au contraire, on arrêta vers 3h00 du matin après avoir fait l'amour plusieurs fois. Je m'endormis dans ses bras....

Le lendemain, je me réveillais dans ses bras, l'un en face de l'autre, il dormait encore. Une main au dessus de ma tête et une autre dans le bas de mon dos. Je regardais l'heure : 10h00. Je décidais de le réveiller.

**-Matt, dis-je doucement**

Je lui caressais la joue

**-Matt ****  
****-mmmm****  
****-il faut se réveiller**

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux mais lorsqu'il vit que j'étais à coter de lui, il me sourit.

**-salut toi, lui dis-je****  
****-salut****  
****-ça va ? bien dormi ?****  
****-oui et toi ?****  
****-comme un bébé****  
****-moi aussi, sa m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps****  
****-c'est grâce à moi, lui dis-je en rigolant****  
****-oui **

Il était très sérieux, le fait que j'étais là, le rendais heureux et il se sentait moins seul. J'étais contente de faire cet effet la à un homme. Moi qui étais tombé amoureuse qu'une seule fois dans ma vie. ça me faisait bizarre d'avoir se genre de comportement avec un homme comme lui.

**-je vais te préparer le petit déjeuner, lui dis-je****  
****-Ne t'embête pas****  
****-je te laisse te réveiller**

Mais quand je fis pour partir, il colla mon dos a son torse et me caressa le ventre doucement.

**-tu as été parfaite cette nuit****  
****-j'ai eu un bon partenaire**

Je l'entendis rire.

**-tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? me demanda-t-il****  
****-heu ... tu sais ce que j'aimerai ?****  
****-non ****  
****-allez à la piscine, ça fait longtemps ****  
****-je n'y suis plus allez depuis au moins un an. **

Je me retournais et lui fis face.

**-on va vers 13h00 à la piscine une heure ou deux, il y a des jacuzzis et des hammams, on va s'en faire un. Puis on va au centre commercial faire un tour et ce soir on va au restaurant, je t'invite. Puis tu me redépose chez moi. ****  
****-Je t'invite au restaurant et je te dépose chez toi ****  
****-J'ai les moyens de t'inviter****  
****-Moi aussi ****  
****-Ben alors on fait quoi ? On paye chacun sa part ? Lui dis-je en rigolant****  
****-Je paye le restaurant****  
****-Ok mais je choisis. ****  
****-C'est d'accord. **

Je l'embrassais et sortis du lit. Je pris le peignoir et le mis. Je partis dans la cuisine, je fis la pâte à pancakes. Il vint s'asseoir sur un tabouret prés de moi.

**-je sais que tu n'aime pas trop que je parle d'argent mais j'ai mis l'enveloppe dans ton sac. ****  
****-Merci, tu veux combien de pancakes****  
****-Trois ça ira****  
****-Ok **

En effet je ne voulais pas qu'il parle d'argent en ce moment, je venais de gagner 600$ pour une soirée merveilleuse que j'aurai fait gratuitement. Malheureusement dans 15 jours mon loyer devrait être payé. Mais cette journée, gratuite, nous ferai le plus grand bien à lui comme à moi.


	10. Chapter 9

Son portable vibra, il décrocha

**-salut papa**** ... non ... pourquoi si vite ? ... c'est u****n peu compliquer là ... bien ... oui je ser****ai là ... d'accord**

Il raccrocha, ça ne présenté rien de bon, il se retourna même pas vers moi. Les pancakes étaient prêt.

**-Anna****  
****-Tu me parleras après le petit déjeuner ok****  
****-Je pars dans 1 semaine**

Si on m'aurait giflé, j'aurai ressenti la même sensation qu'en ce moment.

**-si vite ?****  
****-oui, je n'ai pa****s le choix **

Je ne devais pas me faire ça, je soufrais qu'il partait si vite et si loin mais je devais lui montrer que tout irai bien, il se sentit aussi mal que moi en ce moment.

**-pour l'instant tu es là et on doi****t manger, après cet****te nuit, il faut qu'on r****eprenne des forces, lui dis-je avec un sour****ire**

Il me fit un bisou sur le front et posa le sien contre le mien.

**-qu'est ce que j****e vais faire ****sans toi? me dit il****  
****-tu vas te**** trouver une fille bien, qui te rendra heur****eux**

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa. Ce fut rapide mais tellement bon.

**-al****lez vient, on va manger, me dit-il ****  
****-Ok**

On mangea, prit une douche, une longue douche et vers 13h00, on partit vers la piscine. Je mis mon maillot de bain, rangea mes affaire dans mon sac et partit le mettre dans un placard prévu à cet effet.

**-je p****eux le mettre avec toi ?****  
****-oui bien sur**

Il avait un maillot moulant noir, mon maillot était bleu. Je pris deux serviettes. Je les mis sur deux transats prés de la piscine et partit dans la plus petite piscine ou l'eau était plus tiède, une fois mouillé je me dirigeais dans la plus grande. Matthieu me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

**-ça**** fait longtemps, me dit il****  
****-moi aussi**

Nous nageâmes pendant plusieurs minutes puis je sortis de l'eau et me dirigeais vers les jacuzzis

**-assez de place pour deux ?****  
****-oui, ****ce sont des de deux personnes. **

Je mis une pièce et entra suivit de Matt. L'eau était chaude et légèrement parfumer. On se mit l'un en face de l'autre, mes jambes sur les siennes.

-**et voila 20 minutes de détente, ****lui dis-je**

Je mis ma tête en arrière et fermais les yeux. Il caressa mes jambes, il avait aussi la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Après 10 minutes, je me redressais un peu et me mis devant lui, mon dos collé a son torse. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et lui fis un bisou dans le cou.

**-tu aime**** ?****  
****-le jacuzzi ou le bisou ?****  
****-le jacuzzi****  
****-o****ui**** j'aime****  
****-et le bisou ?****  
****-j'aime aussi **

Il posa sa joue contre la mienne et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille.

**-je me sens ****bien là. me dit-il****  
****-moi aussi**

Après ce petit moment de détente on partit faire un hammam, nous étions que tout les deux. Il faisait une chaleur à faire peur. J'installais ma serviette sur les bancs en bois et m'allongea. Matt fit de même, en s'allongea prés de moi. Je lui pris la main et enroula mes doigts avec les siens, toujours sans le regarder.

**-merci de m'avoir ****fait sortir****  
****-de ****rien et il le fallait tu n'allais pas bien**

Il se tourna et caressa mon ventre. Il retenait sa tête de sa main. Mes yeux étaient toujours fermés et même si la chaleur était à son maximum, mon corps se réchauffa encore plus. Ses lèvres vinrent se loger dans mon cou.

**-quelqu'un pourrai entrer à tout ****moment, lui dis****-je****  
****-j'ai envie de toi ****  
****-moi**** aussi mais ...**

Il me coupa et m'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je le bousculai un peu et me mis sur lui, je continuais de l'embrasser et lui caressais le torse, mes mains glisser a cause de la chaleur qui était dans cette petite pièce.

**-pas ici, l****ui dis-je****  
****-pourquoi pas**

Il se releva, mit mes jambes atour de la taille et m'embrassa avec fougue. Il me caressa les cuisses, les fesses.

**-il y a peut être des caméras, l****ui dis je****  
****-au moins ça fera un truc inté****res****sant à regarder**

Il rit et enleva mon haut de maillot de bain, il prit mon sein en main directement et lécher, mordiller l'autre doucement. Je me relevais, il fronça les sourcils. Je fermais la porte a clef et enleva le bas, il fit de même avec le sien.

**-on**** va mourir ici, lui dis-je****  
****-ce serai plutôt ****une belle mort non ?**

Je me remis sur lui, il entra en moi directement, avec la chaleur pas de besoin de préliminaire, il entra sans difficulté, il était tout prêt aussi. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et me colla encore plus a lui, il me caressait les hanches et le bas du dos.

Je commençais mes va-et-vient, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vite, la respiration étant plus rapide, c'était assez difficile de respirer, j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrassais. Il prit mes fesses et fit des mouvements de façon à ce que les va-et vient de fasse plus rapides et plus forts encore. Je gémissais de plus en plus fort, lui aussi. Il n'allait pas tarder à jouir, je le voyais et le sentais à ses geste et sa façon de gémir, je n'allais pas tarder non plus mais je voulais qu'il jouisse avant, je resserrais au maximum mes muscles autour de son sexe

**-aaaaahhhhh**

Il lui en fallu pas plus, il jouit en moi je le suivis quelques secondes plus tard. Notre respiration était trop rapide et la chaleur n'aidait pas. Il faisait au moins 50° dans cette pièce. On remit notre maillot, j'ouvris la porte et 5 secondes plus tard deux vieilles dames entrèrent. Je regardais Matt et on commença à rire. Quel tableau si les deux femmes nous aurait vue ou entendu. Elles devaient avoir 60 ans.

**-bonjour, nous dit une f****emme****  
****-bonjour ****  
****-bonjour**

Je pris Matt par la main et nous sortîmes, je fus parcouru de frisson lorsque l'aire frais entra en contact avec ma peau.

**-on va prendre une douch****e et on y va ? Lui**** demandais-je****  
****-ok **

40 minutes plus tard, on se promenait dans les rues et entrait dans le centre commercial. Le soir on mangea dans une restaurant marocain, il avait l'aire d'apprécier, moi j'adorais leur cuisine, elle était tout simplement fabuleuse. Puis il me redéposa chez moi.

**-alors c'est la ou tu vis ?****  
****-oui, au deuxi****ème l****e numéro 15****  
****-ça n'a pas l'air très gr****and****  
****-je suis toute seule et le loyer n'étai****t pas très cher****  
****-je vois**

Je l'embrassais tendrement.

**-j'ai passé une bonne journée****  
****-****moi, aussi, me dit-il****  
****-on se reverra avant ****que tu partes****  
****-oui****  
****-tu pars quand ?****  
****-jeudi ****matin****  
****-mercredi si tu veux on peut se voir,**** je ne prendrai personne****  
****-d'accord****  
****-****je t'ap****pelle**

Il m'embrassa.

**-j'y vais, lui dis-j****e****  
****-bonne soirée****  
****-a toi aussi **

Je sortis de la voiture, je fis un geste de la main avant qu'il parte. Je rentrais chez moi, j'avais un nouveau message, je l'écoutais

_Salut__ c'est Tom, demain je serai chez toi vers 17__h30 si ça dérange pas, rappelle moi, mon nu__méro c'est le 06 45 ....__._

Comment il a eu mon numéro celui là, surtout le fixe, personne là a part Nana et Céline. Au Nana, je vais la tuer celle-la. Ce soir là je me couchais tard et rependais à tous les bons moments que j'avais passé avec Matt. Il ne fallait pas que je m'investis comme ça. Il allait partir, il ne fallait pas que je m'attache comme ça et lui non plus. Il avait 30 ans et moi bientôt 20 dans 1 mois. Il allait en Allemagne à des milliers de km de chez moi. Il était riche et un métier en or dans les mains alors que moi j'étais une salope qui coucher pour pouvoir payer mes études et mon loyer. On n'avait rien en commun et pourtant je me sentais tellement bien avec lui.


	11. Chapter 10

Le lendemain, je fis mes devoir et quelques que je devais bientôt rendre. Vers 17h30, on toqua à la porte.

**-salut, dit Tom****  
****-salut****  
****-ça va ?****  
****-oui et toi, entre****  
****-ouais je vais bien. **

On s'installa dans le fauteuil.

**-tu as soif ?****  
****-ouais je veux bien un truc****  
****-soda ?****  
****-oui c'est bien**

Pendant presque une heure et demie, on fit les questions de se livre et analysait quelques chapitres qu'on était sur qu'il allait nous poser à l'examen oral.

**-j'en ai marre, me dit-il****  
****-il nous reste 1 heure**

Il ferma son livre et rangea les feuilles dans un petit classeur.

**-il est 19h00, je commande indien ? Me dit-il****  
****-j'ai pizza dans le congèle sinon****  
****-ok, faisons ça**

Je mis deux grande pizza dans le four

**-voila c'est bon ****  
****-cool**

Il n'était pas si con après tout, avec moi, il était plutôt sympa même, il parlait, rigolait et me faisait rire par la même occasion. Un garçon de 20 ans ça changeait que les hommes que je fréquentais.

**-parle-moi de toi, lui dis-je****  
****-oh tu sais, y a pas grand-chose à dire. Rugby c'est tout ce que j'ai ****  
****-et les cours?****  
****-c'est parce que c'est obliger pour aller en pro plus tard, sinon je ferais que du sport. ****  
****-C'est bien aussi les cours et ça te cultive, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal, lui dis-je avec une petit sourire**

Je partis chercher les pizzas et les posa dans deux grandes assiettes. Tout en mangeant, on parla de sa vie et de la mienne

**-ou sont tes parents ? me demanda-t-il****  
****-mes parents sont morts il y a 3 ans ****  
****-oh désolé****  
****-t'inquiète tu ne savais pas****  
****-ils sont morts de quoi ? Fin si sa te dérange pas d'en parler****  
****-oh ma mère c'est suicidé après la mort de mon père, il avait un cancer, elle ne l'a pas supporté. J'avais 17 ans, elle s'est suicidée le jour de mon anniversaire. ****  
****-Morbide****  
****-Ouais ****  
****-Tu t'entendais bien avec eux ?****  
****-Pas trop non, je suis fille unique et mes parents ont toujours voulu avoir un garçon quand je suis arrivé pas de bol c'était une fille. On n'a jamais été très proche. ****  
****-Moi avec mon père c'est la merde****  
****-Pourquoi ?**

Il prit une grande inspiration et mangea un morceau de sa pizza

**-il veut me voir pro dans deux ans. Moi aussi mais il me pousse tout le temps, je fais quasi le double d'entrainement que les autres, il me présente a des mecs influents deux fois par ans. Il fait avoir moi ce qu'il n'a pas pu faire lui avec le baseball. ****  
****-C'est-à-dire ?****  
****-Le jour du plus grand match de sa vie, il s'est cassé la jambe et son genou en a pris un coup, il ne savait plus courir comme avant. Il n'a pas été pris pour devenir pro. ****  
****-Je vois.**

Je partis chercher deux autres sodas.

**-merci ****  
****-de rien****  
****-sinon t'as un copain ?**

Si tu veux savais mon grand combien de copain que j'ai.

**-heu non et toi ?****  
****-non pas de copain****  
****-très drôle****  
****-non je n'ai personne pour l'instant. ****  
****-Pour l'instant ?****  
****-Mon père et encore mon père, si je sors avec une fille, c'est une perte de temps, il me dit. ****  
****-Un coup d'un soir c'est plus facile, lui dis-je**

Il me regarda surpris et sourit.

**-en effet, c'est plus simple et moins prise de tête****  
****-comment était Nana ? ****  
****-qui ?****  
****-Nana, la fille qui traine toujours avec moi, une grande, blonde un peu, heu non beaucoup extravertie. ****  
****-Oh elle****  
****-Oui elle****  
****-Je prenais ma douche, j'étais seul dans les vestiaires et elle débarquait nue dans ma douche. Je n'allais pas dire non.****  
****-Ben non, ça aurait été impolie****  
****-Ben ouais **

Nous rîmes comme des idiots. Il était vraiment gentil en fin de compte et vue sa vie avec son père, je comprenais qu'il soit si, fin comme ça avec les autres, il veut juste montrer qu'il est le meilleur et pas décevoir son paternel. On parla encore jusqu'à 19h30 puis il devait entrer.

**-j'y vais, me dit-il****  
****-d'accord on se voit demain****  
****-ouais, tiens**

il me donna deux billets de 50$

-**c'est 80$ attend je vais voir si j'ai 20****  
****-non c'est bon, mon père a dit que si une fille accepter de m'aider elle méritait bien 25$ par heure.**

Je rigolais, son père était vraiment dur avec lui, il ne lui faisait pas confiance

**-ok merci ****  
****-de rien, a demain****  
****-ouais bye****  
****-bye**

700$ en un weekend et en plus je me suis bien amusé et le temps est passé plutôt vite. Tom était un mec sympa, je l'appréciais à présent, avec moi il n'était pas comme avec les autres, brute, a dire des blague qu'il ne faisait rire que lui, à faire son malin fin bref il était lui-même avec moi.

Le lundi, je le vis en cours, il était prés de moi en français, il avait eu un B+, a son devoir. Le soir j'avais un client puis le mardi aussi et le mercredi vers 16h00, je rentrais. J'allais aller retrouver Matt mais vers 17h00 on toqua à la porte. Je partis ouvrir et fus étonné de voir Matt devant ma porte

**-salut toi, me dit-il****  
****-salut****  
****-ça va ?****  
****-entre, oui ça va et toi ?****  
****-oui, c'est juste pour te dire que je pars ce soir, j'ai un vol à 20h00**

De pire en pire, d'abord il nous restait deux mois et demi, puis une semaine et la à peine 1h30.

**-demain, il n'y avait pas de vol et le prochain c'est dans deux jours et s'est trop tard, je pars dans 1h30****  
****-ok**

Il le voyait bien que je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Il regarda mon appart.

**-alors c'est ici que tu vis ?****  
****-oui, je te fais visiter****  
****-je n'ai pas trop le temps, me dit-il en rigolant****  
****-il n'est pas grand il y 4 pièces. ****  
****-Ok **

Il déposa son sac.

**-mon salon****  
****-très douillet****  
****-merci ****  
****-ma cuisine****  
****-très petite****  
****-ouais comparé a la tienne c'est sur****  
-****ma salle de bain**

Il y avait des produits de beauté partout et j'avais fait un petit coin avec tout mes sous-vêtements accrochés a des cintres, avec les nuisettes et ensembles sexy

**-sacré collection ****  
****-ce sont des cadeaux****  
****-et le mien il est ...****  
****-sur moi**

Il me regarda et me sourit

**-et voici ma chambre. ****  
****-Très jolie**

J'avais tout rangeais avant, il y avait quelques livres et le peignoir en soie noir qui était sur mon lit.

**-on a encore 1h20, lui dis-je avec plein de sous-entendus**

Je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour une dernière fois.

**-Anna****  
****-Une dernière fois****  
****-Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi****  
****-Pas besoin **

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes et me colla au mur avec force, on s'embrassa avec passion, c'était la dernière fois qu'on allait être ensemble et je le voulais. Il m'emmena sur le lit et nous fîmes l'amour deux fois, une fois brutalement ou l'un et l'autre avions voulu faire passe à l'autre toute l'envie qu'on avait et la deuxième fois c'était plus tendre, doux, parfait.

**-je dois y aller, il me faut 30 minutes pour être à l'aéroport et il me faut quelques minutes pour les bagages. ****  
****-Fait attention à toi hein**

Il me fit un sourire et m'embrassa tendrement

**-trouve-toi une fille bien****  
****-et toi arrête ça, s'il te plait****  
****-je ne peux pas****  
****-je t'enverrai de l'argent si tu veux****  
****-non, je m'en sortirai, j'ai fini dans 1 ans et demi après je trouve du travail et j'arrête****  
****-au revoir Anna****  
****-au revoir Matt**

Le dernier baiser qu'il me donna, fut un long baiser plein de passion et uniquement parce que nous n'avions plus d'aire qu'on du arrêter, on respirait rapidement. Il me donna un baiser sur le front et partit. Je ressentais une boule dans l'estomac, je restais là dans la chambre, j'entendis la porte se refermais et je fondis en larmes. Je ne pensais pas ressentir ça pour lui, il me manquera tellement. Je partis dans la cuisine et je trouvais un mot et une enveloppe.

_Merci de m'avoir donné tous ces moments formidables__  
__Je ne t'oublierai jamais, tu as été pour moi, les seuls moments__  
__d'évasion dans cette ville. Ne change surtout pas, tu es une __  
__Fille bien. Prend soin de toi __Ps : je te laisse cette enveloppe, ne m'en veut pas de te donner de l'argent __  
__Ce n'est pas pour hier, juste une aide pour ton prochain loyer.__  
__Bis Matt_

J'ouvris l'enveloppe et compta les billets : 1000$. Pourquoi il me donne cet argent ? Il m'avait dit qu'il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui tout à l'heure. Il ne voulait peut être pas me faire de la peine en faisant l'amour une dernière fois, après il le savait que je ne voudrai pas qu'il parte. Je mis l'argent dans mon petit coffre et partis regarder la télévision.

Le jeudi, un client m'avait appelé mais je lui avais dit que je ne pourrai pas venir par manque de temps, c'était la première fois que je refusais de coucher avec un client. Le départ de Matthieu me rendait triste et demain, pas de client vue que c'était vendredi. Nana et Céline vinrent jeudi soir manger à la maison.

**-salut ma belle****  
****-salut ****  
****-on a ramené chinois, italien et indien, me dit Nana****  
****-merci c'est super**

on mangea à la table et on rigola comme des folles.

**-Alors les cours avec Tom ? me demanda Céline****  
****-ça se passe bien, on a eu que 2 jours, il doit venir demain****  
****-Ici****  
****-A la bibliothèque c'est la haine et en plus après je ne dois plus bouger je suis tranquille. ****  
****-Il est sympa ? dit Céline****  
****-Oui il est plutôt sympa quand on le connait, il est gentil avec moi ****  
****-Oh il a aussi été gentil avec moi, dit Nana****  
****-Il m'a dit que avait carrément te mettre dans sa douche a poil****  
****-Et il a été très sympa, il s'est laisser faire et puis je me suis laissé faire**

On rigola pendant un moment. Nana nous raconta qu'elle avait rencontré un garçon à la piscine, ce qui me fit directement pensé à Matt. Mais je m'enlevais cette pensée de la tête, il était partit, il ne reviendrait pas.

**-moi ça fait deux semaines que je suis avec Luc et tout va bien, nous dit Céline****  
****-oh je suis contente pour toi, au moins l'une de nous à un mec, lui dis je****  
****-moi je n'en veux pas. J'adore ma vie comme ça, dit Nana****  
****-il y a plein de garçon qui sont intéressé par toi mais tu l'es repousse tout le temps, dit Céline****  
****-non pas tout le temps**

Elle me regarda dans les yeux

**-bon ok tout le temps mais c'est que des bouffons****  
****-tu es trop difficile**

En fait c'est plutôt par ce que je ne voulais pas d'aventure avec le boulot que je faisais. Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureuse et faire du mal au garçon. Aucun garçon n'accepterai ça et moi non plus d'ailleurs, la je ne faisais de mal à personne, vue que personne n'était au courant.

**-je peux aller faire pipi, dit Nana****  
****-oui va y c'est à coté de la salle de bain****  
****-oui je sais**

Quand elle revint, elle était surprise, mais par quoi ?

**-désolé mais j'ai vue ta salle de bain****  
****-et ?****  
****-tu as des sous-vêtements vachement sexy et ton étagère est remplie de produit de beauté et de crème et lotion ****  
****-oui j'aime bien ****  
****-je ne pensais pas que tu mettais des trucs si sexy**

Que dire ? C'est des cadeaux de mes clients ? Non.

**-j'aime bien, c'est mon péché mignon****  
****-je vois ça****  
****-toi c'est les robes, moi c'est les sous-vêtements****  
****-oui mais personne ne les voit**

Oh! que si 6 hommes par semaines minimum

**-pas grave, le fait que je les porte, j'aime bien****  
****-ok **

On mangea le reste des plats et débarrassa la table.

**-on va y aller, on te laisser****  
****-oui j'ai encore quelques dessins à finir****  
****-tu n'as pas encore fini celui de demain ? Me demanda Céline****  
****-demain ?****  
****-celui sur un monument sur une feuille A4**

Et merde

**-presque ****  
****-tu as choisi sur quoi ?****  
****-le Christ Rédempteur du Brésil****  
****-ah ok ****  
****-oui****  
****-bon on y va**

Et merde, j'avais complètement oublié se dessin, il était déjà 20h00. J'allais y passé la nuit à faire ce truc. Et en effet, je ne dormis pas de la nuit mais mon dessin était terminé au moins.


	12. Chapter 11

Le lendemain, la prof me donna la note de A, ouf. Après les cours je me dirigeais vers chez moi quand une voiture s'arrêta

**-salut****  
****-salut Tom****  
****-vue que je vais chez toi, je t'y emmène****  
****-oui merci **

Il fallu que 2 minutes en voiture. On entra dans mon appart. On déposa notre sac.

**-y a moyen de se laver les mains, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai foutu mais je suis tout noir. ****  
****-Oh oui la salle de bain et juste la bas**

Il partit dans la salle de bain, je pris deux soda quand je me rappelais tous les sous vêtement qui étaient accrochais, ainsi que les crèmes pour le corps, les boites de préservatif ou encore es 2 boites de pilules qui se trouvait sur l'étagère. J'entrais dans la salle de bain et il regardait celle-ci avec étonnement

**-Tu as fini ?****  
****-sacré collection, me dit il en désignant les «**_** cadeaux **_**» de mes clients****  
****-ouais****  
****-et tu n'as pas de copain****  
****-non**

Il tourna la tête et vit la petite boites ou je mettais quelques préservatif

**-ouais pas de copain****  
****-arrête, je n'en ai pas****  
****-et ben qu'est ce que se serai si tu en avais un, me dit il en passant à coter de moi.**

Je le rejoignis dans le fauteuil et lui donna un soda.

**-personne n'entre dans ma salle de bain, normalement****  
****-c'est rien t'inquiète je suis juste ... surpris****  
****-parce que j'ai des préservatifs et des sous-vêtements ?****  
****-non parce que je te voyais plus comme une fille, disons coincé qui mettait des petites culottes en coton avec un nounours, fin tu vois**

Je rigolais et lui aussi

**-et ben non. Pourquoi toutes les filles avec petites culottes en coton sont coincées ?****  
****-non, mais j'en connais pas beaucoup qui mette Ce genre de sous-vêtement pour aller a l'école.****  
****-J'en ai des autres que je mets pour l'école mais ils sont dans ma chambre****  
****-Et ceux la ?****  
****-Quand je sors en boite ou que j'ai de la visite**

Il leva un sourcil

**-ça m'arrive de rencontrer quelqu'un dans une soirée, je sors des fois, lui dis-je ****  
****-Ouais ****  
****-Bon on va s'y mettre, ton père paye pas pour qu'on parle de ma vie intime.**

Pendant une heure et demie on travailla sur d'autres chapitres du livre et encore une fois une demi-heure avant, il ferma son livre et rangea ses feuilles. On parla de notre vie, c'était à présent toujours ainsi. Je l'appréciais de plus en plus et pour une fois je ne pensais à Matt. Il me faisait oublier le travail, les cours, Matt, il me faisait rire et je me sentais de mieux en mieux avec lui. Pas de sexe, pas d'argent, fin que pour les cours. Que de l'amitié qui se fait petit à petit.

**-ça te dit de sortir ce soir avec moi ?****  
****-ou ça ?****  
****-un ciné et puis je connais un petit bar sympa ****  
****-quel bar ?****  
****-prés du ciné, y a que des jeunes, deux billards et de la musique, c'est tranquille****  
****-ok **

il paru surpris

**-vers quelle heure ? Lui demandais-je****  
****-séance à 20h00 et il est 18h00****  
****-tu dois rentrer chez toi ?****  
****-non j'ai pris un douche et mes habilles ça ira. ****  
****-Ok, ben moi je vais prendre une douche, je me prépare et on y va, ça te dérange pas de m'attendre****  
****-Non t'inquiète****  
****-J'ai mon ordi là, tu peux skouater internet****  
****-Ok merci **

Je partis dans ma chambre, pris un petit short, un haut bleu et partis dans la salle de bain. Je pris un douche, fis mis cheveux, me maquilla légèrement. Je mis un crème parfumé pour le corps qui faisait son petit effet à tous mes clients. Choisi un ensemble blanc en dentelle, m'habillais, mis quelques accessoires et sortit. 40 minutes pas plus.

**-voila je suis prête.**

Je passais à coter de lui pour prendre mes clef et les mettre dans mon sac, il avait du sentir ma crème car il se tendit un peu et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. Je l'adorais cette crème, elle faisait toujours cet effet là, elle avait un parfum unique. Alien était son nom.

**-quoi ?****  
****-tu sens très bon ****  
****-je viens de prendre une douche****  
****-c'est ta crème****  
****-oh merci **

Je pris une paire de chaussure, petite botte sans talon, simple. Quand je me retournais, il me mater de la tête au pied

**-te gène pas, lui dis je****  
****-désolé, c'est juste que tu es ... enfin très jolie****  
****-merci **

Pourquoi tout un coup je voulais lui faire plaisir ? Qu'il me dise que j'étais jolie ? Pourquoi avoir mis cette crème et ses sous-vêtements ? Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

**-on peu y aller, c'est bon, lui dis-je****  
****-allons-y alors**

Je mis ma veste en cuire noir, un cadeau de Paul, mon tout premier client. On partit au cinéma, il paya les places et les boissons ainsi que la nourriture.

**-je pouvais payer****  
****-non ça ira, c'est ma soirée. ****  
****-Ok merci****  
****-Mais tu me devras une danse ce soir****  
****-Une danse ?****  
****-A la fin de la soirée il mette deux slows, tu danseras avec moi****  
****-Ok ça marche.**

Le film était pas mal, une comédie romantique mais pas a pleurer tout les vingt minutes, puis on partit à pied a ce petit café qu'il m'avait parlé. «_ Le blini blini _» ou on va chercher des noms comme ça ?

**-salut Charli****  
****-salut Tom****  
****-une bière et ...****  
****-une vodka blanche pur**

Tom fut un peu surpris de ma réponse mais ne dit rien. J'enlevais ma veste et la mis sur la chaise, on s'était assis à une table. Charli vint nous donner les boissons.

**-merci ****  
****-tu mets sur ma note, je viendrai à la fin de la soirée****  
****-ça marche**.

On parla un peu quand deux de ses potes entrèrent

**-salut vieux****  
****-salut****  
****-je vous présente Anna****  
****-salut Anna, suis Steve et lui c'est J-B****  
****-salut ****  
****-on peut s'asseoir avec vous ?****  
****-ouais allez y, leur dis-je**

Après 30 minutes, je savais quasi tout de leur vie, tout les deux jouaient dans l'équipe de rugby, il était célibataire et péter de tune.

**-on se fait un billard ? Nous dit J-B**

Son vrai prénom était Jean-Benoit et trop long il préféré J-B

**-moi je suis partante, leur dis-je****  
****-tu sais jouer ?****  
****-heu... oui ... un peu****  
****-c'est bon je vais t'apprendre, me dit Tom****  
****-je vais demander à Charli pour les boules**

Steve revint avec les boules

**-Charli à demander que tu lui démolie pas son tapis****  
****-ça ira ou sont les queues****  
****-Merde j'ai oublié, quel con****  
****-J'y vais, leur dis-je**

Je pris les 4 queues et le truc bleu que je ne savais même pas à quoi sa servait. Le billard et moi ça fait 2.

**-Voila****  
****-Bon Steve et moi, dit J-B ****  
****-Et Anna et moi, dit Tom**

Je le regardais

**-si on perd je suis désolé****  
****-Ne t'inquiète pas**.

Après 10 minutes de jeu seulement, les autres gagnèrent la partie. On en refit une.

**-prend celle-là, me dit Tom en désignant une boule ****  
****-impossible****  
****-mais si tu te mets légèrement en avant et tu tape**

Je me rendis compte que les expressions qu'ils utilisèrent étaient comme même plein de sous entendu des fois. Steve m'avait dit «_ prend la queue bien fermement et quand tu sens que c'est bon tu l'a met dedans _» en désignant une boule.

**-ok, je prends celle-là****  
****-oui**

Tom était derrière moi mais pas trop proche non plus. Je me penchais, visais le mieux que je pouvais après 6 verres de vodka pur et taper, formidable elle était entré dedans.

**-waouh****  
****-quel talent, dit J-B****  
****-merci merci **

Ils rigolèrent, c'était encore à moi.

**-tiens la plus loin ta queue****  
****-hein ?**

Il prit ma main et la fit glisser doucement sur la queue sans me quitter des yeux.

**-comme ça**

Je me reconcentrais sur le jeu. Je ratais la boule de peu et fis entrer la noir, on avait perdu

**-oups****  
****-c'est rien**

On fit encore un baby foot et je me lançais aux fléchettes avec une bande de motard.

**-à toi ma petite**

Chance de cocu ou chance de débutant, la flèche partis direct dans le centre.

**-waw****  
****-et ouais les gars, le talent**

L'un deux me paya un verre, car j'avais joué pour lui. Il me paya un verre de liqueur dégueulasse que je devais boire d'une traite.

**-aaahh dégeu****  
****-ah tu es des notre maintenant****  
****-cool**

Je retournais avec les garçons, ils avaient aussi un peu trop bu. Moi j'étais bien entamé on va dire.

**-on va y aller nous****  
****-ok bye les gars on se voit demain pour l'entrainement****  
****-salut Anna****  
****-salut les gars**

Vers 3h00 du matin, les slows commencèrent, donc le café allait bientôt fermer.

**-tu me dois une danse, me dit Tom****  
****-allons-y**

la chanson était magnifique. On dansa leur premier slow très collé serré. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque et lui me prenait par la taille. Vers le deuxième slow, je mis ma tête sur son torse, il posa sa joue sur ma tête et je sentis ses mains descendre, je ne fis rien. C'est lui-même qu'il arrêta ses mains sur le bas du dos et légèrement sur mes fesses. Je caressais son crane avec ma main, fourrageant ma main dans ses cheveux. La chaleur du a l'alcool état là mais ses mains sur mon corps me fit du bien, il était jeune, beau, gentil et il avait se petit truc que j'adore, le truc du mauvais garçon et à la fois sympa quand on le connait.

Après les slows, je vis quelque chose dans ses yeux que je n'avais pas encore vus. Il avait l'air d'avoir envie de moi mais il ne fit rien, il me donna mon manteau et on repartit chez moi à pied, c'était qu'à 15 minutes. Arrivé devant chez moi, il fit pour prendre ses clefs

**-putain elles sont où ces clefs ?****  
****-tu les as oubliés ?****  
****-non je les ai pas prises je pense**

On monta chez moi et les vit sur la table

**-tu va rentrer chez toi dans cet état ? Lui demandais-je****  
****-j'habite qu'à 20 minutes****  
****-dors ici, je n'aime pas que tu rentre dans un état comme ça****  
****-ça va t'inquiète, c'est 15 minutes de marche m'ont fait du bien****  
****-si tu te fais arrêtez, c'est plus de permis ou amande.**

Il réfléchit quelques minutes puis se dirigea vers ma chambre.

**-tu fais quoi la ?****  
****-ben je vais dormir,****  
****-dans mon lit ?****  
****-ben ou tu veux que je dorme**

je lui montrais le canapé

**-c'est ça ouais**

Il enleva son pull, montrant un corps comme j'en avais rarement vue, il sortait tout droit des calendriers de rugbyman, mon dieu comment fait il pour avoir de tel abdos, c'est inhumain ça.

**-te gène pas surtout, me dit il en voyant que je le matais****  
****-très drôle, je suis sérieuse, toi c'est le canapé**

Il enleva son jean, boxer Calvin Klein blanc, mon dieu, il bandait ce n'est pas vrai.

**-ah ouais ... désolé, me dit-il**

Je partis dans la salle de bain, mis une petite nuisette blanche qui suivait avec mon sous-vêtement. Me démaquillais et partit dans ma chambre.

**-c'est une blague, lui dis-je**

Il était dans mon lit, allongeais avec les deux bras en dessous de sa tête

**-le canapé, je ne dors pas avec toi**

J'enlevais les couvertures et vit une énorme bosse dans son boxer

**-tu es vraiment très jolie****  
****-merci maintenant file**

Il ne bougea pas, façon pas la peine d'insister il ne bougera pas. Je me mis dans le lit, mis la couverture sur nous, me retournais et fermais la lumière

**-a demain, lui dis-je****  
****-bonne nuit Anna**

Il ne fit rien, il ne bougea pas comme je lui avais demandé. Mais pourquoi alors je voulais qu'il s'approche de moi? Peut être parce que je savais que si je sentais son sexe contre moi je ne résisterai pas. Je m'endormis avec un mec beau comme un dieu dans mon lit sans avoir rien fait ni même essayer.


	13. Chapter 12

Le lendemain, j'ouvris les yeux. Pendant la nuit soit lui, soit moi avions bougé. Je pense que c'est moi car j'étais plus de son coté que du mien. Son torse était collé à mon dos, il avait une main sur mon ventre et l'autre en dessous de ma tête. Son visage dans mes cheveux, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma nuque, des frissons me parcoururent le corps. J'attendais 30 minutes, comme ça, dans ses bras qu'il se réveille, je voulais juste voir sa réaction quand il verrait dans quelle position on était. Je fis semblant de dormir quand il se réveilla. Il fit comme moi, il ne bougea pas, il remit une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille et remit sa main sur mon ventre. Ma nuisette était remontée jusqu'à la limite de ma poitrine presque. Il caressa mon ventre doucement, me donna un baiser sur l'épaule.

**-Anna, me dit-il doucement**

Je ne pouvais pas bondir du lit et dire je suis réveiller donc je jouais le jeu encore un peu. Il caressa ma hanche et redescendit à mon ventre. Une douce chaleur dans le bas du ventre vint directement.

**-Anna****  
****-Mmmm****  
****-Il faut se réveiller****  
****-Pourquoi ?****  
****-Parce que sinon je vais te sauter dessus**

Je ne bougeais pas et me collais encore plus à lui, il bandait et bien en plus a çe que je sentais.

**-Arrête, dit-il doucement****  
****-Pourquoi ?**

Il me caressa le ventre en effleurant à peine ma peau, bien sur sans en attendre plus, je mouillais déjà. Il me caressa les cuisses, les fesses, les hanches et partit vers mon bas ventre. Je me mis sur le dos et le regardais dans les yeux.

**-salut, me dit-il ****  
****-salut****  
****-bien dormi ?****  
****-oui très bien et toi ?****  
****-oui**

On ne se lâcha pas des yeux, il caressait toujours très doucement mon bas ventre du bout des doigts, je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure, ses caresses étaient très agréable. Mon boxer devait être trempé, il m'excitait et sans en faire de trop. Il vit qu'il me faisait de l'effet et tenta un autre petit rapprochement. Il embrassa le haut de ma poitrine, sa langue était sur ma peau, mon corps se réchauffa, mes tétons devinrent plus dur, il le vit. Au moment ou il allait descendre sa main vers mon intimité son portable sonna

**-merde, dit-il****  
****-Ne répond pas****  
****-c'est surement mon père****  
****-raison de plus**

Il rigola

**-tu ne connais pas mon père**

Il décrocha, cessant ses caresses sur mon ventre, il se mit sur le dos.

**-ouais ? j'ai dormi chez un pote ... non ... oui je sais, je serais là à 14h00... c'est ça bye**

Il souffla et jeta son portable dans un coin de ma chambre.

**-il est quelle heure ?****  
****-11h00**

Il se remit sur le coté, on se regarda dans les yeux.

**-il faut que j'y aille****  
****-pour ?****  
****-entrainement et je dois allez voir le coach avant****  
****-prend au moins une douche****  
****-ouais **

Il prit son jean et son pull. J'ouvris mon armoire et sortit un boxer Dolce & Gabanna pour homme et lui donnais

-**comment ca se fait que tu as ça ?****  
****-prend le et pose pas de question**

En fait j'avais piquer se boxer à Matt. Je voulais avoir quelque chose de lui et la derrière fois que j'avais été chez lui je lui avais pris ça.

**-je vais me laver****  
****-vas-y **

Pendant qu'il prenait une douche, je fis des pancakes et du jus d'orange frais. Je partis dans la salle de bain prendre un élastique.

**-je peux entrer ?****  
****-oui va y **

Je rentrais, il était en jean mais torse nu.

**-tu as du parfum homme ?**

Le parfum de Matt

-**oui****  
****-tu es vraiment bizarre comme fille****  
****-pourquoi ?****  
****-pas de copain et pourtant tu as tout d'une fille qui a un mec. Dessous sexy, crème et plein truc de beauté qui serve a rien, préservatif pour un régiment, plusieurs boites de pilules et ça**.

Il me montra des menottes en fourrure rose qui se trouvait dans l'armoire du bas, il avait fouillé dans mes armoires

**-tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ?****  
****-je cherchais un essuie****  
****-ils sont sur l'étagère là et ses menottes s'est une vieille blague de Nana, je les utilise pas**.

Mon portable sonna, je partis dans le salon. Un client, Steve, le mec que j'ai vue lorsque j'ai acheté ma télé

**-Allo ... oui ... d'accord je serai là. **

15h00 chez lui, sa femme ne sera pas là. Deux heures pas plus. Je repartis dans la salle de bain. Je lui donnais une brosse à dent neuve.

**-merci ****  
****-de rien**

On partit manger. Il avait l'aire d'aimer se que j'avais fait. Il était midi.

**-je vais me laver****  
****-ok je peux aller sur internet?****  
****-oui **

Je pris une douche, mis un petit ensemble bleu plutôt sexy. Je me brossais les dents et fis pour mettre mon jean quand Tom entra sans frapper. Il vit l'ensemble que j'avais mis. Il ne dit rien, j'en profitais pour mettre mon jean.

**-tu pourrais frapper****  
****-désolé****  
****-quoi ?****  
****-j'ai oublié mes pompes **

Elles étaient justes à coté de moi. Je les pris et lui tendis.

**-c'est pour qui ça ?****  
****- ça quoi ?****  
****-Ce petit ensemble bleu ciel****  
****-pour personne, j'aime bien celui là****  
****-et ben personne à de la chance**

Il prit ses chaussures, j'étais toujours en soutient et un jean devant lui. Il me regarda dans les yeux et s'approcha de moi. Sans rien dire, il m'embrassa tendrement ce qui m'étonna d'ailleurs, je pensais plutôt un baiser passionné. Il laissa tomber ses chaussures sur le sol, mis une main sur mes hanche et l'autre dans mes cheveux. Je mis une main sur sa nuque et l'autre dans son dos. Il se colla à moi, notre baiser devint plus fougueux, sa langue vint en contact avec la mienne, elle était chaude et s'était tellement agréable que je ne voulais pas arrêter mais on ne pouvait pas faire l'amour, il était déjà 13h30. je devais ranger l'appart et partir, il y avait 40 minutes de route pour ce client. J'arrêtais notre baiser à bout de souffle lui comme moi.

**-ça va ? me demanda t-il****  
****-oui**

Il fit pour m'embrassais une deuxième fois mais j'arrêtais son geste

**-je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée****  
****-pourquoi ?****  
****-parce qu'il faut que tu partes sinon ton père va te tuer, qu'on vient de prendre une douche et que je dois partir dans 30 minutes****  
****-voir ton copain****  
****-ahh arrête avec ça.**

Je le poussais, mis mon haut, refis mes cheveux et sortis de la salle de bain. Il m'énervait à toujours dire et demandais la même chose. Et sa ne pouvais pas aller plus loin entre lui et moi, je le voulais mais je ne pouvais pas, s'il apprenait ce que je faisais pour gagner ma vie, il m'adresserait même plus la parole.

**-désolé, me dit-il****  
****-je n'ai personne d'accord. Le boxer s'était a un mec qui est venu et qu'il l'a oublié et le parfum j'achète toujours cette marque car c'était le parfum de mon ex et que j'adorais son odeur voila c'est tout. **

Waw, je me surpasse, j'invente tout ça sans y réfléchir et il a l'air de me croire.

**-et les sous-vêtements, j'adore ça, c'est mon péché mignon si tu veux tout savoir, j'adore les dessous sexy même si c'est que pour moi, je me sens bien la dedans. ****  
****-Oh ok désolé. ****  
****-C'est rien mais s'il te plait arrête de toujours dire ça**

Il mit ses chaussures, prit sa veste et son sac et vint vers moi

**-je suis désolé****  
****-c'est rien, je me suis emporter un peu trop vite****  
****-on se voit dimanche ?****  
****-18h00****  
****-ok**

Il me fit un baiser sur le front et partit. Un baiser comme le dernier que m'avait donner Matt. Repenser à lui me procura une boule au ventre. Je ne devais pas l'appeler et lui non plus. Mais je voulais comme même avoir de ses nouvelles. Je lui envoyais un texto

_salut Matt, c'est Anna__  
__juste pour prendre de tes nouvelles__  
__j'espère que tout va bien. Tu me manques__  
__biz Anna_

**Envoyer**

Voila c'est fait, s'il répond, s'il ne répond pas au moins je sais à quoi m'en tenir. Et surprise, 2 minutes plus tard « _un message_ »

_Salut Anna, je vais bien, le temps est long. __  
__Je bosse 10 heures par jour. Je pense souvent à toi, __  
__pour l'instant aucun changement dans ma vie, __  
__le travail encore et toujours. J'espère que tu vas __  
__bien toi aussi, bisous ma belle. _

Ce message me soulagea, car il pensait encore a moi mais d'un coté je ne voulais pas avoir de message, j'aurai pu l'oublier, arrêter de pensé à lui et comparer chaque geste de la vie quotidienne à SES gestes. Son parfum, je le mettais presque tout les soirs pour continuais à garder une trace de lui. D'ailleurs quand je les sentis sur Tom ça ma fait comme une gifle, il avait mis son boxer et son parfum, quand il était avec moi, il ressemblait à Matt, il était doux et gentil. C'est pour ca je pense que je me sens si bien avec Tom, il est le Matt qu'il est partit. Il est différent comme même mais il est l'homme qui me faisait pensé à autre chose. Tom venait de prendre cette place depuis ce matin. Je répondis à son texto

_Je vais bien, la vie continue, __  
__on est en mai donc dans un mois,__  
__je passe mes examens, si j'y arrive plus __  
__qu'un an et puis j'ai fini l'école. Un an de stage __  
__et je peux bosser et ainsi arrêter ce que je __  
__fais, désolé, je continue, je n'ai pas le __  
__choix. Essaye de te trouver une fille __  
__et change-toi les idées. J'aimerai être __  
__la pour toi, te faire changer les idées ..._

30 secondes plus tard, message

_Je m'inquiète pas trop pour l'école, __  
__tu es intelligente tu y arriveras, en __  
__ce qui concerne de me trouver une__  
__fille, j'ai fais la connaissance d'une femme__  
__dans l'entreprise mais rien de sérieux __  
__encore, amis pour le moment. J'aimerai tant __  
__que tu sois là avec moi, je suis dans mon lit, __  
__seul ..._

Je partis dans un taxi, il y avait 40 minutes de route pour mon prochain client. J'en profitais pour envoyer un message, il était seul et voulait de moi, j'étais peut être très loin mais les mots suffiront peut être pour le détendre.

_Moi je suis dans un taxi, __  
__40 minutes à rien faire. __  
__J'aimerai être avoir toi, dans ton lit. __  
__Je mettrai la petite nuisette grise que __  
__tu m'as offerte, je me glisserai dans les __  
__draps près de toi ..._

Je le laissais un peu de temps de lire et voir s'il voulait jouer un peu. 30 secondes plus tard « _message_ »

_Évite de me dire sa, alors que je suis __  
__seul, j'ai envie de toi. _

J'envoyais un autre message

_Tu as envie de quoi ? tu aimerais que __  
__je fasse quoi ?_

10 seconde après

_j'ai envie de te faire l'amour là maintenant,__  
__de t'embrassais, te caressais ..._

Il devait être occupé de se masturber, j'en était sur, alors autant continuez et lui faire du bien.

_J'enlèverai ma nuisette, mon boxer. Je t'embrasserai encore et encore te caressant__  
__le torse, le ventre, le bas du ventre. Je retirais avec mes petites mains ton boxer,__  
__je ferais glisser ma langue doucement sur tes tétons ..._

**Envoyer**

_Je descendrai encore sur ton corps, ton bas ventre puis prendrai ton sexe __  
__en bouche et commencerais un va-et-vient comme tu les aimes, encore et encore_

**Envoyer**

_Après avoir jouit dans ma bouche on ferait l'amour__  
__Toi sur moi, me caressant les cuisses, les seins, ta langue sur la mienne__  
__Tu accélérais les mouvements et me caresserai doucement le clitoris__  
__Je gémis sur ta bouche et dans un coup de rein puissant comme on les aimes__  
__tout les deux on jouit ensemble, nos corps collés l'un contre l'autre ..._

voila je pense avoir fait mon petit effet. Il ne répondit pas pendant au moins cinq minutes. Puis je reçu un message

_comment t'arrive a me faire autant d'effet même à__  
__plusieurs centaines kilomètres, j'ai aimé tes petits messages__  
__désolé de pas avoir répondu plus tôt mais j'étais un __  
__peu occupé comme tu t'en doute. Je m'y suis vraiment__  
__cru..._

Je souriais, j'étais contente de l'avoir fait jouir.

_C'était le but et je ne voulais pas que tu t'endorme__  
__sans avoir pensé a moi, j'aurai tellement voulu __  
__être là. Je te laisse dormir, bonne nuit Matt _

10 secondes plus tard

_je prendrais de tes nouvelles bientôt__  
__tu me manques, bonne journée à toi __  
__bisous ma belle_


	14. Chapter 13

Après encore 25 minutes de route, je fus arrivé devant chez lui. Je sonnais, il vint m'ouvrir directement.

**-salut****  
****-salut ça va? Lui demandais-je****  
****-oui et toi ****  
****-ça va**

Steve était le genre d'homme qui lui en fallait pas beaucoup, sa femme lui pomper tout son fric dans les sacs et vêtements de luxe. Si j'ai un conseil à lui donner, elle ferait mieux de pomper autre chose car son mari s'envoie en l'air avec une autre. Il avait 38 ans, il avait un charme fou, il s'habillait bien, il avait les moyens et pour 38 ans il était plutôt bien foutu. Sa femme regardait aux grammes près de ce qu'il mangeait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'envoyer en l'air deux ou trois fois par mois et n'avoir de compte à rendre à personne. Il aimait qu'on dirige, il se laissait faire. Sa femme lui faisait l'amour une fois de temps en temps lorsqu'elle voyait quelques choses de trop cher et qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'argent.

**-tu as soif?****  
****-Non merci ****  
****-ma femme est partit pour 3 heures de shopping****  
****-tu m'avais dit 2 heures****  
****-oh oui, deux heures c'est bien**

Ce qui était bien avec les gens riches, c'est qu'ils prenaient leur temps. Il n'avait pas peur de payer 100$ de plus parce que l'heure était dépassé de 5 minutes. Ce n'était pas un coup rapide comme ça au fond d'une ruelle, j'avais la chance de connaitre les gens qui avait les moyens et donc l'endroit le plus minable que j'ai fais l'amour c'était dans un hôtel 3 étoiles, il y a pire. J'étais tombé sur des pervers ou encore des mecs qui aimait les jouets et tout ses trucs mais là mais une fois pas deux. Des qu'ils m'ont rappelé je disais que je n'étais plus intéressé. Je prenais les hommes tels que Steve, un coup par-ci par-là, me payer et je repartais chez moi.

**-tu viens, me dit il****  
****-je te suis**

nous montâmes dans sa chambre ...

**-merci Anna****  
****-de rien ****  
****-bonne journée ****  
****-a toi aussi **

j'avais 250$. Les 50 étant pour le taxi, riche et bien sur gentleman, il payait le transport. Je rentrais chez moi vers 18h00. Je pris une longue douche, mis mon pyjama et me préparais à manger. Le dimanche, je ne sortis pas, je restais chez moi et fis mes devoirs que je n'avais pas encore faits. J'avançais bien, j'avais quasi tout terminé d'ailleurs, il me restait plus que la robe, un détail à finir. Il était trop tard pour aller chercher les tissus, j'irai lundi après les cours. Tom. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec lui. J'avais tellement envie d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un et en même temps je ne pouvais pas lui faire sa. Si, il apprenait se que je fais pour gagner ma vie, je serais plus qu'honteuse et je ne pourrais plus le regardait dans les yeux. Je m'étais attaché à lui, je voulais aller plus loin mais ma conscience prenait toujours le dessus. Je ne pouvais pas.

Le lendemain matin je fus réveillé par un message: **Matthieu**

_j'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé, je suis au bureau__  
__et je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles. Je sais qu'on __  
__ne doit pas se parler comme ça, mais tu me manques_

non on ne doit pas se parler comme ça, j'avais était bête de faire ce que j'ai fais hier. Je devais l'oublier et il le devait aussi de son coté. Je devais être dure mais après tout il devait vivre sa vie. Si, il serait restait ici, j'aurai bien voulu une relation avec lui malgré qu'il a 31 ans mais plus maintenant.

_Salut, non tu ne me réveille pas. Je regarde la télé__  
__je vais bien merci. Tu me manques aussi mais tu as__  
__raison il ne faut pas continuer, je ne pourrai jamais __  
__t'oublier mais tu es loin et pensé a toi tous les jours__  
__et tout le temps ne m'aide pas et toi non plus. Je prendrai__  
__de tes nouvelles dans quelques semaines ... si tu reviens__  
__appelle moi mais sinon on doit vivre notre vie sinon__  
__l'un de nous souffrira lorsque l'autre rencontrera quelqu'un__ne m'en veut pas, tu me manques bien plus que tu le crois__  
__mais on ne doit pas ... bis Anna_

2 minutes plus tard

_je comprends, tu me manques aussi. Je me suis attaché__  
__à toi bien plus que je ne l'aurai cru... je reviens surement__  
__en fin d'année pour une semaine ... à bientôt ma belle__  
__bisous Matt._

En fin d'année, nous étions en mai. Il n'aurait pas du me dire ça, maintenant je vais compter les mois, les semaines, les jours. Vers 17h40, Tom était déjà là.

**-salut toi****  
****-salut, lui dis je**

Il entra et posa son sac. Il était tendu et énervé, génial. Il prit place dans le fauteuil et mit ses affaires sur la table basse. Je pris deux verres et une bouteille de vodka. Après tout autant se lâcher, on ne fera pas français aujourd'hui.

**-tiens****  
****-merci**

Je lui versais un verre, à moi aussi et on le but d'une traite.

**-raconte, lui dis-je****  
****-mon paternel. ****  
****-Encore****  
****-j'ai rendez vous avec un entraineur dans deux mois****  
****-et?****  
****-et c'est la merde, si je me plante, je suis foutu et je stresse trop****  
****-tout ira bien, tu es doué et tu aime ça****  
****-oui mais le lendemain il y a une soirée et je dois y être, il me dira si je peux faire une sorte de stage pendant 2 mois avec lui et son équipe. C'est une grande équipe, je ne peux pas me planter**

je lui resservis un verre qu'il but directement.

-** tu ne vas pas te planter, j'ai confiance en toi, tu es doué et tu bosse bien plus que les autres****  
****-c'est juste que mon père me lâche pas, il me met la pression tout le temps****  
****-faut relâcher un peu la pression Tom. ****  
****-Je sais**

encore un petit verre pour lui et pour moi

**-tu veux me saouler?****  
****-Juste que tu te détendes un peu**

Après quelques verres, il était beaucoup mieux et moi aussi, on parla de tout et de rien. Je remis la bouteille dans l'armoire, vaut mieux pas trop en abuser.

**-tu as faim****  
****-non merci **

Moi non plus en fait, je n'avais pas faim. Il était déjà 19h00. Il était là depuis une heure et je n'avais pas pensé à Matt. J'étais de mieux en mieux avec Tom. Je retournais près de lui.

**-je suppose qu'on ne va pas réviser****  
****-non pas aujourd'hui, lui dis-je****  
****-cool**

Il me tendit deux billets de 50$

-**c'est bon pour aujourd'hui, on a rien fait****  
****-prend les, c'est mon père qui paye**

Je les pris et mis ma poche. Il posa sa tête contre le fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Il était vraiment canon, 20 ans ça me changerai pour une fois et en plus Nana m'avait dit qu'il assurait, comme toutes les autres filles qui s'était fait d'ailleurs. Je le regardais

**-je sens ton regard sur moi, me dit il****  
****-c'est parce que je te regarde peut être**

Il releva la tête et me sourit. Je fis pour partir dans la cuisine mais il me retint par le bras. Il ne disait rien et moi non plus, il me regarda dans les yeux. Je me dégageais doucement de son emprise et partis dans la cuisine. Je me fis un sandwich quand il vint mettre ses mains sur mes hanches, il fit un bisou sur mon épaule et remonta doucement sur ma nuque. Ayant fait un chignon haut, il avait le loisir de mettre ses lèvres sur ma peau.

Il passa sa main en dessous de mon top et caressa mon ventre. Je fermais les yeux, cette même chaleur qui était apparu hier matin refit son apparition. Ses mains étaient douces. Je me retournais pour lui faire face, grave erreur car quand ses yeux fixèrent les miens, je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'il me fasse l'amour là maintenant. J'essayais de résister et de ne rien faire mais il était plutôt le genre de mec entreprenant, comme j'aimais.

Il se colla un peu plus à moi, il souleva mon top et l'enleva. Pourquoi résister? Après tout ça n'engager à rien, il l'avait dit lui même, un coup d'un soir et pas de relation sérieuse. Je fis de même avec son pull et le jeta par terre, je caressais ses abdos un à un, parfaitement bien dessinaient, il était parfait. Je fis passer ma langue sur son torse, le mordillais un peu par endroit, il avait d'aimer car sa respiration était un peu plus rapide, je remontais vers son cou, vers sa mâchoire carré puis ses lèvres. Il m'embrassa avec une passion que je ne connaissais pas, avec envie et force. Mon visage entre ses mains, nos langues rentrèrent rapidement en contact. Je déboutonnais son pantalon et le fis glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles. Je caressais son sexe à travers son boxer, il devint dur automatiquement.

**-mmmm**

Il se débarrassa de son jean et me souleva sur lui. Il m'emmena dans ma chambre et m'allongea sur le lit. Il enleva mon jean et revint m'embrasser. Il dégrafa mon soutien gorge et vint prendre un de mes tétons en bouche, je gémis à se contact. Il prit l'autre en main, le caressant doucement mais avec une certaine pression, je mis ma main dans ses cheveux et l'autre lui caressa le dos. Il descendit encore sur mon ventre, je mouillais déjà et au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait sa langue sur mon corps, je mouillais encore plus. Il enleva mon boxer en dentelle, il embrassa l'intérieur de ma cuisse et remonta doucement. Il caressa mes lèvres intimes doucement, ma respiration était de plus en plus rapide, il me faisait tellement d'effet. Il entra directement deux doigts en moi

-**aaaaahhhhh**

Je rejetais la tête en arrière et fermais les yeux, ses gestes étaient rapides, il caressa mon clitoris encore et encore, il arrêta un peu et au moment où j'allais relever la tête pour voir pourquoi il s'arrêtait je sentis sa langue à la place de son pouce, je gémissais assez fort, il savait très bien comment s'y prendre, il était doué, y a pas a dire.

-**Tom je ... aaahhh**

Il redoubla ses va-et-vient et émit une plus forte pression avec sa langue, je jouis alors sur ses doigts dans un gémissement.

Il revint sur moi et enleva son boxer, je reprenais un peu ma respiration, il m'embrassa dans le cou, je sentais son sexe dur sur mon intimité, je pris son visage entre mais mains et l'embrassais passionnément, je mis mes jambes autour de sa taille et entra en moi en gémissant contre ma bouche. Ce n'était pas tendre mais pas brusque non plus, il allait ni trop lentement, ni trop vite, il contrôlait parfaitement la situation.

**-Anna ... mmmm****  
****-t'arrête pas ****  
****-aaaaahhhhh****  
****-continuuuuueee**

On fit l'amour pendant encore un moment, je voulais jamais m'arrêter. Il contrôlait ses mouvements, ses gestes étaient tellement bons, ses baisers étaient parfaits.

**-aaahhh je suis prête Tom**

je resserrais mes muscles autour de son sexe

-**aaaaahhhh putain, gémit il**

Je jouis en même temps que lui. Il s'effondra sur moi, j'aimais le sentir sur moi, il pesait un peu mais à se moment là, je m'en foutais, il était vraiment doué, rien à dire je suis donne un 19/20 pour m'avoir fait jouir deux fois en moins d'une heure. Il se mit à coter de moi, je mis ma tête sur son torse.

**-j'ai pas envie de rentrer, me dit il après 10 minutes****  
****-rentre pas alors**

on resta dans cette position plusieurs minutes et bien sur ma conscience reprit le dessus. J'étais qu'une débile, je m'étais laisser aller avec un gars merveilleux. Il me faisait confiance et moi je couchais avec lui alors que les autres jours j'étais qu'une salope. Soudain, je me sentis pour la première fois honteuse de se que je faisais, j'avais des fois des coups de blues après une nuit ou j'avais couché avec un homme de 50 ans mais là, maintenant que j'étais dans ses bras, je me sentis mal. Je pouvais pas arrêter se que je faisais, je n'avais pas assez d'argent mais je ne voulais pas me séparer de Tom. Il fallait juste que sa reste un simple coup comme sa et rien de plus, amis et voila rien de plus. Il était à présent 20h30 et il n'allait pas bouger de chez moi.

**-tu n'as pas faim? Lui demandais-je****  
****-un peu ****  
****-pâtes bolo ça te vas?****  
****-Ouais c'est bien ****  
****-ok je vais faire ça**

je me détachais de lui, prit un petit short en soie avec le haut et le peignoir noir que Matt m'avait offert. Je préparais la sauce quand je vis Tom à l'entrée de la cuisine.

-**ça va? Me demanda t-il****  
****-oui ****  
****-tu n'as pas l'aire bien****  
****-si ça va je t'assure****  
****-tu regrette?**

J'arrêtais ce que j'étais occupé de faire et me mis en face de lui.

**-non pas du tout mais on ne doit plus recommencer****  
****-pourquoi?****  
****-Ma vie est un peu bizarre en ce moment et je ne peux pas avoir une relation sérieuse****  
****-un peu bizarre? ****  
****-Oui, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas**

il partit dans la chambre, je finissais la sauce. Il revint en jean mais torse nu. On mangea, se fut pas très animé mais quelques paroles étaient présente comme même. Après tout pourquoi je ne pourrai pas lui en parler à lui? Je lui faisais confiance mais en même temps à l'école il était tellement différent avec ses potes, je ne voulais pas que dans une discussion il parle moi et se que je faisais. Je lui dirais mais pas maintenant, quand je serais sur ...

**-tu m'en veux? Lui dis je quand je vis qu'il était triste****  
****-non ****  
****-Tom s'il te plait****  
****-c'était quoi alors hein? Un coup comme ça? Juste pour nous détendre****  
****-bien sur que non****  
****-alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça****  
****-tu l'as dit toi même, tu ne peux pas avoir de copine, pour le moment c'est ton avenir qui est en jeu. ****  
****-J'ai dit que mon père préféré que je me concentre sur le rugby et que les filles étaient secondaire pour le moment mais ce n'est pas ce que moi je pense. ****  
****-Tu t'es taper tout l'école évite de me dire que tu t'intéresse aux filles pour elles et pas pour le sexe. ****  
****-C'est tellement différent avec toi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, j'ai jamais ressenti ça, tu me plait et je me sens tellement bien avec toi, je pense à toi tout le temps, j'ai envie d'être avec toi**

oh putain. Ben oui c'est comme ça c'est le premier truc qui m'ai venu. Aucun garçon ne m'avait jamais dit ça, personne n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour moi, même avec Matt se n'était pas comme ça et dieu sait que je l'apprécie de tout mon cœur mais là, après ça, qu'est ce qu'on peu dire? Une fille qui entend ça, craque c'est obliger.

**-je ne peux pas****  
****-mais pourquoi?**


	15. Chapter 14

Il fallait que je lui dise, même s'il allait m'en vouloir ou même ne plus me parler. Il allait crier, m'insulter et peut être même que toute l'école allait être au courant mais je devais lui dire pour qu'il arrête de penser a moi, il devait se concentrer sur son jeu et rien d'autre, c'était pour lui, pour son avenir, je ne lui apporterais rien de bon. Je suis une pute et lui un fils de riche qui a déjà un avenir tout tracé. Il pourrait avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut. Après 5 minutes où je ne dis rien il se leva et partit dans le fauteuil. Je me levais et me mis sur la table basse en face de lui.

**-je ne peux pas Tom****  
****-tu es malade? ****  
****-Non****  
****-tu es enceinte?****  
****-Non****  
****-tu es marié****  
****-non plus****  
****-alors s'il te plait, tu me rends fou Anna, j'arrive même plus à penser quand tu es là. Ce n'était pas qu'un coup comme pour moi, j'ai ... je ressens quelque chose pour toi, je veux être avec toi.**

Je soufflais un bon coup, illusion de me donner du courage.

**-je ne veux pas te faire de la peine****  
****-à propos de quoi? ****  
****-Tu es tellement mieux que moi****  
****-arrête de dire ça ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais****  
****-je ne suis pas celle que tu crois que je suis **

Il fronça les sourcils

**-à ton avis comment je fais pour vivre dans cette ville, avoir un appart et payer mes études Tom**

Il ne comprenait pas trop ou je voulais en venir, pour moi c'était évident mais apparemment pas pour lui.

**-pourquoi j'ai tant de sous-vêtement et capote dans ma salle de bain****  
****-qu'est-ce que tu essaye de me dire là?****  
****-Je pense que tu as compris ****  
****-ben pas vraiment non, je ne vois pas trop ou tu veux en venir**

On se regarda encore quelques secondes.

**-je couche avec des hommes pour de l'argent Tom****  
****-quoi?**

Je ne dis rien, je ne voulais pas le redire, je me sentais honteuse de le dire comme ça a haute voix et à quelqu'un. Je voulais qu'il me gifle ou qu'il parte en claquant la porte mais au lieu de ça il me demanda tout simplement

**-pourquoi?**

Je le regardais surprise.

**-j'ai un loyer à payer, des factures, mes études et je n'ai pas d'argent. Pourquoi d'autre? Lui dis-je en m'énervant un peu****  
****-t'énerve pas je voudrais juste ...****  
****-juste quoi?****  
****-Comprendre**

ah ben ça c'était la réaction la plus bête que je n'ai jamais vue. Il ne voulait même pas savoir avec qui depuis quand, on venait de coucher ensemble et il voulait juste comprendre.

**-comprendre quoi? Je suis une pute 6 jours par semaines, y a rien à comprendre, j'ai des factures et il faut que je les paye.****  
****-Mais pas comme ça, il y a plein d'autres truc à faire****  
****-comme quoi? Donner des cours à des étudiants****  
****-ben ouais ****  
****-oh arrête ça couvre à peine mes course pour la semaine. **

Il comprenait plus rien, il restait là, devant moi à me regardait. Je n'aimais pas sa réaction, il était trop calme, trop compréhensif. Je sentis une boule à la gorge, mes larmes coulaient toutes seules. Je partis dans ma chambre. Je laissais toute ma colère, mes angoisses, mes peines, je me sentis honteuse, je ne voulais plus quitter cette pièce, je voulais plus aller à l'école, je ne voulais plus faire sa, je voulais mourir. Je voulais être seule, que tout cela ne se soit jamais produit, je voulais retourner en arrière et ne pas rencontrer Paul.

**-Anna?**

Je ne répondis pas et pleurer encore plus qu'avant. Je me roulais en boule dans les couvertures. J'enlevais juste se maudit peignoir, je voulais plus faire ça.

**-je peux renter s'il te plait****  
****-rentre chez toi**

il entra dans la chambre, laissant passer la lumière du salon, il referma la porte. Nous étions dans le noir quasi total, il prit place près de moi. Il me caressa le bras

**-arrête****  
****-il faut qu'on parle****  
****-rentre chez toi, je ne veux pas de ta pitié****  
****-ce n'est pas de la pitié Anna, pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt?**

Après 10 minutes je me retournais, il me regardait tristement. Je culpabilisais déjà de lui avoir dit, en fait j'ai regretté à la seconde ou j'ai lâché cette bombe.

**-pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?****  
****-Je ne le voulais pas, personne n'est au courant**

il ne dit rien, il devait me considérer comme une salope et il avait raison, c'est ce que j'étais.

-**je ne vais pas te mentir, je suis déçu d'apprendre ça et de savoir que tu couche avec des hommes pour de l'argent, je ne sais pas je suis ... je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre****  
****-comme tout le monde, tu peux partir.****  
****-je ne partirais pas, je veux que tu me parle. Depuis quand?**

Il faisait noir et le fait que je ne vois pas trop son visage me facilitait un peu la tâche. Je m'assis en tailleur sur le lit.

**-octobre****  
****-huit mois déjà****  
****-oui**

Et à nouveau un gros blanc, j'allais lui répondre à toutes ses questions, si c'est ce qu'il voulait autant le faire et je me sentis un peu plus légère quand je lui en parlais. Le poids était encore là mais si je lui disais tout peut être que je pourrais enfin soufflait.

**-avec qui?****  
****-ça dépends des jours**

il prit une profonde respiration. Il allait me poser une question délicate je le savais.

**-tu vas sur le trottoir?****  
****-Non, on m'appelle et je vais à un endroit prévue****  
****-comment ça, on t'appelle?****  
****-Je fonctionne de bouche à oreille, mon numéro circule **

Et a nouveau un gros blanc, je me sentis de plus en plus mal et en même temps de mieux en mieux. Je ne comprenais pas son entêtement à vouloir tout savoir.

**-ils ont quel âge? me dit il d'un ton qui se voulait neutre mais je ressentais une pointe de peur dans sa voix.****  
****-Entre 28 et 55 ans ****  
****-quoi? Tu couche avec des hommes de 55 ans?****  
****-J'ai pas trop le plaisir de choisir****  
****-quand même. Mon père à 45 ans**

oh mon dieu, si ça se trouve, je me suis déjà fait son père.

**-tu connais mon père?****  
****-Je ne sais pas ****  
****-je ne préfère pas penser à ça**

il ne parla pas pendant deux minutes au moins et c'est deux minutes étaient très longue donc je rompis le silence.

**-je comprendrais que tu ne veuille plus me voir ou ...****  
****-dit pas ça, il faut juste que je digère le truc. **

Quand je pensais qu'il allait partir, il prit ma main. Il faisait noir mais mes yeux c'était habitué à l'obscurité, je distinguais son visage.

**-je suis désolé mais je devais t'en parler, tu m'as dit tout ça et je ne peux pas sortir avec toi alors que je couche avec d'autres.****  
****-Anna, sa ne change rien au fait que je ressens quelque chose pour toi. Je suis tellement bien avec toi et tu me fais oublier tout le reste, mon père, le sport, la pression qu'il me met, les cours, tout. Tu reste toujours cette fille là pour moi.**

Je recommençais à pleurer. Il était déjà 22h00, mes yeux se fermaient tous seul. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit ainsi. Je fis pour partir mais il me retint par le bras.

**-ne parts pas, dit il****  
****-comment tu peux encore rester avec moi sachant ce que je fais pour gagner ma vie****  
****-c'est pas facile à gérer mais je ne veux pas te perdre. **

Je m'allongeais sur le dos, mis la couverture sur moi et séché mes larme, il vint se mettre en dessous des couvertures, près de moi. Comment il peut accepter ça? On n'était pas ensemble mais même après ce que je venais de lui dire, il fit comme si je venais de lui dire que j'avais écrasé un chat et que je m'en voulais, il resta près de moi, allongé sur le dos. Il me prit la main et fit un tendre baiser dessus. Il passa son bras en dessous de ma tête afin que je mette ma tête sur son torse. J'enroulais mon bras autour de sa taille.

**-je peux te poser encore une question?****  
****-Oui va y****  
****-combien tu te fais d'argent?****  
****-100$ de l'heure****  
****-ah ouais ok ****  
****-je couche qu'avec des hommes très riches donc ça ne leur fait rien de donner 100$ de l'heure ou 700$ par nuit?****  
****-La nuit?****  
****-ça arrive, rarement mais ça arrive**

il resserra son emprise sur moi et me caressa doucement le bras.

**-ça te fais quoi?****  
****-Je ne pense pas trop, je deviens comme quelqu'un d'autre pendant ces moments. ****  
****-Tu n'as pas peur de t'attacher?**

Oh si et ça m'ai déjà arrivé. Matt était le seul.

**-ils ont quasi tous l'âge d'être mon père.**

Il fit un petit son qui me fit penser qu'il devait faire une grimace de dégout.

**-je me suis rapprochais que d'un seul.**

Il allait penser que c'était toujours le cas donc j'enchainais

**-il s'appelle Matthieu, 30 ans, il est partit il y a 3 semaines en Allemagne. Je ne le vois plus.****  
****- Je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir à ça Anna****  
****-je voulais juste que tu le sache, je suis déjà assez étonné que tu réagisses si bien à la situation. ****  
****-J'essaye juste de prendre du recul et de voir pourquoi tu as commencé. ****  
****-J'ai rencontré un homme dans un bar, il m'a proposé de coucher avec lui pour de l'argent, j'ai dit non, il m'a donné sa carte et m'a dit que lorsque j'aurai besoin d'argent je pourrai l'appeler. Une semaine plus tard, je n'avais plus que 50$ sur mon compte, je l'ai appelé et tout a commencé ...**

il prit une grande inspiration et moi aussi, il me fallait bien sça.

**-c'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble, lui dis-je****  
****-c'est pas que je ne veux pas, loin de là, je veux être avec toi, j'ai des sentiments bien plus fort que tu ne le pense pour toi mais savoir que tu es avec un autre au lieu d'être avec moi, je ne pourrai pas le supporté. ****  
****-Je comprends, je ne te demanderais jamais d'accepter ça****  
****-mais je ne veux pas qu'on se fâche, je veux que ça reste comme ça, on peut être amis et le jour ou tu te décideras d'arrêter, si tu veux de moi, je serais là.**

Mon dieu, je suis dans les bras de l'homme parfait ou quoi? Il accepte comme ça s'en rien dire ou faire, amis et c'est tout.

**-une fois que j'ai un travaille, que les cours sont terminé, j'arrête.****  
****-C'est dans 2 ans ça****  
****-j'ai pas le choix. ****  
****-Pendant les vacances je pars deux mois en stages, il cherche des étudiantes pour l'accueil dans l'hôtel, je peux parler pour toi si tu veux****  
****-je ne peux pas arrêter pendant deux mois Tom**

il ouvrit la petite lampe qui se trouvé sur le meuble à coté du lit et me regarda dans les yeux.

**-viens avec moi pendant deux mois. Je loge dans le même hôtel avec les gars pendant deux mois, il cherche quelqu'un pour l'accueil ou même dans le restaurant, c'est plutôt bien payer, pas autant que se que tu fais mais sa pourrai te changer un peu. Et tu es logé, nourrit et blanchi. Je payerai tes deux mois de loyer ici si tu veux.**

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et me supplia du regard.

**-Tom****  
****-deux mois, c'est tout ce que je te demande.**

Après tout pourquoi pas, sa changerai et si j'ai rien d'autre à payer, je pourrais mettre de l'argent de coté mais j'avais comme même les autres factures qui tombé chaque mois, je n'avais pas que le loyer.

**-j'ai des factures à payer je peux pas****  
****-écoute, j'ai de l'argent sur mon compte, je payerai pour les deux mois ok? C'est quoi 2000$ pour les deux mois c'est ça?**

Je ne répondis pas, oui c'était 2000$ mais je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'il paye mes factures. J'avais un travail, pas très glorieux certes mais j'en avais comme même et avec 20 heures je pourrais les payer, peut être une ou deux nuits et voila.

**- laisse-moi le temps de prendre l'argent et pour juillet et aout je payerai ok?****  
****-Non je ne peux pas te demandais ça. Je vais m'en charger****  
****-non, je vais payer. ****  
****-J'ai dit non. Je demanderais les deux dernières semaines de juin ou l'on a plus école à quelques uns s'ils ne veulent pas me prendre une nuit ou quelques heures de plus. ****  
****-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? Tu va faire quoi? Des heures suppl.? Tu fais comme d'hab. Même si ça me convient pas et pour les deux mois je paye et que je n'entends pas que tu as fait plus que ce que tu fais maintenant**.

Je me sentis encore plus honteuse et mal que tout à l'heure. Il le vit

**-Anna, tu viens avec moi, pendant ces deux mois ok? Je m'occupe de tout. ****  
****-Ok ****  
****-bien, enfin tu comprends, me dit-il en rigolant****  
****-c'est pas drôle. Je me sens nulle et moche et honteuse et complément débile**.

Il me prit dans ses bras, il sentait tellement bon, j'adorais quand il me prenait dans ses bras, il était musclé et on se sentait directement rassuré, il avait chaud et surtout je le voulais. Non arrête Anna, pauvre débile, il vient d'apprendre ce que tu faisais et toi tu veux qu'une chose c'est qu'il te refasse l'amour.

**-tu ne seras jamais nulle et moche et débile**.

Il posa son front contre le mien. Je sentis son souffle sur mon visage, soudain ses lèvres se posa sur les miennes, je pensais que j'allais tomber, elles étaient douces, chaudes et tellement agréable. Notre baiser devint un peu plus passionné, sa langue se posa sur ma lèvre inférieure, il caressa ma joue de son pouce et me retint par la nuque comme si il avait peur que je partais en courant. Notre respiration devint bien sur plus rapide, il y avait une telle tension qui était là, on en avait envie tout les deux mais je ne pouvais pas, sinon ça allait nous mener à faire un choix. Soit j'arrête et je suis avec lui, soit je continue et on reste amis. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter.

**-Tom arrête**

au moment ou je me retirais il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'allongea sur le lit. Il fit glisser ses lèvres sur mon cou, me mordillant un peu, il léchait mon cou, monta un peu derrière mon oreille.

**- on ne peut pas, ça nous mènera a rien de faire ça, lui dis je****  
****-j'ai tellement envie de toi Anna**

je pris son visage et l'obligeais à me regarder.

**-on ne peut pas sortir ensemble et donc on ne couche pas ensemble, on reste amis, ce sont tes mots.****  
****-Je l'accepterais que tu couche avec d'autre****  
****-maintenant oui, mais quand je te dirais que je dois partir pendant 3 heures et que je reviens après?****  
****-Je ne poserais pas de question ****  
****-arrête Tom, personne n'accepterai ça, je me sentirai même pas bien vis-à-vis toi**

Je me dégageais de lui et me mis sur le coté.

**-être amis ce n'est pas assez pour moi, je veux plus, je veux être avec toi.****  
****-Moi aussi mais là non, se serai égoïste et hypocrite. Je me sens déjà pas assez mal et honteuse comme ça tu pense. ****  
****-Ne le sois pas, écoute, j'étais à des kilomètres de penser ça mais maintenant que je le sais je me rends compte que rien ne change pour moi, c'est toi que je veux. **

Il fallait le dégouter une bonne fois pour toute, il ne devait pas penser comme sa. Amis c'était le maximum.

**-Tom, je baise avec des hommes de 40 ans pour de l'argent. Je passe la nuit avec eux, je reste des fois 2 ou 3 heures, des autres hommes posent leurs mains sur moi et toi tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble sachant que lorsque tu seras à ton entrainement de rugby moi je me fais prendre par quelqu'un d'autre? C'est sa que tu es occupé de me dire?**

ça l'avait refroidit, là y a pas a dire. Il venait surement de faire la scène en vitesse dans sa tête, c'était le but, des mots plus ou moins cru et allez directement au but.

**-je suis désolé mais c'est comme ça que ça se passe. Lui dis-je****  
****-je sais****  
****-tu comprends?****  
****-Je ne veux pas être loin de toi, je veux ...**

soudain une sorte de flash apparu devant ses yeux

**-Tom?****  
****-Viens vivre chez moi****  
****-quoi?****  
****-Ben oui, viens vivre chez moi ou je vivrais chez toi, je payerai les factures ****  
****-non sa va pas ou quoi****  
****-pourquoi? Chez moi il y a deux chambres de libre ou tu dormiras avec moi**

quoi? Hein? Non ou peut être que oui? Merde je sais plus ...

**-Anna, s'il te plait****  
****-je ne peux pas vivre chez toi****  
****-je viendrai ici, si tu veux ou on se trouve un autre appart. ****  
****-Ton père voudra jamais et pour toi c'est mieux que tu reste avec lui, dans 2 mois tu as un stage avec une grande équipe. ****  
****-J'en parlerai demain**

il fit comme si se que je venais de dire n'avait d'important.

**-Tom, ce n'est pas possible, je m'en sors****  
****-ça te dérange tant que ça de vivre avec moi?****  
****-Non j'adorais mais ****  
****-mais quoi?****  
****-Je ne sais pas, tu payeras tout, je ne veux pas****  
****-prend toi un travaille, un petit boulot pour les weekends, je payerai une grande parties des factures et toi le reste si tu veux.**

Il était tout énervé, il venait de trouver un truc qui ferai qu'on pouvait être ensemble et sous le même toit en plus. Je payerai plus rien et donc je ne devrai plus faire se que je fais. Je prendrai un petit boulot normal et aiderai pour les frais. Après tout pourquoi pas, je verrais ce que son père en dirai, pour le moment je me fais pas trop d'illusion

**-tu veux bien? Me dit il****  
****-tu as tant d'argent que ça a perde****  
****-j'ai eu l'héritage de ma mère au complet****  
****-ça m'avance pas, je ne veux pas que tu dépense ton argent pour moi. ****  
****-Les deux mois, je serais payer aussi pour le stage et pas qu'un peu c'est une grande équipe et ma mère m'a laisser pas mal d'argent, on s'en sortira. **

Il avait tellement l'aire d'y croire que je ne dis rien, je hochais la tête et dit un petit « _ok_ » il en fut content.

**-merci, me dit-il****  
****-rien n'est encore fait, pour le moment je continu.****  
****-Non arrête ****  
****-non, si ça va pas je ne veux pas perdre des clients****  
****-des clients?**

C'était la première fois que j'utilisais se mot et ils paru choqué.

**-désolé****  
****-c'est rien, me dit il**

il était déjà minuit et j'étais vraiment épuisé, demain on se lèverait pour 6h30. Il enleva son jean, je me remis sous les couvertures, il me rejoignit, entoura son bras atour de ma taille et me colla à lui. Mon dos contre son torse. Il me fit un bisou sur l'épaule et dans le cou.

**-bonne nuit, me dit il doucement****  
****-bonne nuit, lui dis je sur le même ton**.


	16. Chapter 15

Le lendemain, je réveillais dans ses bras, il dormait encore. Il me collait contre lui, c'était plutôt agréable, c'était la deuxième fois en deux jours que je me réveillais dans ses bras. Je commençais à y prendre gout. Puis me rendit compte que ce n'était pas normal que je me réveille avant le réveille alors qu'on avait été dormir si tard. Je regardais mon réveille: 11h00

**-merde, criais-je**

il se réveilla en sursaut.

**-quoi?****  
****-Il est 11h00, j'ai oublié de mettre le réveille****  
****-le quoi?****  
****-Le truc qui fait « **_**bip bip **_**» et qui te dit que c'est l'heure de te lever.****  
****-On s'en fou, reviens te coucher, t'arrivera pas pour le prochain cours et après on a deux heures où on fait rien, les cours reprenne qu'à 14h00 aujourd'hui. **

Ah oui c'est vrai. J'arriverai surement en retard et le cours aura déjà commencé de 30 minutes au moins, puis déjeuner, puis rien puis deux heures de dessins. Je me rallongeais près de Tom

**-tu vois on est mieux ici qu'à l'école****  
****-j'ai jamais loupé un cours****  
****-jamais?****  
****-Non****  
****-ben c'est le moment de s'y mettre**

il posa sa tête sur ma poitrine, me pris par la taille.

**-je vais comme même allez me préparer, lui dis-je en partant dans la salle de bain****  
****-comme tu veux**

je partis dans la salle de bain, j'enlevais mon pyjama et me mis sous la douche, je brossais les dents dans la douche, je ne perdais pas de temps, puis je me lavais les cheveux quand Tom entra avec une tête d'endormi

**-hé****  
****-quoi?****  
****-Je prends ma douche****  
****-et alors, je t'ai déjà vue toute nue.****  
****-Ben ....**

Non mais celui là, pas gêné il se regarda dans le miroir, il devrait penser à se raser, quoi que sa lui allait plutôt bien, ça lui donnait un petit air plus vieux. Faut que j'arrête avec les vieux moi. En simple boxer il était à tomber

**-je vais pisser****  
****-cool ****  
****-je reviens**

je me laver en vitesse et sortis de la douche, je m'enroulais dans une serviette. Il revint avec un verre de jus d'orange.

**-déjà fini?****  
****- Je ne prends pas une douche de deux heures moi****  
****-dommage**

Je mis ma crème pour le corps, celle qui aimait bien. Il me regardait toujours, posait contre une armoire.

**-tu vas te laver quand ...****  
****-après**

je regardais quel sous-vêtement que j'allais mettre aujourd'hui.

**-j'aime ****bien le noir et bleu****  
****-j'en ai deux en noir et bleu****  
****-en haut à gauche****  
****-celui-là?****  
****-Ouais **

Je le pris et le mis.

**-comment t'arrive à t'acheter tout ça?****  
****-Je l'ai achète pas****  
****-tu vole tes sous-vêtements****  
****-on me les offres****  
****-oh je vois**

il fit une petite moue comme un enfant qui ne peux pas avoir son jouet. Je partis dans la chambre et pris une robe longue simple, il faisait chaud et je voulais être à l'aise. Je n'avais pas de client aujourd'hui.

**-ça te dit de venir à un entrainement aujourd'hui?****  
****-On peut venir voir?****  
****-Pas tout le monde mais y a certaines personnes qui viennent voir. Tu t'assois dans les gradins. ****  
****-Ok ****  
****-après les cours vers 16h30, je serais sur le parking, on ira à deux****  
****-d'accord.****  
****-Tu es très jolie, j'aime beaucoup****  
****-merci **

On retourna dans la salle de bain, il enleva son boxer et partit sous le douche, soudain une petite chaleur vint se loger dans mon corps, je ne fis pas attention et fis mes cheveux et me maquillais. Je reçu un texto

_hey beauté alors tu fous quoi? Tu n'es pas en cours__  
__tu viens pour dessin au moins? C'est les derniers cours__  
__et elle nous donne les dessins à faire pour dans deux semaines__  
__bisous ma poule __  
__Nana_

je répondis

_je viens pour dessin, nos stress, panne de réveil __  
__bisous mes louloute __  
__Anna_

**-qui c'est?**

Oh mais c'est qu'il est curieux

**-Nana, elle se demande ou je suis**

il portait une petite serviette, il était encore trempé.

**-faut que je me rase et que je me coupe les cheveux****  
****-j'ai une tondeuse pour les cheveux mais pas de rasoir pour homme.****  
****-Passe la tondeuse.**

Je lui donnais, il les rasa un peu plus court que d'habitude, très sexy, j'avais qu'une seule envie s'était me jetais sur lui, a part je n'avais pas eu la chance d'avoir un tel mec pour moi toute seul. Mon ex, Clément était plutôt beau gosse mais rien à voir avec la beauté qui partagé ma salle de bain.

**-Alors?****  
****-Pas mal, lui dis-je****  
****-j'étais sur que tu me trouvais pas mal****  
****-arrête de te la pété, tu va attraper la grosse tête****  
****-ben c'est que la vérité. ****  
****-Mais oui c'est ça, bon je vais rangeais un peu l'appart. **

Je rangeais pendant qu'il se préparé. Il était midi et demi, on s'installa dans le fauteuil. Il avait pris des habilles de rechange. Jean Armani et petit t-shirt moulant longue manche noir Armani également. Il avait mis ses manches un peu en dessous des coudes, on voyait ses avant bras musclés et ses abdos à travers. Il avait un dos digne d'un mannequin et il me faisait l'effet qu'une cocotte minute près à exploser. Il mit sa tête sur mes jambes, qui étaient posées sur la table basse. On voyait légèrement son boxer dépasser, noir. Oh j'adore les boxer noir, quel marque? Je le voyais. Je pris le bout que je voyais et le tira un peu, Calvin Klein, il était abonné au marque ou quoi?

**-gène toi pas**

c'était notre phrase ça, à chaque fois que l'un matait l'autre, on se l'a sortait.

**-je voulais juste voir la marque****  
****-Calvin Klein****  
****-j'ai vu****  
****-j'adore leur boxer****  
****-moi aussi **

il me regarda et sourit. Je caressais son crane, je ne pouvais mettre ma main dans ses cheveux, il venait de quasi tout couper, je posais l'autre main sur son torse, il prit ma main directement et entrelaça nos doigts ensemble. Mon portable sonna sur la table, Tom le prit

**-c'est qui Steve?****  
****-Personne**

il me donna le portable je décrochais.

**-Allo? ... non pas aujourd'hui ... d'accord ... je serais là ... bien ... au revoir.**

Je déposais mon portable près de moi, je sentis que Tom était tendu.

**-pourquoi pas aujourd'hui?****  
****-Car je vais te voir t'entrainer aujourd'hui****  
****-quand alors?****  
****-Arrête Tom**

il se remit assis près de moi et me regarda.

**-je le savais que tu allais le prendre comme ça, lui dis je****  
****-comme quoi?****  
****-Comme ça, tendu et pas content**

Je regardais la télévision et ne le regardais pas. Hier il était prêt à tout accepter et aujourd'hui non. Heureusement qu'on n'a pas couché ensemble.

**-je suis désolé, c'est juste que sur le coup, ça ma fait bizarre****  
****-je l'ai vue****  
****-tu va le voir quand alors?****  
****-J'ai pas envie de parler de ça ****  
****-pourquoi?****  
****-Pour dire quoi? L'heure, le jour et l'endroit? ****  
****-Oui ****  
****-non, si ça s'apprenait je perdrais tout le monde et je n'ai pas envie que ça ce sache**.

Il ne dit plus rien, reposa sa tête sur mes genoux.

**-j'en parlerais plus****  
****-merci **

on partit en cours, j'avais deux heures de dessins. Les filles m'avaient harcelé de questions lorsqu'elles m'ont vue arrivé avec Tom. Je leur avais dit la vérité, je l'aidais pour les cours, on avait été boire un verre et hier il ne voulait pas rentrer il a dormit chez moi. Je n'avais pas dit qu'on avait couché ensemble. Nana m'avait bien sur dit de lui sauter dessus car il était fantastique pour le sexe, Céline m'avait dit de faire attention car il se tapait tout se qui bougeait et qu'elle ne voulait pas que je souffre. En clair j'avais le petit ange et le petit démon à coté de moi et je devais faire un choix. Le choix était tout fait, on avait couché ensemble et il allait tout faire pour que j'habite chez lui ou qu'il vienne vivre chez moi. Je préférais qu'il vienne chez moi car chez lui avec son père et tout je ne voulais pas et j'étais plutôt indépendante comme fille, je voulais garder mon appart. Après les cours, les filles me collaient comme des sangsues.

**-vous allez me coller comme ça longtemps? Leur dis-je****  
****-on veut voir si il y a rien entre toi et le beau gosse****  
****-je vais juste le voir jouer****  
****-on peut venir avec? Me demanda Nana****  
****-j'en sais rien****  
****-va lui demandait il est la bas**.

Il m'attendait avec un gros sac à la main. Il était vraiment canon comme sa, il me fit un sourire que je rendis. Je m'approchais de lui.

**-prête?****  
****-Est ce qu'il y a moyen que Nana et Céline viennent, elles me lâchent plus**

il regarda les deux filles, elles lui faisaient un petit signe de la main, n'importe quoi je me tape la honte avec ses deux folles. Il rigola.

**-oui bien sur, viens on y va**

Je leur fis un signe qu'elles pouvaient venir. Elles courraient presque

**-salut Tom, dit Nana****  
****-salut Nana**

apparemment il avait du lui faire pas mal d'effet, qu'elle le regarde comme ça me rendit jalouse, non mais reprend toi Anna, tu sors même pas avec.

**-je vais me changer, il y a quelques personnes la bas, installez vous.****  
****-Ok merci, lui dis je**

il me fit un clin d'œil, qui n'échappa pas à Céline. Nana était excité à regardait les deux garçons qui se trouvaient déjà sur le terrain.

**-tu as couché avec hein? Me dit doucement à l'oreille Céline**

Je lui fis oui de la tête, elle sourira.

**-et?****  
****-pas de mots****  
****-c'est se qu'elles disent toutes, je suis curieuse maintenant****  
****-tu as un copain toi ****  
****-oui c'est vrai mais bon**

on rigola, Nana vint s'installer près de nous.

**-trop cool, j'adore se sport, ils sont tous canon, le mec la bas est trop beau**

elle me désigna l'un des garçons sur le terrain

**-c'est J-B, lui dis je**

elle tourna sa tête vers moi et me fit une tête du genre « _comment tu sais sa toi?_ »

**-quand j'étais boire un verre avec Tom, il était là avec l'autre, c'est Steve, on a passait la soirée à 4****  
****-faut que tu me le présente ****  
****-si j'ai l'occasion je te le présenterai****  
****-merci Anna**

Je levais les yeux au ciel en direction de Céline, elle souriait. Ah cette Nana, on la changera pas. C'était la fin de la première année et elle avait déjà une réputation, pas très glorieuse mais elle s'en fichait pas mal, elle aimait les garçons, le sexe, sortir et portait des trucs court, très court. Certaines filles nous demandaient à Céline et moi pourquoi on trainait avec ce genre de fille. On lui avait dit que c'était une fille géniale et comparer à certaines elle s'en cacher pas de qu'elle faisait.

**-oh voila Tom, dit Nana****  
****-arrête Nana, bientôt tu seras obligé de changer de petite culotte**

On rigola pendant un moment. L'entrainement commença. Tom étant le capitaine devait toujours être pour la pour tout le monde. Il était assez doué, il plaqua un mec à terre, je pensais que celui-ci ne se relèverai jamais. Il se releva bien sur mais avec difficulté.

**-Alors Céline comment trouve-tu ce jeu? Demanda Nana****  
****-ben j'aime bien, c'est brutal mais ce n'est pas si terrible que je l'avais imaginé**

quand ils firent une pause, je regardais en vitesse les gens qui étaient assis. Il y avait des filles bien sur, les copines surement des autres joueurs, il y avait deux ou trois hommes, les pères je supposais qui viennent voir leur fils s'entrainer. Je me demandais bien si le père de Tom était dedans. Aucun de mes clients dans le lot, ouf. Il y avait un homme qui prenait des notes, il n'était pas en costard, jean, pull et basket. 30 ou 35 ans tout au plus, il vit que je le regardais, je baissais la tête


	17. Chapter 16

Quand le match fut terminé, les filles partirent, elles avaient un truc à faire. Je restais là, à la sortit des vestiaires, je m'assis sur un banc.

**-bonjour**

Je tournais ma tête et revis l'homme de 30 ou 35 ans qui se tenait dans gradins avec son petit bloc note.

**-vous auriez du feu s'il vous plait?****  
****-Oh oui**

J'avais toujours un briquet, un stylo, un montre, deux paquets de chew gum dans mon sac au cas où. Vieille habitude de toujours tout avoir à la porté de la main. Je lui donnais le briquet, il alluma sa cigarette et s'installa près de moi. Il était grand, fin plus grand que moi, châtain clair, yeux vert et peau mate. Pas mal quoi.

**-vous attendez quelqu'un?****  
****-Oui, il ne va pas tarder****  
****-je m'appelle Johan****  
****-Anna****  
****-vous êtes étudiante ici?****  
****-Oui, j'ai choisi stylisme. **

Il ne me posa plus de question pendant une bonne minute

-**et vous? Lui demandais-je?****  
****-Je suis l'assistant de John Mitchell****  
****-qui?**

Il me regarda avec de grand étonné, ben quoi? Il me sort un nom et je sais qui c'est?

**-L'entraineur des All Blacks****  
****-c'est une équipe de rugby?****  
****-Oui, la Nouvelle-Zélande****  
****-oh ****  
****-tu ne connais pas?****  
****- Je ne suis pas très sport****  
****-tu sorts avec un joueur de rugby et tu ne connais pas cette équipe?****  
****- Je ne sors pas avec l'un des joueurs, c'est ami et non je ne connais pas.**

Il me sourit, je fis de même. On parla encore pendant 10 bonne minutes, de l'équipe, depuis quand il était assistant et moi je suis parlé de mes études fin de tout et de rien.

**-Johan bonjour****  
****-bonjour monsieur Vilano**

Vilano? Oh c'est le père de Tom. 45 ans, plutôt bien conservés, homme imposant avec une voix d'homme plutôt autoritaire.

**-il ne va pas tarder, dit le père de Tom****  
****-rien ne presse**

Tom et les autres sortirent à ce moment là, bien sur tout le monde connaissait Johan. Tom se dirigea vers Johan sans regarder son père.

**-salut Tom****  
****-bonjour****  
****-ça va?****  
****-Oui merci et toi?****  
****-Je vais bien, je suis venu te voir jouer, je suis ici pour deux semaines, il y a 2 matchs de prévu à ce que j'ai compris. Je viendrais prendre quelques notes. ****  
- ****Pas de problème****  
****-toujours ok pour les deux mois?****  
****-Oui bien sur ****  
****-parfait, je vous laisse.**

Je n'osais pas trop allez vers eux alors je me levais et restais là. Johan me vit, il regarda Tom

**-c'est lui que tu attendais?****  
****-Oui****  
****-au moins un qui a de la chance**

Tom ne comprenais pas grand chose et son père non plus.

**-salut Anna, on se revoit surement pour les matchs****  
****-bien sur, j'y serais**

Autant faire bonne figure, peut être que ça va aider Tom. Je me dirigeais vers Tom.

**-tu le connais?****  
****-On a fait connaissance juste avant. ****  
****-Il vous a parlé? Me demanda son père étonné****  
****-heu... oui, il m'a demandé du feu et on a discuté un peu****  
****-qu'est ce qu'il vous a dit?****  
****-Heu... il m'a demandais si j'attendais quelqu'un, ce que je faisais comme études et il m'a parlé des All ... heu All****  
****-All Blacks****  
****-voila c'est ça****  
****-il vous a parlé, dit son père d'une voix calme****  
****-ben oui, c'est si exceptionnelle que ça?**

Tom regarda son père qui leva un sourcil.

**-oui, il ne parle jamais aux autres, il vient, il prend des notes et il part****  
****-oh ok ****  
****-bon moi j'y vais, dit son père****  
****-je ne rentre pas ce soir, je vais chez Lionel****  
****-oh, couche toi pas tard, demain entrainement ****  
****-oui papa****  
****-Anna, j'étais heureux de vous rencontrer****  
****-moi aussi monsieur****  
****-oh appelle moi Martin **

arrivé chez moi avec Tom bien sur, il avait décidé comme ça de venir chez moi dormir. Ce n'étais pas une très bonne idée car au plus on passerait du temps ensemble au plus on s'attacherait et je ne pourrais pas lui résistait très longtemps. Il était déjà 19h, pas envie de faire à manger, on commanda italien et chinois. On regarda un film, j'avais mis ma tête sur ses jambes et lui ses jambes sur la table. Vers 22h00.

**-je vais mettre mon pyjama, lui dis je****  
****-ouais moi aussi**

On entra dans la salle de bain, rien n'avait bougé depuis ce matin, sa brosse à dent était dans le verre avec la mienne. Il faisait chaud et lourd dans mon appart, boxer et un top ferai l'affaire, je me démaquillais, Tom entra.

**-tu vas dormir comme ça?****  
****-Ben ouais, lui dis-je****  
****-mm****  
****-quoi?****  
****-ça va être difficile de rester amis****  
****-il y a le canapé si tu veux****  
****-t'as raison ouais, je vais me mettre dans le fauteuil****  
****-libre à toi****  
****-non je vais dormir dans ton lit**

Je me brossais les dents pendant qu'il se déshabillait, il resta en boxer. Mon dieu, respire Anna, respire. Petit boxer noir bien moulant. Abdos parfait, un torse à tomber par terre, un dos musclé, des jambes, mmm, je n'en parle même pas.

**-te gène pas hein, me dit-il****  
****-ah arrête, c'est de ta faute aussi. ****  
****-Ma faute, me dit-il en rigolant****  
****-oui****  
****-pourquoi?****  
****-Tu te montre là comme ça, en boxer, lui dis-je en rigolant****  
****-je peux l'enlevais si tu veux**

Oui je veux bien

**-non merci pas la peine**

Je partis dans ma chambre, je pris les vêtements que j'avais besoin pour demain. Jean, haut noir. Et je sortis aussi un petit short noir et un haut blanc.

**-tu vas mettre les deux? Me dit Tom****  
****-non****  
****-pourquoi tu sors ces deux tenues alors?****  
****-Je ne sais pas laquelle choisir, je verrai demain**

En fait c'était le jean demain matin et le short demain soir mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Je devais aller voir quelqu'un et pour une fois je ne devais pas refaire les 40 minutes de taxi mais 20, il avait trouvé un petit hôtel ou l'on serait tranquille. Je n'en parlerai pas à Tom, même s'il savait que demain, j'avais un client à voir. Il était déjà dans le lit, il me regardait, les fesses évidement.

**-il faudra qu'on rattrape les heures qu'on a perdu pour français, on a bientôt fini et on est fin mai. Dans 3 semaines c'est examen****  
****-oui je sais, mais pas envie ça me gonfle****  
****-il faut que tu bosse, sinon pas de stage****  
****-c'est tout ce qui me motive, sinon j'irai même plus à cette école**

Je me mis dans le lit, la couverture était trop chaude, je l'enlevais.

**-je vais mettre un simple drap à la place****  
****-je vais t'aider.**

Quand le lit fut terminé, on se remit dans le lit. J'aimais bien qu'il soit là avec moi, j'avais pris l'habitude.

**-trois nuits que tu dors ici, ton père ne dit rien?****  
****-Il pense que je suis chez des potes ****  
****-c'est mieux qu'avec une fille?****  
****-Pour lui, c'est moins risqué que je tombe amoureux et donc que je foute ma vie en l'aire. ****  
****-Que des belles parole venant d'un père****  
****-j'ai bientôt 21 ans, il ne va pas toujours me dire ce que je dois faire et certainement pas pour les filles. **

Il faisait trop chaud dans cette pièce, il faisait lourd et j'avais l'impression de transpirer de partout.

**-j'ai trop chaud, me dit il****  
****-et moi alors**

Il se tourna vers moi, il soutenait sa tête de sa main. Il caressa mon ventre du bout des doigts, des milliers de petits frissons me parcoururent le corps, j'aimais quand il me touchait ainsi, il était doux et il savait exactement quoi faire, il devrait écrire un livre, il savait exactement que j'attendais, ce que j'aimais et tout ses petits gestes qu'une femme aime. Ni trop pressé, ni trop lent. Ni trop brusque, ni trop tendre. Il était pas là à se jeter sur vous à la moindre occasion, il savait être assez distant pour qu'on n'arrête pas de penser a lui, ni trop collant et qu'on est une seule envie c'est qu'il se barre. Parfait, pour le moment il était parfait, il me sortit de mes pensées quand je sentis sa langue et ses lèvres sur mon ventre.

**-Tom, arrête****  
****-tu en a pas envie?****  
****-C'est pas ça, c'est juste ****  
****-juste quoi?**

Il me regarda dans les yeux et s'approcha de mon visage. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage, il s'approcha encore un peu, je le voulais mais je ne pouvais pas, ma situation ne me le permettait pas. Il se mit à califourchon sur moi et continua sur sa lancée. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite, ses avant bras se mirent de chaque coté de ma tête, ma respiration devenait de plus en plus irrégulière quand ce que j'attendais se produit, il posa doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elles étaient tellement douces et chaudes, que faire face à ça? Dire non? Impossible. Il posa son front contre le mien et ne fit plus rien, un doux baiser, c'était tout ce qu'il m'avait donné.

**-être seulement ami, ça va pas le faire, me dit-il presque en chuchotant**

Je souriais à cette remarque, en effet, on n'avait pas trop l'aire d'être seulement amis là maintenant.

**-je vais venir vivre chez toi Anna****  
****-Tom s'il te plait****  
****-je veux être avec toi, je veux ... c'est toi que je veux. ****  
****-C'est une autre vie que d'habiter chez papa tu sais****  
****-c'est bien mieux. ****  
****-Mais il faut que j'arrête alors****  
****-oui, je m'occupe des charges et du loyer****  
****-je m'occupe des courses, je vais me trouver un petit boulot et donner des cours à l'école****  
****-j'aimerai bien oui. ****  
****-Demain j'ai juste quelqu'un a voir****  
****-annule****  
****-non je ne peux pas, tant que tu es pas ici, je ne peux pas arrêter****  
****-je viendrai dans une semaine, tant d'en parler à mon père, de prendre mes affaires.****  
****-D'accord****  
****-et toi tu arrête****  
****-dans une semaine, j'arrête tout****  
****-non maintenant****  
****-Tom s'il te plait**

Il ne dit rien pendant deux minutes, je lui caressais les bras doucement.

-**dans une semaine tu arrête****  
****-ok **

il m'embrassa avec un peu plus de passion que tout à l'heure. J'avais toujours aussi chaud et avec ce baiser, ça faisait qu'augmenter. Nos lèvres collaient l'une à l'autre, me donnait envie d'aller plus loin, notre respiration était de plus en plus rapide, je mis une main sur sa joue et l'autre dans ses cheveux, je léchais sa lèvre inférieure, sa langue caressa la mienne peu de temps après, elle était chaude ce qui m'excita encore plus, il se mit complètement sur moi sans rompre notre baiser, il remonta un peu mon top et me caressa les cotes, effleurant de temps en temps mes seins, ceux-ci devenaient dur à ce contact, j'adorais ses mains sur mon corps, ses caresses étaient magiques, personnes ne m'avait donner autant de plaisir, Matt y était parvenu mais ce que je ressentais avec Tom était bien plus que ça.

Il enleva mon top, me donna un baiser rapide sur les lèvres et descendit doucement vers ma poitrine, la caressant doucement, il prit en bouche un de mes tétons et le lécher sensuellement, je fermais les yeux, je savourais ce doux contact, il me caressait l'autre sein avec un peu plus de pression, il caressa mon ventre et descendit ses lèvres doucement, il enleva mon boxer et me caressa les hanches, les fesses, les cuisses tendrement. Je me relevais un peu et l'embrassais, je me mis sur lui, une jambe de chaque coté de sa taille. Son sexe était dur, ce qui provoqua des petites sensations très agréables sur le mien et dans mon bas ventre. Je l'embrassais dans le cou, je l'entendais gémir doucement, il me caressa le dos et les fesses. Il était chaud, il transpirait, moi aussi d'ailleurs, j'avais tellement envie de lui, j'avais envie qu'il me fasse l'amour, qu'il me fasse jouir comme la dernière fois. Je voulais lui faire du bien aussi, on avait toute la nuit et j'allais en profiter.

Je descendis sur son torse doucement, léchant au passage un de ses tétons, je descendis vers son bas ventre, je fis glisser son boxer et l'enleva, il me regarda dans les yeux. Je lui caressais doucement le bas ventre, descendant doucement et contournant son sexe, je ne le touchais pas ce qui augmenta son désir, mes mains, mes doigts étaient très proches mais je faisais exprès de ne pas le toucher, il se tendit a chaque caresse, il respirait à présent vite, je descendis mon visage vers son sexe, sans le toucher, je fis glisser mes lèvres dessus doucement, il gémit. Je le pris en main et commença à le lécher sur toute sa longueur, je humidifier un peu mes lèvres et pris son gland en bouche, j'enroulais ma langue autour et le léchais doucement, j'entrais son sexe dans ma bouche et commença des vas et viens, lentement au début puis j'accélérais le mouvement peu à peu.

**-mmmm, aaahhh putain**

je mis ma main en action ce qu'il lui provoqua encore plus de plaisir, il gémit fort et j'adorais ça, j'aimais quand je lui faisais plaisir comme ça. Il avait fermé les yeux, j'accélérais encore un peu, il se tendit un peu, il allait jouir mais pas encore, je voulais qu'il savoure encore un peu se que je lui faisais, je ralentissais un peu le rythme, j'avais ce que je voulais. Quelques minutes plus tard, je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour, j'accélérais à nouveau, serrant un peu mes doigts autour de son sexe, ce fut immédiat, il se tendit, rejeta sa tête en arrière et jouis dans ma bouche dans un cri qui me fit plaisir.

Je me remis à l'embrassais dans le cou, il mit sa main dans mes cheveux et l'autre sur ma hanche, il continuait de respirer assez vite, il s'en remettait pas de se que je venais de lui faire. Pourtant il avait couché avec pas mal de filles non?

-**ça ta plu j'espère, lui dis je doucement à l'oreille****  
****-comment tu peux en douter, c'était ... je n'ai pas de mots****  
****-bien?****  
****-Mieux que ça****  
****-très bien?****  
****-Excellent**

Je lui souris et l'embrassais, plutôt contente de l'effet que je lui faisais. Avec le métier que je faisais, j'avais appris à être plutôt doué dans se domaine, je savais ce qu'ils aimaient, ce qu'ils préféraient ou pas, le rythme, les caresses, les baisers, j'avais appris l'essentiel de ce qu'un homme aimait ou n'aimait pas. Je l'embrassais doucement mais il se mit sur moi et m'embrassa bien plus fougueusement, j'avais tellement envie de lui, j'avais envie qu'il me fasse l'amour. Il m'embrassa dans le cou, sa main descendit vers mon inimité, il caressa mes lèvres intime doucement, je mouillais de plus en plus et je gémissais dans son cou, il revint m'embrasser, il fit glisser un doigt et le fit entrer en moi, je gémis sur sa bouche, sa langue entra dans ma bouche et vint se glisser sur la mienne, il caressa mon clitoris doucement. Je le voulais en entier en moi, j'étais prête et je ne voulais plus attendre.

**-prend-moi, maintenant**

Il arrêta ce qu'il était occupé de faire, se mit a genou en face de moi, il posa ses jambes sur ses épaules et approcha mon bassin contre lui. On se regardait dans les yeux, il entra en moi, on gémit tout les deux, il attendit quelques secondes, puis commença ses va-et-vient, il contrôlait la situation, les mouvements, le rythme, la force qu'il mettait dans ses coup de rein. Il tenait mes chevilles et caressa de temps en temps mes jambes, il se pencha un peu en avant, je ressentais pleins de sensation en même temps, j'adorais ça, il était tellement performant. Il accélérait le rythme, mon dos s'arqua et je resserrais mes muscles autour de son sexe.

**-aaaahhh mmmmm**

Il gémit fort. Je sentais que j'allais jouir dans peu de temps, ses coups de rein devinrent puissants, ce qui me fit un effet incroyable.

**-je viens Tom**

Je resserrais un peu mes jambes autour de sa nuque, il caressa rapidement mon clitoris, il m'en fallu pas plus, je jouis directement en resserrant au maximum mes muscles et avec ça il jouit en moi

**-aaaaahhhh**

Je desserrais mes jambes, il se laissa aller sur moi, respirant rapidement. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque. Il mit son visage dans mon cou et me fit des petits baisers tendres. Il m'embrassa tendrement et se mit sur coté. On transpirait encore plus maintenant. Il me regarda tendrement, ce qu'il venait de me faire était fantastique.

**-ça va? Me dit il****  
****-oui**

Aucun homme ne m'avait encore fait de tel chose, je sentis soudain une boule dans la gorge, je pleurais, c'était incontrôlable, il m'avait fait tellement de bien et je me suis sentis tellement bien dans ses bras.

-**hé qu'est-ce qui va pas?**

Il me prit dans ses bras, je mis ma tête dans son cou.

**-je t'ai fait mal?****  
****-Quoi? Non ... c'était parfait**  
Je repleurais sans que j'arrive à contrôler quoi que se soit. Il m'avait donnait tellement d'amour, tellement de tendresse, jamais on m'avait autant donné comme ça.

**-tu regrette? C'est ça?****  
****-Non**

Je me relevais un peu et le regardait.

**-c'était tellement bien, j'ai jamais connu ça et je ne sais pas la pression est retombé, je me suis sentis tellement bien dans tes bras.**

Il me fit un petit sourire.

**-moi aussi je suis bien, ce que m'a donner était bien plus que tout ce qu'on m'a déjà fait. C'était parfait ce soir**

il m'embrassa tendrement.

**-je vais prendre une douche, lui dis-je****  
****-d'accord****  
****-viens avec s'il te plait**

Il me sourit et on partit prendre une douche. C'était tendre, on se lava mutuellement. Je changeais les draps et en remis des autres. Je changeais de sous vêtement et un de top. J'avais lavé ses deux boxers qui avaient mis les deux jours précédent, je lui en donnais un. Il était presque minuit, on s'endormit dans les bras de l'autre


	18. Chapter 17

Une semaine plus tard, Tom déposa ses dernières affaire chez moi, j'en revenais pas le nombre de vêtements qu'il avait. Mon appart était assez grand pour nous deux, j'avais une pièce de débarra qui me servait pas, Tom avait installé un mini dressing. Ça donnait bien, nos affaires était rangé là, je pu enlever mon armoire de ma chambre et donc avoir un plus grand espace. J'avais appelé tous mes clients pour dire que j'arrêtais, certains était d'accord, d'autres étaient un peu en colère, je travaillais pour eux depuis plusieurs mois et ils avaient leur habitude maintenant, mais c'était comme ça, je stoppais tout, Tom allait m'aider et moi j'allais trouver un boulot. Nous étions début juin, les examens étaient dans 2 semaines, puis on partirai tout les deux pendant deux mois en Nouvelle-Zélande ou je travaillerais à l'accueil comme stagiaire avec quelqu'un d'autre, à la rentré j'allais me réinscrire pour donner des cours au étudiants et j'avais entendu que d'ici octobre, le cinéma allait prendre 3 nouvelles étudiantes les vendredi soir et les weekend. J'avais déjà été porté un CV, j'attendais leur appelle. Si en septembre, je n'avais pas de réponse, j'irai voir chez Frank, il voulait une serveuse pour son café.

**-voila mon dernier sac, me dit Tom****  
****-ben il était temps, le mini dressing que tu as fait va pas tenir****  
****-je l'ai acheté et je les montais, il est conçu pour ne pas casser. ****  
****-Oui mais avec tout ça.**

Je rangeais ses affaires et partit dans le salon. On voyait que quelqu'un d'autre habiter ici. Tom était dans la cuisine.

**-tu fais quoi?****  
****-Faudra aller faire les courses.****  
****-j'ai fais les courses hier.****  
****-tu n'as pas de beurre de cacahouètes?****  
****-Non, je déteste ça.**

Il marquait tout ce qu'il manquait.

**-jus d'orange sans pulpe ? Lui dis-je****  
****-j'aime pas la pulpe.****  
****-confiture de groseille.****  
****-oui la fraise ce n'est pas trop mon truc.****  
****-Nutella, grand pot.****  
****-ben ouais tu as le petit format, dans 5 jours c'est partit.****  
****-c'est quoi ça?****  
****-Shampooing.****  
****-mon armoire est pleine.****  
****-mais c'est que des trucs de filles et je n'ai pas pensé à prendre les miens. J'ai pris que quelque truc mais le reste j'ai tout laissé à mon père. ****  
****-On ira chercher.**

Je partis dans la chambre, je pris 200$, avec tout ce qu'il avait besoin. Il me restait 1000$ sur le compte, assez pour les courses et un peu de shopping.

**-c'est bon on peut y aller.****  
****-ouais j'ai tout noté.**

Il avait une liste énorme.

**-tu rigole, tu va tout prendre ça.****  
****-ouais.****  
****-bon allons-y.**

J'avais ma carte au cas où. On partit dans le centre commercial et au fond il y avait un immense supermarché. Tom prit un charriot.

**-c'est la première fois que je fais les courses.****  
****-comment tu faisais chez toi?****  
****-Je notais et c'était la femme de ménage qui y allait.****  
****-petit gosse de riche.**

Il rigola. On partit faire le tour, je me rendis compte qu'il ne faisait pas attention au prix, il prenait les choses les plus cher et il était difficile.

**-oh attend.****  
****-quoi?****  
****-C'est 8$****  
****-et alors?****  
****-Pour du dentifrice?****  
****-Ben je prends toujours celui-là****  
****-ben plus maintenant, on prend celui là, c'est une marque aussi, ça fait le même effet que celui là mais c'est moins cher. 4$ c'est moitié prix.****  
****-C'est rien ça****  
****-ben non, il faut faire attention au budget quand même. Tu es peut être pas habitué à faire attention mais moi si. ****  
****-Ok prends celui là.**

Ce n'est pas possible ça, il allait me ruiner avant la fin de la semaine. Il fit sa pour la plupart des articles, je le regardais et il reposait le truc et il prenait un peu moins cher.

**-c'est bon tu as tout? Lui demandais-je****  
****-il te faut un nouveau four. ****  
****-Ben pas maintenant****  
****-si on va y aller en chercher un et un micro onde aussi, t'as pas de mixeur non plus. ****  
****-Tu sais combien ça coute tout ça?****  
****-Je payerai****  
****-non c'est moi qui paye ces choses là****  
****-ok tu paye****  
****-ben pas maintenant, je n'ai pas assez pour tout ça, les courses ok mais pas le reste****  
****-pour aujourd'hui, je paye****  
****-commence pas**

On était à la caisse et la femme devant nous regarda bizarrement

**-je paye, lui dis-je doucement****  
****-non, insiste pas****  
****-on était d'accord****  
****-pas pour aujourd'hui et en plus c'est mes courses quasi qui la dedans. **

Je prenais une boite de tampons.

**-oui ça ce n'est pas a moi, tu peux les payer, me dit il en rigolant****  
****-très drôle. **

Il paya comme même les courses, il mit sa carte dans la machines avant que j'ai le temps de sortir l'argent de ma poche, 170$ pour lui et ben, il se prive de rien.

**-on va mettre ça dans la voiture et on revient****  
****-pour?****  
****-J'ai envie de faire un tour**

On était samedi et donc on avait tout le temps, il n'avait pas entrainement aujourd'hui exceptionnellement. Il avait un match demain ou l'assistant de l'autre fois allait être là.

**-bon on va chercher un mixeur****  
****-Tom****  
****-j'ai besoin d'un mixeur****  
****-ok **

Bien sur on prit un mixeur, un micro-onde, un four et il voulait aussi une nouvelle télé. 1300$ la télé, il avait vraiment de l'argent a perde. Il paya tout bien sur, pas question que je paye sa télé.

**-vous pouvez livrer la télé et tout le reste à cette adresse, lundi après 17h00.****  
****-Tu as entrainement****  
****-oui mais toi tu seras là**

On sortit et on entra dans une boutique de lingerie.

**-j'ai déjà de lingerie.****  
****-je préféré que tu les changes.****  
****-pourquoi?**

Il me regarda dans les yeux. Oh bien sur c'était des cadeaux d'hommes riches et il ne voulait pas que je porte ça. Il voulait que je refasse ma garde robe concernant la lingerie.

**-prend ce qui te plait, me dit-il.****  
****-je paye mes vêtements****  
****-pas ceux la. ****  
****-Tom, tu m'énerve**

**-s'il-te plait, je n'aime pas te voir avec ces trucs là.****  
****-Tu aimais bien il y a deux jours.**

Il me fit un petit sourire.

**-prend ce qu'il te plaira.****  
****-ok.**

Je pris plusieurs ensembles, nuisette, sous-vêtements. Il en prit quelque uns pour moi, dont un très beau que je n'avais pas vue. À la caisse, il y avait 3 filles de 20 ans plus ou moins, elles regardaient Tom avec des yeux un peu trop aguicheurs à mon gout. Il regardait les sous-vêtements homme de l'autre coté du magasin et vint avec trois boxers de marque bien sur. Un blanc, un noir et un ou il était écris. « _Mange-moi _» a l'emplacement du sexe. Je rigolais

**-je l'adore, me dit-il****  
****-tu vas vraiment porter ça?****  
****-Ouais**

Les filles rigolaient aussi mais c'était plus un sourire de «_mmm, j'aimerai bien que tu le mets quand on est que tout les deux _». Un sourire qui ne me plaisait pas. Non mais depuis quand je suis si jalouse moi? N'importe quoi Anna. Quand se fut mon tour, la caissière me regardait avec de grands yeux. J'avais pris quasi tous les modèles de son magasin.

**-carte ou espèce?****  
****-Carte, dit Tom****  
****-426$**

Hein? Quoi? 400$ pour ça? Tom mit sa carte, ça sonnait que c'était accepté. Il prit le sac et nous partîmes.

**-merci, lui dis-je****  
****-de rien, je suis contente que tu me dis pas, 400$ c'est trop Tom**

Je ne le regardais pas, bien sur que c'est ce que j'avais cru mais je ne voulais pas qu'on s'engueule pour une histoire de sous-vêtements et pas le premier jour qu'on vivait ensemble en plus. On entra à la maison, il était 17h00. Je rangeais mes sous-vêtements dans l'armoire et mis les autres dans un sac quand j'aperçus la petite nuisette grise avec le boxer qui va avec. C'était de Matt et je ne voulais pas le jeter. Je le rangeais avec les autres que j'avais acheté aujourd'hui et referma la porte.  
**  
****-voila c'est tout les sous-vêtements que j'ai reçu.****  
****-Et ça aussi**

Le peignoir de Matt.

**-non pas ça, il est en soie et je l'adore.****  
****-Un cadeau?****  
****-Oui****  
****-je vais t'en acheter un autre.****  
****-c'est pas cette question là, je l'aime bien ce peignoir, il est doux et je me sens bien dedans.****  
****-c'était de Matt hein?**

Je ne dis rien, il était jaloux de Matt ou quoi?

**-je m'en douter que c'était de lui.****  
****-je le garde.**

Je le pris et le mis dans ma chambre.

**-on devrait faire français non?**

Tom était plus là

**-Tom?****  
****-Je suis là**

je partis dans le dressing. 

**-je pensais que tu devais tout jeter**

Il regarda la nuisette grise.

**-tu es jaloux ou quoi?****  
****-Non, c'est juste que maintenant, c'est terminé.****  
****-Et je ne peux pas garder cette nuisette?****  
****-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est se Matt qui te la offerte?****  
****-Parce que c'est de lui et je la garde. ****  
****-J'ai des raisons d'être jaloux non****  
****-non aucune, je me suis attaché à lui, je ne devais pas, maintenant il n'y a plus rien et il est très loin. **

Non mais attend, il débarque dans ma vie et pouf je dois tout balancer.

**-s'il revient tu fais quoi?****  
****- Je ne fais rien, je suis avec toi maintenant.**

Je la remis à sa place et fermais le placard. En fait je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si Matt revenais, j'aime Tom et je suis avec lui mais de le revoir, ça me ferai bizarre, il a comme même était là pendant 8 mois et c'était le seul client qui me faisait de l'effet et qui me faisait voir autre chose un peu.

Il partit s'installer dans le fauteuil avec son ordi portable. Nous voila avec notre première petite embrouille, le premier jour, ça va pas le faire. Je devais le rassuré une bonne fois pour toute et de lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui. Je ne lui avais jamais vraiment dit, je l'aimais et même bien plus que je ne l'aurai cru, j'étais contente qu'il vienne vivre chez moi, il était tellement différent du garçon que j'ai connu devant cette machine à café il y a des mois de ça. Avec moi, il se comportait bien, en homme mature et responsable et il me donnait toute l'affection dont j'avais besoin. Nous avions fait l'amour qu'une fois cette semaine mais ça avait été encore une fois merveilleux. Je partis dans le salon. Je pris son ordi et le déposa sur la table, je me mis sur lui.

**-tu es fâché?****  
****-Non, c'est juste que ce Matt à compter pour toi et le fait que tu porte les trucs qui t'as offert ça ne me plaît pas trop. ****  
****-Je comprends mais il ne faut pas voir ca comme ça, oui il a compté pour moi, oui j'ai eu des sentiments pour lui mais maintenant je suis avec toi et c'est avec toi que je veux rester.**

On se regarda en moment, je posais mon front contre le sien ou je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau.

**-Je t'aime Anna**

Le premier, voila c'était le premier qui me le disait, même mon ex ne me l'avait dit. Il l'avait dit doucement et tendrement mais il l'avait dit. Il ressentait bien plus pour moi qu'il le disait. Il m'aimait et je l'aimais aussi.

**-moi aussi je t'aime**

après 5 secondes ou je n'avais pas répondu il s'était légèrement tendu, il se détendit au moment ou les mots sortirent de ma bouche. Nos yeux étaient fermé et nos front étaient posé l'un sur l'autre. C'était calme, j'adorais ce moment.

**-tu as faim? Lui dis-je****  
****-non pas encore**

Il me caressa le bas du dos, remonta doucement. J'effleurais ses lèvres, puis l'embrassais tendrement, un long baiser comme je les aimais.

**-demain c'est à quel heure ton match?****  
****-9h00****  
****-tu es prêt?****  
****-Oui, je dois être la pour 8h00****  
****-et le mec la pour ton stage il sera là?****  
****-Oui, il viendra voir si je suis toujours aussi bien qu'au début, me dit il en souriant****  
****-tu es bien mieux qu'au début, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille****  
****-je parle de rugby****  
****-oh **

Il me sourit et m'embrassa fougueusement, ça me changeait de plus faire l'amour tous les jours. Je ne l'avais fait qu'une seule fois en une semaine, j'avais un copain sous la main et je n'en profité même pas. Avec le déménagement, les cours, les devoirs, ce n'était pas très facile mais bon maintenant que je l'avais ici chez moi, enfin chez nous, j'allais en profité, le faire partout et tout le temps, j'avais tellement envie de lui qu'une vie me semblait pas assez pour tout l'amour et l'envie que je j'avais pour lui. On toqua à la porte, je partis ouvrir en soufflant, pour une fois que je pouvais être seule avec lui.

**-surprise, cria les filles****  
****-c'est pas mon anniversaire****  
****-non mais on vient s'incruster et on a prit chinois, italien, français et japonais****  
****-entrez.**

Les filles furent étonnées de voir Tom. Je leur avais dit pour nous et qu'il allait venir habiter chez moi. Céline m'avait félicité et était contente. Nana était encore plus excitée car elle pourrait parler avec Steve. Elle m'avait fait promettre de les invités quand ils viendraient un soir pour mangeaient.

**-salut Tom****  
****-salut Céline**

Nana vint me dire quelque chose à l'oreille.

**-c'est aujourd'hui qu'il devait venir?****  
****-Oui****  
****-c'était pas dimanche?****  
****-Et ben non comme tu vois.****  
****-et ses copains ils viennent quand?****  
****- Je ne sais pas encore. ****  
****-Tu m'appelle hein****  
****-oui t'inquiète pas**

On mangea à quatre, on rigola comme des fous et lorsqu'il était déjà 21h30, elles partirent.

**-oh Nana****  
****-oui****  
****-demain il y a un match à 9h00, viens peut être que tu auras la chance d'apercevoir ou même de parler avec Steve. Je pourrai faire les présentations. Lui dis-je****  
****-je viendrais compte sur moi **

elles partirent, nous laissant tout les deux, enfin, dans notre petit chez nous.

**-Steve ne s'intéresse pas aux filles comme Nana****  
****-pourquoi ça? Elle est super sympa****  
****-elle a une réputation, disons pas très... fin tu vois****  
****-oui je sais mais c'est une chouette fille****  
****-s'il la prend c'est uniquement pour la mettre dans son lit****  
****-vous êtes tous les mêmes, lui dis-je avec une pointe d'énervement**

Je partis dans la salle de bain. Il me suivit en soufflant, il regrettait déjà de m'avoir dit ça.

**-je veux juste qu'elle ne se fasse pas avoir.****  
****-Elle demande que ça, ce n'est pas une fille qui reste avec un mec pendant des mois ou des années, elle sort, elle couche elle fait ce qu'elle veut sans avoir honte elle. ****  
****-Bon alors, présente la à Steve, il sera content**.


	19. Chapter 18

Il partit dans la chambre. Pourquoi aujourd'hui, il m'énervait autant, le premier jour qu'on été ensemble. Je voulais qu'il reste, je voulais qu'il reparte. Je voulais de lui, j'en voulais plus. C'était le premier jour et c'était la première fois que je ressentais ça. Je pris une douche et mis une nuisette en soie noire avec le petit boxer qui allait avec. Je mis une crème comme il l'aimait, me brossais les dents et partis dans la chambre. Il était en boxer, il préparait son sac. Je ne voulais pas qu'on se dispute, je l'aimais trop pour qu'il pense qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ce n'était plus mon appart mais notre appart. Je n'étais plus seule mais avec lui.

**-voila c'est fait, me dit-il**

Il n'avait pas encore vue la nuisette que j'avais mis et quand il se tourna, il me regarda du haut en bas. Je m'étais allongé sur le lit, sur le coté et attendais.

**-viens, lui dis-je**

Il vint se mettre près de moi, je mis ma tête contre son torse et entoura sa taille. Il mit le drap sur nous et sentit mes cheveux.

**-tu sens très bon****  
****-merci ****  
****-et tu es très jolie****  
****-merci **

Il sourit et me fit un baiser sur le haut du crane. Il caressa mon dos avec tendresse, je mis ma jambe sur les siennes. Il passa sa main sous le drap et caressa ma cuisse jusqu'à mes fesses, il roula sur moi et m'embrassa. Il était déjà 22h00 et demain il avait une grosse journée et se levé tôt, il était déjà fatigué à la base, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit épuiser demain à cause de moi.

**-tu es sur que c'est une bonne ... idée, lui dis-je entre deux baisers.****  
****-Pourquoi ça ne le saurait pas?****  
****-Demain tu as une dure journée et il faut que tu te repose****  
****-pour l'instant je suis en pleine forme, me dit-il à l'oreille**

Il enleva ma nuisette et caressa mes seins, descendis sur mon ventre et remontant doucement. Je lui caressais le dos et mis mon autre main sur sa nuque afin qu'il m'embrasse, ce qu'il fit bien sur, c'était plutôt tendre, j'adorais ça. Façon, quoi qu'il faisait j'adorais, quand quelqu'un que vous aimez vous fait, ne serai-ce qu'un bisou sur la joue, vous vous sentez déjà partir, en tout cas c'est mon cas, le moindre contact avec la personne qui partage votre vie vous donne des ailes. Je ne comprends pas les femmes qui n'ont plus envie de leur mari ou se dise trop occupé pour faire l'amour, c'est un moment tellement magique et intense. Faire l'amour avant de dormir ou le matin en prenant votre douche, dans la journée où il s'y attende le moins, remet votre couple sur pied, les moments intimes, je ne pourrais jamais m'en passer. Surtout pas avec Tom.

Nous étions à présent nu, l'un contre l'autre, il n'était pas encore entré en moi, on s'embrassa, se caressa tendrement le corps mutuellement, puis il souleva ma jambe sur lui et entra doucement en moi, je gémis doucement, c'était tellement bon, il m'embrassa dans le cou et commença ses va-et-vient doucement puis au fur et a mesure plus rapidement, c'était tendre et agréable. Rien que nous deux ...

Lorsqu'on eu fini, il colla son torse à mon dos et me pris par la taille. Il embrassa mon épaule

**-je t'aime, me dit-il****  
****-moi aussi je t'aime. ****  
****-J'ai jamais vécu ça avec personne et je suis content que ce soit avec toi****  
****-moi c'est pareil, ne doute jamais de mes sentiments pour toi, ils sont tout ce qui à de plus sincères. **

On s'embrassa tendrement et on s'endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**-c'est bon on peut y aller, lui dis-je****  
****-ok **

Nana allait nous rejoindre sur place, on allait regarder le match, je ne m'y connaissais pas mais ça lui faisait plaisir que je venais voir donc je fis un effort. On arriva, il m'embrassa et partit avec les autres se changer. La première fois qu'on était entré à l'université et que les autres nous avaient vue ensemble, je m'étais senti mal à l'aise. Le capitaine de rugby de l'école, en deuxième année et parfait question physique faisait des jalouses. Son meilleur ami, Steve, m'avait dit qu'il avait changé depuis qu'il était avec moi, il respectait les heures d'entrainement, il fréquentait beaucoup moins de filles, ses notes augmentaient et avec son père ça allait mieux qu'avant. J'étais contente de ce qu'il m'avait dit, il changeait de comportement, en bien. Moi aussi j'avais changé avec lui, c'était grâce à lui que je voyais la vie d'un nouvel angle et que je me sentais mieux dans ma peau.

On était dans les gradins avec Nana, il y avait un monde fou, on était en haut et on regardait autour de nous, on parlait de tout et de rien.

**-je peux m'asseoir**

je tournais le visage et vie Johan

**-oh oui bien sur****  
****-merci ****  
****-ça va?****  
****-Oui et toi? ****  
****-Ça va, je te présente Nana. Nana voici Johan. ****  
****-Enchanté, lui dit-il****  
****-de même**

Je vis le père de Tom pas très loin de nous, il nous regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

**-ça m'étonne que tu es venue, me dit Johan****  
****-pourquoi?****  
****-Tu n'y connais rien****  
****-je suis venue pour Tom et j'apprends doucement mais surement.**

Il rigola et prit son petit carnet noir et un stylo. Le match commença.

**-il est très doué ton ami****  
****-petit ami ****  
****-y a une semaine, il était que votre ami****  
****-les choses changent**

Il me sourit.

**-il m'a dit que tu allais venir les deux mois ou il faisait son stage****  
****-oui, je vais travailler à l'accueil à l'hôtel****  
****-oui je suis au courant, c'est bien là****  
****-ça vous dérange pas?****  
****-Non du tout. L'homme qui est derrière le comptoir à 30 ans, ça changera un peu. **

Il prenait quelques notes par ci par là. On parla encore un peu, il demanda à Nana ce qu'elle faisait. Quand le matche fut terminer, il partit.

**-je dois y aller j'ai un rendez vous, dites à Tom qu'il a été parfait. Au revoir****  
****-au revoir**.

Nous attentions Nana et moi devant les vestiaires, il y avait pas grand monde, juste les parents, petites amies.

**-tu me le présente hein?****  
****-Oui Nana**

Les garçons sortirent, on restait sur le banc. Tom parla avec son père et Steve et J-B vinrent vers nous. Nana fit comme si de rien était mais je la sentais excité comme une puce.

**-salut Anna, me dit Steve****  
****-salut les garçons, très bon match****  
****-merci****  
****-je vous présente Nana, Nana voici Steve et J-B****  
****-salut****  
****-salut **

Tom revint vers nous, il m'embrassa.

- C**e soir sa vous dit un ciné ou quoi? Dit J-B****  
****-moi ça me tente, lui dis-je****  
****-moi aussi****  
****-Nana tu viens avec? Lui demandais-je****  
****-oui bien sur****  
****-18h00 chez moi? Leur demandais-je****  
****-chez nous, dit Tom****  
****-oui chez nous****  
****-ok ça roule****  
****-je rapporte la bouffe, pizza et chinois, dit Steve****  
****-ok ça marche ****  
****-à ce soir alors, leur dis-je**

Je fis un clin d'œil à Nana et lui fis un bisou sur la joue. Tout le monde partit chez lui. Il était 13h00 on entra, je fis à manger. J'avais enfin terminé la robe que je devais faire pour la fin de l'année. Pendant deux heures, on révisait les dernières questions de français, il comprenait le livre sous tout ses angles et aussi d'ailleurs, on l'avait tellement lu et relu que je connaissais tout dans les moindres détails.

**-bon il est 17h00, je vais prendre une douche, lui dis-je****  
****-ok **

Je partis dans le douche, je me lavais les cheveux, le corps et restais encore un peu sous l'eau tiède, la température était à 28° à présent, on devait prendre minimum une ou deux douche par jour. Je sortis de la douche, me séchais les cheveux rapidement ainsi que le corps et m'enroulais dans une serviette. Je partis dans le dressing, je cherchais mes sous-vêtements. J'avais acheté un petit ensemble blanc, je mis celui-là. Je mis une robe qui m'arrivait au genou, ceinture noire. Je me maquillais légèrement et fis mes cheveux. Je retournais dans le salon, Tom était sur internet.

**-pour les chaussures, hautes ou plates?****  
****-Haute****  
****-ok **

Je les mis près du fauteuil, il restait 20 minutes, je me mis près de lui.

**-tu regarde quoi?****  
****-Mes mails, toujours la même chose**

Je vis qu'il était écrit Elodie: tu me manques dans l'objet

**-c'est qui Elodie****  
****-personne****  
****-laisse moi voir s'il te plait****  
****-c'est personne, une fille un peu trop collante. ****  
****-Y a rien entre elle est toi?****  
****-Non****  
****-ben montre**

il souffla, je lui pris le portable des mains et ouvrit le fichier. Une photo d'elle quasi nue, une petite culotte noire, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait. Petit commentaire de la fin. « _Si tu sais pas quoi faire de tes soirées tu sais que je suis toujours là pour toi, n'importe qu'elle heure, le jour ou la nuit _»

**-c'est qui cette pouf****  
****-personne****  
****-tu as couché avec elle?**

Il me regarda et repris son ordi, il effaça la totalité de ses mails. Il ne me répondait pas, bien sur qu'il avait couché avec elle, il s'était taper quasi toutes les filles de cette école.

**-j'attends****  
****-oui j'ai couché avec, comme avec beaucoup d'autre, arrête d'être comme ça****  
****-comme quoi?****  
****-Être jalouse****  
****-je ne suis pas jalouse, je te demande si tu as couché avec elle et pourquoi elle t'envoie encore se genre de truc, tout le monde sait que nous sommes ensemble, on n'a pas passé inaperçue. ****  
****-Elle s'accroche, j'ai couché avec une ou deux fois et voila elle croit que ca peut se refaire.**

Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir d'avoir couché avec toutes ces filles, je me tapais surement leur père moi mais le fait qu'elle lui envoie ce genre de mail me plaisait pas, est-ce que c'était la première fois qu'elle lui envoyait ce genre de truc? Je devais me calmer, je devais lui faire confiance, on devait se faire confiance, je l'aimais et il m'avait bien fait comprendre que lui aussi.

**-désolé, lui dis-je****  
****-t'inquiète****  
****-non, c'est vrai je suis jalouse, mais de les voir là, toute occupé de bavé devant toi ça m'énerve. ****  
****-Tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis avec toi d'accord.**

Il posa son ordi sur la table, pris mon visage entre ses mains.

-**je t'aime, y a que toi****  
****-moi aussi je t'aime**

Il me sourit, se petit sourire qui me faisait craquer et que je ne pouvais pas résister. Il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes avec force, j'entourai mes bras autour de sa nuque et me collais à lui. Je me mis peu à peu sur lui, il me prit par les hanches et me ramena plus vers lui encore. Nos langues se caressaient avec passion, il caressa mes cuisses sous ma jupe, remonta doucement jusqu'à mes fesse et caressa celles-ci avec autant de passion que notre baiser. Notre respiration était devenue rapide, je caressais son torse et lui enlevais son t-shirt, je déboutonnais son pantalon et le fis glisser à ses chevilles, il devenait dur au fur et à mesure, je pouvais le sentir contre mon intimité. Je l'embrassais dans le cou, passant ma langue dessus, j'embrassais et mordais un peu son épaule, descendis encore sur son torse, son ventre, son bas ventre, je caressais doucement la bosse qui s'était formée.

Je le regardais dans les yeux et abaissais doucement son boxer, je mis à genou, humidifies mes lèvres, je pris son sexe dans une main et commença un doux va-et-vient. Je vis des petits frissons parcoururent son corps. Je mis le bout de ma langue sur son gland et fis des petits cercles dessus, il ferma les yeux, je le mis en bouche et aspira son sexe. Il rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant, les autres n'allaient pas tarder et je ne voulais pas arrêter et le laisser comme ça. Je pris un mouvement plus rapide, il posa sa main dans mes cheveux et gémissait de plus en plus fort. Je lui caressais doucement les cuisses et remontais vers le bas du ventre d'une main et commença à travaillais avec l'autre. Je sentis qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir.

**-Anna, aaaahhh je ...**

Il jouit immédiatement dans ma bouche dans un cri de plaisir, je fis encore un ou deux vas et viens, puis me mis à coter de lui, il m'embrassa tendrement et remis ses vêtements. Au moment ou il allait remettre son t-shirt on sonna à la porte.

**-je vais ouvrir, lui dis-je doucement à l'oreille****  
****-Anna, c'était géniale**

je lui souris, lui fis un baiser rapide et partit ouvrir, Nana

**-salut toi.****  
****-Salut Nana****  
****-je ne suis pas trop à l'avance****  
****-non, il est 19h00****  
****-ah ok **

Tom avait reprit une respiration normale.

-**ta barquette Tom, dit Nana**

Il la ferma rapidement avec un petit sourire gêné. Nana me regardait et me sourit. Steve et J-B arriva deux minutes plus tard. On mangea et on partit vers le cinéma. Je restais avec Nana, elle s'était habillait d'une petite robe noire qui lui arrivait au dessus du genou, pas provoquant du tout et le décolté pas si plongeant que ça, des petites chaussures noire très classe, cheveux détaché et un maquillage très léger, un petit gilet gris au dessus, on aurait la petite fille toute gentille qui sortait pour la première fois.

**-pourquoi pas de décolté plongeant?****  
****-Parce que je voulais changer un peu, c'est à Céline****  
****-je vois****  
****-j'aime coucher avec les garçons mais j'en ai un peu marre de me taper un mec après chaque soirée et de plus le revoir. Quand je te vois ou même Céline, je vous envie.****  
****-Je te trouve très bien comme tu es, tu trouveras un garçon bien, j'en suis sur. **

La réputation qu'elle s'était faite à l'école ne l'aidait pas trop, bien sur le mot salope venait souvent quand les autres parlé d'elle, trouver un gars qui accepte de sortir avec plus longtemps qu'un jour était assez difficile. Les garçons ne la prenaient uniquement lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'elle, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, elle s'en plaignait pas elle adorait mais depuis quelques jours elle était différente, elle avait un peu changé, d'ailleurs ça faisait 1 semaine qu'elle n'avait plus rien fait, un exploit pour elle. J'avais de la chance que Tom accepte de sortir avec moi, alors qu'il savait ce que je faisais avant qu'on se rencontre, il m'a accepté et a tout fait pour que j'arrête, il est venu vivre chez moi et maintenant on est très bien comme ça, un autre garçon aurait bien pu aller le dire dans toute la ville et me laisser seule mais lui ne l'a pas fait, il m'a prise telle que j'étais. On en parle jamais d'ailleurs de cette période de ma vie, il ne préféré pas savoir, je me suis débarrassé de tout ce qui pouvais appartenir à ma vie d'avant et je pense maintenant a l'avenir, un avenir avec Tom, je l'espère.


	20. Chapter 19

Nous étions devant les affiches de film

**-bon on va voir quoi? Demanda Steve****  
****-moi c'est pareil, lui dis-je****  
****-pas de film d'amour hein, dit J-B**

Je regardais Nana et rigolais.

**-star trek, dit Steve****  
****-oh non, quel horreur, dit Nana****  
****-c'est super comme film****  
****-non c'est nul, y a rien dans ce film****  
****-y a des effets spéciaux et tout****  
****-non ça fait peur en plus****  
****-mais non****  
****-mais si, c'est comme la guerre et tout non?****  
****-Bon on va prendre autre chose alors**

Quelle scène, on aurait dit un petit couple qui se dispute pour un film. Steve avait lâché pour lui faire plaisir.

**-t'aimerai quoi? Lui demanda-t-il****  
****-faste and furious 4, les gars sont pas mal ****  
****-tu vas voir un film pour les gars qui sont dedans? ****  
****-La plupart du temps oui****  
****-vous êtes vraiment des filles****  
****-il y a aussi de très belle filles dans ce film****  
****-hum**

Après 10 minutes ou personne ne c'était décidé, on avait pris «_ anges ou démons _» avec Tom Hanks, la suite de Da vinci code. On allait voir se que ca donnerait, pendant que les garçons faisaient la queue, moi et Nana allions aux toilettes.

**-il est très sympa Steve je trouve, dit Nana****  
****-oui c'est un chouette type. ****  
****-Je me disais que comme il était dans l'équipe de rugby et tout, il était un macho et trop sur de lui mais en faite non, ils sont sympa, ils se prennent pas la tête.****  
****-Tom est pareil, il faut les connaitre puis tu t'en détache plus****  
****-ohhh regardez moi ça, la petite Anna est complètement gaga. ****  
****-Arrête**

On rigola et lorsqu'on eut terminé on repartit rejoindre les garçons. Ils avaient déjà les tickets et discutaient entre eux.

**-c'est bon on peut y aller, leur dis-je****  
****-il nous reste 25 minutes, on va prendre la bouffe avant ****  
****-ok **

Tout le monde prit un truc, chips, bonbons, boissons, pop cornes, ... on prit place dans la salle. On se mit dans le fond, près du mur, Tom était collé au mur puis moi, Nana, Steve et J-B. Nana était contente de se retrouvais à coté de Steve. Les lumières s'éteignirent et nous fûmes plongés dans le noir complet. Les pubs étaient lancées. Le fait d'être dans le noir et que personne ne pouvait voir ce qu'on faisait me donner des envies, Tom était près du mur et donc personne pour le voir, Nana était plus du coté de Steve que le mien. Je mis ma tête sur l'épaule de Tom et lui caressa le bras, j'entrelaçais nos doigts de mon autre main. Je le regardais dans les yeux, il me sourit.

**-ça va? Me dit il****  
****-oui**

Il m'embrassa tendrement et au moment où il allait arrêter je plaquais ma main sur sa nuque pour qu'il continue, je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres. Il caressa ma joue, j'approfondis notre baiser, on s'embrassa pendant un moment, j'adorais quand il m'embrasse comme ça.

**-le film va commencer, nous dit Nana**

On s'arrêta, notre respiration légèrement plus rapide, on se regarda dans les yeux, on avait tout les deux l'un envie de l'autre. Je remis ma tête sur son épaule, il prit ma main dans la sienne et faisait des petites caresses. Le film commença, aucun entracte se fit, il passa plutôt vite, je n'avais pas tout bien compris mais j'avais passé un bon moment, posé contre l'épaule de Tom.

**-bon on se voit demain ok? Dit J-B****  
****-ok a demain vieux****  
****-nous aussi on va y aller, dit Tom****  
****-tu rentre comment Nana?****  
****-je vais prendre un taxi****  
****-tu veux qu'on te dépose?****  
****-Non c'est bon ****  
****-je peux te ramener, dit Steve****  
****-non, te dérange pas, ce n'est pas loin****  
****-ça me dérange pas, je te dépose, c'est sur mon chemin****  
****-bon ok **

on se dit au revoir et entrait chez nous. Je me démaquillais, mis une petite nuisette et partit dans le lit. Tom me rejoignit 2 minutes plus tard.

**-je suis crevé, me dit il**

Il se mit dans le lit, sur son coté, je collais mon dos à son torse, il me prit par la taille. On s'embrassa tendrement. J'étais tout autant fatigué que lui donc je posais ma tête et on s'endormit l'un contre l'autre quelques minutes plus tard ...

Deux semaines plus tard, les examens commençaient, j'étais dans mes bouquins tout le temps, il fallait que je réussisse pour passer en deuxième et puis 6 mois de stage dans la ville ou l'étranger, ma robe était terminé, mes dessins aussi et il me restait plus qu'une maquette à faire. Je devais étudier les autres cours qui me prenaient un temps fou. Tom en avais moins que moi et donc il disposait de plus de temps.

**-fait une pause, me dit-il****  
****-non, il n'est que 14h00, je fais une pause à 16h00 ****  
****-tu reste là sur ce lit toute la journée à travailler et boire du café****  
****-deux semaines et c'est fini**

il vint s'allonger près de moi, je révisais l'histoire de l'art, une grosse matière qui me prenait des heures de travail, les livres étaient assez gros et les feuilles en plus sur les différents tableau et dessins à connaitre, je ne devais pas m'arrêter tant que j'étais dedans. Mon examen était dans 3 jours pour celui-ci. Demain se serai dessin, je devrais dessiner un garçon qui poserai pour nous et l'après midi un objet qu'on ne connaissait pas encore. Pas besoin d'étudier pour celui-là.

**-c'est quand celui là?****  
****-Dans trois jours****  
****-fait une pause alors**

il vint se mettre derrière moi et m'embrassa sur la nuque, je fermais les yeux à ce contact, il caressait doucement mes hanches et remonta jusqu'à ma poitrine. J'avais une simple robe en voile et un boxer en dentelle.

**-Tu me déconcentre Tom**

Il s'en fichait complètement, il descendit ses lèvres sur mon épaule, il retira les bretelles de ma robe, elles glissèrent sur ma taille dévoilant ma poitrine nue, il la caressa doucement, je posais ma tête sur son épaule et il en profita pour m'embrasser le cou, passant sa langue doucement dessus, il caressa mon ventre d'une main et continua de caresser mon sein de l'autre, je sentis des petits papillons dans le bas du ventre, je mouillais déjà un peu, il me faisait tellement d'effet quand il me caressait que je ne pouvais faire autrement, il embrassa ma joue, je tournais la tête, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, je mis ma main dans ses cheveux et posais l'autre sur sa main qui était sur mon sein, il approfondit notre baiser, caressant ma langue avec la sienne, il descendit doucement sa main sur mon bas ventre, l'effleurant du bout des doigts, je soulevais un peu ma jambe, il descendit encore, caressant doucement mes lèvres intimes, je respirais un peu plus vite, il m'allongea et vint se mettre sur moi, il me lécha le bout des seins et caressait l'autre, je mis ma main dans ses cheveux, il descendit sur mon ventre et mon bas ventre, il descendit ma robe et mon boxer, il bougea un peu les livres et les feuilles éparpillées sur le lit, il me fit glisser doucement afin que mes jambes soit dans le vide, il lécha l'intérieure de ma cuisse et caressa mes lèvres intimes, je mouillais de plus en plus.

**-Tu veux toujours étudier? Me dit-il avec un regard joueur****  
****-je vais peut être faire une petite pause**

il souriait et continua, il glissa sa langue jusqu'à mon intimité, sa langue chaude et humide me fit un bien fou, il commença a me lécher doucement puis de plus en plus vite en mettant des petites pression sur mon clitoris, mon dos s'arqua et je gémis de plus en plus fort, il promena ses doigts sur mon intimité et entra un doigt, il n'avait pas de mal à y enter, je mouillais assez, il entra un deuxième doigt se qui me fit crier plus fort encore, il lécha mes lèvres intime, il retira ses doigts, descendit sa langue et l'entra en moi, il frotta son doigt contre mon clitoris de plus de plus en fort, mon bassin bougeait tout seul sous l'effet du plaisir, sa langue se reposa sur mon clitoris et entra à nouveau deux doigt d'un seul coup, je respirais vite et fort, je gémissais à chaque va –et-vient.

**-aaaaahhh Tom**

il accéléra et lécha avidement mon clitoris mettant une certaine pression, au bout d'un moment, je jouis en gémissant assez fort. Je laissais mes jambes retomber sur son dos et caressa doucement son crane, il continua de me lécher un peu puis vint se mettre sur moi.

**-des pauses comme ça j'en veux plus souvent, lui dis-je en respirant encore assez vite.****  
****-Il te suffit de demander, me dit-il à l'oreille**.

Je sentis quelque chose vibrait dans sa poche

**-tu vibre mon ange**

il prit son portable, il était toujours au dessus de moi.

**-Allo ... salut Steve ... ouais ... je suis un peu occupé là ... ok ... à tal ****  
****-c'était pour quoi?****  
****-ce faire un foot entre pote****  
****-va y alors ça te changera un peu****  
****-dans 1 heure je les rejoints, me dit-il**

il m'embrassa fougueusement, il était déjà torse nu, je lui caressais le dos et le fis basculer sur le coté, je me mis sur lui, lui enlevais son jean et l'embrassais dans le cou, caressant son torse, il mit ses mains sur mes fesses mais je les remis sur lit.

**-tut tut, tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher tant que je te le l'aurai pas dit****  
****-j'y arriverais pas****  
****-mais si, fait un effort, lui dis-je doucement à l'oreille**

Je le sentais de plus en plus dur, il résista chaque seconde de ne pas me toucher et le fait qu'il ne peut pas le rendit encore plus excité. Je lui enlevais son boxer et me mis sur lui, caressant ses abdos un par un, on se regarda dans les yeux. Il fit pour me toucher mais je replaçais ses mains sur le lit.

**-j'ai pas dit que tu pouvais****  
****-ok**

il releva un peu et me lécha la poitrine

**-la bouche non plus est pas autorisé, ni la langue, tu ne fais rien**

Je le couchais sur le lit, je bougeais un peu mon intimité sur le sien, il était très dur à présent, je me mis sur ses cuisses et fis un petit va-et-vient sur son sexe avec ma main. J'y mettais pas beaucoup de pression;

**-tu le fais exprès ou quoi?**

Je lui souris puis vint me mettre sur lui et le fis entrer en moi, je restais comme ça quelques secondes, le sentir en moi me faisait tellement de bien, il me toucha pas, il posa ses mains sur son ventre et leva un peu le bassin pour me dire de bouger. Ce que je fis, je bougeais doucement sur lui, je posais mes mains sur son ventre, pris sa main gauche et la posa sur mon sein, il le caressa directement, on aurait dit un gosse à qui on venait de lui rendre son jouet, je pris un de ses doigts et le lécha, le mis dans ma bouche et fis un va et vient. Je bougeais de plus en plus vite sur lui, il gémissait et respirait rapidement. Je pris ses mains et les posa sur mes cuisses.

**-c'est bon**

Pas besoin de le redire, il se releva et m'embrassa langoureusement, il caressa mes fesses et me fit bouger encore plus vite, je mis mes jambes derrière lui, agrippais sa nuque et me collais à lui. Les mouvements étaient rapides et brusques mais tellement bon, il me caressa le dos, les seins, les cuisses, les fesses. Il me donnait des coups de reins puissants, je rejetais ma tête en arrière, il lécha mon cou et gémissait, criait en même temps que moi, c'était tellement fort et bon, j'accélérais encore sur lui, j'allais jouir, lui aussi.

**-aaaahhhh**

On jouit en même temps, collé l'un contre l'autre... je resserrais mes jambes autour de sa taille et posais ma tête sur son épaule. On ne parlait pas, on respirait vite, c'était l'un des meilleurs orgasmes de toute ma vie et dieu c'est que j'en ai déjà eu mais celui là, il était vraiment au dessus des autres, personne ne m'avait fait l'amour comme ça, il avait été parfait, comme d'habitude.

**-aahh merci, lui dis-je**

Il rigola et me caressa le dos

**-c'était parfait, me dit il****  
****-mieux que ça, le meilleur orgasme de toute ma vie****  
****-content que ça t'es plu****  
****-tu rigole, c'était .... Waouh****  
****-je sais ce que tu ressens, me dit-il **

Je le regardais dans les yeux et l'embrassais tendrement ... après 5 minutes, où on était resté dans cette position, il se rhabilla et moi je partis sous la douche.

**-je reviens ce soir****  
****-prend ton temps, si tu mange avec eux, préviens moi juste****  
****-ok je t'aime****  
****-moi aussi **

il m'embrassa, un baiser rapide mais très bon.

Les deux semaines étaient passées, enfin, j'en avais marre d'étudier toute la journée, les résultats allaient tomber dans une semaine. On était déjà fin juin et dans 2 semaines on partirai pour deux mois, Tom pour son stage et moi deux mois derrière un comptoir à accueillir les clients, j'étais pressée de partir, me retrouver deux mois dans une autre ville, dans un autre pays allait me faire du bien.

Tom était partit à un entrainement, j'en profitais pour ranger l'appartement, jeter quelques trucs et fis la liste pour les courses, les garçons venaient souvent manger ici, ils ramenaient des fois la nourriture mais vue qu'ils étaient souvent minimum cinq, le frigo se vider assez rapidement. Je changeais les draps, fis quelques machines, rangeais le linge, nettoyer et fit les poussières. Après quelques heures, l'appartement était comme neuf. Il était 14h00, je mangeais en sandwich en vitesse et partit prendre une douche, je fis couler l'eau sur moi, je me lavais les cheveux quand j'entendis la porte claquer.

**-Anna?****  
****-Je suis dans le douche, criais-je**

il rentra dans la salle de bain, posa son sac, enlevait ses vêtements et vint se mettre dans la douche avec moi.

**-salut, lui dis-je****  
****-salut **

Il me fit un petit baiser rapide.

**-j'ai pas su prendre ma douche, y a plus d'eau chaude.****  
****-Ça été ton entrainement?****  
****-Ouais comme d'hab quoi, j'ai la dalle en plus. ****  
****-J'ai fais un rôti et des pommes de terre si tu veux****  
****-merci **

je pris un peu de gel douche et commença à lui frotter sur le corps, je me mis en dessous du jet d'eau.

**-j'ai vue que tu avais fait le ménage****  
****-pendant des heures, j'ai tout fais, je suis une vrai fée du logis**

Je continuais de le laver, son torse étant terminé, j'attaquais son cou, ses épaules et ses bras.

**-tu veux faire quoi ce soir? Lui dis-je****  
****-je veux être seul avec toi devant un bon film. ****  
****-C'est d'accord**

Je remis un peu de gel douche sur mes mains et le retourna, je frottais son dos doucement, je descendis jusqu'à ses fesses, fermes et musclées étaient les deux mots qui me venait à l'esprit, je frottais ses hanches et remontais sur son torse, je le remis face à moi et pu voir qu'il commençait à devenir dur, la moindre caresse et il était directement au garde à vous, un bon petit soldat toujours prêt. Je pris un peu de mousse de son torse pour la déposait sur son sexe, je le frottais doucement, je ne le regardais pas mais sentis son regard sur moi.

**-je pense qu'il est propre, me dit il****  
****-on s'est jamais j'ai peut être oublier un endroit, lui dis-je d'une petite voix joueuse**

Il était dur entre mes mains, il fit un pas en avant, le mettant sous le jet d'eau chaude, la mousse glissa le long de son corps, la chaleur augmentait peu à peu dans cette douche et l'eau chaude n'avait rien a voir avec ça, depuis ses deux semaines d'examen on avait pas trop le temps de faire l'amour, je devais bosser mes cours, lui aussi, il avait toujours ses entrainements et le soir on dormait dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans avoir rien fait. La semaine passé, mes règles étaient là, donc pas trop envie de faire l'amour, j'avais mal au ventre et au dos, je lui faisais plaisir tout de même de temps en temps mais pas de rapport pendant une semaine et demie c'était long, surtout qu'on avait l'habitude de le faire quasi tous les jours.

J'accélérais le mouvement de va-et-vient, il m'embrassa langoureusement, caressant assez rapidement ma langue avec la sienne, il gémissait sur ma bouche, je descendis mes lèvre dans son cou. Il caressa ma hanche d'une main et mit son autre main dans mes cheveux.

**-aaaahhh, plus vite, dit-il**

Je l'avais à peine entendu mais j'accélérais encore un peu, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**-mmmm**

Il venait de jouir, je me rinçais les mains, le corps, je me lavais et on sortit de cette douche. Je mis une serviette autour de moi, il avait provoqué mon désir, le voir jouir m'avait rendue encore plus excité, il se brossait les dents, il avait qu'une serviette autour de sa taille, je lui caressais le dos et partis dans la chambre. Je mis vite un petit ensemble que j'avais acheté sans lui, ça allait lui faire de l'effet je le savais, je m'allongeais sur le lit, mis les deux coussins l'un sur l'autre et attendis qu'il arrive.

**- tu n'as pas vue mon jean?**

Il entra dans la chambre avec toujours sa serviette. J'avais posé son jean prêt de moi.

**-oh il est là, lui dis-je**

il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, je savais que ça allait lui plaire, il adorait quand je lui faisais des petites surprise comme ça et après une semaine et demie, il en fut que ravis. Il vint se mettre sur moi et regarda mon petit ensemble

**-tu aime?****  
****-Il te va très bien, tu es magnifique. ****  
****-Je me suis dit qu'il te plairait****  
****-t'as eu raison.**

Il m'embrassa tendrement, je lui retirais la serviette et la jeta par terre, ainsi que son jean qui se trouvait sur le lit. Il me mit sous le drap et continua de m'embrassait. Il était très doux et très tendre, ses mains se firent tout aussi douces, aucun geste rapide, je lui caressais le dos lentement lui arrachant quelques frissons à mon passage. Il me retira les sous vêtements que j'avais mis un par un avec toujours autant de douceur, on prenait notre temps, il m'embrassa dans le cou, passant sa langue de temps en temps sur celui-ci, je soupirais d'aise, ce contact m'avait manqué, son corps tout entier m'avait manqué ... après des préliminaires doux et tendre, il écarta mes jambes et entra en moi, on gémit tout les deux. Aucun mouvement brusque, aucune parole, juste le bruit de notre respiration, juste nos deux corps collés l'un à l'autre ...

je posais ma tête sur son torse, comblée. C'était magique, il n'avait jamais montré autant de douceur en faisant l'amour, je me suis sentis comme une petite chose fragile entre ses mains qu'il avait peur de cassé. Il était 16h00 maintenant et on avait encore toute la journée et tout la soirée rien qu'à deux pour une fois. Il caressa mon dos tendrement, j'entendis mon portable sonner dans le salon

**-je reviens, lui dis-je****  
****-ok **

Je mis un peignoir et partit dans le salon, c'était Nana

**-salut Nana****  
****-salut toi, tu fais quoi ce soir?****  
****-Pourquoi?****  
****-Avec Steve et J-B on va boire un verre chez Franck****  
****-je reste avec Tom ce soir**

je vis que son ordi était allumé, il demandait une confirmation pour effacé un message, je cliquais pour voir quel message il avait reçu et vis à nouveau cette Elodie, avec un petit ensemble noir sur son lit ...


	21. Chapter 20

Un petit mot était mis en dessous:

« _je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux plus qu'on se voit, après tout ce qu'on a vécu tu me laisse pour elle. J'ai tout fais pour toi et c'est comme ça que tu me traite? Je t'envoie une petite photo de l'ensemble que tu m'as offert et que tu adorais que je porte, je sais que ça te fais toujours de l'effet._ »

**-Anna?****  
****-Hein?****  
****-Bon tu viens ou pas****  
****-oui, pour finir je vais venir, quelle heure?****  
****-On passe vers 21h30****  
****-ça roule, j'ai envie de m'amuser ce soir****  
****-cool****  
****-a tal****  
****-ouais**

Je regardais en dessous de la photo et vis un PS:

« _tu as toujours mon numéro et mon adresse, elle en saura rien, je te le promets, tu peux compter sur moi. Après deux mois ou l'on a été ensemble tu me c'est que tu peux me faire confiance. A bientôt petit soldat_. »

Non mais c'est quoi ce délire, deux mois? C'est quoi cette histoire, il ne m'a jamais parlé de deux mois, il m'a dit qu'il avait couché deux fois avec. Elle lui envoyer combien de message comme ça? Ça faisait le deuxième qu'il recevait. J'imprimais la page, supprimais le message et repartit dans le chambre, il était toujours dans le lit.

**-tu en as mis du temps**

Je le regardais dans les yeux, j'étais toujours devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils

**-quoi?****  
****-Tu as couché combien de fois avec cette Elodie?**

Il comprit directement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**-pourquoi?****  
****-Réponds-moi****  
****-plusieurs fois****  
****-tu m'as dit deux fois****  
****-ben peut être plus, pourquoi? Y a quoi maintenant**.

Je lui jetais le papier à la figure

**-tu es sorti avec elle deux mois, deux mois Tom. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? Tu pensais que j'allais mal le prendre? Lui dis-je sur un ton sec**

Il déchira la feuille et la jeta à la poubelle, il partit dans le salon

**-tu as fouillé dans mes mails?****  
****-Non, ton ordi était allumé et il demandait confirmation pour supprimer un message. ****  
****-Il y a plus rien avec elle**

Il ferma son ordi et le posa sur la table.

**-pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parler?****  
****-Parce que je savais que tu allais réagir comme ça****  
****-comme quoi? Je t'ai demandé si tu avais eu une relation sérieuse avec elle et tu m'as dit que non, que tu avais couché maxi deux fois avec elle et là j'apprends que tu es resté deux mois avec.**

Il prit une canette de soda dans le frigo, il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça, je lui avais parlais ouvertement de ma vie, dans les moindres détails avant de sortir avec lui et j'apprends que maintenant qu'il a eu une copine pendant deux mois, il m'avait mentis sur quoi d'autre?

**-je suis sortis avec deux mois en cachette pour que mon père ne m'emmerde pas avec ça, ce n'était pas vraiment ma copine c'était juste une fille que j'allais voir quand j'étais seul, elle m'aimait bien et elle me jugeait pas, voila c'est tout**

_j'allais la voir quand j'étais seul_, non mais attend celui là, il se prend pour qui.

**-ton petit ensemble avait l'aire de lui plaire on dirait et puis ça te faisait plein d'effet hein.... mon petit soldat**

Il souffla et but une gorgée de soda

**-tu avais des sentiments pour elle?****  
****-Pas vraiment, c'était une chouette fille, elle me faisait un peu penser à autre chose quand mon père, le coach et toute l'équipe me poussé encore et encore aux entrainements, les cours et tout, j'avais besoin d'être ailleurs de temps en temps**

On aurait un des clients que j'avais. Il me prenait uniquement pour se changer les idées, il ne la payé pas mais sa façon de parler me fit pensé à Paul la première fois que je l'ai vue « _j'ai besoin de compagnie _» ou encore à Matt « _je ne veux pas être seul ce soir _», j'étais là pour leur vider la tête et pour qu'ils ne pensent plus au travail et aux longues journées.

**-je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?****  
****-Elle ne représente rien pour moi, c'était il y a 1 an et elle me lâche plus, elle est jalouse de toi voila c'est tout, elle m'envoie des mails quasi toutes les semaines. ****  
****-Quoi? Comment ça toutes les semaines?****  
****-Elle me lâche plus, je te l'ai dit. Je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je ne voulais plus la revoir et que j'étais avec toi maintenant, mais elle est tellement butée et têtue qu'elle s'en fou. Je la laisse faire, je m'en fous. **

Je ne savais pas comment le prendre, lui pardonner de pas me l'avoir avant ou de lui faire la gueule et de lui en mettre une. Bon c'est sur la première solution était la meilleure pour faire avancé notre couple mais j'étais tellement en colère, il ne m'en avait jamais parlé et savoir que son petit ami, qui vit avec vous depuis plusieurs semaines reçois des mails de son ex à moitié à poil me faisait pas sauter de joie.

**-je sors ce soir avec Nana et les autres****  
****-je viens avec****  
****-comme tu veux**

Je partis dans la chambre, pris des vêtements pour ce soir, un short en jean, court, avec un haut voilée qu'on voyait a travers, je pris des sous-vêtements et partit dans la salle de bain. Sans un mot à Tom, qui avait l'aire de plus savoir quoi dire ou faire pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne se passé plus rien et que c'était que moi qui compté pour lui désormais. Vers 21h20, je sortis de la salle de bain, prête, maquillais et coiffais.

**-tu vas sortir comme ça?****  
****-Oui****  
****-on voit tout a travers****  
****-oui c'est le but****  
****-Anna, pas la peine de mettre ça pour sortir et me faire enragé. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit mais elle ne représente rien pour moi. C'est toi que j'aime, je vis avec toi et il n'y a que toi qui compte. ****  
****-Ok mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne sortirais pas comme ça, j'ai envie de me vider la tête et de m'amuser ce soir**

Je mis quelques accessoires et mes bottes. Nana et les autres arrivèrent 5 minutes plus tard.

**-salut Nana****  
****-salut toi, waw sexy, j'adore le short****  
****-merci **

Steve et J-B me regardèrent du haut en bas.

**-il te laisse sortir comme ça? Me dit Steve en rigolant****  
****-y a pas le choix, ce soir je suis là pour m'amuser. ****  
****-Ok**

Ils avaient du tous voir que l'ambiance était un peu froid entre lui et moi.

**-bon on y va, dit Nana**

Je pris ma veste et mon sac et on sortit tous de l'appartement. Je fermais la porte, me retourna et vis Tom devant moi.

**-faut que tu me crois Anna, je te promets qu'il n'y a plus rien depuis des mois avec elle.****  
****-Je te crois mais là je suis encore légèrement énervé, alors on ne va pas discuter de sa maintenant et on va aller boire un verre**

On partit en voiture, j'étais seule avec Tom.

**-je ne veux pas qu'on se fâche, me dit-il****  
****-je ne suis pas fâché, je suis déçue que tu ne m'en as pas parlé, je t'ai tout dit moi sur ma vie****  
****-je sais, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, elle ne représentait rien au début et elle représente encore moins maintenant. ****  
****-Si elle t'envoie encore un mail, prévient moi je vais lui répondre moi**

Il sourit

**-je vais juste lui dire qu'elle doit arrêter****  
****-d'accord, au prochain mail, je te le dis****  
****-elle t'envoie pas de message au moins?****  
****-Non j'ai changé de numéro il y a plusieurs mois.**

Géniale, elle lui envoyait des texto en plus ou l'appelait. J'étais jalouse mais quand on aime comme je l'aime, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'un jour il partirait pour une fille mieux que moi, avec une passé un peu moins .... Disons un passé plus sage. Si ça se savait, il aurait la honte devant tout le monde et se serait de ma faute.

**-tu ne me quitteras pas hein? Lui dis-je**

J'avais une boule dans la gorge, penser qu'il pourrait un jour me quitter pour une fille mieux que moi me rendait triste.

**-quoi? Pourquoi tu dis ça? Non bien sur que je ne te quitterais pas.**

On était arrivé, il se gara et prit mon visage entre ses mains, m'obligea à le regarda dans les yeux.

**-Anna, ne doute pas s'il te plait, je t'aime tellement, tu es la première qui me donne envie d'aller plus loin dans la vie, faire ce stage, devenir pro, peut être même bien me marier, avoir des enfants et je veux que tout ça se fait avec toi. Je t'aime**

Ben voila, je pleurais, pourquoi me dire sa maintenant aussi, me marier? Avoir des enfants? Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé mais lui si apparemment et il voulait tous sa avec moi. Je mis mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassais comme si ma vie en dépendait, c'était ça, il était ma vie à présent et je ne voulais pas le perdre, je ne le supporterais pas.

**-je suis désolé, lui dis-je****  
****-c'est moi qui dois l'être, j'aurai te le dire**

Il essuya les larmes qui étaient coulées le long de mes joues. Je regardais dans le miroir si mon maquillage était encore bien quand on frappa à la fenêtre

**-ben alors vous foutez quoi? Dit Nana****  
****-on arrive.**

On sortit de la voiture et rejoignit les autres, Nana était toute en blanc, elle était très classe, elle avait radicalement changé sa garde robe, elle était sublime, elle avait détaché ses cheveux et mit des hauts talons. On entra dans le café, il y avait déjà pas mal de monde, le vendredi soir c'était un petit café ou les jeunes allaient boire un verre à leur aise, il y avait fléchette, billard et baby foot, une télé pour les matches de base balle et rugby et l'alcool était pas cher, il y avait une bonne ambiance et sa changer des boites branché ou l'on osé pas bouger parce que tout le monde vous dévisageait.

**-salut Anna****  
****-salut Franck****  
****-très jolie****  
****-merci, je te présente Nana, une de mes amies****  
****-enchanté, vous êtes ravissante****  
****-oh merci beaucoup**

Ce Franck toujours le même, Tom mis son bras autour de ma taille. Franck rigola, soudain Tom se tendit un peu et regarda en direction du billard.

**-ça va? Lui demandais-je**

Il se mit devant moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains, oula qu'est-ce qu'il allait me dire.

**-promet moi de rester près de moi et de ne rien faire de stupide****  
****-non, qu'est-ce qui se passe?****  
****-Anna**

Je me détachais de lui et regardais dans la direction de tout à l'heure et vis la seule personne que je ne voulais pas voir se soir. Et oui vous avez deviné Elodie. Je vais la démonter cette conne, mais pas toute suite, là je viens juste d'arrivé et l'ambiance et bonne, je suis sobre et la soirée ne fais que commencer. Je remplis mes poumons d'air et expirais doucement.

**-c'est bon, je suis calme et la pour passé une bonne soirée, lui dis-je****  
****-tu ne sais pas mentir****  
****-je ne mens pas, tant qu'elle fera rien qui pourrai me mettre en pétard et lui en collé une dans son nez tout neuf tout ira bien****  
****-bien, merci**

Après une heure, j'étais déjà bien entamer avec Nana aussi, les garçons avaient bu mais pas tant que ça, ils jouaient au billard pendant que moi et Nana buvions et dansions. Les motards de la dernière fois entrèrent, les jeunes ne les aimaient pas trop, je ne comprenais pas, moi je l'ai aimé bien ses grand colosse avec leur veste en cuire.

**-salut les gars, leur dis-je****  
****-oh Anna, comment ça va?****  
****-Je vais bien et vous?****  
****-ça roule****  
****-Franck met une liqueur pour notre princesse****  
****-ok**

Je bus la liqueur directement, une gorgée. Beurk toujours aussi dégeu.

**-les gars je vous présente Nana, la meilleure fille du monde****  
****-salut Nana****  
****-salut les gars**

On but encore un peu avec eux, je me retournais pour voir ou en était les garçons quand je vis que Elodie s'approcha de Tom, il était dos à elle et rigolait avec ses pote. Je pris Nana et on partit à la table de billard, Elodie toucha les fesses de Tom, il se retourna surpris.

**-salut, lui dit-elle****  
****-ça va pas ou quoi? ****  
****-Oh arrête, ne joue pas a ça avec moi**

Mais je vais la défoncer. Avant que j'ai eu le temps d'aller lui péter son faux nez elle repartit avec ses amies. Tom n'avait pas pu que je l'avais vu, souffla et se concentra sur le jeu. Le taux d'alcool très élevé je l'avoue me libérer de tous ce que je n'osais pas faire. Je m'approchais de lui et m'assis devant lui sur le billard bougeant quelques boules.

**-hé, dit Steve**

je mis mes mains dans ses poches et l'approchais de moi, je l'embrassais langoureusement devant tout le monde, rien à foutre. Il répondit très bien a mon baiser, j'entourai mes bras autour de sa nuque et serrai mes jambes atour de sa taille, il caressa mes hanches et descendit vers mes cuisses. Ce fut un baiser long et très très langoureux. Quand il mit fin à notre baiser, je vis que tout le monde nous regardait ainsi que Nana, elle n'avait jamais du me voir comme sa. Il me fit redescendre du billard et remit les boules à leur place (du billard).

Je me détachais de lui et partis au bar avec Nana.

**-deux vodka rouge Franck****  
****-ok **

Nana me regarda avec de grand yeux

**-quoi?****  
****- Je ne t'ai jamais vue comme ça Anna**.

Je pris les deux vodkas et bu le verre d'une traite. Je fis une petite grimace et cria un

**-waouh****  
****-complètement péter, me dit Nana****  
****-oh arrête, amuse-toi. ****  
****-C'est ce que je fais mais avec Steve je préfère rester discrète****  
****-je vais parler de toi ****  
****-non non****  
****-quand je serais un peu moins bourré****  
****-ok mais pas trop hein****  
****-je gère la situation****  
****-ouais c'est ça, me dit-elle en rigolant. **

Une musique plutôt sexy se mit en route, on partit vers la table des garçons, ils buvaient une bière tranquillement...


	22. Chapter 21

Une musique plutôt sexy se mit en route, on partit vers la table des garçons, ils buvaient une bière tranquillement. Je pris la main de Tom et l'emmena ou tout le monde dansé.

**-tu devrais arrêter de boire, me dit-il****  
****-ok mais danse avec moi alors.**

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, je me collais à lui, j'entourais mes bras autour de son cou et commençais à danser, fin bouger sensuellement sur lui, collant mon corps contre le sien, je mis ma main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassais sensuellement. Lécha sa lèvre inférieure doucement, il passa ses mains sous mon truc qui me servait de haut et me caressa le bas du dos. Je me mis dos à lui et me collais contre son sexe, il devenait dur peu à peu, il caressa mon ventre et mes hanches, quelques regards étaient posés sur nous et bien sur celui d'Elodie aussi, il y avait pas mal de monde qui dansait, je mis mes cheveux sur coté, mis ma main sur sa nuque, le rapprochant encore plus contre moi, son torse chaud et musclé se posait sur son dos, je le sentis dur contre le haut de mes fesses, je me frottais encore un peu plus à lui.

**-Prend-moi, lui dis-je**

Je me retournais afin de lui faire face, je mis mon visage dans son cou et léchais celui-ci, embrassais et mordillais sa peau. Il descendit ses mains sur mes fesses doucement.

**-j'ai envie que tu me prennes là sur la piste**

Il devenait de plus en plus excité, c'était le but en même temps, il serra ses mains sur mes fesses. Je voulais qu'il me prenne à même le sol, devant tout le monde je m'en foutais, je léchais le lobe de son oreille et lui caressais le torse.

**-je suis déjà toute mouillée ... j'ai envie de toi**

Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes et m'embrassa fougueusement, c'était plus un baiser qui disait j'ai envie mais je ne peux pas maintenant, il y a trop de monde, comme si un baiser pouvais éteindre le désir et l'envie qu'on avait.

**-rentrons, me dit-il****  
****-ok **

La musique se termina à se moment là, on s'approcha de la table, apparemment, ils n'avaient pas manqué notre petite danse.

**-on va rentrer, dit Tom****  
****-d'accord, dit Steve**

Nana vint me prendre dans ses bras et me chuchota un « _bonne nuit _»

**-je ne vais pas dormir ce soir ma Nana****  
****-oui ça je me doute, fait attention**

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et on partit, les gens nous regardé, ils savaient très bien qu'on n'allait pas boire un autre verre ailleurs mais s'envoyer en l'aire. Arrivé à la voiture, il ouvrit la portière coté passager mais au lieu de rentrer j'avançais le siège le plus possible.

**-Anna****  
****-viens**

On monta à l'arrière, je ne pouvais plus attendre, il est dingue ou quoi, j'étais beaucoup trop excité, je voulais de lui maintenant. Je me mis sur lui et enleva mon haut, je l'embrassais avec fougue, je retirais vite son t-shirt et déboutonnais son pantalon.

**-prend-moi Tom**

J'enlevais son pantalon, il retira mon short ainsi que mon boxer, je fis glisser son boxer à ses chevilles et remonta sur lui, il était dur et j'étais aussi mouillé qu'excitai. Je l'embrassais, passant ma langue sur ses lèvres, j'entrais ma langue dans sa bouche, sa langue chaude et humide me rendais folle, l'alcool y était pour quelque chose, j'avais jamais ou presque désirais quelqu'un comme ça. Je me relevais un peu et le fis entrer en moi, je gémissais fort, j'avais l'impression d'avoir enfin la chose que je voulais depuis des années, je me sentis comblée et bien. Je commençais à bouger sur lui lentement puis rapidement, j'en voulais encore et encore, ce n'était pas assez fort, ni assez rapide. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière et accéléra le plus que je pouvais, il gémissait fort et notre respiration était rapide, il prit mes hanches en main et me donna des coups de reins puissants, il ramenait brutalement mon bassin contre lui, j'avais l'impression de ressentir toutes les sensations en double voir en triple, je mis ma main sur sa nuque et l'autre sur son torse.

**-Putain Anna, aaaaahhhhh****  
****-plus fort**

il serra encore un peu plus ses mains sur mes hanche et donna des mouvements brusques, moins rapides mais plus brutale, mon dos s'arqua, le faisant entrer encore plus en mois, je criais presque tellement c'était bon. Je sentis mon corps trembler

**-je vais jouir Tom****  
****-aaaaaahhhh**

Il jouit avant moi mais le sentir explosé en moi, me donna un orgasme puissant. Je gémissais tellement fort que je pensais que tout le café entendait. Je me laissais tomber sur lui, posant ma joue contre la sienne. On respirait tellement vite que je pensais que mon cœur allait lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre. Je sentis un liquide coulait sur ma jambe, je pris un mouchoir et essuya. Je l'embrassais tendrement, on se rhabilla.

**-rentrons, lui dis-je****  
****-ouais****  
****-crois pas que c'est terminé, lui dis-je en sortant de la voiture. **

Il me sourit et on partit à la maison ...

Le matin, je me réveillais, il dormait encore paisiblement, il était évidement nu tout comme moi, j'avais un mal de tête horrible et une sérieuse envie de vomir. Je mis un peignoir et partit dans la salle de bain, ma tête était horrible, j'avais dessoulé et voila comment on est après une soirée bien arrosé, je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi en plus, il était déjà 11h00 mais après une nuit pareil, je devais au moins dormir 48h d'affilié. Les souvenirs refirent surface doucement.

_alcool__  
__Elodie __  
__alcool__  
__baiser sur le billard__  
__alcool__  
__encore alcool__  
__danse langoureuse sur la piste de danse __  
__l'amour dans la voiture 8-p __  
__maison__  
__l'amour sur le mur le plus proche__  
__douche__  
__l'amour dans le douche__  
__lit__  
__sexe, langue, lèvres, orgasme __  
__l'amour dans le lit__  
__fellation très bien réussite d'ailleurs __  
__l'amour encore dans le lit__  
__dormir épuisé _

ok ben ça c'est fait, très bonne nuit d'ailleurs, j'avais jamais autant fait l'amour en une seule nuit, jamais autant de position non plus d'ailleurs et j'avais jamais autant crier et lui non plus. Je passais un peu d'eau sur mon visage, brossais mes cheveux et fis un chignon. La nausée me reprit, je ne bois plus c'est décidé.

Après avoir vomit quasi la totalité de ce que j'avais dans l'estomac, je me brossais les dents et partis dans la douche, 20 bonnes minutes sous la douche me firent un bien fou. Je mis des sous-vêtements et une petite robe légère, des tongues. Je rangeais un peu la salle de bain, je partis dans la cuisine et pris deux cachets contre le mal de tête. Je rangeais un peu l'appartement et partis m'allongeais dans le fauteuil. Ma tête tournait et je ne me sentais pas bien, j'étais fatigué et j'avais mal au ventre.

**-salut**

Je vis Tom encore à moitié endormi devant moi, en boxer.

**-salut****  
****-ça va?****  
****-Pas très bien****  
****-tu es levé depuis combien de temps****  
****-assez pour avoir pris une douche et rangeais un peu l'appartement.**

Il me fit un bisou sur le front.

**-tu as chaud****  
****-je ne suis pas très bien****  
****-je t'avais dit de ne pas boire****  
****-je t'écouterais la prochaine fois**

Il me sourit et m'embrassa.

**-tu te souviens de la soirée au moins?****  
****-Oh oui chaque détails****  
****-tous?****  
****-Oui, cette nuit a été exceptionnelle, tu as été parfait****  
****-tu as été plutôt entreprenante, des que c'était fini, tu me ressautais dessus****  
****-tu exagère****  
****-pas du tout, mais je m'en plains pas, c'était parfait cette nuit. 6 orgasmes en une nuit c'est un record****  
****-pour moi aussi**

Je l'embrassais et partis dans la chambre, je tirais les draps et en mis des propres. Je fis une machine directement et retournais dans la cuisine

**-je vais dormir encore un peu, lui dis-je****  
****-va-y, je dois te réveiller?****  
****-Vers 16h00****  
****-ok **

Je repartis dormir, le mal de tête étant légèrement passé, je dormis dans les deux minutes...

**-Anna, entendis-je doucement****  
****-...****  
****-Anna, mon ange****  
****-mmm****  
****-réveille-toi ****  
****-pourquoi****  
****-sinon ce soir tu seras plus dormir ****  
****-mmm**

je sentis un baiser sur mon front

**-lève-toi princesse****  
****-d'accord**

J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre et le vis près de moi, occupé de me regarder, il était vraiment beau comme même, en plus il avait une petite barbe de deux ou trois jour, cheveux rasé, ni trop court, ni trop long, des abdos en béton et un sourire qui me faisait fondre. Je me levais et partis dans le salon, il me suivit, on passa toute l'après midi comme sa, l'un près de l'autre, regardant des films et le soir après mangé, on dormit collé l'un à l'autre


	23. Chapter 22

On était au lycée, je restais avec Nana et Céline, les points allé être donné dans 5 minutes, une feuille avec toutes les notes et un petit mot pour vous dire si vous avez foiré ou réussi.

**-je stress c'est dingue, nous Céline****  
****-tu as tout réussi toi, c'est moi qui devrai stresser, dit Nana****  
****-moi j'ai super peur pour histoire de l'art**

On souffla un bon coup quand on vit une femme arrivé avec une pile de feuille.

**-c'est par ordre alphabétique**

Et merde, mon nom c'était Anna **P**erez. Céline était la première de nous trois à recevoir sa feuille, Céline Auge.

**-Alors ... A ... A+ ... A .... A- .... B+ ... A+ ....****  
****-ouais c'est bon a compris tu as tout réussi, dit Nana****  
****-oui, je passe en deuxième sans cours à repasser. Wahouuuu**

Elle était tellement contente que Nana n'entendit pas son nom.

**-Vanessa Gariel****  
****-oh c'est moi**

Et oui Nana, c'est Vanessa. Elle prit sa feuille et revint vers nous.

**-Alors ... A ... B .... B- ... A ... A+ ...B .... B ...****  
****-alors?****  
****-C'est bon je l'ai ****  
****-cool**

Avec Céline, elle sautillait partout, d'ailleurs tout les élèves ayant réussit souriaient et crier avec leur ami, la première année et la plus dure car on ne sait pas du tout comment sa va marcher et comment les profs donne leur examens.

**-Anna Perez**

ah enfin, je pris ma feuille et partis vers les filles. Je parcourus en vitesse les notes. 4 A / 1 A+ / 2A- et 1 B

**-je l'ai, je passe avec vous les filles****  
****-wahouuuu, cria Nana**

On sortit et vit courir Tom

**-je vais chercher ma feuille je reviens, me dit-il en vitesse**

Céline devait partir, elle nous dit au revoir quand Steve arriva

**-salut Steve****  
****-salut Anna, salut Nana****  
****-salut****  
****-Alors? Tes points? Lui demandais-je****  
****-c'est bon je passe, de pas grand chose mais bon je passe c'est le principale****  
****-félicitations****  
****-merci et vous?****  
****-On passe toutes les deux, dit Nana**

Je vis sortir Tom, je laissais Nana et Steve ensemble et me dirigeais vers mon ange.

**-Alors monsieur Vilano?****  
****-Je passe et regarde ça**

Il me montra sa note de français. B+

**-B+ c'est génial****  
****-c'est grâce à toi**

J'entourais mes bras autour de son cou et lui donnais un baiser. Il me prit par la taille et je sentis mes pied décollé du sol, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et les serrées autour de lui. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on s'embrassa comme ça, c'est quand Nana prit la parole qu'on arrêta

**-tout le monde vous regarde**

On regarda en vitesse autour de nous et en effet tout le monde nous regardait. Il me déposa à terre, mis son bras autour de mes épaules.

**-bon on va manger un truc? Dit Steve****  
****-ouais j'ai faim, dit Tom**

**_1 semaine plus tard_**

On était dans l'avion, nous avions plusieurs heures devant nous, Tom avait pris des places en première classe, il disait qu'on serait beaucoup à l'aise et plus tranquille. On avait dormi quelques heures et il nous restait plus que 2 heures de vol, le temps devenait vraiment long.

**-désirez-vous boire ou manger un petit quelque chose?****  
****-Je veux bien un soda merci, dit Tom****  
****-moi aussi **

Elle nous donna les sodas et partit.

**-t'as déjà fait l'amour dans un avion? Lui demandais-je****  
****-Non et toi?****  
****-Non, c'est que la deuxième fois que je prends l'avion****  
****-c'est tellement calme que je pense qu'on pourrait nous entendre**

Je fis une petit moue déçue, le temps aurait pu passer un peu plus vite.

**-mais je te promets que des qu'on est dans la chambre on fait l'amour, me dit-il doucement à l'oreille.**

Je tournais ma tête vers lui et l'embrassais avec fougue, il mit sa main dans mes cheveux et approfondit notre baiser, sa langue caressait la mienne avec passion.

-** je ne pourrai pas attendre d'être à l'hôtel, me dit-il**

Je fermais le petit rideau pour que personne nous voit, je me mis sur lui et l'embrassais langoureusement, j'avais mis une longue robe comme a mon habitude, il passa sa main en dessous et caressa mes cuisses, je mouillais peu à peu, le faire alors que des autres personnes étaient là m'excitai d'avantage. J'enlevais les brettelles de ma robe et soutien gorge en même temps, je dégrafais celui-ci et le mis près de moi. Je me relevais un peu afin que ma poitrine soit à la même hauteur de sa bouche, il prit un de mes seins en bouche et caressa l'autre. Je m'efforcerais de ne pas gémir et essayais de contrôler ma respiration.

Il glissa sa main entre mes jambes, écarta un peu mon boxer et caressa mes lèvres intimes doucement, je n'allais jamais tenir s'il continuais ainsi, je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassais, il entra un doigt en moi, je gémis sur bouche

**-chut**

Il enleva son doigt, je me mis debout et enleva mon boxer, je déboutonnais son jean et le fis glisser à ses chevilles ainsi que son boxer, il était dur devant moi, je me remis sur lui, je savais qu'à l'instant ou il allait entrer en moi je devrai me concentrer de ne pas crier.

**-t'es prête? Me dit-il**

Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure, on sourit, je me relevais un peu et le fis entrer en moi, oh mon dieu Anna, ne crie pas, concentre toi. Je fermais les yeux et mis mon visage dans son cou

**-aahh**

Il prit mes fesses en main fermement, je commençais à bougeais sur lui doucement, je ne devais aller trop vite sinon tout l'avion allait nous entendre gémir, mais le plaisir prit le dessus, il me fit bouger plus vite. Le sentir aussi dur comme ça en moi me donnait envie me laisser aller. Il fermait les yeux et serrait la mâchoire, il devait surement se concentrer autant que moi. Après plusieurs minutes, je sentis l'orgasme arriver, je mis mes lèvres contre son oreille

**-je vais jouir Tom, lui dis-je le plus doucement possible****  
****-moi aussi**

Je me remis droite sur lui, mon corps tremblait, il serra ma mâchoire ses posa sa tête contre le siège, il ferma les yeux, il allait jouir, je voyais ses veines ressortir, il serra mes hanches et me donna un coup de rein puissant, il jouit en moi sans trop de bruit, un petit gémissement, moi par contre tout l'inverse

**-aaaaahhhh**

J'avais jouis un peu plus fort que lui, les autres devaient nous avoir entendu, sur le moment ça me faisait rien, vue l'orgasme que je venais d'avoir.

**-on avait dit pas de bruit, me dit-il**

Il rigola et m'embrassa.

**-désolé****  
****-moi c'est rien mais attends quand on va sortir, ils vont tous nous regardait****  
****-je m'en fous, c'était géniale****  
****-pour une première fois en avion, j'ai trouver ça plutôt pas mal en effet****  
****-ouais**

on se rhabilla et je me remis à ma place, je n'osais pas ouvrir ses rideaux, je ne voulais pas voir le regard des gens, je me sentis un peu gênée la maintenant, il nous restait encore 1h30 de vol ... elles passèrent plus ou moins vite et quand ce fut le moment de partir, on prit nos sacs , j'ouvris le rideau et pu voir que quasi tout le monde avait les yeux braquaient sur nous.

**-tu aurais du gémir moins fort, me dit Tom****  
****-ca se contrôle pas ça****  
****-je l'ai bien fait moi****  
****-ben moi j'y arrive pas**

On prit nos bagages sur ce tapis qui tourne là, quelle misère, c'était la dernière, on a du attendre et voir certains regards, certains amusé, d'autre beaucoup moins, quand on récupéra nos valises, on partit à l'hôtel, un hôtel de luxe, le stage de Tom commençait dans 2 jours et moi je commençais le lendemain. Un homme déposa nos valise dans notre suite, une suite plutôt grande, plus grand que mon appart presque, luxueux évidemment avec une vue magnifique sur un immense jardin et piscine.

**-on visite, lui dis-je****  
****-ok **

Bien sur tout était super beau et chic et tout le tralala était là. Arrivé dans la chambre, j'eus un choque, le lit était immense avec un miroir accrochait au plafond. Mmmm

**-ça c'est cool, lui dis-je****  
****-tu trouve, je vais me voir pendant que tu sera au dessus moi****  
****-tu te mettras au dessus, lui dis-je**

Il vint s'approcha de moi et me plaqua sur le mur, m'embrassa la joue puis mon cou, remonta vers mon oreille

**-j'aime bien quand tu es au dessus****  
****-moi je préfère quand tu prend les choses en mains, lui dis-je**

Je lui enlevé son pull et son pantalon rapidement, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes et fis glisser ma robe à mes pied, je dégrafais mon soutien gorge et le jeta par terre, il cola son corps au mien, je fus étonné qu'il bandait déjà et bien en plus, il devait être serré à l'intérieur de son boxer. Je fis glisser ma main sur son torse puis caressa doucement son sexe à travers son boxer, il soupirais d'aise, il se sentait bien là, je le sentais, il fit glisser mon boxer à mes pied et enleva le sien, il me caressa le corps doucement puis me souleva sur lui, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui, je mis mes mains sur son crane et sur sa nuque, il entra en moi dans un mouvement brusque, on gémit ensemble, pas besoin de se retenir ici et j'avais bien l'intention de me le laisser aller, il commença des vas et viens rapides et c'était repartit pour un moment de plaisir ....

**_Le lendemain_**

Je commençais vers 8h00 jusqu'à midi pour le premier jour. Je serais avec un homme de 35 ans, Tibault.

**-Salut Anna****  
****-salut ****  
****-bon pour le premier jour, tu regarde et tu dis bonjour aux clients. À cette période, il y a pas mal de clients important, les joueurs de rugby bien sur, mais des hommes d'affaire importants, quelques célébrités. On ne pose pas de questions personnelles et bien sur on reste discret, bonjour au revoir, on leur demande comme c'est passé leur vol, fin tu vois****  
****-oui d'accord ****  
****-je te laisse voir un peu les clients qui viennent ce matin **

Il me donna le carnet noir et là le choc, oh non: **Paul Vince et Matthew Nila**

oh merde !


	24. Chapter 23

Il me donna le carnet noir et là le choc, oh non: Paul Vince et Matthew Nila

**-ils arrivent quand eux?****  
****-Vers 10h00****  
****-je peux avoir un pause ou pas?****  
****-Non pas pour ces clients là, ils sont assez important, Mr Vince est un agent immobilier et Mr Nila est le fils du millionnaire Arthur Nila, il a une grande entreprise en Allemagne****  
****-oui je sais ****  
****-ah bon****  
****-heu oui, je les connais ****  
****-très bon point pour toi, le patron sera là pour les accueillir en personne, si tu connais des clients comme eux c'est un bon point pour nous. **

Ok on se calme Anna, respire. Le stress monta soudain, de un je vais revoir mon tout premier client de l'époque et de deux je vais revoir Matt, le client le plus important pour moi, le premier homme qui ma fait voir quelque chose d'autre que les cours et m'a rendu la vie un peu moins triste et ennuyeuse. Je n'avais plus de nouvelles d'eux depuis des semaines voir des mois, mais qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient là.

**-ils sont là pour combien de temps? Demandais-je à Thiblault****  
****-3 semaines pour Mr Vince et 1 mois pour Mr Nila**

Génial, je bosse deux mois, donc ils seront là moitié du temps que je passerais ici. Un tas de questions s'entrechoquèrent dans ma tête. Le plus important c'était que je fasse comme si de rien n'était, je leur donne les clefs, demande à, comment il s'appelle déjà? Ah oui à Romain de leur montait leur bagages et voila, je reprends mon souffle et continu de travailler, à midi je vais voir Tom et ont fait un tour à la piscine. Ok no panic Anna, facile a dire, Paul encore ça aller passer mais Matt, je ne sais pas comment je vais être quand je vais le revoir, il a comme même été important dans ma vie, un client ok mais pas n'importe lequel, c'était le client. Beau, gentil, généreux et surtout un dieu du sexe, il m'avait fait revivre.

**-ça va Anna?****  
****-Oui****  
****-tout se passera bien, c'est ton premier jour c'est pour ça****  
****-ouais c'est pour ça**

Ouais c'est ça. Comment Tom va le prendre quand il va savoir que mes deux anciens clients et les plus importants en plus sont dans le même hôtel que nous? Ne pas lui dire serai pas très malin, s'ils se rencontraient et qu'ils parleraient de moi se serai encore pire. Je vais lui en parler se midi quand je le vois, je verrais bien sa réaction.

Vers 10h00, ils n'étaient toujours pas là, je m'en sortais assez bien, j'avais retenue les noms des gens super important et commençais à m'habituer au langage à prendre fasse aux clients, parce qu'un « _ouais c'est pourquoi?_ » était franchement moins bien qu'un « _que puis-je faire pour vous aider?_ », je regardais sans arrêt cette porte coulissante. 10 minutes plus tard, une voiture noir se gara devant l'hôtel et vis sortir Paul et Matt, mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite et mes mains devenaient moites.

**-ils sont là, me dit Thibault****  
****-oui j'ai vue****  
****-calme toi, je m'occupe de tout. **

Je vis le directeur venir à eux, Paul n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi classe, rasé de près, costume, cravate de grand couturier et juste à coté il y avait Matt, habillait d'un pantalon en toile beige et un t-shirt moulant, il avait coupé ses cheveux et montrer maintenant une coupe comme Tom rasé à 3 millimètres. Le directeur leur parla pendant cinq minutes puis leur montra l'accueil ou ils pouvaient aller chercher leur clef.

Matt et Paul vint vers nous et quand leur regard croisèrent le mien, ils furent tout les deux aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Matt me souriait ainsi que Paul, ils arrivèrent devant le comptoir.

**-bonjour monsieur Vince**

**-bonjour. ****  
****-bonjour, monsieur Nila.****  
****-bonjour.**

Ils ne me quittèrent pas des yeux, ils devaient surement se demander pourquoi je travaillais derrière un comptoir dans un hôtel de luxe.

**-bonjour Anna, me dit Matt****  
****-bonjour Matthew**

Je me retournais un peu vers Paul, il me regardait toujours aussi intensément

**-Bonjour Paul****  
****-Anna**

Thibault leur donna leur clef et ses ainsi qu'ils détachèrent enfin leur yeux des miens

**-l'une de nos meilleure suite monsieur Vince, le numéro 120, vos bagage sont déjà là.****  
****-Merci****  
****-bonne journée à vous.****  
****-merci à vous aussi, au revoir Anna.****  
****-bonne journée Paul.**

Thibault prit la clef de Matt

**-un étage au dessus, chambre 230, vos bagages sont déjà là également****  
****-merci **

Le téléphone sonna Thibault le prit, me laissant seule avec Matt

**-il vous faut quelque chose d'autre?****  
****-Inutile de me vouvoyer, tu vas bien?****  
****-Oui merci et toi ?****  
****-Je vais bien oui, alors tu as arrêté?****  
****-Comme tu vois, je suis ici que pour deux mois après je repars****  
****-tu es venue seule?****  
****-Non, je suis venue avec mon petit ami****  
****-quel changement ... tu es très jolie Anna****  
****-heu... merci **

Mon cœur battait encore plus vite à présent, le voir aussi près de moi et sentir son odeur me rappelait trop de souvenir.

**-et toi? Du changement?****  
****-Pas trop non, boulot ****  
****-petite amie?****  
****-On peut dire ça comme ça, le boulot me prend pas mal de temps****  
****-je vois**

On se regarda pendant une bonne minute sans rien dire.

**-tu as terminé quand? On pourrait peut être se voir****  
****-heu ... je ne pense pas que se serai une bonne idée****  
****-ton copain n'apprécierait pas ****  
****-en effet.****  
****-et il fait quoi dans la vie?****  
****-Il fait un stage de deux mois dans l'équipe de rugby ... les All Blacks****  
****-un rugbyman alors, tu les choisis toujours aussi bien****  
****-il est très bien en effet****  
****-je vais te laisser, tu sais où se trouve ma chambre si tu veux discuter ****  
****-je vais voir ****  
****-bien **

Et il partit, sans rien de plus, je savais pas quoi dire ou faire, tous les souvenirs de nos moment revinrent comme un flash, les moments ou nous avions rit, fait l'amour, la piscine, le hammam, les moments rien que tout les deux, la seule nuit qu'on avait passé ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le dernier jour qu'on s'était vu, le dernier baiser qu'il m'avait donner, le plaisir que j'avais eu quand il avait répondu à mon message après plusieurs jours ou il était partit. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, lui parler? L'ignorer? Être ami? Si j'allais lui parler dans sa chambre je savais ce qu'il allait arriver, être tout les deux dans la même pièce n'était pas très bon. J'étais avec Tom et je l'aimais de tout mon cœur, il était le seul homme avec qui je voulais vivre, avoir des enfants, me marier mais revoir Matt, avait fait remonter des souvenirs, de magnifique souvenirs.

**-c'est bon tu peux partir, me dit Thibault**

Il était déjà midi, le temps était passé à une vitesse folle. J'attendais l'ascenseur, je rentrais et au moment ou les portes allaient se refermer mais une main vint stopper la porte. Matt

**-ça va? Me dit-il****  
****-oui**

Oh non, pas à deux dans un ascenseur, il faisait de plus en plus chaud.

**-tu as terminé?****  
****-Oui****  
****-tu veux passer un moment? ****  
****-Non, Tom m'attend****  
****-ton copain ****  
****-oui. **

Il vint se mettre devant moi et assez près d'ailleurs

**-Matt s'il te plait.****  
****-si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ce moment**

Et moi alors, si je n'avais pas Tom, je serais dans sa chambre à l'heure qui était mais là ce n'était pas possible, je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Tom et j'en avais pas envie, j'étais avec lui et personne d'autre.

**-c'est pas possible et tu le sais, lui dis-je**

Il me caressa la joue, je fermais les yeux à se contact, ses mains m'avaient manquées, il passa sa main sur ma nuque et approcha son visage du mien.

**-arrête Matt****  
****-quand je t'ai vu, ça m'a fait comme une décharge, j'ai pensé a toi tout le temps, tous les jours et aujourd'hui tu es là, devant moi**

Je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon visage, il était bien trop près, je pensais à Tom. Je le repoussais doucement.

**-j'ai quelqu'un maintenant et j'ai arrêté. On peut être ami mais c'est tout****  
****-comment veut tu qu'on soit amis après tout ce qu'on a vécu?****  
****-C'est toi qui est partit, je suis avec mec génial que j'aime et qui m'aime, je rentre bientôt en deuxième année et j'ai arrêté de coucher avec toute la ville pour de l'argent, j'ai changé Matt. ****  
****-Dit moi juste que tu n'as rien ressenti quand tu m'as vu**

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça, j'avais ressenti bien plus que je ne l'aurai cru, il m'avait manqué mais c'est du passé, je suis passé à autre chose.

**-je m'en douter, me dit-il après 10 secondes**.

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, nous étions au même étage et pas de bol l'un en face de l'autre. J'ouvris la porte et la referma sans le regarder. Tom était devant son ordi

**-salut toi, me dit-il****  
****-salut****  
****-alors? Le premier jour?****  
****-Il faut qu'on parle**

Il fronça les sourcils quand il avait entendu sur quel ton je venais de parler, un ton qui disait « _j'ai quelque chose à te dire que tu ne vas pas aimer_ »

**-de quoi?****  
****-Ne te fâche pas surtout****  
****-qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

Je partis m'asseoir dans le fauteuil, il me suivit.

**-Anna, ça va?****  
****-J'ai revu deux de mes anciens clients aujourd'hui**

Il prit une grande respiration, il se tendit et serra la mâchoire, bon ok maintenant je fais quoi? Je lui dis que c'est le premier client et Matt?

**-l'un est mon tout premier client, c'est lui qui m'a proposé en premier de coucher pour de l'argent, ça n'a pas duré longtemps car il devait partir.****  
****-Et l'autre?**

Je le regardais, il avait déjà compris car je vis son visage se durcir, il était énervé

**-l'autre c'est Matthew****  
****-ce Matt que tu étais tombé amoureuse ****  
****-oui **

Il se leva et partit dans la chambre, il claqua la porte, ben oui une réaction comme ça il fallait s'en douter. J'attendis dix minutes qu'il se calme puis entra dans la chambre, il était assis sur le lit et tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Je me mis près derrière lui et entoura mes bras autour de ses épaule.

**-je n'aurai pas du venir, lui dis-je****  
****-dit pas ça, je voulais que tu viennes, je ne pourrai pas être vivre deux mois sans toi. **

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et lui fis un baiser dans le cou. Il releva la tête.

**-tu lui as parlé?****  
****-Oui****  
****-et?****  
****-et rien du tout, je lui ai dit que j'étais avec quelqu'un de génial et que j'avais arrêté de coucher pour de l'argent. ****  
****-Il a rien dit d'autre****  
****-il m'a demandé de venir dans sa chambre pour discuter, j'ai dit non**

Il se tendit et serra les poing

**-Tom tu n'as pas a avoir peur ok? C'est avec toi que je suis.****  
****-ça ne me plait pas trop qui soit dans le même hôtel****  
****-franchement moi non plus mais c'est comme ça. Il fallait s'y attendre que j'allais rencontrer un de mes anciens client un jour ou l'autre**

je me levais et me mis en face de lui.

**-viens on à la piscine.****  
****-Quand je le verrai je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir****  
****-tu réagiras bien car tu sais te contrôler, qu'est-ce que les gens diront si tu frappe quelqu'un hein? Tu pourrais être viré de ton stage en plus. Et tu ne sais même pas a quoi il ressemble**

Il se leva et se mit en face de moi

**-il est grand?****  
****-Plus ou moins comme toi****  
****-cheveux?****  
****-Comme toi****  
****-gros?****  
****-Non, musclé****  
****-peau?****  
****-Bronzé****  
****-il me ressemble quoi****  
****-ben non pas trop****  
****-c'est où sa chambre****  
****-tu le sauras pas****  
****-pourquoi?****  
****-Parce que de un je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer ce genre d'information, de deux c'est quelqu'un d'important pour l'hôtel et donc je pourrai me faire renvoyer s'il se plaint qu'un homme lui a cassé la gueule quand il sortait de sa suite et de trois ça changera rien que tu le vois ou pas. **

Je lui fis un bisou et partit mettre mon maillot de bain et une robe longue. Il mit son maillot et un pantalon en lin beige et un t-shirt moulant noir, oh non pas ça.

**- tu ne voudras pas mettre autre chose?****  
****-Pourquoi? Ça ne va pas ça?****  
****-Non, mais plutôt un jean et une chemise **

Il n'allait pas s'habillait comme lui en plus, non mais attend, imagine la scène s'il le se croise, on aurait tous dit que le frère avait copié sur l'autre. Depuis qu'il avait coupé ses cheveux, Matt ressemblait plus à Tom, il s'était musclé aussi et la petite barbe de deux ou trois jours n'arrangeait rien.

**-voila**

il avait mis exactement ce que je lui avais dit de mettre

**-c'est parfait, tu es très beau****  
****-j'aime beaucoup ta robe aussi ****  
****-oh merci**


	25. Chapter 24

On partit à la piscine, il y avait 3 sortes de piscine, des transats, un grand hammam, des jacuzzis de une et de deux personnes. On mit nos affaire sur chacun un transat, j'enlevais ma robe.

**-nouveau maillot? Me dit Tom****  
****-oui, une pièce mais très beau je trouve****  
****-il te va très bien ****  
****-merci **

L'eau était très bonne, ni trop chaude, ni trop froide, il y avait quasi que des couples. Certains hommes ou femmes seuls dans leur coin ou faisant des longueurs. Je mis ma tête dans l'eau et resta en dessous pendant quelques secondes puis remontais, Tom était en face de moi, l'eau glissa sur son corps. Je posais ma tête sur son torse et lui donnais des petits bisous.

**-j'ai réservé une table pour ce soir au restaurant****  
****-pour qu'elle heure?****  
****-19h30****  
****-ok **

On fit quelques longueur à notre aise, on parla, rigola pendant près une heure.

**-on va se faire un bain à bulles, lui dis-je****  
****-ok allons y**

On partit celui pour deux personnes, Tom entra en premier, je me mis entre ses jambes et soudain j'eus un flash, moi et Matt dans un jacuzzi de deux personnes, enlacés comme un vrai petit couple. Je fermais les yeux et enlevais cette image de ma tête. Je me laissais aller, il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et caressa mon ventre, je posais ma tête sur son épaule.

**-on est bien là, lui dis-je****  
****-oui, je suis toujours bien quand tu es là.**

Je souris, ses petites phrases qu'il me disait me réconforté sur les sentiments qu'il avait pour moi. Il caressa mon ventre doucement, remontant sur ma poitrine

**-Tom, pas ici**

Il rigola dans mon cou, il ne changera jamais, toujours envie peut importe l'heure ou le lieu. Il descendit sur mon bas ventre et avant que j'eus le temps de l'arrêter il avait un peu écarté mon maillot et avait entré un doigt en moi.

**-oh désolé, me dit-il****  
****-y a trop de monde et quelqu'un pourrait nous voir****  
****-pas là, il y a les petites bulles qui cache ce que je suis occupé de faire. **

Il accéléra ses va-et-vient et caressa mon clitoris avidement. Je rejetais ma tête sur son épaule, je mis ma main sur sa nuque et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes, au moins on n'allait pas voir mon visage au moment ou j'allais jouir. Il entra un deuxième doigt, je gémis sur sa bouche, mon bassin bougeait tout seul.

-**plus vite, lui dis-je**

Je mis mon visage dans son cou afin que personne ne me voie gémir. Il entendait mes gémissements et ma respiration de plus en plus rapide.

**-aaahhh Tom**

Il me caressa le clitoris plus fort ce qui me fit jouir instantanément sur ses doigts. Je lui donnais un bisou dans son cou, il enleva ses doigts et sourit.

**-refais plus jamais ça, lui dis-je****  
****-pourquoi?****  
****-On aurait pu se faire choper ****  
****-mais non personne ne l'a vu**.

Je remis convenablement mon maillot, Tom mit sa tête contre le bain et ferma les yeux et au moment ou j'allais mettre ma tête sur son torse je vis que Matt nous regardait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? Il nous avait vue j'en étais sur, il me sourit et continua de faire se qu'il était occupé de faire sur son ordi. Il savait que j'avais jouis il y a quelques secondes, il me connaissait par cœur sur ce coté là.

Le soir venu, je mis une robe et on partit au restaurant et pas de bol, c'était ma journée Paul et Matt assis avec deux jeunes femmes. Quand ils me virent arrivé, ils me firent tout les deux un sourire comme je l'ai aimé à l'époque. Tom avait son bras autour de ma taille.

**-quel nom?****  
****-Vilano****  
****-oui bien sur suivez-moi**

Heureusement, on était à une table ou j'étais dos à eux. On commanda et 10 minutes plus tard, Tom fixait quelque chose derrière moi.

**-ça va? Lui dis-je****  
****-oui, c'est juste que ce mec n'arrête pas de me regarder**

Je me retournais et vis qui Matt me regardait, il détourna le regard et posa sa main sur la cuisse de la fille à coté de lui. N'importe quoi, une tactique de gamin pour me rendre jalouse, je fus surtout de son comportement, à tous les coups c'était une fille qui lui tenait « _compagnie _».

**-laisse tomber, lui dis-je**

il me regarda et se tendit

**-c'est lui?****  
****-Tom****  
****-c'est toi qui regarde, ce n'est pas moi****  
****-tu es jaloux que ce n'est pas sur toi qu'il a flashé? Lui dis-je en rigolant****  
****-c'est pas drôle, je vais aller lui cassé la gueule****  
****-non arrête, non mais ça va pas ou quoi**?

Je lui fis de gros yeux. Le serveur apporta les plats.

**-fait moi confiance un peu s'il te plait, lui dis-je****  
****-je te fais confiance****  
****-c'est comme si qu'on rencontrer disons une de tes ex****  
****-c'est pas tout à fait la même chose, je ne payais pas les filles avec qui je couchais. ****  
****-On s'en fout, je ne ferais pas un tel cinéma pour si peu, on a tout les deux un passé, maintenant mange et s'il te plait arrête**.

Après 5 minutes, il se détendit

**-tu n'as même rien dit sur ma robe**

il me sourit

**-tu es sublime, comme toujours**

je lui souris

**-tu n'es pas mal non plus****  
****-oui je sais**

On prit un dessert et partit, à l'accueil il y avait Matt et sa « _copine_ », je restais dans le hall et Tom partit chercher la clef quand je vis que la fille qui était avec Matt s'approchait de moi.

**-Salut, me dit-elle****  
****-salut****  
****-j'ai vue que Matt te regardait souvent, je voulais que tu sache qu'il était avec moi. ****  
****-J'ai vue ça, ne t'inquiète pas, je te le laisse****  
****-c'est pas que tu n'es pas jolie, c'est juste que je ne pense pas que tu sois le genre de fille qui pourrait le faire craquer. ****  
****-Tu serais étonné, lui dis-je en souriant**

Non mais pour qui elle se prend cette débile et ou il l'avait trouvé, blonde décoloré et nichon en silicone, rien à voir avec son genre de fille. Matt vint vers nous ainsi que Tom.

**-tout va bien? Dit Matt****  
****-la prochaine fois prend une fille qui s'est fermé sa gueule et un peu plus professionnel, lui dis-je****  
****-comment ça****  
****-non mais attend pour qui tu me prends, me dit Barbie**

Je m'approchais d'elle, les garçons ne disaient rien, trop peur que je fasse un scandale en plein hall de cette hôtel.

**-si je peux te donner un ou deux conseils, ne parle pas aux gens qu'il fréquente comme si tu étais sa femme, tu reste près de lui mais pas trop pour évité qu'il s'étouffe dans les air bag à 5000$, tu t'habille un peu moins pute des bas fond et surtout enlève se parfum à la lavande, il n'aime pas ça, je te conseil la vanille et évite le rose, penche pour du bleu. **

Elle me regardait avec de grand yeux rond, et ouais ma petite je suis passé avant toi. Matt sourit, prit Barbi faux seins par la taille et partit avec elle. Tom s'approcha de moi.

**-désolé, lui dis-je****  
****-j'ai pas trop aimé cette petite scène Anna**

Il partit me laissant là, seule dans le hall, je partis dehors faire un tour dans le jardin de l'hôtel. Je devais réfléchir. Bien sur qu'il n'était pas très content d'avoir assisté a cette scène, je venais d'engueuler la fille qui coucher avec Matt car justement elle couchait avec Matt, le stéréotype pure de la bombasse blonde, fin fausse blonde. Je m'assis dans l'herbe puis m'allongeais, il faisait bon et je sentis l'air chaud caressait mon visage. Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps je restais là mais sa ma fis un bien fous. J'étais caché et personne ne pouvais me voir, je me sentais bien.

**-ça va?**

Cette voix, je la reconnaitrais entre mille. Matt

**-comment veux-tu que ça va, je suis là depuis deux jours et mon copain ne me parle déjà plus.****  
****-je suis désolé pour Kim.**

Il vint s'asseoir près de moi, je restais allongé

**-Kim? Ne me dit pas que son nom c'est Kimberley****  
****-si pourquoi****  
****-non pour rien, disons, son nom va bien avec elle.**

Il rigola, je ne l'avais pas entendu rire comme sa depuis longtemps, je me mis à rire avec lui, il me regarda par dessus son épaule et on se regarda un instant.

**-depuis que je suis partit, c'est des filles comme ça que je prends****  
****-comme quoi?****  
****-Des filles que je suis sur de ne pas m'attacher****  
****-il faut passer à autre chose Matt****  
****-j'y arrive pas**

je me relevai un peu et me mis assis près de lui.

**-tu ne me connais mieux que personne, me dit-il****  
****-juste tes gouts pour le parfum et les sous-vêtements.**

Il sourit et me regarda

**-je déteste la lavande et le rose****  
****-oui je sais, le bleu et la vanille sont les deux choses qui te font craquer****  
****-je me demande bien quel sous-vêtement tu as mis ?****  
****-arrête Matt**

Nous rigolâmes un moment.

**-je vais aller rejoindre mon petit ami****  
****-reste avec moi****  
****-on vécu des bons moments à deux mais maintenant je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre et je ne le tromperai pas, je l'aime trop pour ça. ****  
****-Tu es sur****  
****-oui, j'en suis sur**

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue

**-j'ai mis du bleu aujourd'hui, lui dis-je****  
****-je m'en douter**

Je lui souris et me levais

**-a bientôt Matt****  
****-a bientôt Anna**

Je partis, je tournais sur la gauche et vis Tom, il avait tout écouté, je n'avais rien à me reprocher, j'avais dit que je l'aimais et que je ne le tromperais pas.

-**je suis désolé, me dit-il****  
****-c'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du réagir comme ça**.

Il me sourit, j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque et le serrais de toutes mes forces.

**-je t'aime, lui dis-je****  
****-moi aussi je t'aime ****  
****-viens on rentre**

On rentra dans la suite, on mit notre pyjama

**-tu n'as pas mis de bleu****  
****-non j'ai mis du rose aujourd'hui****  
****-j'aime beaucoup**

On entra dans la chambre, il ferma la porte.

**-demain tu commence pour quelle heure? Lui dis-je****  
****-Je dois être là bas pour 7h00****  
****-il est déjà 22h00, on devrait se coucher, tu dois te reposer**

On s'allongea et s'endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, j'étais heureuse d'être dans ses bras, c'était lui que je voulais, mon choix avait été fait, plus de doute possible


	26. Chapter 25

Les semaines passèrent plutôt bien, je parlais de temps en temps avec Paul et Matt. Celui-ci me regardait toujours avec envie, sa blondasse était partit après 3 jours. Tom continuait ses entrainements avec l'équipe, quand il rentrait il était souvent épuisé. Il avait un jour de repos, le mercredi et aussi le dimanche après midi. Moi je travaillais tous les jours sauf le mercredi et le dimanche après midi, le patron avait mit mes jours congé avec ceux de Tom.

J'avais rencontré une fille plutôt sympa, elle devait envoyer le courrier aux clients, elle était stagiaire. 21 ans, brune, plutôt mince. Elle était dans la norme question physique, elle n'était pas trop mal foutue. C'était une aventurière, elle faisait petit boulot en petit boulot, elle avait déjà pas mal voyagé et ce boulot là c'était le grand luxe d'après ses mots. Noémie était un peu comme Nana avant, elle prenait du bon temps partout elle allait.

Thibault avait pris sa pause déjeuné, je me retrouvais donc toute seule avec Noémie.

**-salut**

Je relevais la tête et vis Matt

**-salut ça va?****  
****-Ouais et toi ****  
****-ça va****  
****-tu serais me trouver une voiture, faut que j'aille voir un client****  
****-taxi ou louer?****  
****-Je vais la louer****  
****-ok**

J'appelais l'homme qui se chargeait de la location de belle voiture.

**-elle sera devant dans 2 minutes****  
****-merci Anna****  
****-tu repars dans une semaine je vois****  
****-oui, de retour en Allemagne****  
****-oh vous allez en Allemagne? Cria Noémie**

J'avais sursautais et Matt était surpris de cette intervention

**-heu oui, j'habite là-bas****  
****-je n'ai jamais là-bas ****  
****-c'est plutôt pas mal****  
****-j'en doute pas, lui dis-elle en le regardant****  
****-tu devrais aller envoyer le courrier, lui dis-je****  
****-ouais, bonne journée, lui dit-elle****  
****-au revoir**

Matt me regardait

**-c'est Noémie, stagiaire pour encore 3 semaines****  
****-d'accord et toi tu repars quand?****  
****-Dans un mois et une semaine****  
****-tu habite toujours dans le même appart?****  
****-Oui toujours**

Je vis la voiture de Matt se garer

**-ta voiture est là****  
****-oh merci****  
****-bonne journée****  
****-à toi aussi Anna**

Il partit vers sa voiture, il était habillé d'un costard plutôt chic et il avait toujours la même démarche sexy.

**-il est trop canon, me dit Noémie****  
****-oui il est pas mal****  
****-tu le connais bien?****  
****-Plutôt oui****  
****-vous êtes sortit ensemble?**

Heu ... il me payait de temps en temps pour une ou deux heures de baise.

**-non pas vraiment****  
****-tu as déjà couché avec?****  
****-Oui****  
****-et?****  
****-et si tu veux savoir va lui parler et demande lui de boire un verre, tu connais déjà le numéro de sa chambre je suppose**

Elle baissa la tête, elle avait déjà vérifié dans le registre à tous les coups.

**-il a une copine?****  
****-Non.****  
****-il pourrait peut être m'emmener en Allemagne.****  
****-il repart dans 1 semaine.****  
****-je demanderais pour partir pour plus tôt.****  
****-tu ne le connais même pas et tu vas partir dans une ville inconnue. Tu pense qu'il va t'héberger chez lui comme ça?****  
****-Au moins faire le trajet en avion ensemble.****  
****-fait comme tu veux.**

4 jours plus tard. On était mercredi, enfin, on avait tout les deux la journée pour nous. Il était à peine 9h00, je me réveillais dans ses bras. Il dormait encore profondément mais hors de question de perdre une journée pour dormir, on réservé le dimanche pour rester dans la chambre et rien faire.

**-Tom, murmurais-je à son oreille**

Je lui caressais doucement la joue. Il bougea un peu. Il était tellement beau, endormi comme ça, j'avais vraiment de la chance de l'avoir

**-mon chéri, faut se lever**

Il se mit sur le dos et se frotta le visage. Je me mis sur lui et commença à l'embrassais partout.

**-Anna, je suis juste levé, me dit-il en rigolant**

Je continuais à l'embrassais dans son cou en remontant vers son visage. Son front, ses yeux, son nez, ses joue, sa bouche.

**-aujourd'hui, on fait quoi? Lui demandais-je****  
****-pour le moment je me réveille****  
****-oh allez, m'oblige pas à me mettre toute nue pour que tu ouvre les yeux. **

Il rigola et ferma encore plus les yeux.

**-très drôle**

Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda, je me relevais un peu mais restais sur lui. Il caressa mes cuisses et remonta doucement vers mes fesses.

**-je vais prendre une douche, lui dis-je**

Je l'embrassais et partit dans la salle de bain. Je me brossais les dents, détachais les cheveux et partit sous la douche, c'était une immense douche ouverte, j'adorais cette douche, très pratique, spacieuse et le sol ne glissait pas. Je vis Tom entrer, il se brossa les dents et se regarda dans le miroir.

**-faut que je me rase****  
****-comme toujours****  
****-pas le courage****  
****-laisse encore aujourd'hui j'aime bien **

Il entra dans la douche, se mit derrière moi afin que l'eau coule sur lui également. Il mit mes cheveux sur le coté et m'embrassa dans le cou, il posa ses mains sur mon ventre.

**-tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui?****  
****-On va faire un petit tour en ville, il y a des magasins et on a jamais été, lui dis-je****  
****-d'accord**

On resta ainsi quelques minutes, on se lava et sortit de la douche. Je mis une petite serviette et partit dans la chambre, il me suivit.

**-on va manger après, lui dis-je****  
****-ouais, j'ai un peu faim**

Je pris des sous-vêtements et une robe, j'enlevais ma serviette et la jeta par terre, je me retournais et vis que Tom me regardait du haut en bas.

**-ben va y gène toi pas, lui dis-je**

Il rigola et s'approcha de moi, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes, descendit ses mains sur mon dos, j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque et approfondis notre baiser, ses mains passèrent sur mes fesses et me mit sur lui, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me mit sur le lit, j'enlevais sa serviette et la jeta par terre, pouvant sentir son sexe se durcir au fur et à mesure. Il m'embrassa dans le cou, laissant sa langue caressait ma peau, il passa ses mains sur mon corps, il caressa mon sein doucement, il descendit ses lèvres sur mon corps, léchant mes tétons sensuellement, il descendit encore un peu sur mon ventre, mon bas ventre. Ma respiration était de plus en plus rapide, mon corps se réchauffa et je mouillais davantage lorsque ses doigts caressèrent mon intimité.

Il connaissait mon corps par cœur maintenant, il savait ce que j'aimais, il savait comme s'y prendre, comment faire pour me faire jouir. La langue descendit doucement vers mon intimité, il se mit à genou sur le sol et posa mes jambes sur ses épaules. Je fus parcouru de frissons, il embrassa l'intérieure de mes cuisses, caressant doucement celles-ci. Il descendit doucement, embrassa mes lèvres intimes tendrement, il passa sa langue dessus, elle était chaude et humide, je gémis doucement.

Il écarta mes lèvres intimes et lécha mon intimité d'abord doucement puis un peu plus vite, mon dos se arqua fasse à une telle sensation, je m'en lasserais jamais, c'était impossible. Je mouillais de plus en plus, mon bassin commença à bouger tout seul, il caressa l'entrée de mon vagin avec son doigt, je contractais mes muscles à l'intérieur. Il lécha à présent mon clitoris avec envie et entra un doigt en moi au même moment.

**-mmmm Tom**

Je mis une de mes mains sur son crane et l'autre sur mon sein. Caressant mes mamelons et gémissant de plus en plus fort. Mon bassin bougeait tellement, qu'il sortit ses doigts et plaqua ses mains sur mes hanches, continuant de lécher mon intimité, il descendit un peu et entra sa langue en moi. Je sentis des décharges dans mon corps, je transpirais et ma respiration était plus que rapide. Il relâcha un peu mon bassin et plaça un doigt sur mon clitoris et le caressa ardemment. Ce fut trop, mon dos s'arqua

**-je vais .... Aaaahhh .... Je**

Il pressa un peu sur mon clitoris, mon corps trembla sans que je puisse l'arrêter et jouis dans un gémissement fort. Il me lécha encore un peu puis revint sur moi, ma respiration était toujours très rapide, il venait de me donner un orgasme digne de se nom. Chaque femme sur cette terre devrait au moins connaitre un tel plaisir au moins une fois dans sa vie. Quand on sait ce que c'est on ne peu plus s'en passé et j'avais le partenaire idéal pour ça. Il aimait le sexe autant que moi, il me faisait plaisir autant que je lui faisais plaisir. Il était doué et savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. On se complétait sur tout point de vus.

Il m'embrassa dans le cou, me laissant un peu le temps de reprendre ma respiration, j'aurai pu tomber endormi là maintenant tellement l'orgasme avait été puissant, je me sentais vidé et sans force.

**-ça va? Me demanda-t-il****  
****-mon dieu**

il me sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, il me donna un baiser tendre et plein d'amour. Je sentais son sexe dur contre mon bas ventre. Je n'avais pas trop la force de me mettre au dessus et de tout dirigeait. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, il me mit un peu plus au milieu du lit. Je l'embrassais tendrement, il arrêta notre baiser et entra en moi doucement, nous faisant gémir tout les deux. Il commença ses va-et-vient doucement puis plus rapidement, il mit son visage dans mon cou et embrassa celui-ci. Je l'entendais gémir, je resserrais mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Je caressais son dos, il fit glisser sa main sur mon corps et la posa sur me cuisse, il la caressait plus passionnément. Il continua ses coups de rein puissant, c'était tellement bon, je gémis de plus en plus fort, a chaque coup je gémissais, je fermais les yeux, j'agrippais ses épaules avec toute la force que j'avais, j'allais jouir dans pas longtemps. Il leva la tête et posa ses deux mains près de mon visage, se relevant un peu de mon corps. Je caressais son torse avec envie, il gémit et ferma les yeux. Je sentais qu'il était prêt, je l'étais aussi, dans un coup plus ou moins fort, je resserrais mes muscles autour de son sexe.

**-aaaahhh ... Anna ... encore**

Mon dos s'arqua, il entra encore plus en moi, je resserrais à nouveau mes muscles autour de son sexe, il gémit mon nom et jouis en moi, je jouis en même temps que lui dans un cri de plaisir. Il resta comme ça quelques secondes, puis se laissa aller sur le coté et se mit près de moi. Notre respiration était rapide, je ne bougeais pas, je laissais mes jambes tomber sur le lit et mis ma main dans mes cheveux. Il m'avait donné deux orgasmes puissants en peu de temps, j'en pouvais plus.

**-je vais reprendre une douche, lui dis-je****  
****-d'accord**

Je partis prendre une douche, il me suivit cinq minutes plus tard. On se lava mutuellement et sortit. On se prépara et partit au restaurant de l'hôtel

**-j'ai trop faim, lui dis-je****  
****-moi aussi**

on mangea et partit de détendre à la piscine une heure. On était dans le jacuzzi.

**-tu n'as rien dit sur ce matin, ça ta plu au moins, me demanda-t-il**

J'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer, comment peut il me demandait si ça ma plu, il avait tellement parfait que même parfait était un petit mot en comparaison à se qu'il m'avait donné.

**-tu rigole, c'était parfait, j'ai adoré.****  
****-Ça va alors**

Je me reprochais de lui et pris son visage entre mes mains.

**-ne doute pas de l'effet que tu as sur moi, tu as été parfait, tu m'as fait jouir deux fois et c'était bien plus que parfait.**

Je l'embrassais tendrement

**-et toi? Tu as aimé?****  
****-Oh oui, comme toujours, tu me fais toujours énormément d'effet et on peut que dire que c'était parfait avec toi.**

Il m'embrassa amoureusement, caressant mon dos doucement...

Le mois suivant passa très rapidement, je n'eus même pas le temps de me rendre compte qu'on était déjà à l'appartement. Je rangeais les affaires, fis des machines, Tom fit le lit et rangea un peu les produits dans la salle de bain. Toute la journée on fit que ça, ranger et nettoyer. Il commanda chinois car après deux mois, j'avais vidé le frigo.

**-on devra aller faire les courses demain matin, lui dis-je****  
****-oui ok, je vais faire la liste****  
****-non c'est bon je la fais**

On sonna, Tom partit ouvrir.

**-surpriiiiiise, cria Nana****  
****-entrez**

Je partis dans le salon et vis Nana, Steve, Céline et J-B

**-salut****  
****-salut****  
****-on a ramenait la bouffe, dit Steve****  
****-ça c'est cool, dit Tom**

Nana vint me prendre dans ses bras ainsi que Céline.

**-oh ! vous m'avez manqué****  
****-et toi alors, deux mois c'est trop****  
****-je reste maintenant****  
****-tu as intérêt.**

On mangea, rigola, raconta notre séjour. Il y avait une bonne ambiance mais avec le décalage horaire on était un peu mort Tom et moi. Les autres le vient et partir vers 23h00.

**-on se voit bientôt, me dit Céline****  
****-la rentrée c'est pour bientôt façon****  
****-ouais, pfff**

On mit notre pyjama et partîmes dormir.


	27. Chapter 26

**_1 an plus tard_**

Et voila, la deuxième déjà terminé, je vais rentrer en troisième, j'avais trouvé un stage de 6 mois chez un couturier plutôt connu et s'il me trouvait compétente il me proposerait une place. Il créait pas mal de tenue pour les défilés et pour des événements important.

**-voila mon dernier sac et fait, me dit Tom**

Il allait partir pour quatre mois en Nouvelle-Zélande, il allait jouer dans l'équipe des All Blacks, pas beaucoup au début mais ils allaient lui donner sa chance. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte aussi longtemps, il allait me manquer terriblement. Mais pendant 5 mois ça aller être comme ça, voir même pendant un an, après je pourrai peut être le suivre quand j'aurai fini mes études mais pour le moment c'était ma dernière année et il fallait que je la réussisse.

**-tu as ton ticket?****  
****-Oui j'ai tout mis dans mon sac**

Il partait le lendemain à 10h00 du matin et on allait plus se voir pendant quatre ou peut être cinq mois.

**-tu va me manquer, lui dis-je****  
****-toi aussi, si tu savais**.

Ça faisais un an et demi qu'on été ensemble et j'étais plus heureuse que jamais. Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue puis une autre et encore une autre.

**-ne pleure pas**

Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrais très fort.

**-je reviens vite, tu n'aura même pas le temps de te rendre compte que je suis partis****  
****-c'est ça ouais**

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et essuya mes larmes. Il était déjà 21h00, je mis une petite nuisette et lui dormait en boxer. On avait jamais autant fait l'amour que cette semaine, tous les moments ou l'on se retrouvait à deux, je me jetais dessus et on faisait l'amour. Nous étions dans le lit, il colla son torse contre mon dos.

**-comment je vais faire pendant quatre mois, lui dis-je****  
****-tu t'en sortiras je te fais confiance, on s'appellera, y a internet et quatre mois ce n'est pas si long**.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de moi.

**-je me demande bien comment tu vas faire pour vivre sans sexe pendant quatre mois, lui dis-je****  
****-oui ça va être difficile sa, j'y ai déjà pensé, me dit-il en rigolant. ****  
****-Si tu vois une fille qui t'invite dans sa chambre, ne lui dit pas oui****  
****-pas de risque, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça et je suis là pour le rugby, je vais toujours être sur le terrain et quand je rentre je vais être plutôt naze. **

Je me retournais et pris son visage entre mes mains, je regardais chaque détails de son visage, je voulais garder un maximum de chose en mémoire, même si quatre mois ne serai pas assez suffisant pour oublier ses traits, je le détaillais quand même.

Il prit ma jambes et la ramena sur lui ... nous fîmes l'amour toute la nuit, on avait profité de cette dernière nuit à fond.

Le lendemain, je l'accompagnais jusqu'à l'aéroport. Je voulais être près de lui jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

**-je dois y aller, me dit-il****  
****-je sais**

Je le pris dans mes bras, je me retenais de ne pas pleurer, il n'arrêterait pas de pensé après. Il posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les miennes.

**-je t'appelle des que je suis là****  
****-tu as intérêt****  
****-je t'aime mon ange****  
****-moi aussi, je t'aime****  
****-dans quatre mois, je suis de retour****  
****-je serais là****  
****-j'espère bien. **

Il rigola et m'embrassa une dernière fois.

**-je t'aime****  
****-moi aussi**

Il prit son sac et partit, il donna son ticket à une femme et avant qu'on ne se voit plus, il tourna son visage vers moi et me sourit, je lui rendis son sourire et lui fis un petit signe de la main. Je repartis à l'appartement, je pensais à lui durant toute la route et quand j'arrivais chez moi, Nana et Céline m'attendaient devant la porte.

**-salut les filles, leur dis-je triste****  
****-salut ma grande, me dit Céline****  
****-il est partit? Demanda Nana****  
****-oui, je viens de le quitter****  
****-on a ramenait de quoi te remontait le morale**

J'ouvris la porte, on entra et elle me montra deux dvd, des comédies et trois pots de glaces.

**-vous êtes des anges, leur dis-je****  
****-on allait comme même pas te laisser seule aujourd'hui****  
****-merci, ça vous dit de dormir ici?**

Elles se regardèrent

**-oui ok, on reste.****  
****-Merci les filles**

on regarda un dvd puis les filles décidèrent d'aller se promener en ville. Elle me força

**-tu ne vas pas rester ici pendant quatre mois comme même?****  
****-Mais j'attends son coup de fil****  
****-il ne sera pas là avant 12 heures ****  
****-ok**

On parti en ville, Nana acheta un petit ensemble classe noir et blanc. Son look avait vraiment changé, elle faisait beaucoup plus femme. Elle sortait avec Steve depuis 6 mois maintenant, il avait voulu la voir pour une seule nuit il y a 8 mois et elle avait dit non, il avait paru étonné et avait changé son regard sur elle. Ils se sont rapprochée peu à peu, elle était tombé amoureuse et lui, la voyait plus comme une femme qui avait du caractère et un tempérament de feu que pour une salope.

**-oh les filles on rentre là, dit Nana****  
****-ça va pas non, dit Céline**

Céline était toujours avec son copain, depuis maintenant 1 ans et demi. Céline avait un petit apparemment et il venait souvent chez elle, ils n'habitaient pas ensemble mais c'était tout comme. On regarda où Nana voulait nous emmenais, un sex-shop.

**-mais si viens, oh fait pas ta gênée comme ça**

On entra après 5 minutes de négociation. Il y avait pas grand monde, c'était plutôt grand et il y avait des centaines de gadgets, accessoires sexuelles, vibro masseurs, dessous sexy et même des trucs que je ne savais pas à quoi sa servais.

**-non mais c'est la honte, dit Céline****  
****-mais non, tu verras il y a plein de petits truc super ici****  
****-comme?**

Elle prit un petit rond rose

**-c'est quoi ça?****  
****-Tu le mets à la base du pénis et lorsque tu fais l'amour je te promets que ça va te faire un effet grandiose. ****  
****-Et il fait quoi? Lui demandais-je****  
****-il stimule le clitoris et c'est génial, tu en veux un?****  
****-Pendant quatre mois, je suis seule donc je ne vois pas trop à quoi il pourrait me servir se truc. ****  
****-Ben pour quand il revient, tu lui feras la surprise****  
****-et en quoi c'est bien pour lui?****  
****-Ça peut un peut retarder l'orgasme, pour que le plaisir soit plus long, ça lui fait aussi pas mal d'effet. Steve adore.**

Mon dieu, elle va nous sortir tous les détails. On va tous avoir des cauchemars.

**-ok j'en prends un, lui dis-je****  
****-moi aussi, dit Céline**

On la regarda surprise

**-ben on peu se lâcher de temps en temps non?****  
****-Fait toi plaisir, dit Nana**

Nana prit encore deux dessus très osés et plusieurs gadget

**-Anna****  
****-oui****  
****-prend-toi un vibro ****  
****-ça ira merci****  
****-tu seras pendant quatre mois sans ton mec****  
****-je pense m'en sortir dans un vibro**

elle choisit un vibro masseur qui ressemblait pas du tout à un vibro masseur

**-prend celui-là****  
****-surement pas, il me fait plus peur qu'autre chose. Tu as vue l'épaisseur de se truc. ****  
****-Oui c'est vrai qu'il est un peu plus gros que la normale mais justement****  
****-non merci Nana**

elle m'en donna un qui ressemblait plus à pénis

**-multifonction****  
****-non merci ****  
****-moi je le prends**

On paya les accessoires et partit. Céline mit des lunettes de soleil et regarda de chaque coté de la rue par peur de se faire remarquer.

**-y a pas à avoir honte d'entrer dans ce genre de magasin Céline.****  
****-Oui ben je préfère ne pas être vue pas la mère ou le père de Luc**

On retourna chez moi, il était 18h00, je fis du riz avec du poulet et nous mangeâmes quand je reçue un appelle

**-oh c'est lui, c'est lui.****  
****-Décroche alors****  
****-je vais dans la chambre**

Je décrochais et partit dans la chambre.

**-salut toi, me dit-il****  
****-salut, ça va?****  
****-Oui, je suis arrivé, je suis dans ma chambre d'hôtel****  
****-ton vol s'est bien passé?****  
****-Oui, très bien, c'était long mais ça été. ****  
****-Je suis contente****  
****-et toi ça va?****  
****-Oui, les filles sont venues et elles dorment à l'appartement; elles ne veulent pas que je reste seule pour aujourd'hui. ****  
****-Elles ont eu raison, vous avez fait quoi aujourd'hui?****  
****-On a été faire un tour en ville****  
****-ta rien acheté?****  
****-Nana nous a fait entrer dans un sex-shop****  
****-hum****  
****-j'ai fais quelques achats pour quand tu reviendras.**

Petit rond que je ne sais toujours pas quel effet ça fait, menotte en fourrure noir, huile pour massage, ...

**-c'est quoi?****  
****-Surprise****  
****-oh allez, je suis tout seul dans la chambre et j'ai terriblement envie de toi****  
****-un petit ensemble que tu aimeras, des menottes et le reste tu le découvriras par toi même****  
****-je reviens demain**

Je rigolais, j'aurai tellement aimé qu'il était là.

**-c'est que le matin ici****  
****-nous le soir et tu me manques****  
****-toi aussi, si tu savais****  
****-tu as internet?****  
****-Je dois encore acheter une webcam****  
****-tarde pas trop, lui dis-je avec un ton plutôt coquin****  
****-demain j'en ai une t'inquiète.****  
****-Je t'aime Tom****  
****-moi aussi mon ange. Je dois te laisser désolé, je vais voir le coach mais je te rappelle demain ok? ****  
****-Ok, les filles seront partis, on pourra être tranquille****  
****-je suis seul aussi ça tombe bien****  
****-à demain mon amour****  
****-à demain, je t''aime****  
****-moi aussi **

Il raccrocha. Je me laissais aller sur le lit, oh qu'est ce qu'il me manquait. J'aurai tout donné pour qu'il soit là, près de moi.


	28. Chapter 27

Je retournais voir les filles

**-alors? Me demanda Nana****  
****-il va bien, il est bien arrivé****  
****-tiens c'est pour toi **

Elle me donna une petite boite bleue

**-je sais ce que c'est Nana et j'en veux pas****  
****-tu n'es pas obliger de l'essayer mais je te le donne comme même****  
****-ok merci **

Je mis la boite dans une armoire et retourna dans le salon. On mangea et regarda la télévision, ça me faisait du bien qu'elles étaient là, je ne sais pas se que j'aurai fait sans elles. Puis on partit se coucher. Mon lit était assez grand pour trois personnes, on devait se serrer un peu mais on avait acheté un lit plus grand lorsqu'on avait fait de la pièce un dressing.

**-ton lit est trop bien, me dit Céline****  
****-il est super grand, je n'ose pas imaginer tout se qui s'est passé dans ce lit, me dit Nana****  
****-et dans le tien alors****  
****-tu as changé les draps hein? Dit Céline****  
****-mais oui t'inquiète pas, je n'allais comme même pas laisser les draps de se matin alors qu'on fait l'amour deux fois dedans. **

Elle fit une petite grimace, moi et Nana rigolions comme des folles. Nous nous allongeâmes dans le lit. Il y avait assez de place en fait.

**-alors avec Steve?****  
****-C'est super, ça va faire six mois dans 3 jours. ****  
****-ça te fait tout bizarre hein, dit Céline****  
****-j'aime assez en fait, il est très gentil et au lit c'est une bête****  
****-ah ce n'est pas vrai, il faut toujours que tu parle de sexe, dit Céline****  
****-ben quoi? C'est super important****  
****-je ne dis pas le contraire mais à chaque fois qu'on parle sur un truc, tu devis sur ce sujet****  
****-c'est parce que j'adore le sexe, Anna aussi adore le sexe****  
****-oui c'est vrai, quoi que là, pendant quatre mois, rien, rien du tout**

On rigola toutes les trois, une petite journée entre filles puis une discussion purement féminine était tout se qu'il me fallait. Il me manquait bien sur mais la présence des filles m'apaiser un peu. Demain sera plus dur, lorsqu'elles vont partir. Je commençais mon stage la semaine prochaine avec une petite pointe de stresse.

Deux jours plus tard, j'étais toute seule dans mon appartement, je surfais sur internet, il était à peine 9h30

« Tom » dit:  
_coucou mon ange_

!! Anna !! Dit  
_salut toi ça va bien?_

« Tom » dit:  
_oui ça va, je viens de prendre ma douche, dure journée_

!! Anna !! Dit:  
_je viens aussi de prendre ma douche mais la mienne commence_

« Tom » dit:  
_tu vas faire quoi de beau aujourd'hui?_

!! Anna !! Dit:  
_je vais aller faire les courses et je reste ici _

« Tom » dit:  
_tu me manques_

!! Anna !! Dit:  
_toi aussi tu me manque, ça fait que 3 jours et j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années_

« Tom » dit:  
_pareil pour moi_

Tom m'envoya une invitation vidéo, j'acceptais. Je le vis, torse nu, sur son lit, allongé.

!! Anna !! Dit:  
_tu me vois?_

« Tom » dit:  
_oui, tu es magnifique_

J'avais mis un simple top blanc, sans soutien gorge et un boxer en dentelle blanc.

« Tom » dit:  
_j'aimerai tant être près de toi_

!! Anna !! Dit:  
_et moi alors, je pense à toi tout le temps, j'ai toujours envie de toi_

« Tom » dit:  
_je sais se que tu ressens t'inquiète pas_

J'avais tellement envie de lui, je le sentir contre moi, l'embrassais, le caressais,... autant lui dire, il avait l'aire de se sentir tellement seul.

!! Anna !! Dit:  
_j'ai envie de toi Tom, j'ai tellement envie que tu me fasses l'amour_

J'envoyais et attendais sa réaction, elle fut immédiate, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sourit.

« Tom » dit:  
_quand je reviens, je te promets une nuit inoubliable_

!! Anna !! Dit:  
_je veux une semaine inoubliable_

« Tom » dit:  
_je te ferais tellement plaisir qu'il te faudra une semaine pour te remettre_

!! Anna !! Dit:  
_j'ai vraiment hâte, à chaque fois que je prends une douche, j'imagine tes mains sur mon corps, tes lèvres sur les miennes, ... _

« Tom » dit:  
_moi aussi je pense sans arrêt a toi, ton corps, tes lèvres, ta langue sur mon corps, j'ai tellement envie de toi là. _

Je voyais uniquement le haut de son corps et son visage, il tapait avec une seule main mais je ne voyais pas l'autre. Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure, l'imaginant occupé de se masturber pendant qu'il me regardait et lisait ce que je lui disais m'excitais. Je pris la décision d'enlever mon top, laissant ma poitrine nue. Quand il le vit, il me fit un petit sourire et je voyais son bras bougeait de plus en plus.

!! Anna !! dit:  
_la vue te plait_

« Tom » dit:  
_oh oui __:)_

Je caressais mon sein doucement

!! Anna !! Dit:  
_j'ai envie de toi Tom, j'ai envie que tu me fasses jouir_

« Tom » dit:  
_imagine ma main à la place de la tienne et ma langue qui descend lentement sur ton corps_

L'image vint très vite, pas besoin de trop d'imagination, je fermais les yeux et descendis doucement sur mon ventre. Tom ne voyais plus après ça.

« Tom » dit:  
_descend encore, doucement_

!! Anna !! Dit:  
_je vois que tu as déjà commencé sans moi_

Il sourit et se mordit la lèvre.

« Tom » dit:  
_j'ai tellement envie de toi_

Je décidais de ne plus parler et de descendre ma main sur mon bas ventre, je le voyais qu'il regardait son écran. Ses mouvements se firent plus rapide, il ferma les yeux de temps en temps, il avait la bouche entre ouverte et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Je posais mon index sur mon clitoris, mon intimité était déjà humide avec cette conversation mais de le voir comme ça, je mouillais encore plus. Je caressais rapidement mon clitoris, je poussais un petit gémissement, ce qu'il vit, je fermais les yeux, je caressais mes lèvres intimes puis entra un doigt en moi, j'imaginais Tom à ce moment.

J'ouvris les yeux, il respirait rapidement, il devait avoir terminé déjà.

« Tom » dit:  
_repense à tous les moments qu'on a passés ensemble. _

Je mis ma mains sur mon sein et caressa les mamelons déjà durs, je caressais mon clitoris avec mon pouce et entra un deuxième doigt en moi. Les doigts de Tom n'avaient rien à voir avec les miens mais je repensais au moment ou il m'avait fait l'amour dans la douche un matin. Il était entré en moi d'un seul coup, on avait gémi ensemble, je repensais à ses mains sur mon corps, sa langue dans ma bouche, puis sa langue sur mes seins, sur mon ventre, puis sur mon intimité.

Je gémis et accéléra les mouvements, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière et jouis sur mes doigts. Ce n'était pas comparable avec le plaisir que me donnait Tom mais j'ai comme même pris du plaisir et il l'avait vu.

« Tom » dit:  
_tu es magnifique quand tu jouis_

!! Anna !! Dit:  
_j'ai pensé à toi_

On parla encore pendant une demie heure. Puis il partit se coucher

« Tom » dit:  
_je reviens demain _

!! Anna !! Dit:  
_je serais là, bonne nuit mon amour_

« Tom » dit:  
_bonne journée à toi, je t'aime_

!! Anna !! Dit:  
_moi aussi je t'aime_

On se déconnecta, je remis mon top et partit changer de sous-vêtement ... le temps était long sans lui, je me rendis compte qu'il occupé une place immense dans ma vie et que maintenant qu'il n'était pas là, un immense vide apparu. Heureusement que j'avais mes amies sinon je ne sais pas comment j'aurais tenue. Je commençais lundi mon stage, j'appréhendais et en même temps j'avais hâte, sa m'occuperai un peu et les journées seraient moins longues.

Je mis un jean et partit faire des courses, avec Tom ont avaient décidé de mettre l'argent en commun et d'ouvrir un compte pour nous deux. Je n'avais pas trop d'argent mais sa le dérangeait pas, j'avais vue la somme que sa mère lui avait légué et je fus surprise en découvrant le montant. Elle lui avait légué une très belle somme et les quarte mois ou il allait être là bas, il allait être payé aussi. J'avais touché 5000$ pour les deux mois que j'avais travaillé et mon stage de six mois allait être rémunérait aussi, moins que l'hôtel mais je pourrais aussi contribuer aux dépenses. J'allais toucher 1000$ par mois plus mes 200$.

Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'un jour ma vie allait comme ça. J'avais été une prostituée pendant des mois pour pouvoir payer mes factures, j'avais rencontré Matt, un de mes client puis quand il est partit j'ai rencontré Tom et maintenant je vis avec lui; nous étions à l'opposé de l'un et l'autre au début, on ne se ressemblait pas du tout alors que maintenant je ne vois pas ma vie sans lui


	29. Chapter 28

**_Lundi_**

Il était 6h00 du matin, mon stage commençait aujourd'hui, je devais être là pour 7h30 mais décidais d'être là un peu avant, vaut mieux se faire bien voir pour le premier jour. Mon patron avait la réputation d'être très méticuleux sur le choix des stagiaires, de ses créations, des costumes, des tissus, des dessins, fin bref sur tout, il supervisé tout et tout le monde devait faire se qu'il disait. Il était un créateur plutôt doué et pouvait se le permettre. Il côtoyait plusieurs personnes connues et habillé les femmes les plus riches du monde.

À 7h10 j'attendais dans la pièce ou allait se passer la première réunion avec les stagiaires, il en avait 10 et à la fin du stage plus que deux allait avoir la chance dallait au défilé à paris, la chance était surtout qu'un de ses mannequins allait porter une création des deux stagiaires. De faire connaître de cette façon était une occasion en or. J'étais seule dans la pièce, il y avait une grande table noir, design, je pris place au milieu et attendais, je pris mon bloc et un stylo.

**-bonjour, en avance.**

Je relevais la tête et vit un homme d'une trentaine d'année, costume impeccable et mallette noir. Il prit place au bout de la table.

**-oui, je suis un peu stressé****  
****-ça ira, nous allons juste faire une petite réunion et expliquer ce qu'il faudra faire pour cette semaine, lundi prochain même heure, une deuxième réunion sera faite. ****  
****-Nous?****  
****-Moi et mon père****  
****-oh d'accord****  
****-je m'appelle Eric****  
****-moi c'est Anna**

Deux filles entrèrent à leur tour. Deux grande brune, habillé très classique, elles avaient fait extrêmement attention à leur look. J'avais fait attention à mon look mais je n'avais pas faire autant d'effort.

**-bonjour, leur dis-je****  
****-bonjour****  
****-bonjour**

Après 10 minutes, toutes les filles étaient là, ça parlé encore et encore. Eric n'avait pas parlé et observait des fiches en regardant les filles, c'était les fiches qu'on avait du rendre deux mois auparavant. Il était plutôt belle homme, rasé, cheveux bien fait. Je l'avais déjà vue dans quelques magasine avec son père, il gérait tout ce qui concernait la paperasse et les choses les plus importantes. Après 10 minutes, George Voilin (inventé), entra, tout le monde se tut et le regarda.

**-bonjour tout le monde, bon nous n'avons pas beaucoup le temps, j'organise dans 3 mois une très grande soirée et je dois créer 25 robes pour cette occasion. Il me faut 15 croquis de robes et chaussures sur cette table la semaine prochaine, si l'une d'elle ma plait, je la prendrais. Ça, c'est mon premier cadeau. Le deuxième il restera cinq filles et elles pourront assister à la soirée et portera l'une de ses créations, on achète rien, on crée. Des questions?**

Waw, il avait dit tout ça en même pas 1 minute. Une fille leva la main.

**-oui****  
****-15 croquis par personne?****  
****-Oui, autre question?**

Personne leva la main, il lui avait tellement répondu sèchement que personne n'osa prendre la parole.

**-bien, en attendant je vous laisse avec mon fils, il vous montrera quoi faire pour cette semaine.**

Il partit sans un au revoir, rien du tout. On se tourna tous vers son fils, Eric, il ne s'était pas présenté à part à moi lorsqu'il était entré.

**-bien, il y a du boulot. Vous cinq, vous allez à la salle 5 et vous trouverez Manon, elle vous dira quoi faire, je pense qu'il faut arrangez quelques robes. Et vous cinq vous allez à l'étage et vous demandez Christelle, elle vous expliquera comment se déroule l'entreprise et elle vous donnera du travaille. Toute la semaine vous serez à ce poste, rendez-vous lundi à 7h30 ici. Bonne journée**

Toutes les filles se levèrent et partir. J'étais dans le deuxième groupe, je devais aller voir Christelle.

**-Anna**

Je me retournais vers Eric. Toutes les filles partirent en me regardant d'une façon curieuse.

**-heu ... oui****  
****-vous avez eu un A+ pour votre robe de fin d'année et plusieurs lettres de vos professeurs disant que vous aviez fait un bon travail, j'aimerai voir la robe en question ainsi que le croquis;****  
****-bien sur ****  
****-demain, 7h00 ici****  
****-d'accord, au revoir****  
****-bonne journée. **

Je ne laissais rien paraître mais intérieurement je criais de joie, il allait voir une de mes créations, j'avais mis du temps dessus et avait vraiment fait la robe que je rêve de porter lors d'une soirée. Si j'étais encore dans les cinq dernières et que j'avais l'occasion d'aller à cette soirée qu'organisait George, je porterais celle là.

À la fin de la journée, j'étais exténué. J'avais commençais à 8h00 et avait fini à 20h00. Il fallait toujours courir pour ne pas être la dernière. Christelle nous avait donné à chacune une tâche précise à faire. Moi, je devais la suivre partout ou elle allait et prendre des notes. Je n'étais pas secrétaire mais bon je n'étais qu'une stagiaire, son job à elle consistait à dessiner et trouvait des nouvelles idées. Il en avait d'autres mais elle tenait une place plutôt importante dans la société d'après se que j'avais compris. Elle dessinait et George donnait son avis et modifiait quelques petites choses par ci par là.

Le lendemain, je pris la robe que j'avais faite et vers 6h50, j'étais déjà dans la pièce, Eric entre 5 minutes plus tard.

**-ponctuelle, me dit-il****  
****-je préfère être 5 minutes plus tôt et que 5 minutes en retard****  
****-en effet, montre moi ça. **

Je mis la robe sur un cintre et lui montrais. Il le regarda un instant et appela Christelle.

**-tu peux venir dans la salle de réunion s'il te plait ... merci**

Il toucha ma robe et la regarda, Christelle entra cinq minutes plus tard.

**-je suis là****  
****-j'aimerai que tu me dis ce que tu en pense****  
****-hum ... ce serai pour qu'elle genre d'événement?****  
****-La soirée «**_** lumière**_** » dans deux mois****  
****-je vois. Elle est plutôt pas mal. Ni trop courte, ni trop longue. La couleur donne bien, tu pense pour qui?****  
****-Kate****  
****-hum ... c'est son style****  
****-c'est jeune, c'est plutôt classe, sobre et en même temps un petit coté décontracté****  
****-oui, j'aime bien, il faudrait peut être changé le haut**

Ils parlaient comme si je n'existais pas mais peu un porte, ils aimaient ma robe.

**-j'en parlerai à Georges, comment as-tu eu cette robe?****  
****-C'est la création d'Anna **

Elle me regarda et me sourit.

**-plutôt pas mal, j'aime bien le derrière de la robe, ça donne un petit quelque chose en plus. Pas trop voyant mais qui donne son petit effet.****  
****Je l'ai imaginé avec une mini écharpe noir et grise et chaussure noir à talon****  
****-en effet ça pourrait être pas mal. ****  
****-C'est quoi au juste la soirée « **_**lumière**_** »?****  
****-c'est une soirée privé que donne les sœurs Silo, pas plus de 25 ans et que des filles. Ce sont des filles plutôt riches qui font la fête dans l'une des plus grande boite près d'ici, « **_**l'illusion **_**», elles réservent la boite et c'est boissons à volonté ****  
****-Et la robe c'est pour ?****  
****-Kate, elle va toujours à ces soirées, c'est la fille d'un homme fortuné. Elle a un gout plutôt classe mais pas trop, elle aime attirer l'attention mais d'une façon positive, je veux dire, ce n'est pas la fille qui va se retrouvé dans les magasine complètement bourré après une soirée****  
****-je vois****  
****-c'est tout a fait son style, quand je les vue sur la photo qui était avec ta fiche, j'ai pensais à elle. **

Christelle et Eric parlèrent encore un moment puis vers 7h50, je partis avec Christelle, laissant ma robe là en attendant le verdict de George.

J'avais consacré mon weekend à faire mes croquis, j'en avais encore de l'année passé et avait 5 croquis. J'en fis un aussi sur un ensemble une pièce avec un short, j'en avais fait 16 donc mais je voulais voir ce qu'il allait dire, autant mettre toutes les chances de mon coté. J'avais parlé avec Tom pendant deux heures entières, tout se passé bien pour lui et il s'entendait très bien avec l'équipe. Il me manquait tellement mais heureusement que mon stage me prenait du temps. J'en avais à revendre du temps.

**-bien, mettez votre nom et prénom à l'arrière de la feuille avec crayon et éparpillées vos croquis sur la table, dit George.**

Le lundi était enfin là, je n'avais pas encore de nouvelle de ma robe, elle n'était plus dans la pièce. George prit plusieurs croquis et les jeta à la poubelle. Il fronça les sourcils.

**-ça, c'est nul, qui a fait ça?****  
****-Moi**

Une fille, cheveux attaché en chignon impeccable et robe noir très classe, trop classe.

**-tu es viré, lui dis-il****  
****-quoi?****  
****-Je dois te le redire, sort d'ici**

Elle prit son sac et partit, alors c'est comme sa qui virer les gens, devant tout le monde, humiliant le plus possible.

**-ça c'est qui?**

Il montra le croquis que j'avais fait avec l'ensemble une pièce

**-moi, lui dis-je****  
****-j'avais demandé des robes****  
****-j'en ai fait 15 mais j'ai voulu varier un peu. ****  
****-Hum**

Il mit le dessin de coté avec 2 autres. Il prit encore une de mes robes.

**-ok voila, je le reste c'est pour jeter. J'en prends 5**

Je fus contente de voir qu'il y avait deux de mes créations dedans. Il regarda les noms.

**-Silvie****  
****-oui****  
****-reste ici****  
****-Vanessa?****  
****-Oui****  
****-toi aussi****  
****-heu ... Valentine****  
****-oui****  
****-ok toi aussi et Anna. Les autres peuvent allait travailler. **

On resta à quatre dans la pièce avec George et Eric.

**-bien je vais prendre vos créations, je vais arranger un peu tout ça et je vous en parlerai dans trois ou quatre jours. Ce sera pour la soirée «**_** lumière **_**», nous avons une très forte demande. Vous pouvez aller travailler, Anna tu reste**.

Tout le monde partit et je restais avec George et Eric.

**-Eric et Christelle m'ont parler de ta robe, je l'ai vue et j'aime assez, c'est plutôt simple mais elle fait son petit effet. J'aime bien la couleur et la coupe. Je vais l'arranger un peu niveau du haut et elle ira parfaitement sur Kate.****  
****-Je suis content que ça vous es plu. ****  
****-Hum ... j'aime assez l'idée de l'ensemble avec le short. On voit sa souvent mais j'aime bien, tu as bien dessiné. Je vais en parler à filles et je te dis quoi. Bien tu peux aller travailler. ****  
****-Au revoir****  
****-au revoir Anna merci, dit Eric**

George ne me dit pas au revoir, ce qui ne me surprenait guère. J'étais heureuse qu'une fille allait porter l'une mes création et peut être une autre.


	30. Chapter 29

Un mois plus tard, j'avais eu des nouvelles. Kate allait porter ma robe et une autre fille allait porter mon ensemble. La robe qu'il avait choisis, il l'a trouvé trop classique et trop longue pour se genre de soirée mais il l'a réserverai peut être pour un autre évènement. Tom allait entrer dans trois mois, c'était vraiment très long, je dormais toutes les nuits seule et il me manquait terriblement.

Une nuit ou il faisait terriblement chaud pour un mois d'octobre, j'avais été prendre une bouteille d'eau et avait pensé à la fois ou j'avais fait l'amour avec Tom sur le frigo. J'avais pris le vibromasseur que Nana m'avait « _offert_ » et avait testé. Bon au début ce ne fut pas vraiment le truc le plus excitant du monde mais après quelques minutes, j'avais trouvé ça plutôt bien, il y avait différents bouton pour différentes choses. J'avais tous essayé et avais, à ma plus grande surprise jouit et avais pris mon pied.

J'avais pensé à Tom pendant ce moment là, ce n'était pas vraiment la même sensation, mais c'était assez bon comme même et ça faisait un mois que je n'avais rien fait, ça me manquais vraiment. Aujourd'hui, je me souvins que Tom avait un jour de congé, il devait être 11h00 du matin là-bas. Je l'appelais, j'étais dans mon lit et venais de me donner un orgasme avec un faux pénis, cool, il fallait que je l'appelle.

**-Allo?****  
****-Salut mon ange, lui dis-je****  
****-salut toi, ça va bien?****  
****-Moui****  
****-qu'est-ce qui se passe?****  
****-Je suis toute seule dans le lit et j'ai chaud****  
****-moi je suis dans ma chambre et seul****  
****-j'espère bien que tu es seul****  
****-tu me manques****  
****-moi aussi, lui dis-je****  
****-qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau aujourd'hui**

Je devais lui dire que j'avais essayé le vibromasseur? Il le prendrait mal peut être.

**-oh pas grand chose, je dessine beaucoup, j'ai fais le ménage.****  
****-Il est quelle heure chez toi?****  
****-21h45****  
****-tu es déjà dans le lit?**

Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure

**-ben en fait, j'ai essayé le cadeau de Nana****  
****-quel cadeau****  
****-elle m'a offert y a un mois un ... ****  
****-un quoi?****  
****-Un vibromasseur**

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes

**-oh****  
****-tu me manques trop Tom****  
****-et ça ta plu?****  
****-Heu ... c'est différent ****  
****-dans trois mois je suis là****  
****-j'aspire**

On parla encore pendant un long moment, le fait d'entendre sa voix me fis du bien. Il me manquait tellement.

Il restait deux mois et demi avant la soirée de George, il restait plus que 7 filles, j'étais très heureuse d'être dedans. La soirée « _lumière_ » était prévue pour dans 3 semaines et j'allais rencontrer la fille qui aller porter ma robe, je devais être la avec George pour le dernier essayage. Mes journées se déroulaient toujours de la même façon. _Matin_: je devais suivre partout où aller Christelle et_ l'après midi _je devais aider les couturières et des fois donner mon avis.

Deux semaines plus tard, Georges m'avait donné rendez-vous dans son bureau pour l'essayage. Eric y été aussi.

**-bonjour, leur dis-je****  
****-bonjour Anna, dit Eric****  
****-bonjour, tu peux t'asseoir, me dit George**

Toujours aussi aimable. Une jeune femme entra, elle était blonde, cheveux court avec une mèche devant, elle avait fait des mèches chocolat dedans et portait des lunettes carré. Elle avait un look assez rock mais qui lui allait parfaitement bien.

**-salut Eric, bonjour George****  
****-salut ma belle, pile à l'heure, dit George****  
****-avec toi vaut mieux pas être en retard. ****  
****-Exact, j'ai fini ta robe.**

Il lui montra, il avait juste un peu modifié le haut et la couleur était un peu plus foncée.

**-elle est parfaite George****  
****-je te présente Anna, c'est elle qui la crée.****  
****-Oh enchanté, elle est sublime, je l'adore, c'est tout à fait mon style****  
****-je suis ravie qu'elle vous plaise****  
****-on peut se tutoyer, je suis plus jeune que toi ****  
****-d'accord****  
****-les chaussures? Un conseil?**

Elle me regarda.

**-oh... heu ... petite chaussure noir à talon, des spartiates vue ton style ... heu ... ça pourrai faire l'affaire ... noir ce serait parfait****  
****-ok, je vais mettre ça alors merci beaucoup. ****  
****-De rien **

J'étais aux anges, une fille allait porter une de mes créations, j'en été très fière. Après l'essayage, elle partit avec la robe, ravi d'avoir une robe pour cette occasion.

**-elle a déjà payé la robe, tu auras 50% de la somme, j'ai déjà versé sur ton compte, me dit Eric****  
****-oh merci beaucoup**

Il me regarda surpris.

**-tu ne demande pas combien tu as reçu pour cette robe?****  
****-Oh bien sur que si ... heu ... combien j'ai reçu?****  
****-600$, pour un début c'est plutôt pas mal. **

Waw, juste pour cette robe, la fille payer surtout la marque. George avait refait la robe dans un autre tissu, plus chic bien sur.

**-merci beaucoup****  
****-de rien, merci à toi, dit George**

Je partis avec Christelle, je lui racontais tout, elle était très contente pour moi, on s'entendait à merveille elle et moi, les autres filles étaient d'ailleurs un peu jalouse mais bon, je ne faisais pas attention.

Tom me téléphonait toujours le matin, pour lui c'était le soir et il avait plus le temps. Mais aujourd'hui il n'avait pas appelé. Je me posais pas trop de questions, il n'avait peut être pas le temps ou il était peut être sortit avec ses amis. J'avais vue un article ou deux sur lui, il sortait souvent avec l'équipe. J'avais un peu peur qu'un soir il craque, cela faisait déjà deux mois et demi qu'il était partit et la tentation lorsqu'il sortait était là mais est ce qu'il allait craquer?

**-salut les filles**

Nana et Céline étaient venue pour la soirée, vu que demain je ne travaillais pas, on avait profité pour aller au cinéma puis allez boire un verre. Steve, J-B et Luc, le copain de Céline allaient être présent aussi.

**-prête? Me demanda Nana****  
****-oui c'est bon allons-y**

On partit au cinéma, une petite soirée entre filles, nous fîmes à toutes un bien fou, on avait rit pendant des heures, on avait mangé pleins de cochonneries et Céline s'était fait draguer un beau mec. Que du positif. Arrivé au café, les garçons étaient déjà là. Ils buvaient une bière ensemble.

-**salut les gars****  
****-hey**

On dit bonjour à tous le monde, commanda les boissons.

**-comment va Tom?****  
****-Il va bien, je l'ai eu au téléphone hier matin****  
****-j'ai essayé de l'appeler se matin mais il n'a pas décroché, me dit Steve****  
****-il ne m'a pas appelé se matin, je ne sais pas, mais je vais l'appelais demain et je te dis quoi****  
****-d'accord merci **

On fit un billard et passa une soirée tranquille entre pote. Quand je rentrais, il était minuit. Le fait que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Tom, ni par téléphone, ni par mail n'était pas normal. J'attendrai jusque demain. Je pris une bonne douche, me brossais les dents, mis un pyjama et partis dormir.


	31. Chapter 30

Le lendemain, je me réveillais pour dix heures et toujours pas de nouvelle de Tom. Je rangeais un peu l'appartement, mangeais et me préparais. Je mis une simple robe légère. Il ne m'avait pas envoyé de mail.

_« Tom » vient de se connecter_

Mais au moment où j'allais lui demander de ses nouvelles, son statut le mit hors ligne. Je décidais donc de l'appelais, il allait décrocher vue qu'il était sur internet. Je composais le numéro et attendis deux sonneries

**-Allo?****  
****-Tom? Salut c'est moi****  
****-ça va?****  
****-Oui et toi ?****  
****-Oui je vais bien****  
****-heu ... tu n'as pas appelé hier et Steve à essayer de te joindre hier matin et tu n'as pas décroché. ****  
****-On est sortit avec toute l'équipe et après je savais que tu travaillais donc j'ai préféré attendre. ****  
****-Ah ok **

Sa voix était bizarre, il n'avait l'air pas trop sur de lui.

**-tu es sur que tout va bien? Lui demandais-je****  
****-oui t'inquiète pas, je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment et je rentre plus vite****  
****-quoi? Quand?****  
****-Dans un mois**

J'étais très contente par cette nouvelle, il devait entrer que dans un mois et demi, deux semaines en moins c'est deux semaines en moins.

**-comment ça se fait?****  
****-Les deux dernières semaines, c'est que des entrainements et ils m'ont dit que si je voulais je pourrai revenir plus tôt, j'ai accepté**

Il n'avait pas l'aire joyeux à cette nouvelle.

-**je suis contente, tu me diras la date exact, je viendrai te chercher à l'aéroport****  
****-d'accord, merci. Heu ... il faut que j'y aille là, je t'appelle bientôt ok?****  
****-D'accord, je t'aime****  
****-moi aussi. Bye**

Il raccrocha, ce n'était pas normal tout ça. Il n'avait pas l'aire très heureux de revenir et il avait une voix plutôt étrange. Pas une voix fatigué mais plutôt une voix comme lorsqu'on est devant une personne et qu'on n'ose pas trop lui parler. Je ne devais pas me faire trop de film, pas maintenant, il allait revenir dans un mois et j'avais la soirée de George, il m'avait confirmé que j'allais être présent.

Les journées passèrent vite lorsque j'étais au travaille mais lorsque je rentrais chez moi, c'était toujours la même chose, je me sentais seule, fatigué et j'avais de plus en plus de doute. Tom m'appelait chaque jour mais pas longtemps, toujours des moments de sa journée. Je lui parlais souvent de ma vie et de mon travaille. Après deux semaines, les conversations étaient un peu plus animé, ça aller mieux, il avait l'aire d'aller mieux, je me demandais chaque jours ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il soit comme ça.

Un de ses amis m'avait même une fois appelé pour me demander si on avait rompu car il n'était vraiment pas bien. Je lui avais dit que non, il ne comprenait pas que du jour au lendemain, il puisse être comme ça. Il ne jouait plus comme avant, il était bien plus agressif et restait dans sa chambre, il ne sortait même plus le soir. Il allait revenir le mercredi, je travaillais ce jour là et George ne voulait pas me donner un jour, je ne travaillais pas le lendemain mais sa m'arrangeait pas. J'étais dans le fauteuil, je dessinais une tenue, il était 11h00, le téléphone sonna

**-Allo?****  
****-Salut mon ange, c'est moi****  
****-salut, ça va?****  
****-Oui, je vais bien et toi?****  
****-Je vais bien, je dessine, demain je dois rendre quelques dessins. ****  
****-Je reviens mercredi et je serais là pour 17h00****  
****-je rentre qu'à 18h00 mercredi mais tu as une demie heure de route donc tu devra pas attendre longtemps****  
- ****ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je comprends****  
****-j'ai demandé un jour mais il a pas voulu, mais jeudi on pourra être toute la journée ensemble****  
****-on ira au restaurant ****  
****-d'accord, j'ai hâte****  
****-moi aussi, tu me manque Anna**

Il avait dit cette phrase avec une telle tristesse que je pensais que j'allais pleurer

**-Tom, qu'est-ce qui se passe?****  
****-Y a rien, j'ai juste envie de te voir, c'est très long****  
****-tu me le dirais si quelques choses n'allait pas hein?**

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mauvais signe.

**-Tom?****  
****-Je dois te laisser mon cœur, je te rappelle demain, je t'aime****  
****-moi aussi je t'aime Tom**

Il murmura un petit «_ bye _» et raccrocha. Vivement qu'il revienne, il ne m'avait pas répondu. Il avait eu un truc, un truc qui ne voulait pas me dire et je commençais à stresser peu à peu. J'appelais Nana vue que Céline était au travaille pour qu'elle passe une heure ou deux. Elle accepta.

**-salut toi, me dit-elle****  
****-salut Nana, entre. **

On prit place dans le fauteuil, je lui donnais un soda

**-raconte, dit-elle****  
****-c'est Tom, il n'est pas bien, il a changé****  
****-changé?****  
****-Depuis un mois, il n'est plus le même, il me parle presque plus, il est triste, quand il m'appelle c'est 5 minutes à peine.**

Je paniquais et elle le vit.

**-hé, il se sent peut être seul, tu lui manques.****  
****- Je ne sais pas Nana.****  
****-mais si, il appelait Steve il y a 2 jours, il lui a dit que tu lui manquais et qu'il était perdu sans toi. ****  
****-Il ne me la pas dit ça****  
****-Anna, il t'aime.****  
****-il y a un truc qui ne va pas avec lui.**

Elle me prit dans ses bras.

**-écoute, il revient mercredi, tu lui demanderas ok?****  
****-Il est comme ça depuis qu'il est sortit il y a un mois et qu'il n'a pas appelé le matin****  
****-je vois où tu veux en venir mais ne pense pas à ça****  
****-ça veut dire que le soir il n'a pas eu le temps de m'appeler, ni même un message****  
****-il est rentré tard et il n'a pas voulu te dérangeait. ****  
****-Je suis sur qu'il y a autre chose Nana, au plus les jours passent au plus j'ai des doutes. ****  
****-À quoi tu penses?****  
****-Il sortait beaucoup pendant trois semaines et peut être que dans une soirée un peu trop arrosé, fin tu vois****  
****-je ne pense pas Anna****  
****-ça fait trois mois qu'il n'a rien fait, après avoir bu on se lâche Nana****  
****-ne tire pas de conclusion trop rapidement, attends qu'il est là. **

Elle avait raison, je pensais tellement que je me faisais des films pour rien. Il était peut être fatigué et il avait juste hâte de retrouvé ses amis et d'être avec moi. Nana resta encore quelques heures pour partit. J'en profitais pour me faire une soupe et regardait la télé. Le soir je me couchais assez tôt.

Mercredi, enfin, il était 17h00. Mon portable sonna

**-Allo****  
****-coucou, je suis arrivé, je prends un taxi****  
****-je suis là dans une heure****  
****-je t'attends, je t'aime****  
****-moi aussi a tout à l'heure. **

Oh, j'étais toute excité, j'étais contente qu'il était enfin là, j'attendais ce jour depuis un moment; je voulais le prendre dans mes bras, l'embrassais, le toucher, être avec lui tout simplement, il m'avait tellement manqué.

**-Anna?****  
****-Oui****  
****-pour la soirée, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui m'accompagne et j'ai pensé que ça t'intéresserais, me dit Eric****  
****-oh, heu ... oui pourquoi pas. ****  
****-Je te présenterais à plusieurs personnes importantes****  
****-merci****  
****-bien, tu as déjà choisi ta robe****  
****-oui, elle est terminé, je l'ai fini hier****  
****-je peux la voir?****  
****-Oui bien sur, je la ramènerais vendredi ****  
****-je ne suis pas là vendredi et le weekend non plus****  
****-la semaine prochaine alors****  
****-oui ok **

18h00, enfin, je partis vite du travaille, je dis au revoir en vitesse à tout le monde. Je roulais un peu plus vite, il me fallait 20 minutes pour arriver. J'avais mis matin même un petit ensemble tout nouveau et petite robe noire que j'avais mis avant de partir. Je vis de la lumière à l'appartement. J'avais tout rangé, mis des nouvelles bougies et avait fait les courses pour qu'il ne manque de rien. Je me garais et montais les escaliers tellement vite que je pensais que j'allais me tomber tout les deux mètres. J'ouvris la porte, j'entendais la télévision.

**-Tom?**


	32. Chapter 31

Il sortit de la cuisine assez vite. Quand il me vit un immense sourire vint se dessiner sur son visage. Je sautais dans ses bras, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me soutenait d'une main sous les fesses et l'autre dans mon dos. Je mis mon visage dans son cou et le serra très fort contre moi. Je sentis mes larmes coulaient sur le long de mes joues.

**-tu m'as manqué, me dit-il****  
****-toi aussi. Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là.****  
****-Moi aussi mon ange. **

Entendre le son de sa voix, sentir son parfum, ses mains sur mon corps, son corps collé au mien me rendait heureuse tout simplement. Je le regardais dans les yeux, il me sourit en voyant les larmes coulaient.

**-ne pleure pas, je suis là maintenant.**

Je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes, il me posa à terre et prit mon visage entre ses mains. Ce fut un baiser tendre, passionné, doux, amoureux. Tout ça à la fois, je ne pouvais plus me dégager de ses lèvres. Elles m'avaient tellement manqué. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque afin de me coller encore plus à lui. Nos langues se caressèrent doucement et sensuellement. Il caressa mon dos et descendit sur mes hanches.

**-tu m'as tellement manqué, me dit-il entre deux baisers.****  
****-Toi aussi.**

Quatre mois et voila dans quel état on était. Je ne voulais plus jamais qu'il partait et me laisser comme ça. Ses quatre mois avaient été les pires de ma vie. Il caressait mon dos et fit glisser la fermeture éclaire. Je sentais ses mains sur ma peau, des milliers de petits frissons parcoururent ma peau. Elle tomba à mes pieds laissant dévoiler mon petit ensemble.

**-ça aussi, ça m'a manqué**

Je lui enlevais son pull et pu constater qu'il avait pris encore un peu de muscles, je fis glisser mes doigts sur son corps, passant sur chaque abdos magnifiquement bien dessiné, je déboutonnais son jeans, abaissais la fermeture éclaire et le fis glisser à ses chevilles, il l'enleva et m'embrassa un peu plus fougueusement que tout à l'heure. Je me collais à lui et enroula mes bras autour de sa nuque, il prit mes fesses fermement et me ramena sur lui, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, je descendis mes lèvres dans son cou, il n'emmena dans notre chambre et me déposa sur lit.

J'avais de plus en plus envie, j'enlevais mon soutien gorge et le jeta par terre, il vint m'embrasser langoureusement, caressant l'un de mes seins, il quitta ma bouche et m'embrassa, lécha le cou avec envie. Ça faisait tellement longtemps, pour le moment je ne voulais pas trop de romantisme mais seulement qu'il me fasse l'amour sauvagement, je voulais le sentir en moi, j'en avais vraiment envie. Il prit un téton en bouche et le lécha avec cette même envie. J'étais totalement mouillée, je pense que je ne pourrai pas l'être plus et je sentais son sexe dur contre moi.

Je ramenais son visage vers le mien et l'embrassais langoureusement, il enleva mon boxer ainsi que le sien, le voir nu devant moi me donna des décharges dans tout le corps, j'avais tellement envie de le sentir en moi. Il revint sur moi, il leva un de mes jambes sur lui et dans un coup de rein brusque entra en moi. Je rejetais la tête en arrière, mon dos se arqua et je poussais un gémissement fort, il avait gémit en même temps que moi, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui, il commença ses va-et-vient, ils étaient brusques et forts mais j'adorais ça, c'était tellement bon, je voulais que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Je mis mes mains dans son dos et m'accrochais à lui aussi fort que je le pouvais, il mit sa main sur ma hanche et la pris fermement.

Ses coups de reins étaient puissants, je l'entendis gémir dans mon cou, il accéléra encore. Toutes les sensations que j'éprouvais à ce moment là étaient tellement intense, tellement bon que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de hurler mon plaisir. Quatre mois sans sexe, je m'étonnais encore d'avoir tenue le coup. Notre respiration suivait le même rythme que ses mouvements, rapides. Après un petit moment, je le sentis gémir plus fort, m'agrippait la cuisse et dans un ou deux va-et-vient puissants, rapides et brusques on jouit ensemble, au même moment dans un cri fort.

Il se mit sur le coté, on respirait encore très vite, j'étais encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme puissant que je venais d'avoir. Mon corps en tremblé encore ainsi que le sien, je fermais les yeux et essayais de reprendre une respiration normale, quand se fut le cas, je me retournais vers lui, il me regardait et me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire et approchais de son visage. Je l'embrassais tendrement.

**-tu m'avais promis une nuit complète de pur plaisir, lui dis-je****  
****-j'ai pas oublié et je compte bien te faire jouir plus d'une fois cette nuit. **

Je plaquais mes lèvres aux siennes et me mis sur lui.

**-commençons maintenant alors, lui dis-je****  
****-ça me tente mais on a rendez-vous au restaurant dans 30 minutes ma beauté. ****  
****-Oh oui j'avais oublié****  
****-tu veux que je décommande?****  
****-Non, je vais me laver et me préparer**

Je lui donnais un baiser et partis sous la douche. Bien sur il me rejoignit, il colla son torse contre mon dos et caressa mon ventre doucement.

**-je suis heureuse que tu sois là, lui dis-je****  
****-moi aussi, tu m'as tellement manqué.**

Il remonta ses mains sur mes seins, je mis ma tête sur son épaule et fermais les yeux. Le contact de ses mains, son corps me fit un bien fou. Je ramenais son visage vers le mien et l'embrassais, ses lèvres m'avaient manqué, je fis passer ma langue sur sa lèvre, il se colla encore un peu plus à moi, je pouvais sentir son sexe, déjà dur contre mon dos, sa langue vint caressait la mienne avec plus de fougue, il glissa sa main vers mon intimité, ma respiration devint plus rapide quand il caressa mes lèvres intimes avec douceur, je gémis sur sa bouche et arrêta notre baiser.

Il me mit face au mur et arrêta sa caresse sur mon intimité, j'écartais un peu les jambes et me pencha en avant.

**-je pense qu'on va être un peu en retard, me dit-il**

il rigola et vint se mettre derrière moi. Je mis mes cheveux sur le coté, il en profita pour m'embrasser l'épaule puis vint glisser vers mon cou. Il faisait durer le plaisir, il me caressait, m'embrassait mais n'entrait pas en moi. Je bougeais mes fesses contre lui, il s'approcha de mon oreille.

**-impatiente?**

Au moment ou j'allais répliquer quelque chose il entra en moi dans un coup de rein brusque. On gémit tout les deux puis il commença des va-et-vient moins brusque que tout à l'heure, ils étaient rapides, ils étaient parfaits. Il se colla à moi et me caressa la poitrine.

-**aahh ... Tom ... plus vite**

Je rejetais ma tête en arrière, il me prit par les hanches fermement et accéléra le rythme, j'allais jouir, je resserrais mes muscles autour de son sexe, j'entendis un « putain » et accéléra encore un peu. Il passa sa main sur mon ventre puis descendit sur mon intimité, il caressa mon clitoris rapidement, il savait que je ne tenais jamais très longtemps avec ça, il me connaissait par cœur. Je jouis directement dans un gémissement fort. Il lui en fallu pas plus pour jouir à son tour, je le sentis exploser en moi. Nos corps tremblaient encore quand il se retira doucement. Je lui fis face et l'embrassais.

-**il nous reste plus que 10 minutes, lui dis-je**

il m'embrassa amoureusement puis on se lava. On se prépara et partit au restaurant. Nous étions dans la voiture, c'était tellement agréable le voir près de moi, je me sentis enfin combler.

**-c'est pour quand la soirée?****  
****-Dans deux semaines****  
****-tu es prête?****  
****-J'ai déjà ma robe****  
****-tu vas toute seule?****  
****-Non avec Eric, c'est le fils du patron**

Il me regarda et fronça les sourcils.

**-il m'a juste demandé de l'accompagnait et c'est bien pour moi, je ferais la connaissance de personnes importantes.****  
****-Il a quel âge?****  
****-Heu ... 30 ans je pense****  
****-hum****  
****-ne soit pas jaloux, c'est mon patron****  
****-ça change rien, me dit-il en rigolant****  
****-si j'aurai voulu coucher avec lui je l'aurais fais pendant que tu étais partit et j'aurai pas attendu que tu étais revenu. ****  
****-Tu veux coucher avec lui?**

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

**-j'ai dit « **_**si j'aurai voulu **_**», je ne coucherais jamais avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.****  
- ****Je sais**

Il ne me regardait pas, il serra un peu la mâchoire et regarda la route. J'avais peur de lui demander pourquoi il n'était pas bien ce dernier mois. Il s'était passé quelque chose, je le savais, il fallait que je lui en parle. Je pense qu'au fond de moi, j'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire, j'ai peur de sa réponse. Je me fais surement des films pour rien mais si ce que je pense est vrai, je ne sais pas comment je réagirai.

**-on est arrivé**

Je sortis de mes pensées, je lui en parlerais pas maintenant, j'allais juste profiter de cette nuit à fond, je ne voulais pas avoir de discussion trop sérieuse se soir. Il m'emmena dans un restaurant marocain, il savait que j'aimais la nourriture et l'ambiance n'y était pas calme comme dans les autres restaurants, tout le monde parlait et rigolait. Quand on arriva à la maison, j'étais déjà toute excitais, on allait enfin pouvoir passé une nuit complète ensemble.


	33. Chapter 32

Une fois dans l'appartement, il eu la même idée que moi, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes et m'embrassa avec fougue. Je lui enlevais rapidement son haut ainsi que le mien, il recula et me plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Notre respiration était devenue assez vite irrégulière, il m'enleva mon jean et revint m'embrassait langoureusement, sa langue entra en contact avec la mienne, il me caressa les fesses et me souleva sur lui. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et agrippais ses épaules fermement. Je fis glisser rapidement mes lèvres et ma langue sur son cou, il en profita aller dans la chambre.

Il se plaça au dessus de moi et m'embrassa avec une telle passion que je pensais que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine, il passa sa langue sur mon cou, mon épaule et retira mon soutient gorge. Il prit directement l'un de mes tétons en bouche et caressait mon autre sein. Mon corps devint de plus en plus chaud et ma respiration était plus que rapide, je mouillais davantage quand sa langue glissa sur mon bas ventre. Il m'enleva mon boxer et lécha l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Il me torturait avec tous ses baisers.

Il se mit a genou et fit passer mes jambes sur ses épaules, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait le faire maintenant car il avait aussi envie que moi de faire l'amour, il devrait retenir son envie encore un peu. Il caressa mes lèvres intimes doucement, trop doucement. Je gémis et fermais les yeux.

**-oh Tom s'il te plait, j'en peux plus.**

Il fit glisser ses doigts et entra un doigt en moi, je sentis sa langue chaude et humide lécher mon intimité, il entra un deuxième doigt en moi ce qui me fit gémir plus fort. Les va-et-vient se firent plus rapides et sa langue caressait avec plus d'envie mon clitoris. Ses doigts et sa langue me firent perdre la tête, je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux et fermais les yeux. J'avais l'impression que des années étaient passées depuis la dernière fois qu'il m'avait fait ça.

**-aaahhh Tom, je ...**

Il accéléra ses mouvements de va-et-vient et pressa sa langue sur mon clitoris, il m'en fallu pas plus pour que je jouisse, assez fort faut l'admettre. Il continua de lécher mon intimité avec plus de douceur. Je le fis revenir vers moi et l'embrassais tendrement. Je lui enlevais son jean ainsi que son boxer, je me mis sur lui et pris son sexe en main. Je fis un va-et-vient plus ou moins rapide, il était dur entre mes mains se qui me fit plaisir mais il me fit arrêté et se mit sur moi. J'écartais les jambes et dans un coup de rein puissant il entra en moi. On gémit tout les deux ... il commença ses va-et-vient, lents puis rapides.

Je mis mes jambes autour de sa taille et mis mes mains dans ses cheveux, il m'embrassa dans le cou et gémit à chaque coup de rein qu'il me donnait. Je me sentais tellement bien que si j'aurai pu, jamais je m'arrêterai de faire l'amour avec lui. Il n'avait pas changer, toujours aussi performant, en même temps en quatre mois, il ne pouvait pas changer tant que ça mais sa manière de me faire l'amour était légèrement différente, peut-être parce que c'était la première nuit qu'il était revenue, mais il avait l'aire plus proche, je ne sais pas comment le décrire mais j'avais l'impression qu'il voulais me montrait qu'il était là et qu'il le serait toujours ... ses mouvements se firent moins rapides et il respirait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, j'étais prête aussi, il s'accrocha à ma cuisse, il releva un peu la tête et me regarda dans les yeux, il glissa sa main sur mon ventre et titilla mon clitoris, je resserrais mes muscles autour de son sexe et jouis directement, rejetant ma tête en arrière. Je le sentis jouir à son tour.

Il se laissa tomber sur le coté, je posais ma tête sur son torse. Pendant quelques minutes, on ne dit rien, on reprenait notre respiration, il caressa doucement mon dos ... on s'arrêta pas là, on fit encore l'amour jusque 5 heures du matin avant de nous endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Je fus réveillé en sursaut par la sonnette.

**-ah ce n'est pas vrai, dit Tom****  
****-c'est qui?****  
****-Il est quelle heure?****  
****-Heu ... 13h00 déjà**

Je sortis du lit, mis mon boxer blanc et la chemise de Tom. J'ouvris la porte encore toute endormi et les cheveux en bataille.

**-c'est nous, cria Nana****  
****-cool****  
****-vous dormez encore?****  
****-On s'est coucher tard****  
****-bon tu nous fais entrer**

Je vis ce que le nous voulez dire. Nana, Steve, Luc, Céline, J-B et sa copine Julia.

**-salut tout le monde****  
****-t'as une salle tête, me dit Steve****  
****-j'ai pas beaucoup dormis****  
****-oh, on n'a fêté le retour, me dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin**

Je souris. Tom sortit de la chambre avec un simple boxer.

**-ah le voila enfin, dit J-B****  
****-salut les gars**

Après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde, je partis dans la salle de bain.

**-je vais prendre une douche, leur dis-je****  
****-ok**

Je pris une douche, je me brossais les dents et m'habillais.

**-c'est bon tu peux y aller, dis-je à Tom**

Après 20 minutes, on était tous dans le salon, on parla plus des quatre mois de Tom que d'autre chose mais ce moment était très agréable.

**-il parait qu'il y a des bonnes boites là-bas, dit Steve****  
****-c'est pas mal ouais, mais c'est plus ou moins pareil qu'ici. **

Je lançais un regard à Nana, elle me regardait dans les yeux puis détourna la tête. Je lui avais parlé de mes craintes au sujet de Tom, j'avais le sentiment qu'il avait couché avec une autre mais tant qu'il ne dirait rien je ferais comme si de rien n'était.

**-y avait des jolies filles, dit Steve en rigolant**

Nana lui donna une petite tape sur la tête

**-ben quoi? C'est parce qu'on est avec quelqu'un qu'on ne peut pas regarder.****  
****-Ben c'est bon a savoir ça, dit-elle en souriant. ****  
****-Alors? Dit J-B****  
****-heu ... ben c'est des filles quoi**

Vue son ton, il ne voulait pas trop en parler. Il paraissait gêné, il évitait mon regard pendant quelques minutes. Je me levais et partis dans la chambre en claquant la porte. Je le savais qu'il avait été voir ailleurs ou du moins il s'était passé quelque chose.

**-qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Dit Steve**

je les entendais un peu.

**-heu... il faudrait peut être que tu ailles lui parler, dit Nana****  
****-ouais****  
****-on va te laisser****  
****-on se fera une soirée ce weekend****  
****-ok**

J'entendis claquer la porte. Je sorti de la chambre et le vis devant la porte d'entrée, il était assis et avait posé son dos sur celle-ci. Il regardait ses pieds, plus de doute maintenant.

**-qu'est-ce qui c'est passé il y a un mois? Lui demandais-je****  
****-...**

Je sentis une boule dans la gorge, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et je sentis des larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

**-Tom, j'ai besoin de savoir.**

Après cinq minutes, qui m'avaient paru une éternité, il prit enfin la parole.

**-ça faisait trois semaines que je n'avais pas quitté ma chambre, c'était les entrainements puis je rentrais, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi et Joe, un copain est venu et a dit qu'il était temps que je me les bouge alors on est sortit avec toute l'équipe.**

Il s'arrêta un moment, il ne me regardait toujours pas, j'avais une telle trouille d'entendre se qu'il allait me dire que je me mis dans le fauteuil, je ne pouvais pas le voir, j'étais dos à lui mais je pouvais l'entendre.

**-ils avaient gagné un match et on a fêté ça, on a pas mal picolé, tout se passé bien mais quand je me suis réveillé le matin...**

je pleurais de plus en plus

**-je suis désolé Anna.****  
****-Tu as couché avec une autre?****  
****-Je me suis réveillé et j'ai vue une fille dans mon lit, je ... je me souviens plus de la nuit, je sais que j'ai fais une connerie je suis désolé**

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues et je me sentis tout un coup sans force. Le simple fait qu'il est couché avec une autre que moi me donnait la nausée.

-**Anna je suis désolé**

Il vint se mettre près de moi et je n'avais même pas la force de lui dire de dégager, il m'avait trompé avec la première fille qu'il a vue.

**-laisse moi, lui dis-je****  
****-elle représente absolument rien pour moi, je me souviens même plus avoir couché avec. ****  
****-La n'est pas la question, tu m'as trompé Tom, j'ai attendu pendant quatre mois, je n'ai pas couché avec le premier venu. **

Je me levais et essuyais les larmes.

**-je veux que tu sortes d'ici, lui dis-je****  
****-Anna****  
****-dégage, criais-je**

Il me regarda quelques secondes puis prit ses clefs et son portable et partit de l'appartement. Je m'allongeais sur le canapé et me laissais aller.


	34. Chapter 33

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais là, allongeais à pleurer mais je m'en foutais. J'avais appelé le travaille pour lui dire que demain je ne viendrai pas, c'était le dernier jour après deux semaines de vacances mais pas grave, je n'avais pas envie de bouger. Mon portable sonna cinq fois et à chaque fois c'était Nana pour prendre de mes nouvelles, je ne répondais pas et éteignis mon portable. Même si j'en avais la certitude qu'il m'aimait et qu'il regrettait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le détestait pour ce qu'il m'avait fait. Il ne s'en souvenait pas mais il l'avait fait, il avait couché avec une autre. Je comprenais mieux maintenant son comportement, le fait qu'il ne parle plus beaucoup, qu'il allait directement a l'essentiel sans fait trop de chichi. Même sa façon de faire l'amour avait changé, le sentiment que j'avais ressenti c'était tout simplement parce qu'il regrettait et il voulait me le montrer.

_Jeudi ...._

_Vendredi ..._

_samedi_

j'étais toujours pas sortit, je ne mangeais quasi rien et restais allongeais dans mon lit. Mon portable était toujours fermé. J'avais fermé les persiennes et ma porte, il faisait complètement noir dans ma chambre, je ne distinguais pas le jour de la nuit. Je savais qu'il était samedi car vers 9h00, mon réveille se mettait en route avec une musique douce et à la fin il disait le jour et la date.

_Dimanche_

On toqua à la porte. Je me réveillais doucement, il faisait tellement noir que je ne vis même pas l'heure. Je me rendormais dans les secondes.

_Lundi ..._

_Mardi_

j'avais décidé d'allumer mon fichu portable, je n'avais presque plus rien à manger. Je me mis dans le fauteuil et m'allongeais. Les persiennes de l'appartement étaient toutes fermé, il y avait qu'une petite lampe d'allumer, à peine assez pour éclairer la moitié de l'appartement.

32 messages et 54 appels. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me laisse pas tranquille un peu ? Je demande juste quelques jours. Je lus les messages. 22 étaient de Nana, cinq de Céline et cinq de Tom. Sans même regarder un message je les effaçais tous. J'écoutais les appels par contre, je me mis confortablement dans le fauteuil et écoutais.

« c'est Tom, je vais dormir chez Steve et Nana, appelle-moi s'il te plait »  
« c'est Tom, je vais passé prendre quelques affaires si tu es d'accord appelle moi »(jeudi)  
« C'est encore moi, je m'inquiète Anna, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout, rappelle moi s'il te plait »(jeudi)  
« ça fait deux jours Anna que j'ai pas de nouvelle, il faut qu'on parle, si tu savais comme je m'en veut » (vendredi)  
et encore 20 comme ça, disant qu'il s'excusait, qu'il s'inquiétait, qu'il voulait qu'on parle, qu'il m'aimait ....

« Anna, tout le monde est vraiment inquiet, tu ne répond pas, tu n'ouvre pas et tu répond pas à mes message. Tom est vraiment mal Anna, c'est la première fois que je vois un mec pleurer, il s'en veut beaucoup, il en a parlé avec Steve, je l'ai jamais vue si malheureux, il faut que tu lui parle, sa fait trop longtemps » (Nana, mardi à 9h41).

Je regardais mon horloge: 19h30. Je dormais toute la journée, les journées passèrent plus vite comme ça. J'effaçais tous les messages et repensais à celui de Nana. Alors il dormait là. Je ne savais pas trop faire maintenant, le pardonnais ou pas. Il me manquait, ça c'était sur et j'avais envie de lui pardonnais mais l'image qu'il m'est trompé avec quelqu'un d'autre me revenait sans cesse. Peut être que si il revenait ici sa m'aiderait à lui pardonnait et à lui refaire confiance. Comme si il lisait dans mes pensées, mon portable vibra, Tom.

**-oui****  
****-oh Anna, ça va?****  
****-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?****  
****-Je suis désolé, si tu savais, je m'en veux, j'ai besoin de toi. **

Il avait l'aire triste et fatigué.

**-reviens.**

C'est le seul mot que je pouvais dire

**-j'arrive**.

Je raccrochais et me levais. J'enlevais les clefs sur la porte afin qu'il puisse entrer et partis dans la chambre. Le fait de savoir que j'allais le revoir me donna une boule dans la gorge. Des larmes coulaient à nouveau, elles n'avaient pas arrêté durant ses six jours. J'attendis un moment, combien de temps? J'en sais rien, il faisait toujours aussi noir dans cette chambre. Soudain j'entendis la porte claquer. Je me levais et partit dans le salon, je fus surprise de voir comme il était. Il ne s'était surement pas rasé depuis six jours, cheveux pas fait, vieux t-shirt blanc et un jean de Steve je supposais. Il avait l'air fatigué. Je devais être dans le même état que lui, j'avais pris une douche il y a deux jours, j'avais mangé deux fois en six jours et je portais un vieux survêt noir. Mes cheveux attaché en vitesse et malgré que je dormais toute la journée, j'étais de plus en plus fatigué.

**-salut, me dit-il****  
****-salut**

Il s'approcha de moi, doucement en attendant ma réaction. Il me prit dans ses bras et mis son visage dans mon cou. Je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux et le ramenais un peu plus vers moi. Je sentis une larme tomber sur mon cou, je ne pu retenir les miennes plus longtemps.

**-je suis désolé, me dit-il**

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et le regarda dans les yeux, ils étaient rouges. Il essuya mes larmes avec ses pouces. Il posa son front contre le mien.

**-je suis désolé Anna****  
****-je sais****  
****-je t'aime tellement****  
****-moi aussi je t'aime**

Il me regarda dans les yeux et je vis toute la tristesse qu'il ressentait. Il s'en voulait profondément, je voulais lui pardonner.

**-j'ai besoin de toi Anna**

Les mots ne sortaient pas, j'avais envie de lui dire mais je n'y arrivais pas alors je fis la seule chose que je pouvais faire. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et lui donnais un doux baiser.

**-je vais prendre une douche, lui dis-je****  
****-d'accord. **

Je partis prendre une douche, ce qui me fit un bien fou, je lavais mes cheveux au moins deux fois et sortis. Je mis un propre pyjama, je n'avais que des nuisettes ou des petits shorts en soie mais bon pas grave. Je sortis de la salle de bain, je partis dans la chambre, il était là, il changeait les draps.

**-j'ai pas trop eu le courage de faire le ménage****  
****-j'ai ouvert les fenêtres aussi.**

Je l'aidais à faire le lit et dix minutes plus tard, je refermais les fenêtres et les persiennes.

**-tu as faim?****  
****-Non, lui dis-je****  
****-tu n'as pas mangé depuis quand?****  
****-Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai pas faim****  
****-ok, je vais prendre une douche.**

Je lui fis un petit signe de tête et partis dans la chambre, je m'allongeais. Il fallait que je lui pardonne, je l'aimais bien trop pour le quitter et après tous l'erreur est humaine. Il m'avait fait voir qu'il regretter se qu'il avait fait, il ne s'en souvenait plus et l'alcool avait joué aussi la dedans, je doute qu'il m'aurait trompé si il avait été sobre. Je l'entendis sortir de la salle de bain et entrais dans la chambre. Il avait mis un simple pantalon et restait torse nu. Il hésitait à venir dans le lit ou pas.

-**tu peux venir, lui dis-je.**

Il parut soulagé, il vint se mettre en dessous des couvertures, il regarda le plafond et ne bougea pas. Il attendait surement ma réaction.

**-bonne nuit ****  
****-bonne nuit Anna.**

Je me mis sur le coté de façon à ce qu'il ne me voit pas, je m'endormis directement. Le lendemain, je me réveillais en douceur, des images de la soirée d'hier refirent surface. J'avais décidé de lui pardonner, la confiance reviendrait peu à peu je suppose. Je sentis son corps collé au mien, je ne sais pas trop comment on était arrivé dans cette position mais je me sentais bien dans ses bras. Ma tête reposait sur son bras, son autre bras encerclait ma taille d'une façon très protectrice, une de ses jambes était entre les miennes. Je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon dos. Je restais comme ça, sans bougeait. J'avais l'impression de revenir en arrière, la première fois qu'il avait dormi chez moi, il avait bu et avait refusé de dormir sur le canapé.

Il bougea un peu et inspirait fortement. Je sentis qu'il resserrait sa prise autour de ma taille et me donna un baiser sur l'épaule. Je ne sais pas s'il savait que je ne dormais plus mais je ne dis rien, je fermais les yeux et savourais tout simplement ce moment. Après dix minutes où il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce je décidais de me retourner. Il parut un peu surpris sur le coup.

**-je pensais que tu dormais encore, me dit-il****  
****-j'avais vue ça****  
****-heu ... tu es réveillé depuis longtemps?****  
****-Un peu avant toi ****  
****-oh.**

Il avait toujours sa main dans mon dos, il caressait celui-ci doucement. Je détaillais son visage et caressais sa joue, il ferma les yeux. Il ne s'était pas rasé depuis une paire de jours, ses cheveux étaient plus longs que d'habitude et il avait toujours des petits cernes en dessous des yeux. Je le voyais qu'il était triste et qu'il culpabilisait d'avoir fait ça.

**-Tom**

Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda intensément.

**-je suis désolé, me dit-il****  
****-je sais****  
****-il faut que tu me pardonnes Anna, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi****  
****-je te pardonne pour ce que tu as fait mais laisse moi le temps de te refaire confiance. ****  
****-Oui ... ok **

Il s'approcha et me fit un bisou sur le front. Son cou vint se mettre à la hauteur de me bouche et son corps entier se colla au mien. Je passais une main dans son dos et lui donna un bisou dans le cou. Il mit son front sur le mien et me caressa la joue délicatement. Notre respiration était calme et régulière. Il caressa mon nez avec le sien, je m'approchais un peu plus de lui et effleurais ses lèvres, il mit sa main dans mes cheveux posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient chaudes et douces, cette sensation m'avait manqué, ses lèvres m'avaient manqué, son corps m'avait manqué et surtout, **Il** m'avait manqué. Il était revenu d'à peine un jour et on n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'être ensemble.

J'arrêtais notre baiser la première, j'avais envie de lui mais pour le moment je n'étais pas prête. Il m'avait fait beaucoup de mal et même s'il ne s'en souvenait plus de cette soirée ça ne change rien au fait qu'il m'avait trompé.

**-tu as faim? Lui demandais-je****  
****-un peu ****  
****-je vais préparer le petit déjeuner****  
****-je vais t'aider.**

Il me donna un baiser sur le front et on sortit de la chambre. Je partis dans la cuisine et m'aperçus que je n'avais pas fait les courses depuis un moment.

**-je vais chercher des croissants en face, me dit Tom****  
****-ok.**

Il avait du le voir aussi, j'ouvris le frigo et jetais tous les aliments dont la dates étaient dépassée, je fis une liste, plutôt longue et rangeais un peu la cuisine. Tom entra avec le café et les croissants.

**-il faut aller faire les courses, lui dis-je****  
****-oui on va y aller après, tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui?****  
****-C'est pareil, on peut aller faire un tour au centre commercial****  
****-ok, il me faut des nouvelles chaussures**

J'avais l'impression de vivre au ralentis, il n'osait pas faire de gestes brusques, ni osait dire quelques choses qui pourrait me blesser ou me faire péter un câble. Il posait à chaque bien ses mots et réfléchissait toujours avant de parler.

J'avais la soirée avec Georges et Eric dans une semaine, ma robe était prête. Eric avait appelé pour demander à quelle heure il devait passer me prendre. 18H30 était parfait.

Après avoir rangé l'appartement on partit au centre commercial. Il nous fallait 20 minutes de route en voiture.

**-L'argent pour les quatre mois son sur le compte, me dit-il****  
****-d'accord, il me faut aussi quelques affaires. ****  
****-On ira chercher se qu'il te faut****  
****-j'ai vendu ma première robe au fait, je me suis fait 600$****  
****-c'est super ça, à qui?****  
****-Une fille qui doit aller à une soirée pour filles riches. Elle est très gentille.****  
****-Je suis content pour toi, tu attendais ça depuis un moment. ****  
****-Oui**

Je respirais un bon coup, j'avais l'impression qu'on était devenu des étrangers, il y avait toujours se malaise entre nous. Je savais que c'était à moins de faire le premier pas, il n'osait plus de peur que je me mette en colère. Il fallait que je passe au dessus de sa et j'allais y arrivé, j'allais passer au dessus et lui montrer que je l'aime toujours autant, la confiance reviendrait, j'en avais aucun doute.

**-celle-ci ou celle-ci? Lui dis-je en montrant deux paires de chaussures.****  
****-Hum ... j'aime bien les deux. ****  
****-Bon je prends les deux alors?**

Il rigola

**-oui prends les deux****  
****-d'accord.**

J'avais essayé d'être détendu au maximum, après tout c'était Tom pas un homme que je voyais pour la première fois. On fit plusieurs magasins et l'atmosphère était beaucoup plus détendue.

**-il me faut aussi des nouveaux sous-vêtements.****  
****- Allons-y**

On entra dans une boutique de lingerie, il y avait quelques personnes et bien sur une majorité de femmes. Je regardais chaque sous vêtements, il aimait le mauve et bleu sur moi. Je pris quelques ensembles et nuisettes.

**-tu aimes? Lui demandais-je en montrant ****un petit ensemble****  
****-hum ... il est très beau **

Il était assis sur une chaise et me regardait, je m'approchais de lui et mis l'ensemble dans le panier.

**-si tu es sage je le mettrais ce soir, lui dis-je à l'oreille**

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et repartis chercher encore une ou deux nuisette. Je le regardais mais il regardait ses pied, il souriait. Même si je lui avais pardonné, je pouvais voir maintenant qu'il ne s'était toujours pas pardonné à lui même.

**-voila j'ai tout****  
****-allons payer**

Je payais mes affaires et on partit du centre commercial. Arrivé à l'appartement, je rangeais tous les affaires, il était déjà 17h30. Nana et Steve étaient venus nous faire un petit coucou et avaient mangé avec nous. Je montrais à Nana les sous-vêtements que j'avais achetés.

**-oh celui-là et ****trop be****au****  
****-prends-le****  
****-non il est à toi****  
****-Steve va aimer, prends-le**

après un petit moment d'hésitation elle le prit.

**-merci****  
****-de rien **

ils partirent vers 21h30, Nana me fit un petit clin d'œil


	35. Chapter 34

Tom partit prendre sa douche. Je voulais aller le rejoindre et juste prendre une douche avec lui, rien de plus, juste être près de lui. J'entrais dans la salle de bain et le vis, il était dos à moi, montrant un dos incroyablement musclé, plus qu'avant encore, des fesses de rugbyman, ferme et musclées. Il s'appuyait sur le mur en face de lui, son bras tendu devant lui et sa tête baissé.

J'enlevais mes vêtements et me mis derrière lui, il devait être concentré à penser à autre chose car il ne m'avait pas entendu arriver. Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches et lui donnais un baiser dans le dos. Il releva la tête mais ne me regarda pas. Je remontais mes mains doucement sur son corps, je l'entendis respirer plus fort et rabaisser la tête. Je me mis devant lui et lui donna un baiser sur l'épaule, remontant doucement sur son cou, sa mâchoire. Il tourna un peu la tête, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sentis ses mains remonter sur mon dos doucement. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et approfondis notre baiser.

Mon cœur commençait à battre de plus en plus vite quand sa langue vint caresser la mienne, j'avais l'impression qu'une éternité était passée depuis notre dernier vrai baiser. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque et me collais encore plus à lui. Il posa une main dans mon dos et l'autre dans mes cheveux, caressant mon cuire chevelu tendrement. Ce fut un baiser long et très tendre. J'avais l'impression d'enfin voir le bout du tunnel. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie, je n'avais jamais autant souffert que lorsque j'ai été séparé de lui pendant ces quelques jours.

On se lava mutuellement, on ne parla pas, on savourait ce moment tout simplement. On sortit de la douche, il mit un pantalon de pyjama, se brossa les dents et partit dans la chambre. Moi, je me brossais les dents, me peignais les cheveux et partis dans le dressing. Je mis l'ensemble que j'avais vue et partis dans la chambre. Je pensais qu'il était là mais je ne le vis pas.

**-il te va très bien**

Je me retournais et le vis devant la porte

**-je trouve aussi**

Il ferma la porte. Nous nous trouvions ainsi dans le noir complet. J'entendais qu'il s'approchait de moi, je sentis ses mains sur mes bras, il fit glisser ses doigts tout du long jusqu'à mes mains, il croisa ses doigts avec les miens. Nous restâmes comme ça pendant quelques minutes, je posais ma tête sur son torse et embrassa celui-ci tendrement. Je retirais mes doigts des siens et les fis glisser le long de ses bras, je sentis des petits frissons lui parcoururent le corps. Je posais mes mains sur son torse, je l'embrassais encore tendrement.

Il caressa mon dos doucement et avança doucement. Je me retrouvais vite sur le bord du lit, il me fit basculer sur celui-ci, je reculais un peu et mis ma tête sur un des coussins. Il vint se mettre sur moi et ouvrit la petite lampe qui se trouvait à coté de nous. Elle n'était pas très forte et donnait une ambiance tamisée. Il me regarda dans les yeux et caressa mon visage.

**-je t'aime, me dit-il**

Il l'avait murmuré. Je lui souris et lui donna un baiser rapide sur les lèvres.

**-moi aussi je t'aime**

un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il s'approcha de mon visage et m'embrassa tendrement, je mis mes mains sur son dos et le caressa doucement. Je sentis ses mains descendre sur ma taille et remontaient jusqu'à mes épaules. Il quitta ma bouche et fit glisser ses lèvres sur ma joue puis mon cou, je fermais les yeux et posa une main sur sa nuque. Il enleva ma nuisette délicatement, comme si il avait peur de me faire mal. Il caressa ma poitrine avec une telle tendresse que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne sortit jamais sa langue mais se contenta de doux baiser sur mon corps. Il enleva mon boxer lentement, effleurant mes jambes du bout des doigts. La sensation était exquise, j'avais l'impression de voler, il me caressa tendrement le corps et revint sur moi. Il emprisonna mes lèvres et me donna un doux baiser, il y avait un peu plus de passion que tout à l'heure. Je lui enlevais son pantalon et le fis glisser à ses chevilles, il s'en débarrassa très vite. Ainsi nous étions nu l'un contre l'autre, je pouvais sentir son sexe, dur, contre mon intimité.

Je fis passer ma main sur son torse, son ventre, son bas ventre. Il arrêta de m'embrasser et me regarda. Je pris son sexe en main et commença un doux va-et-vient. Sa respiration devint plus rapide mais me regarda toujours dans les yeux. Sa bouche était légèrement entre ouverte. Il arrêta ma main et la mis au dessus ma tête. J'entrelaçais nos doigt et posa mon autre main sur sa nuque. Mes jambes s'accrochèrent à sa taille, il posa son autre main sur ma hanche et entra en moi centimètre par centimètre. Je fermais les yeux et me mordillais la lèvre. Quand il fut complètement en moi, je me sentis combler, pleine et heureuse. J'ouvris les yeux et vis qu'il me regardait toujours.

J'approchais mon visage du sien et l'embrassais, il retira sa main de la mienne et la posa dans mes cheveux, mettant son avant bras près de mon visage, je plaçais ma main dans son dos et bougeais mes hanches afin qu'il comprenne qu'il était temps de bouger. Il me sourit et commença ses vas et vient.

Il y a une différence entre baiser et faire l'amour et là, il me faisait l'amour, il était doux, tendre et prenait soin à faire durer le plaisir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit brusque, après cette horrible semaine passé et cet aveu sur se qu'il avait fait, je voulais qu'il soit patient et compréhensif. Le rythme devint légèrement plus rapide, me faisant gémir dans son cou. La sensation de le sentir en moi était indescriptible et je savais à cet instant que je ne voudrai plus que lui, je ne voulais aucun autre homme à part lui.

Je l'entendis respirer plus vite et ses mouvement se firent plus rapides, il gémissait de plus de plus fort. Je resserrais ma prise dans son dos. Il accéléra encore

**-aaaaaahhh .... Tom**

il resserrait sa main sur ma cuisse et m'embrasa dans le cou ... après quelques minutes ou il me pénétrait plus rapidement, il ralentit un peu et gémit doucement

**-Je viens**

Ben je n'avais pas besoin d'attendre plus longtemps, je sentis mon corps trembler et cette sensation de plaisir m'envahir. Je resserrais mes muscles autour de son sexe et jouis immédiatement. Il me rejoignit directement dans un cri qui me fit plaisir, je le sentis jouir en moi et cette sensation était magique. Mes jambes étaient retombées après mon orgasme, tous mes muscles se détendirent doucement. Il se mit près de moi, me prit par la taille et passa son bras autour de moi. Je posais ma tête sur son torse en sueur et posais ma main sur son ventre. Il respirait rapidement. Nous reprenions une respiration normale et calme après quelques minutes.

Je regardais son visage et il avait l'air pensif.

**-tu vas bien?****  
****-Oui maintenant je vais bien****  
****-tu es sur?**

Je me relevais un peu et me mis sur lui. Je n'avais pas peur de lui faire mal donc je me mis complètement sur lui et posa tête dans son cou. Je caressais sa joue doucement, il devrait penser à se raser. Il resserra sa prise autour de moi.

**-Tom, qu'est-ce qui se passe?****  
****-Je me sens ... ****  
****-oui?****  
****-Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais****  
****-je t'ai pardonné et on va surmonter ça tout les deux ok? Je ne veux pas que tu rends malade pour ça, c'est arrivé, on ne peut plus rien y faire et je refuse de te perde**.

Je me mis sur mes avant bras et le regardais dans les yeux.

**-la vie continue****  
****-pourquoi tu le prends si bien****  
****-je l'ai pas si bien pris les premiers jours mais je refuse de te perdre pour une erreur comme celle-ci et tu m'as accepté toi quand tu as su se que je faisais avant pour gagner ma vie. Je suis mal placé pour te juger, je ne suis pas blanche comme neige. ****  
****-Oui mais toi tu étais seule.****  
****-Peu importe, j'aimerais qu'on avance maintenant, s'il te plait.**

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et me donna un baiser langoureux, sa langue caressa la mienne rapidement.

**-je prends ça pour un oui****  
****-oui**

il se releva et se mit assis, je restais sur lui et mis mes jambes derrière son dos. On s'embrassa langoureusement et passionnément. Je sentis son sexe devenir dur contre moi, je le pris en main et lui fis un va-et-vient plus rapide que tout à l'heure. Il gémit sur ma bouche ... nous fîmes l'amour plus passionnément. **MON** Tom était revenu, j'étais revenue et pour le moment c'est tout se qui compté.

**Quelques jours plus tard **

Je me préparais pour la soirée de Georges, Eric passait me prendre vers 18h00. Je pris une douche, mis une crème pour le corps, je mis un petit ensemble rouge sang avec porte jarretelle. Je fis mes cheveux et je mis un maquillage léger.

**-tu vas mettre ça pour aller à cette soirée?****  
****-Ma robe sera au dessus, lui dis-je en rigolant.****  
****-pourquoi si sexy?**

Je me regardais dans le miroir et partis de la salle de bain, il avait le dos collé au mur

**-parce que quand je rentre c'est toi qui m'enlève, lui dis-je avec un petit bisou dans le cou.****  
****-Tu rentre pour quelle heure?****  
****-Je ne sais pas trop, il passe pour18h00 mais je n'ai jamais été dans ce genre de soirée****  
****-ok****  
****-si tu es trop fatigué, tu peux dormir****  
****-j'attendrais, j'appellerai peut être Steve pour ce faire une soirée****  
****-d'accord**

J'étais toujours en sous-vêtement devant lui et je commençais à être excité je partis dans le dressing et mis ma robe, Tom m'aida à la refermer et me donna un baiser sur l'épaule.

**-Il ne va pas tarder, lui dis-je****  
****-ouais, fait attention à toi****  
****-ne t'inquiète pas**

Pile à l'heure, à 8h00, il était là. Je descendis et montais dans la voiture

**-salut, me dit-il****  
****-salut****  
****-prête****  
****-oui c'est bon**

Il me regarda un moment, un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage et il démarra

**-j'aime bien ta robe****  
****-oh merci j'espère que ça ira pour se genre de soirée****  
****-elle est parfaite et je suis content que tu sois avec moi**

Je lui souris et baissais la tête, le trajet dura 25 minutes

**-je te présenterais des personnes importantes, il y a pas mal de femmes dans cette soirée qui aime la nouveauté et des fois se laissent tenter par des stagiaires de notre entreprise****  
****-on verra bien****  
****-je serai la ne t'inquiète pas.**

Je commençais à stresser et il le vit. Quand nous arrivâmes, il donna les clefs à un garçon et se retourna vers moi.

**-respire, tout ira bien, tu n'es pas obliger de rester longtemps, c'est juste pour se faire un peu voir, parler aux gens, si tu peux avoir quelques cartes c'est toujours bien pour toi.**

Il me caressa la joue et me fit un petit sourire rassurant, sauf qu'il ne retira pas sa main pour autant et après une longue minute, j'allais lui dire qu'on devrait peut être entrer mais il s'arrêta net et mit sa main dans le bas de mon dos

**-allons-y****  
****-ouais**

Quand nous entrâmes dans la salle, je pensais que je rêvais, tout était décoré en noir et blanc et la plupart des personnes présentes était en noir ou blanc, je regardais ma robe rouge sang, elle ressortait y a pas à dire. Tout le monde nous regardait, je me sentis un peu gênée mais Éric fit une petite pression sur le bas de mon dos pour me rassuré

**-ils sont tous en noir ou en blanc****  
****-et?****  
****-tu aurais pu me le dire****  
****-ce n'est pas une obligation d'être en noir ou blanc, j'aime beaucoup ta robe.**

Il m'emmena vers son père, toutes les femmes regardaient ma robe.

**-papa****  
****-oh salut**

Il me regarda de la tête au pied et un petit sourire s'étira sur son visage, c'était la première fois qu'il souriait devant moi.

**-bonjour Anna****  
****-bonjour****  
****-très belle robe****  
****-merci ****  
****-je vous laisse, présente lui à Claire, elle est venue d'Allemagne et c'est une très bonne cliente****  
****-je le ferai**

Eric prit une coupe de champagne sur l'un des plateaux qui passaient devant nous et me la passa

**-Eric**

On se retourna tout les deux en même temps et je vis une jeune femme de 30 ans à peine

**-Claire, comment vas tu?****  
****-Je vais bien merci et toi?****  
****-Bien merci, je te présente Anna, Anna voici Claire. Elle vient d'Allemagne****  
****-enchanté, lui dis-je****  
****-de même**

sa robe était noir et très classe, pas trop provoquant.

-**mesdames, veuillez m'excuser.**

Il partit en me faisant un de ses plus beau sourire

**-oh vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps?****  
****-Heu ... on n'est pas ensemble****  
****-ah ok**

Soudain elle regarda derrière moi

**-c'est qui lui?**


	36. Chapter 35

Je me retournais et vis un homme élégant, cheveux rasé, une petite barbe de quelques jours mais qui le rendait encore plus beau, il était accompagné d'une blonde, genre Paris Hilton, le genre de fille qui ne passe pas inaperçue.

**-oh non il est avec ****Leati****  
****-qui?****  
****-Leati, une garce mais qui obtient tout ce qu'elle veut, je la hais**

Claire, qui était tout le contraire, semblait déçue. Elle était brune, cheveux mi long, classe et très jolie.

**-viens avec moi, je vais te le présenter, lui dis-je****  
****-quoi? Tu le connais? Me dit elle avec de grands yeux ronds****  
****-oui, viens**

Elle me suivit, arrivé devant eux, je me mis face à Claire, elle s'arrêta net.

**-quoi?****  
****-Il va venir à nous.****  
****-je ne pense pas non****  
****-tu verras fait moi confiance**

Je pris deux coupes de champagne et en passais une à ma nouvelle amie. Cliente importante, certes, mais elle était tellement gentille que j'allais lui faire plaisir en lui présentant le seul mec que je connaissais dans cette soirée et qui pour mon plus grand plaisir, la faisait craquer.

**- il ne nous regarde même pas.**

Je la mis dos à lui, ainsi j'étais face à lui.

**-parle avec moi**

Pendant 1 minute on parla de choses pas très intéressante certes mais pas grave. Je me mis à rire bruyamment, quelques visages se retournèrent vers nous ainsi que le sien.

**-j'ai rien dit de drôle****  
****-non mais j'ai enfin retenue son attention ****  
****-oh je vois**

Il me regarda et paru surpris de me voir dans ce genre de soirée. J'eus le droit un sourire, mais le genre de sourire qui me fait fondre, en coin. Il me fit un petit clin d'œil.

**-il va venir****  
****-sérieux?****  
****-Oui**

Il dit quelque chose à sa blondasse et vint vers nous. Il ne me quitta pas des yeux.

**-salut, me dit-il****  
****-salut****  
****-heu ... ça va?****  
****-super et toi?****  
****-On fait aller****  
****-Claire, je te présente Mathieu, Matt, je te présente une de mes amies, Claire****  
****-oh enchanté****  
****-de même**

Je vis Claire rougir et Matt lui fit un sourire.

**-tu es venu avec qui ?****  
****-Laetitia****  
****-hum ****  
****-quoi?****  
****-Très professionnelle en tout cas****  
****-très drôle, me dit-il avec un petit sourire****  
****-oh, Claire vient d'Allemagne aussi****  
****-vous êtes venue uniquement pour cette soirée****  
****-je suis là pour deux semaines****  
****-moi aussi**

On parla encore pendant 10 bonnes minutes, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre mais Barbie vint tout foutre en l'aire

**-mon chérie, je dois te présenter à Eric****  
****-oh je pense qu'il est avec son père pour le moment, lui dis-je****  
****-non je pense pas****  
****-il m'a dit qu'il n'allait pas tarder, il est avec son père pour le moment****  
****-vous le connaissez?****  
****-Oui, je suis venue avec lui ce soir**

Matt me regarda et fronça les sourcils et Leati paru étonnée

**-vous le connaissez bien?****  
****-Plutôt oui, je passe le plus claire de mon temps avec lui, je travaille avec****  
****-intéressant et vous êtes? Dit-elle en regardant Claire du haut en bas.**

Claire paru étonné par son ton. Elle la snobait c'était sur

**-Claire Vanitio****  
****-ok**

non mais attend pour qui elle se prenait, Matt paru mal à l'aise

**-Leati c'est ça?****  
****-Oui, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire**

Le fait que je connais Eric me rendait surement plus intéressante à ses yeux

**-vous pourriez peut être m'aider sur un point****  
****-avec plaisir****  
****-j'ai un petit problème avec mes seins****  
****-comment ça ?****  
****-j'aimerai bien les remontaient un peu mais les bons chirurgiens se font rare et après le nez, les seins et le lifting je suppose que vous en connaissez un bon dans le coin?**

Son sourire s'effaça soudain, ben oui j'ai bien vue que tout était faux chez toi ma beauté. Claire éclata de rire et Matt me regarda avec de grands yeux.

**-heu ... je n'ai pas le numéro sur moi.****  
****-oh c'est rien, je trouverai par moi-même**

elle s'excusa et partit avec son petit air supérieur.

**-tu aurais pu t'abstenir, me dit Matt****  
****-oh arrête, elle n'est pas pour toi de tout façon****  
****-c'est ma vie, ne t'en mél pas**

Il était un peu énervé

**-Claire, je vous donne ma carte, si vous voulez discutez mais la je dois vous laisser****  
****-bonne soirée****  
****-à vous aussi**

Il ne me regarda même pas et partit;

**-tu y es allé un peu fort.****  
****-Oui je sais****  
****-comment tu le connais?****  
****-Nous sommes sortit ensemble mais pas longtemps****  
****-et il est comment?**

Je le regardais, occupé de parler avec sa connasse là

**-il est parfait**

Je baissais la tête

**-il faut que j'aille m'excuser****  
****-va-y****  
****-merci.**

Je partis vers lui, quand sa « _copine_ » me vit elle leva la tête et partit

**-qu'est-ce que tu veux?**

Je l'emmenais dans une autre pièce ou l'on pouvait être seul.

**-je suis désolé****  
****-qu'est-ce qui va pas Anna ?****  
****-tu vaux tellement mieux, tu devrais être avec une fille bien, qui prend soin de toi, qui t'aime comme ...****  
****-comme quoi?**

Je pris une profonde respiration

**-comme je t'ai aimé**

il ferma les yeux et tourna la tête

**-Claire est gentille non?**

Il sourit et me regarda.

**-Oui elle est gentille mais quand tu es là, tu es la seule**

Je lui caressais la joue et lui fis un petit sourire

**-apprend à la connaitre, elle me ressemble un peu en plus, lui dis-je en rigolant**

Son regard redevint soudain très sérieux et ses yeux se montrèrent amoureux. Il caressa ma main qui était posée sur sa joue

**-je n'aurai jamais du partir****  
****-tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça**

Je retirais ma main et partis mais il me rattrapa

**-faire quoi?****  
****-Me dire ça, il y a trop longtemps, c'est fini****  
****-je sais mais quand je te vois, c'est incroyable, tous les efforts que j'ai fait durant ces derniers mois pour essayer de t'oublier sont perdus****  
****-il faut que j'y aille****  
****-oui je sais**

Je devais partir, alors pourquoi je le faisais pas? Il était là devant moi et je ne bougeais pas. J'aimais Tom mais je ne pouvais pas nier que Matt avait aussi une place dans mon cœur, pas aussi grande mais elle était la. Aimer deux hommes à la fois n'était pas possible; Tom était le seul et il le restera.

**-il faut que j'y aille****  
****-oui**

on n'avait pas bougé, toujours l'un en face de l'autre, il fit un pas en avant, je devais reculer mais je ne le fis pas. Je sentis son odeur, qui n'avait pas changé sois dit en passant. Il me caressa la joue de son pouce puis mis sa main sur ma nuque.

**-Anna****  
****-je ne peux pas**

c'était surtout pour le dire mais ça ne changerai rien, je ne voulais pas être avec lui mais je voulais tellement qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il me touche, je voulais de lui en ce moment. Il y avait une telle tension autour de nous. Je le regardais dans les yeux et posais ma main sur sa nuque. J'approchais son visage du mien, il plaqua en premier ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nos lèvres bougeaient ensemble, comme avant. Notre baiser n'avait rien d'amoureux mais il y avait une telle passion, sa langue entra en contact avec la mienne, il plaça ses mains sur mes fesses et me souleva sur lui, je sentis son sexe, dur contre mon intimité, il me posa sur une table qui était dans la pièce et remonta ma robe afin de caresser mes cuisses, je gémis sur sa bouche, il arrêta son baiser. Nous étions à bout de souffle

**-je peux pas, stop**

quand il vit mon porte jarretelle rouge sang, il se mordille la lèvre inférieure

**-il a bien de la chance****  
****-je peux pas lui faire ça****  
****-je comprends**

Il descendit ma jupe et me donna un baiser, mais il était si doux et tendre qu'il faillit presque à me faire craquer

**-tu embrasse toujours aussi bien, me dit-il****  
****-c'est parce que j'ai un bon partenaire**

Je lui avait dit sa quand on était « _ensemble_ », il sourit et recula d'un pas, je me remis debout

**-Claire est vraiment le genre de femme que mérite****  
****-je prendrai contact avec elle mais je te promet rien****  
****-même une amie te ferai du bien**

Il me donna un baiser sur le front et je partis. Je restais encore un moment avec Eric, il me présentait à quelques personnes. Vers une heure du matin, on partit, je vis Claire et Matt discutaient ensemble. Je leur fis un petit signe de la main et partis.

Quand je rentrais, Tom était allongeait dans le fauteuil, endormi. Je décidais de ne pas parler du baiser et tout ira bien.


	37. Chapter 36

Je posais mon manteau sur le fauteuil et le regardais. Il était en boxer noir, il dormait comme un bébé. J'aurai du le laisser dormir mais j'étais excité comme une puce en le voyant comme ça. Je me penchais vers son visage et lui fis un bisou sur le front, vers sa joue, sa mâchoire et puis ses lèvres. Il remua un peu. Je continuais mon parcoure vers son cou puis son torse. Je pris un de ses mamelons en bouche, il bougea et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Je léchais son ventre à présent et descendis vers son bas ventre. Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda.

**-Salut, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire coquin****  
****-salut toi**

Je descendis son boxer et le jeta dans la pièce. Je pris son sexe en main et commença un doux va-et-vient. Il gémit doucement et devint de plus en plus dur dans ma main.

**-ta soirée c'est bien passée? Lui demandais-je****  
****-ouais ... heu ... Steve est passé**

Je pris son gland en bouche et fis tourner ma langue dessus. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et gémit plus fort

**-vous avez fait quoi?**

Il releva la tête, je le regardais dans les yeux et passais ma langue sur les lèvres, je léchais son sexe sur toute sa longueur

**-Alors?****  
****-Heu ... **

Je pris son sexe en bouche et commença un va-et-vient lent mais je voulais qu'il jouisse assez vite afin qu'il me fasse l'amour, j'augmentais le rythme, il plongea ses mains dans mes cheveux et poussa un cri de plaisir

**-putain ... Anna**

Son sexe gonfla un peu, ses muscles se tendirent, sa prise dans mes cheveux se fit plus forte, sa respiration devint plus rapide, il allait jouir

**-Je ... viens**

Je pris son sexe complètement en bouche et caressa ses boules d'une main, les malaxant doucement. Il jouit dans ma bouche en gémissant fort. Je lui fis encore un ou deux va-et-vient et le regardais. Il respirait rapidement, il se frotta le visage et descendit ses mains sur son torse. Je me levais, il me regarda avec un petit sourire en coin

**-j'aime bien ce genre de réveille****  
****-j'en ferai plus souvent si tu es sage**

J'approchais mon visage du sien et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

**-maintenant viens dans la chambre et fais moi l'amour beau gosse**

Il se leva et me porta comme une jeune mariée

**-et toi la soirée?****  
****-Je pense avoir trouvé quelques clients mais parlons pas de ça**

Je l'embrassais dans le cou et lui mordillais doucement la peau. Il me posa doucement sur le lit et se mit sur moi, je l'embrassais langoureusement et bougeais mes hanches en dessous de lui, il arrêta notre baiser et me regarda

**-Tom**

Il posa son index sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa dans le cou, mon corps se réchauffa au fur et a mesure, je mouillais de plus en plus. Il me mit sur le ventre, mit mes cheveux sur le coté et embrassa ma nuque et mon épaule, sa langue fit le chemin une deuxième fois, j'étais trop excité et lui, prenait son temps, j'étais prête pour lui et je n'étais toujours pas déshabillé.

Il descendit la fermeture éclaire doucement et laissa une trace d'un doux baiser sur toute la longueur de ma colonne vertébrale. Il l'enleva et la jeta par terre. Je me remis sur le dos et mis mes mains au dessus de ma tête, je relevais un peu les jambes et je lui fis un petit sourire coquin

**-tu es terriblement excitante dans cette tenue****  
****-elle attend justement que tu l'enlèves**

Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres et écarta un peu les jambes, il vint ce mettre a genou devant moi, son sexe était tendu devant moi. Il me déshabilla plus rapidement qu'avec la robe et lécha mon intimité

**-je t'ai jamais vue si excité, me dit-il en léchant mon intimité****  
****-c'est parce que tu n'as pas bien vue **

Il rigola et continua à lécher avidement mon clitoris, il introduit rapidement deux doigts en moi. Je me sentis tellement bien que je criais à chaque vas et vient. J'agrippais ses cheveux et caressais mon sein gauche.

**-aaaah ... putain**

Il émit plus de pression sur mon clitoris avec sa langue. Il glissa son autre main sur son ventre et pris mon autre sein en main, il fit une pression sur mon mamelon, je gémis et mon dos se souleva de lui même. Mon bassin bougea de plus en plus. Il accéléra ses mouvements, je sentis mon corps trembler sous lui et je jouis sur ces doigts dans un cri fort qui lui fit plaisir.

Il vint m'embrasser le haut de la poitrine et écouta les battements de mon cœur

**-ça va?**

Je lui fis un petit signe de la tête et ramena son visage vers le mien.

**-oui ça va, je t'aime****  
****-moi aussi je t'aime**

je me relevais un peu et le repoussais doucement, il fronça les sourcils mais se mis le coté. Je me mis à genou et le regarda.

**-tu vas me regarder comme ça pendant combien de temps?**

Il vint se mettre derrière moi

**-tu es bien exigeante**

Pour seule réponse je bougeais mes fesses contre son sexe dur et tendu contre moi. Il gémit doucement. Je mis mes mains sur le lit et écarta les jambes. Il passa un doigt sur mon intimité puis me prit par les hanches et entra en moi d'un coup. On gémit en même temps et il me fit l'amour pendant un moment. Ses mouvements étaient au même rythme que les miens et ses va-et-vient étaient brusques, ça me fit un bien fou de le sentir en moi et me prendre de cette manière, je voulais qu'il me fasse jouir et c'est ce qu'il fit après un moment ...

Je me mis sur le dos et regardais le plafond, il s'était endormi depuis un moment mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Je repensais sans cesse au baiser avec Matt, il sera toujours le premier mec que j'ai aimé, même mon premier amour n'avait pas atteint se stade. Je devais l'oublier et le considérer comme un ami. Je regardais Tom et lui caressait la joue. Je l'aimais tellement, je suis contente de n'avoir pas été plus loin et d'être partit à temps. Je devais me concentrer sur lui et mon stage...

J'avais encore quatre jours de congé et compté bien en profité pleinement, noël approchais à grand pas, plus que deux semaines.

**-on fait quoi aujourd'hui? Me demanda Tom**

Il n'était que 9h00, je venais me réveiller mais je ne me sentais pas bien.

**-je me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui Tom****  
****-qu'est-ce que tu as?****  
****- Je ne sais pas je suis un peu patraque****  
****-on reste ici alors, tu veux que j'appelle le docteur?****  
****-Non**

Je sentis mon estomac se retourner, je courrais aux toilettes et vomis tout mon petit déjeuner. Je tirais la chasse et partis dans la salle de bain

**-on devrait aller voir le médecin peut être****  
****-c'est pas grave, y a un virus qui cours**

je me brossais les dents et partis sous la douche. Je sentis deux bras se refermer autour de ma taille. Il remonta vers mes seins et au moment ou il prit un de mes tétons en mains je m'avançais.

**-quoi?****  
****-Tu me fais mal ****  
****-non j'ai fais doucement**

Je me lavais en vitesse et sortis de la douche, je courrais aux toilettes et vomis le reste de se que j'avais mangé.

**-faudrait peut être allé voir le médecin Anna****  
****-non c'est bon**

Ah ! il m'énervait a toujours dire la même chose. Vers 14h00, je me fis une assiette énorme avec plein de fruits différents.

**-tu vas mieux on dirait.****  
****-mouais**

On passa la journée dans le fauteuil je me sentais mieux et le lendemain, j'étais prête pour faire du shopping et acheter des décorations de noël.

On était occupé manger chez dans un snack pas très loin.

**-tu te sens mieux?****  
****-Ben pas trop****  
****-tu veux qu'on rentre?****  
****-oui**

On entra dans l'appartement, il déposa les affaires. J'eus le temps de courir aux toilettes et mon déjeuner sortit aussi vite qu'il est rentré.

**-bon on va chez le médecin****  
****-non c'est bon****  
****-non ce n'est pas bon, ça fait deux jours et tu dors tout le temps**

Pendant un instant la conclusion que j'étais enceinte était venue mais c'était impossible, je prenais ma pilule et je faisais toujours attention. Oh ! mais attend, je l'avais pas prise pendant les quelques jours ou Tom était partit chez Steve et quand nous avions fait l'amour pour la première fois lorsqu'il était entré, je l'avais pas prise non plus, il était partit pour quatre mois et je l'avais arrêté.

**-Anna?****  
****-...**

merde, merde, merde

**-Anna?****  
****-Quoi ? Lui dis-je sur un ton qui était un peu plus sec que je ne l'aurai voulu. ****  
****-T'énerve pas, viens on y va**

On partit chez le médecin, il me fit une prise de sang et me dit que pour le moment il y avait rien d'anormal, surement un virus ... pendant encore quelques jours, je n'étais pas bien et une semaine plus tard, je me sentais à nouveau bien mieux. J'avais repris le travaille et tout se passé bien.

**-salut Anna**

je me retournais et vis Claire

**-salut ça va?****  
****-Oui très bien et toi?****  
****-Je vais bien****  
****-j'ai une soirée dans deux mois en Allemagne et je veux que tu me dessine une robe****  
****-moi?****  
****-Oui tu as beaucoup de talent et Eric n'a pas cessé de vanter tes talents.**

Je me sentis rougir et lui fis un petit sourire

**-et en plus tu m'as fait connaitre Matt****  
****-oh tu l'as revu?****  
****-Heu ... oui, ça avance ****  
****-ça avance?****  
****-Oui très bien même, on habite dans la même ville en Allemagne, il est très charmant****  
****-oui il est très bien****  
****-tu aurais des conseils ****  
****-comme?**

Elle prit place dans un fauteuil et me demanda de la rejoindre

**-il aime quoi?****  
****-Il aime la nourriture chinoise, il n'aime pas trop sortir mais une soirée ciné ça le tente de temps en temps. Il aime bien la piscine et les jacuzzis, lui dis-je avec un petit clin d'œil. ****  
****-Oh je vois****  
****-heu ... il aime le bleu, les sous-vêtements en dentelle bleu et il aime la vanille****  
****-ok, quelle genre de femme il aime?****  
****-Discrète en public mais il aime bien qu'elle prenne les devant de temps en temps, lui dis-je avec autre petit clin d'œil**

Elle réfléchit un moment

**-ok, je le revois ce soir****  
****-porte une robe rouge et sous-vêtement en dentelle bleu et la crème qui sent la vanille ****  
****- ça fait un peu trop non?****  
****-Non, et si il demande comment ça se fait que tu as tous ce qui aime dit la vérité, tu lui dis que tu t'es renseigné et tu lui fais un petit sourire****  
****-ok****  
****-sois toi même ça ira****  
****-merci Anna****  
-****de rien et pour ta robe, je vais la dessiner des ce soir****  
****-merci, je te donnerai l'adresse, tu as toute mes mesures dans l'ordinateur****  
****-d'accord**

Elle partit après 10 minutes de conversation, je recommençais à travailler quand je reçu un appel

**-oui allo?****  
****-Anna,****  
****-oui****  
****-c'est le docteur Paine****  
****-oh bonjour****  
****-bonjour, j'ai vos résultats****  
****-et?****  
****-plus de doute, vous êtes enceinte**


	38. Chapter 37

Je raccrochais directement et partis dans le fauteuil. Comment ça enceinte? Pas possible. Enfin si c'est possible mais pas maintenant, on était en décembre et ça faisait déjà un mois que Tom était entré. Mon dieu, comment lui annoncer ça. Bon respire Anna, ce soir tu vas lui en parler. Je pris une grande inspiration et comme un nouveau réflexe, je posais ma main sur mon ventre. Enceinte? Moi? J'ai bientôt 21 et je suis déjà enceinte. Tom en à bientôt 22, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je partis dans le bureau de Eric

**-oui****  
****-salut****  
****-oh Anna comment tu vas?****  
****-Heu ... pas très bien en fait, je couvre quelque chose je pense****  
****-tu es en congé dans deux jours****  
****-oui****  
****-prends les en avance, t'inquiète pas ****  
****-tu es sur?****  
****-Oui, tu reprends les stages le 15 janvier****  
****-c'est ça oui avec quelques dessins que je dois faire****  
****-dans ce cas, prend congé avant ça ne fait rien****  
****-merci Eric****  
****-de rien, repose toi bien**

Je rentrais donc chez moi vers 11h00, je ne savais pas comment lui annoncer, j'étais enceinte depuis un mois donc je me disais que si je le disais pas directement sa ne changerais rien. J'étais très stressé par cette nouvelle, je voulais des enfants mais pas si vite, j'étais encore en stage et lui allait avoir des nouvelles pour le mois de septembre afin d'être un joueur dans l'équipe a plein temps. J'avais décidé de le suivre mais avec un enfant tout changé, je ne pourrai pas le suivre partout avec un nouveau né. Il viendrait en aout, mon dieu qu'est-ce que je devais faire? Il fallait que j'en parle a quelqu'un mais qui? Tom devait être au courant avant mais je ne savais pas comment lui en parler.

Je pensais à un moyen de lui dire pendant tout le trajet et le seul moyen que j'avais de savoir si il me ferai pas une crise c'était de lui demander tout simplement s'il voulait des enfants, si il était prêt a être père et il comprendrai par lui même. J'ouvrais la porte et entendis plusieurs voix.

**-Anna?****  
****-Oui c'est moi**

Quand j'entrais je vis Tom, Steve et J-B devant un match de rugby

**-salut Anna****  
****-salut les mecs ça va bien?****  
****-Ouais**

Tom se leva et vint se mettre devant moi

**-tu vas bien?****  
****-Non je suis un peu barbouiller, je suis rentré et je suis en congé un peu plus vite****  
****-tu as eu des nouvelles du docteur?**

Il me regardait et il semblait un peu inquiet, il s'inquiétait toujours pour moi.

**-Heu ... oui****  
****-et?****  
****-on en reparlera plus tard**

Je regardais Steve et J-B puis me reconcentrais sur lui

**-Anna, dit moi. C'est grave?****  
****-Heu ... non pas vraiment, je vais me coucher un peu**

Avant qu'il pu dire quelque chose je partis dans la chambre, je l'entendis dire aux garçons qu'il devait me parler. Ils comprirent et partirent. Tom entra dans la chambre, j'étais allongeais sur le lit et il pouvait voir que mon dos. Il vint s'asseoir près de moi, je me poussais un peu

**-Anna, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu n'es pas bien depuis deux semaines maintenant et tu dors souvent. ****  
****-J'ai eu des nouvelles du docteur****  
****-et?**

Je me redressais et le regardais dans les yeux. Je ne savais même plus quoi dire, toutes les phrases que j'avais faites avant de venir étaient partit aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues.

**-Je suis ...****  
****-tu peux tout me dire Anna****  
****-je suis enceinte**

Réaction typiquement masculin, il ne dit rien et son regard n'exprimait aucune expression. Il fronça les sourcils après quelques minutes.

**-Mais tu prends la pilule****  
****-pas pendant les quatre mois où tu es partit et quand tu es revenu je les repris deux jours après****  
****-tu savais que je revenais****  
****-oui mais je n'ai pas fais attention, ça faisait quatre mois que je la prenais plus****  
****-tu n'as pas fait attention?****  
****-C'est juste deux jours après, je me suis aperçue que je ne l'avais pas pris**

Il était un peu énervé et commençait à hausser le ton

**-tu aurais pu me le dire****  
****-je ne pensais pas que c'était important, lui dis-je en haussant le ton également****  
****-pas important? Tu es enceinte****  
****-ne me cri pas dessus s'il te plait****  
****-depuis combien de temps?****  
****-De?****  
****-que tu es enceinte?****  
****-Tu es rentré il y a combien de temps?****  
****-Après un mois, on peu pas savoir si tu es enceinte****  
****-bien sur que si**

Il me regardait comme une étrangère et je n'aimais pas ça.

**-C'est trop tôt****  
****-c'est quoi ce sous-entendu? Lui dis-je en me levant**

Je commençais à comprendre

**-non mais attends, tu pense qu'il n'est pas de toi? Que j'ai été voir ailleurs?****  
****-Je n'ai pas dit ça****  
****-oh non mais tu la pensais et avec tes réflexions là, tu te prends pour qui?****  
****-Je me pose des questions c'est normal non? Je reviens et tu es enceinte****  
****-ben on a fait l'amour quand tu es revenu je te signale et sans protection c'est se qui peut arriver. **

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. J'étais toujours en face de lui.

**-Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer mais il est de toi, lui dis-je avant de partir de la chambre.**

Je me mis dans le fauteuil et sentis mes larmes coulaient toutes seules. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire qu'il pensait que j'avais été voir ailleurs, ok un enfant maintenant ce n'est pas l'idéal mais il est là et je devais faire avec.

**-Anna, je suis désolé**

Je me retournais même pas, j'en avais marre de ses désolé, il vint se mettre sur la table basse devant moi.

**-je te dis que je suis enceinte et toi le seul truc que tu penses c'est qu'il n'était pas de toi, merci, la confiance règne****  
****-je sais pas comment faire face à ça, c'est un bébé Anna****  
****-oui ça je le sais mais il est là et on doit faire face justement.**

On se regarda pendant un moment, on ne savait pas quoi dire, après dix minutes il prit enfin la parole.

**-Il viendrait en aout alors****  
****-normalement oui****  
****-ok**

Il posa ses mains sur mes genoux

**-ok**

Il ne disait rien d'autre

**-Tom, je veux savoir ce que tu en penses s'il te plait**

Il prit une grande inspiration

**-je ne sais pas, je veux des enfants avec toi mais ça va trop vite, je ne sais pas si je suis prêt pour ça. C'est un bébé, c'est des responsabilités et je ne suis pas sur de savoir comment m'y prendre.**

J'étais heureuse qu'il ne parle pas d'avortement, je ne pourrais pas mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'un mec c'est souvent la solution la plus facile.

**-Tout se passera bien, lui dis-je****  
****-ouais, il faudra juste que ...****  
****-que?****  
****- Je ne suis pas très habitué aux bébés**

Je lui souris et pris son visage entre mes mains.

**-On à huit mois pour s'y préparer****  
****-je dis comme même que c'est un peu rapide pour avoir des enfants. ****  
****-Oui je sais, j'avais pensé en faire dans quatre ou cinq ans mais pas avant****  
****-oui mais il est là****  
****-oui, tout ira bien et je suis désolé****  
****-de?****  
****-j'aurai du prendre cette fichue pilule****  
****-on ne peu plus rien changer maintenant**

Je lui donnais un baiser sur le front

**-tu le prends plutôt bien****  
****-je suis pas encore trop dans le truc bébé pour le moment pense****  
****-quand je t'ai dit que je couchais avec des hommes pour de l'argent tu la pris plutôt bien aussi et la je t'annonce que tu vas être papa et tu reste là, devant moi et tu dis ok**

il me regarda dans les yeux et me sourit. Il vint se mettre près de moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

**-Je t'aime Anna, ce bébé arrive un peu tôt mais il est là.****  
****-Je t'aime aussi**

Il me sourit et m'embrassa

**-désolé d'avoir douté de toi****  
****-t'inquiète pas pour ça****  
****-je sais très bien que n'a pas été voir ailleurs, pas comme moi**

Son visage se referma instantanément

**-oh non s'il te plait recommence pas Tom**

je pris son visage entre mes mains et lui donnais un baiser plus fougueux

**-Anna****  
****-chut**


	39. Chapter 38

Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassais avec tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui, ce fut un long baiser. Ses mains se baladèrent sur mon dos, le caressant doucement. Je caressais sa nuque d'une main et je glissais mon autre main sur sa joue. La chaleur de mon corps augmenta et mon cœur battait plus fort. Sa langue vint caresser ma lèvre inférieure, je lui laissais le passage afin que nos langues se caressent. J'adorais cette sensation, sa langue sur la mienne, ses mains sur mon corps. Ce baiser était tendre mais se transformé en un baiser fougueux et langoureux.

Nous n'avions plus fait l'amour pendant une semaine, je me sentais pas très bien et mes dessins me prenait énormément de temps. Je pris la décision de lui enlever son pull, je le jetais par terre

**-tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée? Me demanda Tom****  
****-pourquoi ça ne le serai pas? Lui dis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou ****  
****-heu ... tu ... tu es enceinte****  
****-et?**

Il prit ma tête entre ses mains afin que j'arrête de l'embrasser.

**-Ben je ne sais pas pour le bébé, fin je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée****  
****-j'en suis qu'à mon premier mois et tu veux déjà plus me faire l'amour? Lui dis-je en rigolant****  
****-c'est pas ça mais j'y connais rien moi, ça pourrai faire quelque chose non?****  
****-Non, je te le promets**

il allait dire quelque chose mais je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

**-Ne dit rien et fait-moi l'amour Tom**

Pour seule réponse, il m'enleva mon haut et m'embrassa le haut de la poitrine. Ses baisers étaient doux et je sentis parfois sa langue sur ma peau. Il me caressa le bas du dos puis remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale, arrivé a mon soutient gorge il le dégrafa en me regardant dans les yeux, il tomba le long de mes bras, je le jetais par terre afin qu'il rejoigne mon haut. Il prit mes seins en mains et les malaxaient doucement, je me relevais un peu et mis sa tête ainsi à la hauteur de ma poitrine, il continuait de caresser un de mes seins mais prit l'autre en bouche. Je poussais un petit gémissement et lui caressais les épaules et le dos.

Il fit le même numéro pour l'autre puis caressa mon ventre et déboutonna mon jean, il regarda mon ventre et passa ses doigts dessus. Je me remis sur lui fis des petits bisous dans le cou.

**-Je t'aime, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille****  
****-moi aussi je t'aime**

Je lui fis un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres et déboutonna son pantalon, je pouvais sentir déjà son sexe dur. Il m'aida pour l'enlever ainsi que son boxer, je me mis debout, je fis glisser mon jean et l'enlevais. Il regarda mon corps du haut en bas et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage, je pouvais voir tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi a ce moment précis. Il se redressait et me fit approcher de lui. Il caressa mes fesses et mes jambes avec douceur, il me donna quelques petits baisés sur le ventre puis fit descendre mon boxer. Il m'embrassa le bas ventre et caressa mes fesses et l'arrière de mes cuisses délicatement. Je sentis l'humidité venir entre mon entre jambe, il le sentit aussi quand il passa sa langue sur mon intimité.

Je m'approchais encore un peu plus de lui, l'obligeant à poser son dos sur le fauteuil. Je me mis sur lui et lui caressais son torse, il gémit doucement lorsque mes doigts caressèrent son bas ventre. Je pris son sexe en main et commença un vas et vient, sa respiration devint plus rapide, j'allais accélérer mais il m'arrêta. Il m'allongea sur le fauteuil et vint se placer entre mes cuisses. Il me fit un baiser sur le nez, puis la bouche et entra en moi doucement, quand il fut complètement en moi, on gémissait ensemble. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et lui caressais le dos. Il caressa mes cheveux et commença ses vas et viens.

Tout le stress que j'avais accumulé depuis ses dernières heures partirent peu à peu, entre ses caresse, ses baisers, ses « _je t'aime_ » et le bien qu'il me faisait, plus rien ne compter à par lui et moi.

**-plus vite Tom**

il m'embrassa dans le cou et fit des mouvements plus rapides, je l'entendis gémir de plus en plus fort.

**-Anna ... je vais venir**

il me donna quelques coup de rein puissants, mon corps trembla, je resserrais mes muscles autour de son sexe, il le sentis et un « _putain _» sortit de sa bouche et je le sentis jouir en moi, il m'en fallu pas plus pour jouir a mon tour ... il ne se laissa pas aller sur moi mais se retira directement, il m'embrassa dans le cou, dans le creux de mes sein, mon ventre puis se plaça près de moi, il mit mes jambes sur lui et les caressa lentement.

Notre respiration était revenue à la normale depuis un moment mais on restait là, mes jambes sur lui et allongeais sur le fauteuil, il me caressait les cuisses et me regardait tendrement ...

**-il faudra prendre rendez-vous avec un gynécologue, me dit-il après un moment****  
****-oui, il y en a un pas mal pas très loin d'ici****  
****-un homme?****  
****-Non une femme**

il parut se détendre ... on prit une douche et je fis du poisson avec du riz, je ne mangeais pas beaucoup mais maintenant je pouvais mettre un nom sur ce que j'avais depuis quelques jours.

**_Noël_**

On avait décidé de faire noël chez Luc et Céline, ils avaient enfin prit la décision de prendre un appartement ensemble. Nous étions à six pour fêter noël. J-B avait une nouvelle copine, Laure, elle avait l'aire mieux que l'autre et on s'entendait très bien avec.

**-on leur annonce la nouvelle ce soir? Me demanda Tom****  
****-on a rendez vous chez le gynécologue dans trois jours, on devrait attendre non? ****  
****-Comme tu veux**

Il me donna un baiser sur le front et partit dans la salle de bain. Je pris une petite robe et mes sous vêtements et partis le rejoindre dans la douche. Quand nous fûmes prêt on partit chez Céline, il était déjà 18h20, on avait 30 minutes de retard, j'avais prolongé la douche et il ne m'avait pas arrêté. Nous étions dans la voiture

**-tu es très belle****  
****-merci, petit cadeau de mon travaille, il y a des dizaines de robes et de sac. J'ai pris un sac Louis Vuitton pour Céline et des chaussures Dior pour Nana, elles vont adorer. ****  
****-J'en doute pas, Steve a dit que tu lui avais offert un petit ensemble et il a vraiment aimé. **

On parla encore pendant dix minutes, il nous restait dix minutes de route.

**-il faudrait peut être pensé à déménager, me dit-il****  
****-pourquoi?****  
****-L'appartement est bien mais avec un bébé, il y a pas beaucoup de place et il y a qu'une chambre****  
****-moui, c'est que j'aime bien cet appartement****  
****-moi aussi, mais j'ai vue une belle maison pas très loin, elle pourrait être bien pour nous**

Je le regardais et lui souris

**-tu as déjà regardé pour une maison?****  
****-Ben oui, elle est à vendre et elle est plutôt grande. ****  
****-D'accord, on appellera dans deux jours****  
****-merci **

Il avait l'air content et c'est vrai que pour le bébé, il lui faudrait une chambre et changer nous ferai pas de mal. Arrivé chez Céline, elle nous accueillait avec un chapeau du père noël

**-salut vous deux****  
****-salut toi, j'adore ton chapeau****  
****-merci**

Nous entrâmes et vit que tout le monde était déjà arrivé, évidement, avec une demie heure de retard, on ne passa pas inaperçu.

**-ah les voila enfin, pourquoi ce retard? Nous dit Steve avec un petit sourire****  
****-on n'a pas vue le temps passé****  
****-ouais je m'en doutais**

On parla de tout et de rien, on rigola comme des fous et se remémorer certains souvenir. On était à la table et on buvait l'apéritif, je pris uniquement du jus d'orange.

**-tu ne bois pas Anna, un verre de champagne? Me demanda Céline****  
****-heu non merci, le jus d'orange c'est très bien****  
****-t'es malade ou quoi****  
****-non, je vais bien****  
****-tu es enceinte? Demanda J-B en rigolant **

Tom me regarda puis regarda J-B. On ne disait rien et les autres non plus. Bien sur il a fallut que Nana grande gueule ouvre grand les yeux et me regarde.

**-ah putain, tu es enceinte**

Voyant que je ne disais rien car sa faisait pas longtemps et pendant trois mois tout pouvait se passé, je pouvais le perdre aussi.

**-oui elle est enceinte, dit Tom tout naturellement****  
****-oh mon dieu, c'est trop fort, dit Nana**

elle se leva et vint me serrer dans ses bras

**-félicitations****  
****-merci**

Je me sentis un peu gênée mais Tom vint me faire un baiser sur le front et me dire que tout se passerais bien. Après des félicitations et des embrassades de tout le monde on se remit à table.

**-Tom Vilano papa, qui l'aurai cru, dit Steve****  
****-ça arrive même au meilleur d'entre nous, dit Tom avec un sourire****  
****-ça fait combien de temps?****  
****-Un mois, depuis que Tom est revenu****  
****-et ben il n'a pas perdu de temps, dit Céline avec un petit sourire**

On parla encore du bébé pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, les filles voulaient que c'était une petite fille pour lui faire des tresses, acheter des robes et qu'elle fasse de la danse alors que les garçons voulaient bien sur un garçon. Ils le voyaient déjà capitaine d'une équipe de rugby et l'emmenais dans des clubs de striptease pour ses 18 ans, ce que bien sur j'étais absolument contre, tout le monde rigolait et l'ambiance était parfaite.

On mangea et au moment du dessert, Céline nous amena un gros pot de chocolat fondu avec un gros saladier de fruit frais coupé

**-tu es la meilleure Céline, dit Nana****  
****-oui je sais**

Je pris une fraise, la trempa dans le chocolat et l'amena à Tom, je fis exprès de lui en mettre partout autour de la bouche

**-tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher hein, me dit-il**

Je l'embrassais et lui enleva le reste du chocolat.

**-voila****  
****-merci**

On mangea jusqu'à exploser, on fit un jeu avec des questions que Nana avait ramené et bien sur devinez le thème: le sexe.

**- tu n'es pas possible, dit Céline****  
****-oh arrête, ça va être marrant****  
****-Nana et le sexe ça fait un, dit J-B****  
****-tu imagine même pas, nous dit Steve avec un petit sourire à Nana****  
****-tu vas te plaindre peut-être****  
****-j'ai pas dit ça**

Le but du jeu était tout simplement de répondre à la question et on avait deux joker. On pouvait aussi faire passer la question à quelqu'un d'autre trois fois.

**-ok Céline commence****  
****-hum**

elle tira une carte

**-la dernier fois que vous avez fait l'amour? ... Ce matin**

Céline vivait avec Luc, un garçon très gentil, elle avait flashé dessus dans un cours de français, bol pour elle, ils devaient faire un exposé ensemble. Il était fait pour Céline, il était gentil, courageux, romantique et lui donnait tout se dont une femme rêver. Il était assez réservé et fasse aux trois garçons ici présent, il se sentait souvent gêné, parler de sexe était pas trop son truc, il gardait sa vie privée et ben privé et en parlait pas trop.

**-oh ah moi, dit Steve. .... alors, le plus grand nombre d'orgasmes en une nuit? ...**

Il regarda Nana, on avait tous peur de la réponse

**-sept****  
****-waw, dit Laure****  
****-avec Nana faut s'attendre à tout, dit Céline****  
****-très drôle. Avec Anna et Tom c'est six alors on n'est pas loin**

Tout le monde nous regardait

**-hum, dit Céline****  
****-c'est combien toi? Dit Tom ****  
****-heu ... quatre****  
****-c'est pas mal pour Céline, dit Nana****  
****-très drôle.**

Ces deux là n'arrêteraient jamais de se chamailler.

**-ok à moi, dit Laure ... avez vous déjà simuler **?

Elle rigola puis dit un grand non

**-tu peux le dire, ce n'est pas une honte, dit Steve en rigolant****  
****-j'ai jamais dû simuler avec J-B**

les questions se firent de plus en plus indiscrète. Tom était tombé sur une question du style « _qu'aimez vous le plus que votre partenaire vous fait_ »

**-heu ... je passe la question à Nana**

j'aurai vraiment aimé savoir mais quand je voyais qu'il avait rougit je n'insistais pas. J'allais lui demander se soir. Nana sans aucune pudeur nous avez dit qu'elle adorait quand Steve l'attache au lit et lui bande les yeux, elle trouvait sa extrêmement excitant.

Vers minuit, un «_ joyeux noël _» était lancé. On avait décidé de ne rien s'offrir et que le simple fait d'être ensemble et de passer une bonne soirée nous suffirais. On dansa et rigola pendant encore quelques heures et vers 4h00 du matin, on partit chez nous en remerciant tout le monde


	40. Chapter 39

_On partit chez nous en remerciant tout le monde._

**-qu'est-ce que tu aime le plus que je te fais lorsqu'on est que tout les deux? Lui dis-je lorsqu'on eu à peine passait la porte.****  
****-J'aime bien quand tu me réveille tendrement****  
****-c'est ce que tu aime le plus?****  
****-J'aime quand tu me surprends avec une petite nuisette et que tu me fais l'amour**

Il s'approcha de moi et me plaqua sur le mur. Il vint mettre sa tête dans mon cou.

**-j'aime quand tu m'embrasse, j'aime quand on fait l'amour sous la douche le matin, j'aime quand tu cris mon nom lorsque tu jouis, j'aime te voir jouir**

Il m'embrassa dans le cou et caressa ma taille délicatement.

**-j'aime tes caresses, tes baisers, j'aime ton corps et il y a encore des tas de chose que j'aime mais je n'ai pas assez de temps**

Il m'embrassa langoureusement, caressant ma langue avec la sienne rapidement. Il m'avait excitait rien qu'avec ses paroles, je lui enlevais son pull rapidement.

**-j'aime quand tu es si excitait**

Il me sourit et me souleva sur lui ... il m'emmena dans la chambre, il me posa sur le lit et enleva ma robe, quand il vit mon sous-vêtement spécial Noël il me sourit.

**-et je t'aime plus que tout****  
****-viens par ici beau gosse**

Je me mis sur lui, on se déshabilla tout en se caressant. Il voulait se mettre sur moi mais pour ce soir, j'allais prendre les choses en main. Je pris les menottes a fourrure noir

**-c'est pour qui ça****  
****-c'est pour toi mon chéri**

Je lui attachais les mains aux barreaux du lit, je n'étais pas spécialement fan de ses truc mais là, je trouvais la situation extrêmement excitante.

**-laisse-toi faire****  
****-j'ai pas trop le choix, me dit-il en rigolant. **

Je lui caressais le torse du bout des doigts puis je fis glisser mes mains sur ses bras et enlaçais mes doigts avec les siens, je l'embrassais dans le cou, je remontais vers sa mâchoire, son menton et fis glisser ma langue sur ses lèvres. J'enlevais mes doigts et glissa ma bouche sur ses épaule, son torse, léchant ses tétons sensuellement. Il était déjà dur et son corps se réchauffa, je lui tirais quand même quelques frissons et des gémissements.

Je glissais ma langue sur son ventre. Il savait déjà se que j'allais lui faire car sa respiration devint plus rapide. Arrivé à son bas ventre, je le regardais, il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et me regardait. Mais au moment de descendre je pris un foulard dans mon tiroir

-**non****  
****-oh que si, quand on voit rien, les autres sens sont bien plus forts.**

Je lui bandais les yeux, je lui fis un baiser rapide sur les lèvres et retourna lécher son bas ventre. Il ne voyait rien et ce petit jeu m'excitait encore plus.

**-Anna, s'il te plait.**

Je souriais et pris son sexe en main, je fis des mouvements lents mais je mis rapidement son gland dans ma bouche

**-aaaaahhh putain.**

Je tournais ma langue autour, je voulais lui faire plaisir sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien voir, ni faire, je voulais l'entendre gémir. Je léchais son sexe avec envie puis commençais un va-et-vient, je me relaxais au maximum afin de le prendre entièrement dans ma bouche, je lui caressais le bas ventre

**-putain Anna.**

Je ne pouvais pas parler mais accélérais mes mouvements, il gémit plus fort et tenait les barreaux du lit plus fort encore. Je fis passer lentement et doucement mes dents sur son sexe, léchais un peu son gland et recommençais un va-et-vient.

**-je viens Anna**

Il contracta ses muscles, il avait la bouche ouverte et respirait rapidement, je lui caressais les testicules doucement, il lui en fallut pas plus jouir dans ma bouche dans un gémissement un peu bestiale je dois l'avouer mais qui me fit énormément plaisir. J'avalais le liquide et lui fis encore un ou deux va-et-vient, je lui donnais un bisou sur le bas ventre et me mis près de lui, il reprenait peu à peu sa respiration

**-alors?****  
****-Trop bien**

Je rigolais et lui fis un bisou dans le cou et remontais sur ses lèvres.

**-tu veux que je continue?**

Il me fit un petit sourire, je l'embrassais et me remit sur lui. Je frottais son sexe contre moi et j'eus directement ce que j'attendais, il redevint dur contre moi. Je mouillais assez et le fis entrer en moi. On gémit tout les deux et je commençais mes va-et-vient ... il aimait ça car il criait et gémissait souvent. Je le caressais avec envie et bouger rapidement sur lui, il me donnait des petits coups de reins

**-Tom ... je viens**

Mes muscles se contractaient autour de son sexe.

**-aaaahhhh.**

Il avait jouit en gémissant vraiment fort, mon corps trembla et je me laissais aller, je jouis en criant son nom puis me laissais tomber sur lui. Je lui enlevais le foulard des yeux et lui retirais les menottes. Il prit directement mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa avec fougue.

**-je devrais t'attacher plus souvent, lui dis-je après ce magnifique baisé.****  
****-C'était incroyable**

Je me sentis un peu fatigué, il était déjà 5h30 du matin;

**-il est temps que tu dormes mon ange****  
****-ouais**

Je m'endormis directement, ma tête sur son torse ...

Les jours passèrent assez vite, Tom avait pris rendez-vous pour la maison, elle était vraiment grande et spacieuse, il y avait un dressing immense et trois chambres, la maison de rêve. On avait prit rendez-vous avec la banque aussi car la maison était à vendre, on avait des économies mais il fallait faire un prêt pour la maison. On avait aussi été voir le gynécologue et elle nous avait bien confirmait que j'étais enceinte, trop tôt pour le sexe du bébé bien sur mais il était là.

Je reprenais le travaille le 24 janvier pour finir, nous étions le 4 janvier, nouvel an c'était déroulé chez Nana dans la même ambiance que pour noël. Tom avait des nouvelles de l'école, il avait mis sa candidature pour être le coach jusqu'au mois de juillet pour l'équipe de rugby, le coach actuel étant à l'hôpital pour un accident assez grave, Tom avait pris sa place. Il gagnerait un salaire et donc on aurait plus à prendre dans les économies.

Le six janvier, on avait des nouvelles de la banque, le directeur était un très bon ami de son père et nous avait donc accordé le prêt. Tom n'aimait pas trop que son père passe là dedans mais on en avait besoin pour la maison et le dix, on avait les clefs. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire à pars la tapisserie, je voulais juste changer les couleurs. Un marron et bleu turquoise était mes choix, j'adorais le rouge et gris. Des couleurs chaudes et en même temps relaxantes. Le vert et marron pour le salon.

**-je vais ouvrir, criais-je**

Nous étions dans les cartons. Je partis ouvrir et vis son père

**-bonjour Anna****  
****-bonjour... heu entré**

Il venait très rarement et Tom le voyait de moins en moins, il partait souvent en voyage d'affaire.

**-papa?****  
****-Ça va?****  
****-Ouais et toi****  
****-ça va****  
****-qu'est-ce qui t'amène?****  
****-Je suis venu te donner ça**

Il lui tendit un carte de crédit

**-heu merci****  
****-ta mère et moi avions ouvert un compte pour toi des ta naissance et maintenant que tu as 21, il est ouvert, j'aurai du te le donnait l'année passé mais tu en avais pas besoin mais avec un petit en route et une maison. ****  
****-Merci ****  
****-il y a pas mal dessus, depuis 21 ans que je mets chaque mois quelque chose, fait en bon usage. ****  
****-Ok****  
****-le code c'est le même que ton autre carte. **

Il ne parla pas beaucoup et partit directement. Je regardais Tom, il avait l'aire surpris.

**-je me demande il y a combien dessus**

Tom avait été a la banque et avait dit qu'il y avait une somme assez importante dessus. Nous étions déjà le 20 et on s'installait dans la maison. Tous avaient été changé, l'appartement avait été loué et on avait proposé de lui donner les meubles, c'était une étudiante et avait été contente. Il y avait que la chambre du bébé qui était vide. Dans la troisième chambre on avait mis un grand miroir et des accessoires de musculation pour Tom.


	41. Chapter 40

Nous étions dans la cuisine quand le téléphone de Tom sonna.

**-Oui ... je vois ... bien sur **

Il s'assit et me regardait.

**-il y a un petit changement ... oui ... ma copine est enceinte ... oui je sais mais ... je vous rappelle.**

Il posa son portable et souffla.

**-c'était qui?****  
****-Le coach des All Blacks****  
****-oh !****  
****-il aimerait m'avoir pour huit mois****  
****-huit mois?****  
****-Fin septembre**

Je ne disais rien, il avait l'aire de réfléchir à la situation.

**-Tom.****  
****- je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'attends ça depuis toujours.****  
****-le bébé arrive début aout.****  
****-je sais.****  
****-je suis désolé.****  
****-il me donne 80 000$ Anna pour les huit mois****  
****-ben vas-y alors**

Je pris mon sandwich et le jeta sur la table, je partis faire les lits. Je rangeais la salle de bain aussi. Je sentis mon estomac se retourner et je vomis tout le contenu qui se trouver à l'intérieur. Quand je me relevais je vis Tom courir dans les escaliers.

**- ça ne va pas?****  
****-C'est des nausées pas grave****  
****-je vais refuser**

Et voila la culpabilité me frappa en plein visage, j'avais pensé qu'à moi encore une fois et je ne m'étais pas soucier de se que lui voulait et du pourquoi il travaillait depuis des années si dur. Il avait toujours fait le double d'heures pour les entrainements, il s'était battu pour y arriver et maintenant qu'il était enfin là où il voulait je lui disais que je passais avant.

**-non tu vas les appeler et tu vas accepter.****  
****-Le bébé aura que deux mois même pas, tu ne peux pas venir avec. ****  
****-Je pense que ça pourrai aller, pour les vols qui dure longtemps le bébé doit au moins avoir trois semaines, s'il a un mois et demi ça pourrai aller. ****  
****-Et la maison****  
****-on pourrait la louer pendant sept mois, ça se fait ça.****  
****-Tu as l'aire bien au courant****  
****-je ne veux pas être loin de toi****  
****-ok j'appellerais le coach pour dire quoi****  
****-merci****  
****-merci a toi**

Il m'embrassa tendrement

**-merci****  
****-je t'aime****  
****-moi aussi**

Je me sentis soulagé, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte si longtemps et vivre avec le bébé mais sans lui me ferai trop de mal. Je me renseignerais chez mon médecin pour être sur qu'il n'y est aucun danger ... les semaines passèrent plutôt bien, j'avais repris le travaille et Tom était coach, ça faisait un bizarre quand le jeudi matin, je devais aller en cours, je le voyais donner cours. Les premières années bavaient littéralement dessus, quand aux autres, elles savaient très bien qu'il était avec moi. Je voyais parfois quelques filles tenter leur chance.

Le jeudi passé, je n'avais pas cours et pas de stage non plus, j'avais décidé de lui faire une petite surprise, il état sur le terrain, torse nu à faire des exercices avec ses élèves. Il était très sexy, il ne faisait pas très chaud, pourtant ils transpiraient tous, je vis aussi quelques filles dans les gradins occupé de matin les joueurs, ou MON joueur. Elles riaient et montrer du doigt quelqu'un. Je m'assis sur un banc pas très loin d'elles.

**-putain il est trop beau****  
****-ça change du vieux coach ****  
****-c'est claire, tu as vue ses abdos****  
****-et ce dos, comment il fait pour avoir un tel corps.****  
****-Il a été pris chez les All Blacks à ce qu'on m'a dit et il commence en septembre****  
****-il a une copine les filles****  
****-ouais une de troisième il parait****  
****-c'est vrai, tout le monde le dit****  
****-on la jamais vue, c'est peut être un prétexte pour qu'on l'approche pas ****  
****-elle est souvent en stage****  
****-ils vivent ensemble aussi d'après certaines personnes**

Mais comment elles savaient tout ça elles? Bon elles bavaient sur Tom, maintenant j'en été sur.

**-tu serais venue il y a deux ans, tu aurais pu l'avoir****  
****-pourquoi?****  
****-Il se tapait tout ce qui bougeait****  
****-en tout cas, il est trop beau**

Je souriais et le regardais Tom, il montrait les exercices aux autres. Il me vit et fit un sourire, je lui rendis. Les autres filles me regardaient

**-salut**

Je regardais leur groupe

**-salut****  
****-tu le connais?****  
****-Oui**

Je n'allais pas tout leur avouer non plus, elles avaient tellement à fond dedans, fallait pas gâcher leur plaisir et le fait qu'elles pensent avoir une chance me faisait assez plaisir car je savais que le soir quand il rentrait il était à moi.

**-tu es étudiante ici?****  
****-Oui en stylisme****  
****-on t'a jamais vue****  
****-je suis en troisième, je suis en stage jusqu'en mai.****  
****-Ah ok et tu le connais comment le coach****  
****-en première il était avec moi en français, il était en deuxième.****  
****-Tu as trop de la chance, me dit une fille, ma sœur ce l'ai fait, c'est un coup a pas raté. **

Bon ok, respire Anna, il avait couché avec pas mal de filles avant, tout comme moi j'avais couché avec pas mal d'hommes à l'époque.

**-oui il est pas mal, leur dis-je en regardant Tom****  
****-sérieuse?****  
****-Oui****  
****-tu t'appelle comment?****  
****-Anna**

Une fille ouvrit grand ses yeux et me fit un sourire

**-tu es sa copine**

Je lui souris en retour

**-oui****  
****-oh merde**

Elles l'avaient au moins dit à cinq ce qui me fit bien rire.

**-on est désolé****  
****-non vous l'êtes pas, mais ça fait rien, maintenant vous savez que ce n'est pas une rumeur, il est bien avec quelqu'un****  
****-et vous vivez bien ensemble****  
****-oui****  
****-et il va jouer dans l'équipe des All Blacks****  
****-oui**

Je vis que le cours était terminé. Je me levais

**-à bientôt les filles****  
****-salut**

Je partis vers le terrain, laissant toutes filles me regardaient. Je restais au bord des gradins et Tom vint vers moi. Il transpirait et avait son t-shirt autour de son cou.

**-J'ai rarement vu un coach aussi beau, lui dis-je****  
****-il faut un début a tout**

Il m'embrassa rapidement

**-va prendre une douche****  
****-j'ai encore un entrainement après****  
****-je reste alors, j'ai envie de voir comment tu te débrouille.****  
****-Tu es surtout jalouse du groupe de filles qui me regarde toute la journée**

Je regardais les filles qui se trouvaient en haut des gradins, elles me regardaient toutes.

**-bon peut-être, je ne pensais pas que tu avais autant de fans**

Il me sourit et m'embrassa langoureusement, il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et me ramena sur son corps.

**-t'es tout collant****  
****-ah ouais**

Il me prit dans ses bras et me colla encore plus a lui.

**-ah quel horreur, lui dis-je en rigolant**

il rigola et me reposa par terre.

**-tes élèves vont pas tarder****  
****-dans cinq minutes****  
****-j'ai une disert je vais la faire ici, je vais t'attendre****  
****-ok**

On entendit les premières années arrivés. Tom avait à peine trois ans de plus qu'eux.

**-va-y beau gosse, ils t'attendent****  
****-ouais**

il me donna un baiser sur le front et partit. Je me mis dans les gradins, pris un bloc notes et un stylo et commençais ma dissertation ... après une demie heure, une fille vint me voir, elle faisait partit du groupe de fille qui regardait Tom et les autres joueurs.

**-salut****  
****-salut**

Je continuais d'écrire et la regardais même pas.

**-comment tu as fait pour avoir le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby?****  
****-C'est lui qui est venu**

elle rigola et le regarda mais quand elle vit que je ne rigolais pas, elle arrêta.

**-oh, la rumeur dit que tu l'as coincé dans les douches et c'est toi qui a été****  
****-non ça c'est ma meilleure amie**

je m'arrêtais d'écrire et la regardais;

**-pourquoi sa vie vous intéresse autant?****  
****-Ben en fait moi je m'en fous mais je suis nouvelle dans le groupe et leur curiosité est un peu extrême je trouve**

Je la regardais d'un peu plus près et elle n'avait pas trop l'aire comme les autres, je regardais derrière moi et je vis que tout le monde nous regardait.

**-au début je le trouvais plus chiant qu'autre chose, il se croyait le plus beau et le meilleur. Il était dans le même cours que moi en français. Il n'était pas très doué en fait, lui dis-je en rigolant**

je le regardais une seconde

**-j'avais décidé de donner des cours de français et il a été mon seul élève, pour ses horaires c'était mieux pour lui d'aller chez moi, on a fait connaissance et voila.****  
****-Waw****  
****-ouais****  
****-tu as de la chance****  
****-raconte aux autres ce que tu veux, dit leur que je me suis jetée dessus dans les toilettes des gars et que je lui ai fais l'amour sauvagement devant tout le monde.**

Elle rigola et regarda un joueur qui courrait.

**-c'est qui?****  
****-Vincent Linke****  
****-capitaine?****  
****-Non un joueur de première, il est dans mon cours d'histoire****  
****-tu lui a déjà parler?****  
****-Oh non**

Le cours se termina, Tom demanda qu'ils s'étirent et qu'ils pouvaient aller à la douche. Il arriva vers moi

**-tu t'appelle comment au fait?****  
****-Emilie**

Tom remit son t-shirt

**-je vais prendre une douche****  
****-ok****  
****-tu reste?****  
****-Ouais****  
****-allez les gars, à la douche, cria-t-il**

Je parlais encore un peu avec Emilie, elle était très sympa mais avait du mal à s'intégrer.

**-j'avais que deux amies moi, une fille qui a une réputation pas très jolie et une autre qu'on entendait jamais parler. Il ne faut pas forcement être avec des filles comme elles pour que ton Vincent te remarque. Tu lui parle en histoire, tu lui donne des conseils, tu le regarde et s'il veut de toi il viendra, Tom aimait pas les filles comme elles, lui dis-je en désignant le groupe derrière moi.****  
****-Ouais, je devrais peut être laissé tombé****  
****-oui, trouve toi des filles comme toi, simple et gentille, il en a plus que tu le pense.**

Après vingt minutes, Tom vint vers moi. Basket, jean foncé et pull noir. Oh mon dieu c'est mon mec ça, trop beau.

**-je te laisse, bonne journée****  
****-à toi aussi**

Je partis vers Tom, on monta les gradins, les filles le regardaient du haut en bas. J'étais devant lui, il me suivait. Quand nous fûmes sur le parking, il m'ouvrit la porte, puis mit son sac dans le coffre et on partit à la maison.

**-ça te dit un petit chinois****  
****-ouais, lui dis-je**


	42. Chapter 41

Les semaines passèrent et le mois d'avril pointa le bout de son nez. J'entamais mon cinquième mois de grossesse. Mon ventre était déjà bien rond et j'avais du faire les magasins pour des vêtements de grossesse. On avait su le sexe qu'au quatrième mois, il n'était jamais bien placé et Tom avait crié de joie quand la gynécologue avait dit que c'était un garçon.

Mes nausées étaient terminé et je me sentais bien mieux dans mon corps, je sentais le bébé bougeait un peu mais Tom ne le sentait pas encore. J'étais épanouis dans la vie, dans mon couple, dans mon travaille, bref pour le moment tout se passait pour le mieux.

**-faudrait que l'on pense à prénom, lui dis-je**

Nous étions dans le lit, il n'était que trois heures de l'après midi mais nous n'avions rien à faire. Il caressait mon ventre doucement.

**-j'aime bien Hugo****  
****-Enzo c'est pas mal ****  
****-oui c'est joli****  
****-Axel aussi****  
****-ou Théo****  
****-tu aime les prénoms qui se termine par «**_** o **_**»****  
****-oui**

Ol me sourit et m'embrassa tendrement mais depuis une semaine, je me sentais tellement bien que ma libido avait monté en flèche, j'avais toujours envie de faire l'amour, alors que les trois derniers mois, j'avais presque jamais envie, maintenant c'était tout le contraire. La gynécologue avait dit que c'était tout à fait normale et que des le cinquième mois de grossesse j'allais avoir envie de faire l'amour tout le temps ou au contraire je n'aurai plus envie.

J'ai été faire quelques recherches sur internet pour les positions lorsqu'on est enceinte, je grossis à vue d'œil et Tom à un peu peur de m'écraser, on n'a pas fait l'amour très souvent ses dernier mois mais je compte bien rattraper le temps perdu ... notre baiser avait pris peu à peu de l'ampleur, je sentis mon intimité s'humidifiait peu à peu. Je fis passer ma main sous son pull et lui caressais le ventre.

J'arrêtais notre baiser en premier et lui enlevais son pull, je fis descendre mes mains et déboutonnais son jean. Je le mis sur le dos et lui enlevais son jean. Mon ventre ne me gênait pas pour le moment mais j'appréhendais un peu le sixième mois et les autres. Je me mis à embrasser son bas ventre et descendre doucement

**-Anna****  
****-oui****  
****-je ne suis pas très à l'aise si tu fais ça.**

Je me relevais un peu et m'assis sur lui

**-pourquoi?****  
****-Je ne sais pas, je trouve ... je me sens pas très à l'aise****  
****-c'est pas la première fois que je te fais ça****  
****-oui mais tu n'étais pas enceinte****  
****-tu ne veux pas faire l'amour? Ça fait trois mois qu'on a rien fais quasi****  
****-j'ai envie mais ... te voir comme ça ... je ne veux pas **

Je me sentis un peu rejeté je l'avoue, j'étais si repoussante? Il a du le voir à mon visage car il se releva et pris mon visage entre ses mains mais je les enlevais.

**-j'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie de te faire l'amour, j'ai envie de te faire plaisir mais cette position de toi, occupé de me sucer me met mal à l'aise maintenant.****  
****- D'accord**

Il m'enleva soudainement mon haut et m'embrassa dans le cou.

**-mais laisse-moi te faire plaisir**

Il m'embrassa langoureusement, je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi il était mal à l'aise, mon ventre n'était pas si gros que ca pourtant, mais je ne dis rien de plus et le laisser faire, j'avais tellement envie de faire l'amour que j'aurai tout accepté venant de lui. Il m'allongea sur le lit et enleva mon jean ainsi que mon sous-vêtement, je dégrafais mon soutien gorge. Il prit un mamelon en bouche et le lécha doucement, ils étaient un peu sensible et il le savait mais cette sensation était exquise, j'avais l'impression que mon corps était hyper sensible, chaque caresse, chaque baisers me faisait un effet incroyable, je n'avais jamais ressentis autant chose à la fois.

Après avoir léché doucement mes mamelons, il s'attaqua à mon ventre, le caressant tendrement. Il descendit un peu et caressa mon intimité, celui-ci s'humidifia encore un peu. Il me prit par les jambes et me fit glisser doucement jusqu'au bout du lit, il se mit à genou et posa mes jambes sur ses épaules.

Il passa ses doigts sur mes lèvres intimes et s'arrêta sur mon clitoris, je pensais devenir folle. Mon gynécologue m'avait dit que mon intimité allait être beaucoup plus sensible, un peu plus gonflé et que je serais plus étroite mais je ne pensais pas à ce point là. Il bougea un peu ses doigts et souffla sur mon intimité chaude et humide. Mon dos s'arqua un peu et mon bassin bougea tout seul.

**-Tom s'il te plait**

il tenait mon bassin en main afin qu'il ne bouge plus et commença à me lécher doucement, trop doucement pour moi mais c'était tellement bon que je voulais que cela dur le plus longtemps possible. Ma respiration était plus rapide et mes mains devinrent un peu moites, il entra sa langue en moi et je fus parcouru d'un énorme frisson, je mis ma main dans ses cheveux et lui fis de petites pression afin qu'il aille plus vite, il lécha sur tout la longueur mon sexe humide et plaça le bout de sa langue sur mon clitoris

**-ah putain, c'est pas vrai**

Incroyable, les sensations étaient décuplé et mon plaisir avec, il retira un main de ma hanche et commença à entrer un doigt en moi, je fermais les yeux et gémissais de plus en plus fort. Ses mouvements se firent plus rapides, il inséra un deuxième doigt, qui me fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Mais ce n'était rien comparer au moment ou lécha avec plus d'envie mon clitoris, il y mettait une pression beaucoup plus forte. Je pensais que j'allais mourir sur place, tellement l'effet était incroyable, il effleura de son autre main son bas ventre.

**-Tom ... aaahhh ... plus vite**

Je sentais que j'allais jouir dans pas longtemps mais je me retins le plus possible, c'était tellement bon, il enleva ses doigts et commença à titiller mon clitoris avec rapidité

**-aaaaahhhh**

Je rejetais ma tête en arrière et lui agrippais les cheveux, il descendit à nouveau ses doigts et les fit à nouveau entrer en moi, il me lécha mon clitoris avec plus envie, s'en été trop pour moi, je pouvais plus tenir, mon bassin bougeait de plus en plus, ma respiration devint rapide, mon corps trembla sous lui, je fermais yeux et me laissais envahir par mon orgasme, mais pas n'importe lequel, un orgasme puissant qui me fit arquer le dos et criait comme jamais ...

Pendant que je reprenais ma respiration, il continua de me lécher doucement puis vint se mettre près de moi. Il me caressa la cuisse et m'embrassa dans le cou, il remonta vers mon oreille

**-j'espère t'avoir fait plaisir, me dit-il en rigolant****  
****-incroyable, tu as été incroyable****  
****-j'ai vue ça****  
****-c'était trop bon **

Il effleura mes lèvres avec sa langue puis m'embrassa tendrement. Je pensais qu'après un tel orgasme, je serais plus apte à vouloir faire l'amour mais c'était tout le contraire, il me caressait toujours la cuisse en effleurant parfois mes lèvres intimes, je me sentis à nouveau toute mouillé et lorsqu'il passa un doigt sur ma fente humide il me regarda et me sourit.

Il vint se mettre entre mes cuisses, il prit un coussin et le mit sous mon bassin, j'étais un peu sur élevé mais pas trop. Il mit mes jambes sur ses épaules et approcha son bassin contre le mien.

-**tu es bien là? Me demanda-t-il****  
****-très bien **

Il caressa à nouveau doucement mes lèvres intimes et caressa mon entrée rapidement tout en me regardant, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose dans cette position à part le laisser faire. J'avais déjà eu envie de lui et dieu sait combien de fois j'avais envie qu'il me fasse l'amour mais depuis quelques jours ma libido était monté d'un seul coup et mes envies étaient présent à chaque instant.

Il colla son sexe au mien, il le prit en main et le fit entrer en moi, il y allait pas trop vite et pas trop fort de peur de faire mal au bébé, je lui avais dit qu'il ne risquerait rien mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Lorsqu'il fut complètement en moi, on gémit tout les deux, il me fit un bisou sur le mollet et commença un vas et vient lent.

Il me caressa les hanches puis le ventre, il fit se mouvement plusieurs fois avant de prendre plus fermement mes hanches et de accélérer le rythme, notre respiration se fit plus rapide, il gémissait et fermais les yeux. Je contractais de temps en temps mes muscles autour de son sexe.

-**aaaaahhh putain**

Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda avec désir, je resserrais mes muscles le plus que je pouvais en le regardant. Il accéléra encore un peu et gémissait plus fort, je lui souris en voyant l'effet que je lui faisais. Je voulais qu'il y aille plus vite et plus fort mais je savais qu'il ne le ferait pas. Le sentir en moi et me faire l'amour me donna des sensations incroyable, beaucoup plus intense qu'avant, j'étais plus sensible aux caresses.

Après un moment, mon dos s'arqua et il entra encore plus en moi, il rejeta sa tête en arrière et jouit en moi en gémissant mon nom, il m'en fallu pas plus pour jouir à mon tour. C'était super et j'avais pris mon pied comme jamais. Il m'avait déjà fait plaisir mais les sensations étaient différentes depuis que j'étais enceinte. Il enleva mes jambes de ses épaules et les mis délicatement sur le lit, il enleva le coussin et s'allongea près de moi.

Il respirait toujours aussi rapidement, je le regardais reprendre son souffle, le mien était redevenu plus moins normal. Il me regarda et me sourit, il se mit sur son coté et m'embrassa tendrement.

**-je t'aime****  
****-moi aussi je t'aime, lui dis-je**

Je l'embrassais plus langoureusement et le poussa un peu afin qu'il soit sur le dos, je me mis sur lui et bougeais mon bassin sur son sexe, il se durcit peu à peu

**-tu as encore envie?****  
****-Tu n'imagine pas à quel point, lui dis-je en lui souriant****  
****-c'est l'effet du cinquième mois qui fais ça****  
****-ouais**

Il me sourit et leva un peu son bassin, je le fis entrer en moi et nous refîmes l'amour ... après avoir passé un moment plus que parfait, on prit notre douche, je fis à manger et Tom décida qu'un petit ciné nous ferai du bien. Je mis une tenue décontracté et on partit.

**-il faudra penser aux faire-part et tout, lui dis-je****  
****-ouais****  
****-et demain on va chercher les meubles pour la chambres ****  
****-maintenant que tout est peint on peut aller chercher tout ce qu'il manque****  
****-pour le prénom, j'aime Théo****  
****-c'est vrai?****  
****-Oui, c'est doux et je n'aime pas les prénoms trop long**

J'avais hâte de voir sa chambre terminé pour voir un peu l'effet que ça donnerait ...


	43. Chapter 42

J'entamais mon sixième mois, je n'en revenais pas, mon ventre grossissait de plus en plus et je me sentais plus lourde. Je devais m'asseoir ou m'allongeais plus souvent mais dans l'ensemble tout se passer pour le mieux.

-**et voila ****la chambre ****est finie, m****e di****t Tom**

Nous avions mis un mois pour faire la chambre, lit, nounours, vêtements, cadres, tapis,  
rocking-chair, ...

**-c'es****t parf****ait Tom****  
****-tu aimes?****  
****-J'adore, il se sentira bien ici ****  
****-oui**

Nous partions qu'en Novembre au lieu de septembre et c'est Nana et Steve qui allait louer la maison. Ils allaient laisser la chambre de bébé tel quelle. Nana pensait à avoir un enfant mais Steve était un peu plus réticent, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt.

Une heure plus tard, toute la bande vint manger chez nous. Nous étions 8, j'avais fais du poulet avec des pommes de terre et plusieurs sorte de légumes, j'avais fais un tiramisu pour le dessert.

**-la chambre est magnifique, me dit Céline**

ils avaient été voir la chambre et ils en étaient sortit avec un petit sourire.

**-merci, Tom l'a terminé aujourd'hui.****  
****-Et comment va ce petit bout, me demande Steve****  
****-il va bien, on a rendez v****ous chez le gynéco****logue dans 4 jours****  
****-il faudra aller faire les magasins, me dit Nana****  
****-il nous manque quelques petits truc, di****t Tom****  
****-je suis encei****nte de 6 mois, j'ai encore le temps ****  
****-tu as déjà la poussette? ****  
****-Non****  
****-le parc? ****  
****-Non, ce sont les deux seu****ls gros truc qu'on doi****t encore aller voir. ****  
****-On pourrait y aller la semaine prochaine, me dit Tom****  
****-ouais****  
****-on peut venir avec? D****emanda Céline****  
****-oui si tu**** veux**

Les deux filles étaient surexcité, elles n'arrêtaient pas de regarder mon ventre, de le toucher, de parler au bébé. Après avoir mangé, on parla un moment. Je caressais mon ventre doucement puis je sentis qu'il bougeait, je pris la main de Tom et la posa sur mon ventre

**-tu sens?****  
****-Ouais**

Il regardait mon ventre avec amour, il le sentait bouger

-**il bouge? Demande J-B****  
****-oui**

Ils se levèrent tous et vinrent mettre leur main, un petit sourire vint se dessiner sur le visage.

**-Il bouge fort****  
****-oui, il es****t en forme ces temps si****  
****-tout son père, dit Steve**

Je n'aimais pas trop que les gens toucher mon ventre mais ils avaient l'air tellement content... ensuite, on mangea le dessert et on parlait de tout et de rien. J-B avait une nouvelle copine, encore, je me demandais bien quand celui là aller trouver quelqu'un.

**-Bon on va vous laisser****  
****-ça va v****ous savez****  
****-il faut que tu te repose****  
****-****non c'est bon et en plus j'ai envie de bouger. ****  
****-Tu es sur? Me demanda Nana****  
****-oui**

Je me retournais vers Tom

**-il y a un match no****n cet après midi?****  
****-Oui****  
****-reste avec Steve et J-B, moi je vais aller faire les magasins****  
****-je peux venir avec ****  
****-non t'inquiète, rest****ez entre mec**

Il m'embrassa, caressa mon ventre. On partit avec les filles, la copine de J-B devait partir donc je me retrouvais avec les deux folles pour une journée shopping

**-on va t'acheter des vêtements****  
****-****oui, il m'en faut là, ça commence à devenir cr****itique. ****  
****-Des chaussures aussi ****  
****-et des soutiens, leur dis-je**

On entra dans une boutique spéciale femmes enceinte. Les sous-vêtements n'étaient pas très sexy mais pour la journée, ça ferai l'affaire. Les vêtements étaient beaucoup mieux et mon ventre n'était pas encore trop gros.

**-il te faut une chaise haute pour les repas.****  
****-N****ous ne serons pas ici lorsqu'il mangera déjà dans un****e chaise haute****  
****-oh oui désolé**

On prit quelques truc pour le bébé et pour moi puis on sortit. On partit s'asseoir et boire un verre.

**-avec Tom ça va? Me demanda Nana****  
****-oui ça va bien, il l'accepte mi****eux, il a encore un peu peur mais je suppose que c'est n****ormale ****  
****-oui, un homme flippe toujours plus longtemps**

On parla encore un moment, une petite journée entre fille me fit le plus grand bien et vers 17h30, je commençais à ressentir un peu de fatigue et mes jambes étaient un peu lourdes. On entra et les matchs étaient terminé ... on rangea la maison et je m'allongeais dans le fauteuil, Tom était partit dans la salle de bain depuis un moment

**-Anna****  
****-oui****  
****-tu peux venir s'il te plait**

Je me levais et partit dans la salle de bain.

**-waw**

Il avait fait couler un bain et avait mis de la mousse dedans, la lumière était tamisé

**-j'ai lu qu'un bon bain te ferai du bien****  
****-merci**

Je me déshabillais et entrais dans le bain, il vint me rejoindre et se mit derrière moi. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et fermais les yeux. En effet ça me faisait un bien fou, il passa ses main sur mon ventre et le caressa doucement, faisant des petits cercles dessus. Le bébé bougea un peu.

**-il a bougeait?****  
****-Oui.****  
****- tu n'as pa****s trop mal?****  
****-Non ça va, je suis qu'au sixième mois, pour le moment tout ****va bien. **

Le moment était parfait, il était là et caressait mon ventre.

**-tu as peur? Lui demandais-je**

Il prit une forte inspiration

**-oui un peu, ça va vite et je ne sais pas com****ment m'y prendre****  
****-tu t'y prends très bien ****  
****-on part au mois de novembre et i****l faut s'organiser****  
****-on a déjà une maison et on pre****ndra les meubles d'ici pour le bébé, tout se passera bien ****  
****-et pour toi? Je cu****lpabilise de ne pas te laisser dans ton entrepri****se****  
****-j'ai finis mon stage dans un mois et ensuite j'ai mon diplôme. Je pourrais t****rouver du travaille après, je m'occuperai du b****ébé. **

L'eau refroidissait un peu, on se lava puis sortit. Il m'enroula dans une grande serviette et m'embrassa ... on regarda la télé mais je commençais à être fatigué.

**-je vais dormir****  
****-je viens****  
****-non t'inqui****ète, il n'est que 21h30****  
****-tu es sur?****  
****-Oui à**** demain **

il m'embrassa tendrement et je partis dormir ...

**_Cinq jours plus tard. _**

Je rentrais du travaille, il était 18h00 mais Tom n'était pas encore entré. Il avait fini vers 17h00 mais m'avait dit qu'il allait boire un verre avec Steve et les autres. Je rangeais un peu et préparais le repas. La journée était assez chaude et j'avais décidé de faire quelque chose de simple, je fis du riz, des légumes, du poulet et une bonne sauce pour donner un bon gout. Je laissais mijoter un peu et partis prendre une douche, je me lavais puis sortis, je mis des sous vêtement mais pas de grossesse, nous n'avions pas fait l'amour depuis plusieurs jours et je me sentais très en forme aujourd'hui. Je mis la table et allumais quelques bougies parfumées.

**-Anna?****  
****-Je suis dans la cuisine**

quand il entra et qu'il vit dans quelle ambiance était la maison, il fut un peu étonné.

**-en quel ****honneur?****  
****-Comme ça, je me sens bien et je voulais qu'on passe une bonne soirée**

il regarda la table puis vint m'embrasser, il caressa un peu mon ventre

**-salut toi****  
****-il n'arrête pas de bouger**

il souleva le couvercle et regarda à l'intérieur.

**-ça sent ****super bon****  
****-ce sera prêt dans 15 minutes****  
****-je vais prendre une douche****  
****-ouais**

il prit son sac, me donna une tape sur les fesses et partit vers la salle de bain ... après 15 minutes il revint et s'assit à la table, je le servis et me mis en face de lui

**-****ta journée?****  
****-Très bien, une autre de mes robes a été vendu. Claire m'aide beaucoup.****  
****-Celle que tu as vue à l****a soirée il y a qu****elques mois****  
****-oui, elle connait beaucoup de monde et elle organise pas mal de soirée**.

On mangea et parla de nos journées, il aimait beaucoup êtres coach, il aidait les jeunes et leur enseigné certaines choses, il se sentait bien ... il débarrassa la table pendant que j'allais dans la salle de bain, je mis une nuisette spéciale femme enceinte, sa donné moins bien. Je me sentais grosse et je me rendis compte que mon corps n'était plus le même, je me sentis tout d'un coup complètement minable a porter se genre de truc.

**-très jolie****  
****-ouais c'est sa****  
****-j'aime beaucoup**

il vint vers moi et posa son torse contre mon dos, il m'enlaça et caressa mon ventre

**-je suis énorme****  
****-mais non****  
****-je suis une baleine**

il rigola

**-c'est pas drôle, je suis horrible****  
****-tu es**** parfaite et tu n'es pas une baleine****  
****-je me sens ridicule dans ce truc**

il enleva ma nuisette et la jeta par terre, je me retrouvais en sous vêtement rose pale devant lui. Il vint se mettre devant moi et me regarda.

**-tu es parfaite**

je partis mettre un short en soie et top assez large pour mon gros bidon et entra dans la chambre, Tom me rejoignit et s'allongea près de moi...


	44. Chapter 43

Je partis mettre un short en soie et top assez large pour mon gros bidon et entra dans la chambre, Tom me rejoignit et s'allongea près de moi...

**-je t'aime tellement, me dit-il**

Il m'embrassa dans le cou et fis glisser une main sur ma poitrine.

**-même avec mon gros bidon?****  
****-Encore plus depuis que tu as ton g****ros bidon, me dit-il **

Il m'embrassa tendrement, j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque et approfondis notre baiser. J'eus soudain un peu plus chaud et replia mes jambes, il passa sa main en dessous de mon short et me caressa la cuisse doucement. Il arrêta de m'embrasser et me regarda, il continuait sa caresse et remonta un peu.

Je lui caressais le torse du bout des doigts mais il se mit sur les genoux et m'enleva mon haut, il descendit et fis glisser mon short ainsi que mon sous-vêtement. Je me retrouvais nue devant lui, je pourrai me sentir un peu mal à l'aise mais quand je vis de quelle façon il me regardait, toutes mes gênes étaient partit, il me regardait amoureusement et il me désirait toujours autant qu'avant.

Mon ventre n'était pas si gros mais tout un coup je devais chercher pour une autre position. Vue l'ambiance sa n'allait pas être bestiale et je ne le voulais pas non plus, façon avec mon ventre et le bébé, il ne vaut mieux pas aller trop fort. Tom avait toujours peur de lui faire mal donc il prenait toutes les précautions possibles. On faisait l'amour moins souvent évidemment mais les moments intimes étaient parfaits et mon corps était beaucoup plus sensible qu'avant donc le plaisir que je ressentais était beaucoup plus grand.

**-laisse-toi faire, me dit Tom**

Il enleva son boxer et vint se mettre à coté de moi, j'étais toujours sur le dos. Il m'embrassa tendrement puis descendit doucement vers ma poitrine, il caressa délicatement mon sein droit puis prit mon téton en bouche, le léchant et le suçant doucement. Je soupirais d'aise. Il caressa mon autre sein du bout des doigts puis fit glisser sa main sur mon ventre puis vers mon intimité. J'écartais les jambes et lui caressais le dos.

Je mouillais de plus en plus, il caressa mes cuisses et remonta vers mes lèvres intimes qui effleurèrent. Ma respiration devint plus rapide et mon corps se réchauffa. Il m'embrassa le cou et fit passer sa langue sur ma peau ... son doigt titilla mon entrée pendant que son pouce s'activa sur mon clitoris. Il arrêta de m'embrasser et mis sa tête entre mes cuisses, il fit entré un puis deux doigts en moi

**-a****aaahhh**

il mit un petit coussin en dessous de mon bassin afin que je me sente plus à l'aise et un peu surélevé mais pas trop. Il commença un vas et vient lent puis passa sa langue sur mon intimité. Je me cambrais et gémis son prénom. Il accéléra ses mouvements puis lécha mon clitoris avec envie ...

**-aaahhh ... plus vite Tom**

il accéléra chacun de ses mouvements et poussa plus fort sa langue sur mon clitoris. Les sensations étaient merveilleuses ... j'atteignis rapidement l'extase en criant et respirant rapidement.

**-j****'ai lu que ça te ferai du bien et que tu serais plus sensible ****aux caresses mais là****  
****-c'****était parfait**

il m'embrassa et me mit de tel façon à être dos à lui. Il colla son torse à mon dos et me donna de doux baisés sur la nuque et sur l'épaule. Il leva une de mes jambes et entra en moi doucement ... il me caressa la poitrine doucement, sans me faire mal, puis descendit sur mes fesses, il prit ma hanche en main et commença un mouvement de vas et viens ni trop lent ni trop rapide.

**-ça va?****  
****-Ou****i**** c'est parfait, lui dis-je**

il me caressa la cuisse et m'embrassa dans le cou, le moment était calme et la position très confortable, c'était très tendre et doux. Il me faisait vraiment du bien et je ressentais beaucoup de sensations, certaines que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant. Je le sentis accélérer un peu

**-aaaaahhh ... un peu plus vite Tom**

Je décollais un peu mon dos et sentis qu'il entra un peu plus en moi, il raffermit sa prise sur ma hanche et accéléra un peu.

**-aaaaahhhh A****nna****  
****-continu **

Je ne voulais pas que ce moment s'arrête, j'adorais la sensation et le moment était parfait. Il passa sa main sur intimité et caressa doucement mon clitoris.

**-aaahhh ... ah ****oui****  
****-comme ça **

Il pressa un peu dessus et fit des mouvements circulaire rapide

**-oui comme ça**

Je sentais mon orgasme approcher, je ne savais plus ou donner de la tête, il respira rapidement et ses mouvements devint plus lent mais un peu plus ferme.

**-je vais jouir Anna****  
****-moi aussi **

il pinça un peu mon clitoris et un violent orgasme me fit trembler tout le corps et criait son prénom. Il jouit en moi en gémissant assez fort ... il colla son torse à mon dos, me caressa la cuisse et m'embrassa l'épaule. Il resta en moi mais je le senti peu à peu sortir de moi naturellement. Mon corps était incroyablement détendu et mes yeux se fermèrent doucement au fur et à mesure.

**-do****rs mon ang****e**

Il mit la couverture sur nos corps et m'enlaça

**-****c****'était parfait merci****  
****-je t'aime, me dit-il ****  
****-moi aussi ****  
****-endo****rs toi**

il me donna un baiser dans le cou avant que je ne m'endorme dans ses bras chaud et sécurisant ...

j'étais déjà à **m****on septième mois **et mon dernier mois de cours, mon stage était terminé depuis deux jours mais je devais encore rendre mon dossier et mes rapports. Je devais passer devant un jury dans 2 semaines et parler de mon année dans l'entreprise ... c'était la première semaine et nous venions de rentrer. La gynécologue nous avait dit que le bébé se portait à merveille.

_1 kilo __et 33 cm._

Je m'allongeais dans le fauteuil et caressais mon ventre. Tom vint se mettre près de moi.

**-j'ai pris rendez vo****us. Pour les méthodes de préparation à l'accouchement.****  
****-C'est ****quand? ****  
****-Le samedi matin****  
****-tu te sens prête?****  
****-Oui je pense, j'a****i lu pas mal**** d'article ****et j'ai regardais une vidéo. Je m'y pré****pare doucement. **

Tom posa sa main sur mon ventre et le caressa

**-il ne bouge pas**

Je mis des petites pressions sur mon ventre avec mes mains et après une ou deux minutes, il bougea.

**-****tu le sens****  
****-ouais ****  
****-il commence à manquer de place la dedans****  
****-****« **_**coucou toi **_**» « **_**c'est papa**_** »**

il mit son oreille sur on ventre et le caressa. A chaque fois qu'il donnait un coup, Tom était émerveillé devant mon ventre.

-**j'ai hâte qu'il soit là****  
****-mo****i aussi, lui dis-je**

Les jours passèrent et mon examen oral était pour aujourd'hui. Tom me conduit à l'école et attendit dans le couloir. Mon ventre ne passait pas inaperçu mais j'en fis pas plus attention que ça. Je me sentais un peu plus fatigué et je ne savais jamais comment me mettre. On m'appela et je rentrais dans la salle des jurys. Il y avait Georges, mon prof et plusieurs jurys. Tous les yeux se dirigèrent vers mon ventre.

**-bonjour****  
****-bonjour Anna, me dit Eric**

Je fis mon petit discours et montra un diaporama avec quelques photos et quand j'eus fini les jurys pouvaient me poser quelques questions

**-comptez****-vous rester dans cette entreprise?****  
****-Heu ... non je pars en no****uvelle Zélande au mois de novembre****  
****-vous avez trouvé un tra****vai****l?****  
****-Non ... mon copain va jouer dans une équipe de rugby, il**** a eu un contrat, je le suis****  
****-les All Blac****ks?**

Je fus un peu surprise par cette question, c'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années

**-oui****, il a été pris****  
****-excusez-moi de vous demandez ç****a, je sais qu'on doit vous posez des questions sur votre dossi****er mais il est parfait, rien ne manque pour ma part. C'est le ****nouveau joueur dont tout les fans**** de rugby parle, j'en suis m****oi même un fan de cette équipe**

je caressais mon ventre

**-he****u ... oui c'est lui**

il rigola mais ne dit plus rien, deux personnes me posèrent encore une question sur mon dossier puis me dit que je pouvais sortir. Je rejoignis Tom et attendait que quelqu'un me dit si j'avais réussi ou pas, les notes seraient donné dans quelques jours.

**-Alors?****  
****-Je pense que ça été****  
****-je**** suis co****ntent****  
****-il y a un fan de rugby dans le jury, il m'a dem****andé si tu étais le nouveau joueur**

il sortit justement et regarda Tom

**-bonjour****  
****-bonjour****  
****-vous avez réussi Anna****  
****-oh**** merci,**** c'est .... Merci ****  
****-de rie****n**

il regarda Tom

**-je vous présente**** Tom, mon copain****  
****-enchanté, je suis vraiment heureux de vous r****encontrer****  
****-le plaisir est partagé****  
****-j'espère que vous allez fai****re gagner cette équipe l'année prochaine, on**** a besoin de jeune****  
****-je ferais mon possible. **

On partit à la maison, je me sentais un peu fatigué, j'avais pas mal étudié et je n'avais pas beaucoup dormit. Je m'allongeais et m'endormis directement ...


	45. Chapter 44

Je ne travaillais plus mais Tom, lui, devait encore faire deux semaines. J'avais rendez vous avec Nana et Céline à la piscine pour un cours pour femme enceinte. On pouvait venir avec deux personnes maximum ... je rentrais dans la piscine suivit des deux filles.

Pendant une heure, une série d'exercices étaient au rendez-vous, la respiration, marcher dans l'eau calmement et faire la planche, les filles m'aidaient un peu et je me sentais plus à l'aise avec elles, à coté de moi ... quand le cours fut terminé, je rentrais chez moi. Je bus un grand verre d'eau (conseillé pour les derniers mois de boire beaucoup d'eau) et m'assis dans le fauteuil, je sentis une petite gêne mais je commençais à avoir l'habitude ... je regardais l'heure, il était 11h00. Tom avait encore 1h00 avant de manger et de reprendre le travaille.

Je pris les clefs et partit à l'école. Il y avait encore les premières années mais le reste était en vacance. J'entrais et vis plusieurs personnes, elles regardaient toutes mon ventre et j'entendis chuchoter après mon passage. Je partis au terrain et pris place dans les gradins, Tom courrait avec ses élèves.

**-bonjour Anna****  
****-oh bonjour ça va?**

C'était la fille qui était venue me voir pour me soutirait des infos sur Tom. Émilie.

**-tu n'es plus avec les autres?****  
****-Non, j'ai laissé tomber****  
****-et avec le joueur****  
****-on se parle, on est ami mais rien de plus****  
****-tu as encore deux ans ici****  
****-oui**

On parla encore un moment

**-il arrive quand?****  
****-Dans un mois****  
****-un petit garçon ou une petite fille?****  
****-Un p'tit gars****  
****-beaucoup de rumeurs court ****  
****-ah bon ****  
****-il n'est pas de lui ... tu es mère porteuse ****  
****-je vois, il est bien de lui et je ne suis pas mère porteuse. Et je m'en fous, je pars en novembre. **

Le cours était terminé, les joueurs s'étirèrent et Tom me vit enfin. Il me sourit et vint vers moi.

**-qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?****  
****-Je suis venue déjeuner avec toi ****  
****-fait attention au bébé****  
****-il va bien **

Emilie partit rejoindre le garçon sur le terrain. Tom m'embrassa rapidement et toucha mon ventre

**-ça été ce matin?****  
****-Oui j'ai été avec les filles****  
****-il bouge pas trop ****  
****-là ça va mais ce matin c'était horrible****  
****-je vais me doucher et je reviens ****  
****-ok **

25 minutes plus tard, il revint

**-j'ai deux heures****  
****-ah bon****  
****-ouais le cours d'après est annulé ****  
****-d'accord**

On partit au restaurant

**-demain on va voir pour une poussette, on est en retard****  
****-oui, je sais et le parc, on prendra tout en même temps, me dit Tom****  
****-oui, j'ai fais le sac pour ma maternité, on sait jamais, il peut venir un peu avant. ****  
****-Tout est prêt. ****  
****-Oui**

On mangea et parla essentiellement du bébé mais sa me dérangeait pas, j'avais hâte de voir à quoi il ressemble notre petit bout. Au moment de prendre mon verre, il me donna un coup

**-ah**

Je voyais une petite bosse sur le coté droit de mon ventre. Je frottais doucement

**-ça te fait mal?****  
****-Un peu**

Tom se leva et vint se mettre à genoux près de moi. Il caressa mon ventre, le bébé se calma peu à peu

**-merci**

Il paya et on partit, il me ramena à la maison.

**-je vais prendre la voiture****  
****-et la tienne****  
****-elle est au garage, c'est J-B qui m'a conduit aujourd'hui****  
****-ah ok**

J'entrais dans la maison et m'allongea sur le lit, je m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard.

J'étais à huit moi et deux semaines. Je me sentais un peu lourde et je devais m'asseoir plus souvent mais dans l'ensemble ça aller mieux. Tom n'avait plus qu'une semaine de travaille. Nous étions samedi matin, je me réveillais et le vis à coté de moi, il me regardait et caressait mon ventre.

**-bonjour****  
****-salut****  
****-bien dormit?****  
****-Hum ... oui, je me réveille souvent**

Il s'approcha et m'embrassa tendrement. Je me mis sur le dos et caressais mon ventre. Tom leva mon t-shirt et caressa mon ventre.

**-il est énorme, lui dis-je****  
****-j'aime bien moi ****  
****-j'ai pris 11 kilo****  
****-ça se voit pas, je te jure, me dit-il en rigolant**

Je rigolais et mis ma main sur celle de Tom ... mes jambes étaient un peu lourdes et mes seins commençaient à me faire mal. Le sexe avait fortement diminué mais mon ventre avait pris pas mal de place entre nous.

Je partis au toilette, je mangeais et pris un bain. Je me sentais bien mieux dans un bain. Tom m'aidait parfois à me relever ... je pris place dans le fauteuil

**-tu veux quelque chose? Me demanda Tom****  
****-non merci **

Il vint se mettre devant moi et me regardait de haut. Il fit pour s'asseoir mais je l'arrêtais, je me mis un peu en avant et embrassais son bas ventre. Il était à la bonne hauteur et des tas choses me vinrent à l'esprit dans cette position. Je déboutonnais son pantalon mais avant que j'aie le temps d'abaisser sa tirette il m'arrêta.

**-tu es enceinte Anna****  
****-oh s'il te plait, laisse-toi faire****  
****-ça me met mal à l'aise ****  
****-je suis bien là, je suis assise ****  
****-ça change rien **

Je lui fis la moue et lui caressait son ventre, je fis passer mes doigts sur son sexe.

**-laisse-toi faire**

Je fis glisser son pantalon à ses chevilles et approchais son sexe de mon visage. Je caressais son sexe et passa mon nez dessus, il caressa mon cuire chevelu et sa respiration devint plus rapide. Je lui donnais un, deux, trois baisers dessus et le fis glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles. Son sexe, tenu devant moi, m'excita encore plus. Je fis passer ma langue sur mes lèvre et lécha doucement son gland. Il gémit et ferma les yeux. Je le pris en bouche et commença à le lécher avec envie.

**-aaah putain.**

Ça faisait longtemps que je ne lui avais plus fait ça, j'avais arrêté à mon 4e mois et j'avais l'impression que les 4 mois que je ne pouvais pas le faire sortait maintenant. Je le léchais sur toute sa longueur et le pris en bouche presque entièrement.

**-aaaahhh**

Je le regardais un instant, il avait la tête en arrière, il avait fermé les yeux et sa bouche était entrouverte. Il gémissait et me donna un rythme légèrement plus soutenue, je fis un mouvement de va-et-vient avec ma main également sur la partie que je ne pouvais pas prendre en bouche. Je glissais l'autre main sur ses testicules et les malaxaient doucement.

**-Anna ... maintenant**

Il resserra un peu la prise sur mes cheveux et jouit dans ma bouche en gémissant ... je me remis bien dans le fauteuil et le regardais avec un petit sourire. Il remit ses vêtements et se mit près de moi.

**-tu vois que ça été**

Il prit mon visage et m'embrassa. Il me prit la main et m'emmena dans le chambre ... il me déshabilla doucement et à chaque vêtement enlevait il m'embrassa, me caressa doucement ... je m'allongeais sur le lit, j'étais nue et lui était plus qu'en boxer. Il me caressa un sein délicatement, car il savait que me faisait un peu mal c'est temps si. Il prit un mamelon en bouche, il était hyper sensible en ce moment et je gémis doucement. Il fit de même avec l'autre et me sans que je m'en rende compte, il me caressa les lèvres intimes doucement.

**-aaaahhh**

Heureusement que j'avais été à l'esthéticienne avant, impossible de m'épiler toute seule avec ce ventre, il y avait un truc spécial pour femme enceinte. J'avais fait la totale et je remerciais Nana pour m'avoir conduit la bas. Il le sentit et me regarda.

**-comment t'arrive à toujours être épilée parfaitement? Me dit-il en souriant****  
****-c'est un secret**

Il m'embrassa dans le cou et continua sa caresse. Il me caressa le clitoris doucement puis plus fort, il lécha un mamelon en même temps ... il entra un puis deux doigts en moi. Je gémis

**-plus vite Tom**

Il embrassa le haut de ma poitrine et augmenta ses mouvements, mon orgasme ne tarda pas à venir et je jouis sur ses doigts ... je me mis sur le coté gauche et replia un peu mes jambes.

**-tu es sur? Me demanda Tom****  
****-se sera surement la dernière fois, lui dis-je en rigolant**

Il embrassa mon dos et remonta vers mon cou, il colla son torse à mon dos, il souleva une jambe et entra en moi doucement ... c'était une position très agréable et pas du tout fatigante, il prenait les choses en main et mon ventre ne gêné pas du tout ... on passa un moment très agréable, enlacé l'un contre l'autre ...


	46. Chapter 45

Voila j'entamais mon neuvième mois de grossesse, on avait été acheté une poussette, un parc et les derniers trucs nécessaire. La chambre était prête et Tom ne travaillais plus. Nous étions début aout et mon ventre était sur le point d'exploser.

**-salut****  
****-coucou**

Il était déjà 10 heures et Tom se réveilla que maintenant, il était sortit avec Steve une dernière fois.

**-j'ai fais le petit déjeuner****  
****-merci **

J'étais occupé de mettre les pancakes dans une assiette, il vint se mettre derrière moi et m'embrassa dans le cou. Il caressa mon ventre également et le sentis bouger

**-il n'arrête pas****  
****-j'aime bien quand il bouge****  
****-il pousse sur ma vessie et je vais aux toilettes toutes les cinq minutes****  
****-il est bientôt là mon ange**

La première semaine se passa bien mais le début de la deuxième semaine, mon dos me fit assez mal et des tiraillements dans le bas du ventre firent leur apparition. Céline nous avait invités pour manger tout en ensemble le soir.

**-j'ai plus rien à me mettre****  
****-met un truc simple, on ne va pas diner chez le président****  
****-ben heureusement. **

Je pris une robe longue qui m'arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles, je mis une petite paire de chaussures. Les sous-vêtements n'étais pas très sexy mais bon ça me soutenais au moins. Je fis mes cheveux, me maquillais un peu.

**-je suis prête****  
****-il était temps****  
****-oh ça va****  
****-tu es magnifique****  
****-j'ai fais du mieux que je pouvais****  
****-y a rien a changé **

Il m'embrassa, prit ses clefs et on partit chez Céline ...

**-plus que 11 jours, me dit Nana****  
****-ouais, je le sens, il pousse****  
****-t'as déjà eu des contractions?****  
****-Une ou deux fois mais rien d'alarmant, c'est normale.**

On mangea tout ensemble, Tom rigolait avec Steve vers la fin de la soirée, ils s'étaient lancé dans une partit de jeux vidéo. Le copain de Céline allait les rejoindre afin qu'on reste entre fille.

**-j'ai trop hâte qu'il soit là, me dit Nana****  
****-moi aussi, ça devient dur la. ****  
****-Tu m'étonne, t'as pris combien de kilo là?****  
****-J'en suis à 12 kilo, je me suis pesé ce matin.**

Céline ramena des fraises, de la chantilly, du chocolat fondu et du sucre. C'était notre péché mignon et à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un repas elle nous mettait ça comme dessert. Elle donna un pot de mousse au chocolat qu'elle avait fait dans l'après midi surement aux garçons

**-merci Céline****  
****-de rien **

Les garçons criaient et appuyaient sur cette manette comme des dingues. Je pris une fraise et la mit dans le chocolat.

**-Mmmm ... trop bon ****  
****-on sait, me dit Céline et Nana en même temps**

On rigola et mangea presque toutes les fraises.

**-et comment ça se passe pour le sexe? Me demanda Nana****  
****-Nana, ce n'est pas tes affaires****  
****-ah, on est ses amies**

Je pris une autre fraise et la mangea.

**-plus rien depuis trois semaines****  
****-plus rien****  
****-ben, plus beaucoup en tout cas, ce n'est pas facile.****  
****-Y a pas des positions plus simples?****  
****-Si mais Tom ne se sent pas trop à l'aise et moi non plus, t'as vue mon ventre ou quoi****  
****-oui mais bon après tu ne le feras pas directement non plus ****  
****-y a pas que le sexe dans le vie Nana, dit Céline****  
****-c'est super important je trouve****  
****-j'ai l'impression que vous fêtes que vous envoyez en l'aire avec Steve, y a rien d'autre pour toi?****  
****-Bien sur que si mais on est jeune, pas d'enfant, pas marié, on profite de chaque moment. **

Céline souffla et partit chercher une bouteille d'eau pour moi.

**-merci**

Les garçons nous rejoignit, je me levais et débarrasser la table

**-laisse, je vais le faire, me dit Céline****  
****-c'est bon, je ne suis pas malade**

Je me levais et pris le pot, je le déposais sur le plan de travaille, Céline entra.

**-c'est bon laisse****  
****-tu es sur?****  
****-Mais oui **

Le bébé bougea un peu plus et le bas du ventre me fit mal ainsi que le dos.

**-Anna?****  
****-J'ai mal au ventre ****  
****-il arrive?****  
****-Non, je ne pense pas **

Je me retins au plan de travaille et prit de grandes inspiration, je caressais mon ventre pour essayais de faire passer la douleur, simple réflexe

**-Tom? Cria Céline**

Il vint en courant

**-quoi?****  
****-Elle a mal au ventre.**

Il vint se mettre en face de moi. Il caressa mon ventre doucement. Je soufflais doucement et pris de grandes bouffée d'air.

**-respire doucement, me dit Tom**

Tout le monde était dans la cuisine et me regardait. Après un moment, la douleur diminua lentement.

**-c'est bon? Demanda Céline****  
****-oui**

Tom m'aida à m'installer dans le fauteuil.

**-on va rentrer ok, me dit Tom****  
****-attend**

Une nouvelle douleur me frappa à nouveau. Mes reins me faisait mal et le bas du ventre aussi. Je soufflais doucement mais le mal était toujours là.

**-on devrait l'emmenais à l'hôpital non, dit Steve****  
****-elle ne peut même pas bouger là attends, dit Nana**

J'avais très chaud et je sentis un goute de sueur descendre le long de mon dos. Céline vint me donner un gant humide. Tom me frotta le front doucement et la nuque.

**-ça va?**

Je fis oui de la tête et continuais de souffler. Tom avait l'aire un peu paniquer

**-calme toi Tom, dit Céline****  
****-tu as la valise pour l'hôpital au cas où? Demande Nana****  
****-oui elle est toujours dans la voiture**

Les douleurs partirent peu à peu ... je me levais, Tom prit mon visage entre ses mains

**-tu veux aller à l'hôpital?****  
****-Non je pense que c'est bon là**

Soudain, je regardais Tom dans les yeux puis mes jambes, je sentis un liquide tiède coulait le long de ma jambe.

**-quoi?****  
****-Heu ... **

Je levais ma robe et regardais le sol.

**-je viens de perdre les eaux, leur dis-je****  
****-quoi? Cria Céline**

Tom me regarda dans les yeux et un sourire se dessina sur son visage

**-il arrive?****  
****-Ouais**

Il prit une grande inspiration et m'aida à aller jusqu'à la voiture. Tout le monde courrait partout, appareil photo, caméra, GSM était leur seuls mot.

**-il arrive, dit Nana**

Je montais dans la voiture et je sentis encore de l'eau coulait et une douleur énorme apparu

**-aaahh... Tom ... dépêche**

Il accéléra.

**-dans dix minutes**

Je soufflais vite, ça me faisait un mal de chien et je pensais qu'il allait sortir directement là, dans la voiture. Je voyais une autre voiture derrière, avec le reste de la bande. Ça faisait déjà deux heures que j'avais mal mais maintenant, c'était encore pire. 10 minutes plus tard, Tom se gara le plus près possible, il m'ouvrit la porte et m'aida à sortir. Les autres étaient derrière nous. Nana prenait une photo de moi

**-arrête Nana****  
****-c'est pour dans l'album****  
****-tu ne vois pas que je suis prête à accoucher**

Elle rigola, on entra, Tom demanda un médecin, je fus installé dans une chaise roulante et emmené dans une chambre ... les autres attendirent dans le hall pendant que Tom et moi allions avoir notre enfant ...


	47. Chapter 46

On entra dans la chambre, des infirmières m'enleva ma robe et mes chaussures et me mirent une blouse ainsi qu'à Tom.

**-péridurale.****  
****-Oui, dit Tom**

Je caressais mon ventre et soufflais doucement mais en prenant le maximum d'air possible ... une infirmière entra et brancha quelques appareils. Tom se tenait à coté de moi et me regardais tendrement

**-tu vas être papa****  
****-oui**

Mon médecin entra dans la pièce au bout d'une heure ...

**-bonjour Anna, Tom****  
****-bonjour ****  
****-c'est le grand jour****  
****-apparemment****  
****-on va regarder ça**

Il regarda

**-3 centimètres, des infirmières seront là si vous avez besoin d'accord, moi je reviens voir toutes les heures.****  
****-Bien merci ****  
****-il se passe quoi que ce soit, prévenez moi, dit-il à une infirmière.****  
****-Bien docteur**

Les contractions étaient plus douloureuses que tout à l'heure, je soufflais et j'avais vraiment chaud maintenant. Une infirmière donna un gant humide à Tom, il me le frotta sur le front, ça me faisait un bien fous. J'avais perdu les eaux et ça faisait maintenant 2 heures que ça durer.

**-il faudrait peut être prendre la péridurale maintenant non? Me dit Tom****  
****-ça va pour le moment **

Le docteur revint après un moment.

**-tout va bien?****  
****-J'ai mal, les contractions se rapprochent**

Il regarda et sourit

**-5 centimètres, on va te mettre la péridural****  
****-d'accord**

Quelques minutes plus tard, la péridurale fait son effet et je ne ressens plus rien, oh mon dieu, ça fait un bien fou. Je souffle et me sent fatigué, je regarde l'heure: 00:46.

**-les autres sont encore là?****  
****-Oui, ça va mieux toi?****  
****-Oui, je suis un peu fatigué****  
****-endors toi un peu alors **

Même si je le voudrai, je ne pourrai pas, je suis en plein travaille et je ne veux pas perdre une minute. Le docteur vint voir de temps en temps, je suis à 7 centimètres.

**-il sera bientôt là**

Après quelques heures, qui étaient interminable, avec la péridurale le temps passe lentement et on ne sait pas trop quoi faire, je sentis à nouveau des douleurs dans le ventre

**-Tom appelle quelqu'un **

Il sortit et appela une infirmière

**-j'ai mal**

Le docteur entra et regarda

**-c'est partit Anna, tu es prête?****  
****-J'ai pas le choix**

il rigole et m'emmène dans une autre salle.

**-je vais vite prévenir les autres****  
****-d'accord**

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec une immense sourire sur le visage. Il vint se mettre près de moi, les sages-femmes se mettent près de moi et le docteur entre mes cuisses. Tom me remit une mèche de cheveux dans le bonnet et m'embrassa.

**-c'est partit Anna, poussez.**

Je fis se qu'il me demanda et poussais ... il était déjà 4h00 du matin et mes forces se faisait de plus en plus rare.

**-c'est bientôt fini Anna, me dit une sage-femme****  
****-courage, me dit Tom **

Je poussais de toute mes forces pendant plusieurs minutes, je sentis la tête, les épaules puis le reste sortit tout seul ...

**-et voila, un magnifique petit garçon****  
****-oh mon dieu, dit Tom ****  
****-vous voulez couper le cordon?****  
****-Oui**

Tom coupa le cordon et le docteur me mit le bébé sur moi. Je n'en revenais pas qu'il était là, sur moi, il pleurait. Je lui caressais doucement le dos, je commençais à pleurer, je regardais Tom, il était aussi ému que moi, il avait les yeux rouges, il me donna un baiser sur le front ...

**-coucou Théo****  
****-il est magnifique, dis-je**

Tom pris le bébé dans ses bras et il ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme en voyant son fils ... il le donna à une sage femme pour qu'elle le lave ... après quelques minutes, elle donna le bébé à Tom.

**-3kg150 pour 52 centimètres. Il est en pleine forme, me dit une femme**

Je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer, je lui donnais le sein et pouvais dire que ce moment était l'un des moments le plus beau de toute ma vie ... pendant que Tom était partit montrer le bébé aux autres, on me lava, me changea etc... Tom revint quelques minutes plus tard, sourire aux lèvres. Le bébé ne pleurait plus ... on me mit dans une chambre, Tom me donna le bébé. Je lui fis un bisou sur le front.

**-coucou mon bébé****  
****-les filles ont pleuré, me dit-il en souriant**

Le lit était assez grand pour deux personnes, Tom avait demandé une chambre seule et un grand lit.

**-viens à coté de moi.**

Il enleva ses chaussures et vint me prendre dans ses bras, j'étais fatigué mais cette position me rendait heureuse ... il avait de petits cheveux noirs et une petite tête à faire craquer n'importe qui ... les autres étaient partit et avait dit qu'ils allaient revenir demain soir ... je m'endormis petit à petit dans les bras de Tom ...

Je me réveillais pour la énième fois mais avec les pleurs de Théo car je devais le nourrir mais par moi même, je regardais l'heure. 18H00.

**-salut toi**

Tom vint se mettre près de moi et tenait Théo dans les bras.

**-salut****  
****-bien dormit?****  
****-Pas assez****  
****-il a faim je pense ****  
****-oui il est l'heure**

Je pris le p'tit dans les bras et lui donnais le sein. Ça me faisait un bien fou car mes seins étaient assez sensibles et avec le lait ça me faisait un peu mal.

**-on s'est bien débrouillé, lui dis-je****  
****-c'est le plus beau bébé du monde **

Il me regardait avec tendresse, il avait toujours se petit sourire béat sur le visage.

**-je suis heureux Anna****  
****-je vois ça, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.**

Il m'embrassa tendrement ... les jours passèrent, je nourrissais Théo et c'est Tom qui le changeais, je m'en charger souvent mais il était heureux de faire ça. Il le lavait, lui mettait la crème, l'habillait ... quelques jours plus tard, le docteur nous avait dit que tout allait bien et qu'on pouvait rentrer chez nous.

Nous étions rentrés depuis deux mois, nous étions le 20 octobre et dans trois semaines, on allait décoller pour la nouvelle Zélande. Théo se portait à merveille, Tom était toujours aussi gaga devant lui. La vie continuer et un tas de chose avait changé ... je suivais un régime particulier après accouchement, j'avais perdu tous mes kilos et même un peu plus ... je dormais un peu mieux et m'habituais a ce nouveau train de vie. Tom ne travaillais pas et m'aidait beaucoup ...

**-viens à maman**

Il pleurait et avait faim, je pris place dans le rocking chaire près de la fenêtre et lui donnais le sein. Je ne me lassais pas de ses moments avec lui. Ils étaient qu'à nous et il avait vraiment l'air heureux une fois qu'il avait terminé de manger ...

Point de vue sexuelle? Rien du tout depuis deux mois, je ne sentais pas trop prête et pour le moment mon bébé était au centre de ma vie ... pas que j'en avais pas envie mais des qu'on commençait quelque chose, le bébé pleurait ou j'étais trop fatigué pour ça ... Tom ne disait rien mais je savais qu'il y pensait de plus en plus. Il faisait des sorties l'après midi avec les garçons pour se défouler. Les filles? Elles étaient complètement accro au bébé

Demain, j'allais passer ma première journée avec les filles sans le bébé, elles m'avaient dit qu'un tour chez l'esthéticienne ne me ferais pas de tord et c'était vrai, honte à moi. Une journée spécial fille ... j'avais fait une liste à Tom pour le bébé

**-s'il y a quoi que ce soit tu appelle****  
****-mais oui, va y. Je m'en occupe****  
****-tu sais quoi pour les biberons****  
****-va-y tu vas être en retard ... on sera que tout les deux aujourd'hui, rien que tout les deux mon bébé**

Il prit place dans le canapé et le borda, il mit le volume au minimum

**-à ce soir****  
****-amuse-toi bien **

Je l'embrassais, je mis un peu plus de passion que les deux derniers mois.

**-tu devrais partir plus souvent****  
****-je t'aime****  
****-moi aussi**


	48. Chapter 47

Une journée complète entre filles. Nous étions occupé de nous faire masser, c'était ce qu'il me fallait, un massage complet du corps.

**-c'est trop bien  
-comment il va notre petit bout  
-il va bien, je l'ai laissé avec Tom aujourd'hui.  
-Il est de plus en plus mignon avec sa petite tête ... hou, je l'adore, dit Nana  
-elle tombe amoureuse, dit Céline en rigolant**

Je rigolais mais n'écoutais pas trop ce qu'elle disait, je préférais me détendre et savourer se moment ... on se fit épiler ensuite, épilation totale, on se fit un soin du visage ensuite et on se retrouva seule pendant 30 minutes.

**-alors, coté sexe ce n'est pas ça, dit Nana  
-quoi?**

Je la regardais

**-tu n'as rien fait depuis que le bébé est venu au monde  
-comment tu sais ça toi  
-Tom la dit à Steve et Steve me la dit.**

Tout à coup elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Je me sentais aussi un peu mal à l'aise, il n'avait à parler de notre vie comme ça.

**-qu'est-ce qui se passe Anna, demanda Céline  
-ça fait que deux mois, ce n'est pas si atroce que ça  
-on a jamais dit ça.**

S'il en avait parlé à Steve c'était qu'il y pensait bien plus que je ne le croyais.

**-après mon accouchement, je n'avais la tête à ça. Maintenant ça va mieux mais le soir je suis fatigué ou il y a le bébé qui pleure.  
-Tu n'as plus envie? Demanda Céline**

Elle avait toujours été la plus calme et la plus patiente. Nana elle, était la plus dynamique et le sexe était sa priorité numéro une.

**-bien sur que si, et j'aurai justement essayé ce soir, leur dis-je en baissant la tête  
-ne sois pas gênée  
-il comprend tout à fait que tu n'as pas autant envie qu'avant, me dit Nana  
-il a dit quoi au juste?  
-Heu ... juste que ça faisait deux mois que vous n'aviez plus rien fait et qu'il comprend. Il a juste demandé à Steve si c'était normal et je pense qu'il s'est renseigné à ton gynécologue pour savoir ... enfin ... quand est ce que tu pourrais avoir une vie sexuelle a nouveau ... disons comme avant.**

Elle avait cherché ses mots, je me sentais un peu en colère, pourquoi il ne m'en a pas parlé? Je lui aurais dit que j'avais juste besoin de temps ...

**-s'il ne t'en a pas parlé, c'était peut être pur ne pas te brusquer, me dit Céline**

Elle voyait tout cette Céline

**-il aurait du  
-et s'il l'avait fait, tu aurais dit qu'il ne pense qu'à ça et tu aurais pensé qu'il ne pense qu'à lui.**

Ben ok elle n'avait pas tord mais je ne savais pas comment gérer cette situation. Je mettais promis d'essayer aujourd'hui après que le petit serait endormi mais je ne doutais de plus en plus, j'avais envie mais au moment où il s'approchait, je ne voulais plus qu'être dans ses bras et rien d'autre.

**-fait comme tu le sens et prends ton temps Anna, si tu stresse se sera encore pire, dit Céline  
-ouais, il faudrait que j'achète des sous-vêtements aussi  
-on te refait ta garde robe si tu veux, dit Nana**

Après 30 minutes, on partit. On rentra dans une boutique de lingerie, je pris plusieurs ensembles et nuisettes. Les filles me raccompagnèrent

**-bonne soirée, me dit Céline avec un clin d'œil  
-a vous aussi, bye**

Il était déjà 19h00, je n'avais pas vue le temps passé, on avait fait le tour des magasins.

**-Tom?  
-Dans la cuisine**

Je sentis une bonne odeur de lasagne et je vis que la maison était dans une ambiance tamisé. Il y avait des bougies sur les meubles et immense bouquet de robe rouge sur la table. Je sentis une rose.

**-tu aime?**

Je sursautais et le vis arriver.

**-elles sont magnifique, merci  
-de rien, j'ai fais la cuisine aussi**

Je m'approchais et l'embrassais amoureusement, le stresse partait peu à peu. Il voulait surement que je me sente à l'aise et avait la même idée que moi, ce soir serait parfait pour recommencer à faire l'amour ...

**-et Théo?  
-Je viens juste de le changer et il dort  
-je vais poser sa dans la chambre  
-d'accord**

Je partis vite dans le chambre, j'enlevais mes vêtements et mis des nouveaux sous-vêtements ainsi qu'une nouvelle tenue. Short et haut noir. Je partis dans la chambre de mon petit bout. Il dormait profondément. Je retournais dans la cuisine.

**-tu me fais quoi?  
-Lasagne**

Il vit ma tenue et souris.

**-ta journée s'est bien passée?  
-Oui, c'était parfait.**

Il me servit et on mangea. On parlait de notre journée mais je ne mettais pas sur le tapis se que Nana m'avait dit ... on débarrassa et je partis dans la salle de bain, je mis une petite nuisette noir, je brossais mes dents et repartis dans la chambre mais il n'était pas là. Je me mis sur lit et soufflais un bon coup. Je me sentais un peu idiote de stressé ... j'entendis l'eau coulait puis plus rien, il devait surement se brosser les dents ... il entra en boxer dans la chambre et quand il me vit, il s'arrêta sur le bas de la porte.

**-tu aime?**

Il ferma la porte, j'avais allumé une petite lampe qui donnait à la pièce une ambiance tamisé.

**-j'aime beaucoup**

Il s'approcha de moi, il se mit à coté de moi et m'embrassa. Son baiser était doux ... il passa une main sur ma cuisse et la caressa doucement ... il descendit ses lèvres sur ma joue puis vers mon cou ... je sentis sa langue sur ma peau ... des frissons me parcoururent le corps ... je commençais à mouiller doucement ... sa main monta doucement vers mon intimité ... il descendit sa langue sur ma poitrine ... il caressa un sein au dessus du bout de tissus ... je me sentais bien ... j'en avait vraiment envie ...

Il vint se mettre entre mes cuisses ... il se mit à genou et me caressa les jambes doucement ... il fit glisser mon sous-vêtement et le jeta par terre ... ma respiration devint légèrement plus rapide ... il leva un peu ma nuisette mais ne l'enlevait pas ... il embrassa mon ventre puis descendit doucement ... il caressa délicatement mes lèvres intime ... je gémis et me mordille la lèvre inférieure ... il embrassa l'intérieur de mes cuisses ...

Sa langue vint caresser mon entrée déjà humide ... je gémis à ce contact et bougeais un peu le bassin ... il lécha mon intimité de bas en haut puis de haut en bas ... il refit se mouvement plusieurs fois ... puis s'arrêta sur mon clitoris ...

-aaaahhhh ... aaaahhhh

Il mit mes jambes sur ses épaules ... il me caressa le ventre ... puis le bas ventre ... ses doigts effleuraient ma peau ... je fermais les yeux ... il fit passer ses doigt sur ma cuisses puis plus bas ... il entra un doigt en moi ... puis deux doigts ... je gémis ... je me caressais la poitrine doucement ... je sentais mon orgasme arrivait ... il accéléra ses mouvements et fit plusieurs pression sur mon clitoris ... mon dos s'arqua et je gémis fort ... je jouis sur ses doigts ...

**-j'aime te voir jouir, me dit-il doucement  
-et j'aime quand tu me fais jouir**

il m'embrassa tendrement ... mes jambes tremblaient encore un peu et je respirais plus vite mais je me sentais prête ... je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour ... on avait besoin d'un moment que tout les deux ... j'étais concentré que sur le bébé et l'avais un peu délaisser ... il parait que c'est normal mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente exclu ... j'étais une mère mais j'étais une femme ... je ne voulais pas arrêté de faire l'amour ou bien moins souvent car j'avais eu mon bébé ... on était bien trop jeune pour ça ...

il m'enleva la dernière chose que j'avais sur moi et son boxer, il vint se mettre entre mes jambes et m'embrassa. Je lui caressais le dos et fis glisser mes lèvres sur son cou ... je mis mes jambes sur lui ... il entra en moi doucement ... je gémis et on se regarda dans les yeux ... il effleura mes lèvres puis commença un va-et-vient lent ...

**-je t'aime, lui dis-je doucement  
-moi aussi je t'aime**

Je l'embrassais avec un peu plus de passion ... je glissais mes mains sur son dos ... dans le bas de son dos et caressais un peu ses fesses

**-un peu plus vite**

il m'embrassa dans le cou et accéléra ... j'avais l'impression que sa faisait des années qu'on avait plus fait l'amour et me retrouvais dans ses bras me rendit compte que je ne voulais jamais plus les quitter ... je me sentais trop bien là ... il y mit un peu plus de puissance me faisant gémir dans son cou ... je l'entendais faire des petits bruit à chaque coup de rein qu'il me donnait

**-aaah Anna  
-continue plus fort**

Je repliais mes jambes encore un peu plus ... il entra entièrement en moi ... je me sentais comblé à cet instant ... je sentis mon orgasme venir

**-Anna**

Il respirait vite et nous avions tout les deux très chaud ... il connaissais mon corps par cœur et me donna un orgasme puissant ... tout mon corps se tendit ... je serrais mes muscles autour de son sexe et je sentis qu'il se déversa en moi dans un gémissement de plaisir

**-ah putain ...**

Il était toujours sur moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

**-tu n'as pas perdu la main en tout cas, lui dis-je entre deux respiration**

Il rigola et se mit près de moi ... je m'endormis dans ses bras paisiblement...


	49. Chapter 48

6 ans plus tard, nous étions en nouvelle Zélande ... Tom jouait toujours pour la même équipe et il s'y plaisait vraiment ... on gagnait bien notre vie et Théo se portait à merveille, il avait pas mal de copain et surtout les enfants des autres joueurs de l'équipe

Je faisait toujours ce que j'aimais, je dessinais des vêtements et je travaillais pour une petite boutique chic dans la région ... tout allait pour le mieux entre nous ... il y avait des fois des moments de stress du au travail ou bien parce que Tom n'était pas souvent là pendant les championnat mais je gérais à ma façon. Je restais avec mon petit garçon et le regardais grandir

**-maman?****  
****-Oui ****  
****-tu as une lettre****  
****-merci ****  
****-je peux aller avec Lucie et Paul****  
****-oui va-y fait attention **

J'ouvris la lettre et fus étonné de ce que je voyais ... une invitation au mariage Claire et Matt ... je savais qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis maintenant 5 ans mais je n'avais plus beaucoup de nouvelles ...je parlais avec Claire sur internet mais Matt jamais ... malgré la confiance qu'elle avait en moi, Claire ne voulait surement pas tenter le diable sachant qu'on avait une forte attirance l'un pour l'autre

**-Anna?****  
****-Je suis au salon **

Tom vint m'embrasser et regarda la lettre

**-c'est de qui?****  
****-Claire et Matt **

Il fronça les sourcils et souffla.

**-ils nous invitent à leur mariage****  
****-leur mariage?****  
****-Ouais, dans 2 mois ****  
****-on y va?****  
****-Bien sur, c'était une mes première cliente elle m'a beaucoup aidé et c'est une amie ****  
****-et lui?****  
****-Le futur mari d'une amie**

Il vint se mettre près de moi et m'embrassa dans le cou

**-ok on y va****  
****-merci **

Je remis la lettre sur la table et le regarda ... il était toujours aussi beau et je me lasserai jamais de le regardait ... je me mis sur lui et l'embrassais tendrement ... il me caressa automatiquement les fesses et remonta vers mes hanches

**-j'ai une surprise pour toi, me dit-il****  
****-ah bon ****  
****-ouais, deux semaines au Mexique, rien que nous deux ****  
****-et Théo?****  
****-Franck et Louise on proposait de le garder, il y aura Paul et Lucie avec lui**

Je me sentais toute excitait a l'idée d'avoir deux semaines rien que lui et moi au soleil ... sur la plage ... dans un hôtel ... la piscine ...

**-c'est d'accord?**

Il me regardait et souriait

**-oh que oui****  
****-rien que toi et moi dans une chambre d'hôtel au Mexique ****  
****-et on part quand?****  
****-Dans trois semaines****  
****-déjà?****  
****-Oui, j'ai déjà les billets d'avion ****  
****-et si j'aurai dit non?**

Il m'approcha de lui et passa ses mains sur mon dos ... il m'embrassa dans le cou ... il fit glisser sa main sur mon ventre puis mon bas ventre ... je respirais déjà plus rapidement et il le vit

**-tu aurais encore dit non?****  
****-Hum faut voir **

Il sourit et passa deux doigt sur mon intimité ... il y avait mon jean et je le maudissais à ce moment là

**-et là?****  
****-J'aurai dit oui ****  
****-j'aurai continué encore et encore**

Il m'embrassa entre mes seins ... et remonta sa langue doucement me faisant des petits baisers par ci par là ... il déboutonna mon jean et le fis glisser un peu ... il plongea sa main à l'intérieur de mon boxer et titilla mon clitoris

**-maman ? Papa?**

Tom retira directement sa main, je reboutonnais mon jean et Théo entra avec ses amies

**-coucou**

Je me levais et partit dans la cuisine

**-tu as faim?****  
****-Oui ****  
****-vous voulez quoi?****  
****-Tartine avec du cacao****  
****-ok **

Tom entra dans la cuisine et me lança un regard plein de désir ... il prit une pomme et s'assit à la table avec les enfants

**-et l'entrainement papa?****  
****-ça c'est bien passé****  
****-je pourrais venir demain?****  
****-Oui si tu veux **

Ils étaient vraiment très complice et Théo idolâtrait son père à tel point que Tom avait peur de faire la moindre erreur ...

**-je peux aller dormir chez Paul et Lucie?****  
****-Que disent ses parents?****  
****-Ils sont d'accord **

Tom accepta et l'aida à préparer son sac ... Théo partit directement

**-tu n'oublie pas quelque chose, lui dis-je****  
****-heu ... non ****  
****-tu es sur?**

Je lui montrais ma joue, il sourit et m'embrassa

**-fait attention et pas de bêtise****  
****-moi aussi je t'aime maman****  
****-ne claque pas ...**

Il claqua la porte

**-la porte**

Tom rangea la cuisine et se mit fasse à moi

**-on n'avait pas fini tout à l'heure****  
****-j'ai plein de truc à faire****  
****-je suis sur que ça peut attendre **

Il me mit sur le plan de travaille et m'embrassa .... je sentis déjà une douce chaleur entre mes jambes, note appétit sexuelle n'était pas redescendu après toutes ces années, Tom trouvait toujours quelques chose pour donner un peu de piment à notre couple et j'en faisait autant des que je le pouvais ... on le faisait plus tous les jours par manque de temps ou tout simplement par fatigue en fin de journée mais nous avions tout de même une moyenne de 4x par semaine

Il parsemait mon cou et le haut de ma poitrine de doux baiser tout en caressant le bas de mon dos et mes cuisses ... je caressais son cou, sa nuque et glissais mes doigts dans ses cheveux ... il défit les bouton de ma chemise blanche doucement et fit glisser sa langue sur ma peau … je me cambrais sous l'effet ramenant mon corps plus près de lui ... je mis mes mains derrière moi et fermais les yeux ... je savourais simplement ses caresses et sa langue chaude et humide sur ma peau

**-j'ai envie de toi Anna**

Il enleva ma chemise et déboutonna mon pantalon ... il donna un baiser sur mon bas ventre ... je soulevais un peu mes fesses et il descendit doucement mon jean et le jeta à ses pieds ... voyant mon petit ensemble son regard s'illumina et un petit sourire s'étira sur son visage

**-c'est moi qui l'ai dessiné, lui dis-je****  
****-j'aime beaucoup le résultat final **

il m'embrassa langoureusement ... sa langue caressa ma lèvre inférieure ... j'approfondis notre baiser et enleva son pull ... je sentais mon corps se réchauffais et mon intimité se mouillait de plus en plus ... oh! Il me rendait folle quand il m'embrassait et touchait de cette manière ... il dégrafa mon soutient et commença à lécher un mamelon ... il m'allongea ensuite et mit mes jambes sur le bord du plan de travaille, il défit son pantalon et je l'entendis tomber à ses pieds ... il glissa son boxer et retira mon dernier sous vêtement

**-écarte les jambes.**

ça sonnait comme un ordre et ça me rendait encore plus excité qu'avant ... je fis ce qu'il me dit et il vint se mettre entre mes cuisses ... il approcha mes fesses de son bassin ... il se pencha et passa sa langue sur toute la longueur de mon intimité

**-aaaahhh**

il se releva et mes jambes sur ses épaules ... je n'osais même pas imaginer si quelqu'un entrait maintenant ... il me donna un baiser sur un de mes mollets et entra en moi dans un coup de rein ... on gémit tout les deux et mon dos se arqua violemment ... il commença ses vas et viens ... lent mais très vite ils se firent plus rapide et plus brusque ... j'adorais cette sensation et je pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux sous l'effet de ses coups de reins

**-ouvre les yeux Anna**

Je les ouvris et vis qu'il me regardais intensément ... je vis tout le désir qu'il pouvait avoir à se moment ci ... une légère pellicule de sueur couvrait nos corps ... il se pencha un peu et je le sentis de remplir encore plus ...

**-aaaahh putain Tom****  
****-je vais venir Anna **

je sentis le plaisir montait encore un peu plus en moi ... ses mouvements se firent soudain plus fort et plus rapide ... je fermais les yeux et gémit à chaque fois qu'il entrait en moi ...

**-regarde moi****  
****-aaaahhh **

j'ouvris les yeux et dans coup de rein vraiment puissant, on jouit en même temps en criant chacun le nom de l'autre ... mon cœur allait sortit de ma poitrine tellement il battait vite ... Tom reposa mes jambes doucement et embrassa le creux de mes seins ... je me sentais tellement bien et détendu ... il se releva un peu et remis son boxer et son pantalon

**-je vais aller prendre une douche, on a rendez-vous chez Louise dans 1 heure, lui dis-je****  
****-attends **

J'étais nue et debout dans la cuisine ... il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa tendrement ...

**-viens avec moi**

Il fit glisser ses mains sur mon ventre et m'embrassa dans le cou

**-comment te dire non lorsque tu es nue devant moi**

Je lui souris et l'emmena dans la salle de bain ...


	50. FIN

Théo avait aujourd'hui 7 ans ... on avait décidé d'inviter ses amis pour une petite fête ... il était content et nous aussi ... Tom prenait des photos pendant que Théo soufflait les bougies de son gâteau.

**-aaaahhh ... joyeux anniversaire Théo, dit Lucie**

cette petite était collée à lui comme une sangsue ... elle nous disait qu'elle se marierait avec lui quand ils auront l'âge ... Tom fronçait les sourcils et lui disait qu'ils avaient tout le temps pour ça.

**-merci maman, merci papa****  
****-de rien mon grand **

on lui donna son cadeau, il déchira le papier aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et découvrit la nouvelle Play station ... il avait eu l'ancienne il y a quelques temps mais nous avez dit que se serait le meilleur cadeau du monde ... Tom n'a pas pu résister

on sonna à la porte ... Théo courut ouvrir moi derrière lui et un immense cri de joie se fit entendre ... Nana, Steve, Céline, Luc et J-B se trouvaient devant nous.

**-bonne anniversaire, disent ils en cœur****  
****-oh merci ****  
****-on a ramenait plein de cadeaux****  
****-cool**

Théo en prit quelques uns et les déballait directement sur le sol ... je pris tout le monde dans mes bras ... bien sur mes larmes avaient coulées ainsi que ceux des filles ... sa faisait 1 an maintenant qu'on les avait plus vu.

**-et il est où le champion? Dit Steve****  
****-dans la cuisine**

on partit dans la cuisine et Tom se retourna

**-mais qu'est ce que vous faites là? Dit Tom content de les revoir****  
****-on vient t'emmerder un peu ****  
****-un appel aurait suffit **

ils rigolaient tous et les prit dans ses bras ... tout en restant viril bien sur ... une bonne accolade d'hommes

**-déposez vos affaires là, on va dans le salon, leur dis-je**

On parla pendant près de deux heures ... de leur vie, de la notre et un tas d'émotions refirent surface... mes amies m'avaient manqué

**-et vous restez combien de temps? Demanda Tom****  
****-4 jours****  
****-vous restez ici bien sur, leur dis-je****  
****-évidemment, dit Nana **

Céline était enceinte de 5 mois et son petit ventre était très voyant déjà ... elle était aux anges. Nana n'avait pas encore décidé pour l'enfant mais avait dit que vers 30 ans ce serait bien. J-B était toujours aussi volage et n'était toujours pas casé.

**-je laisse le temps ... j'aime avoir une fille différente chaque mois****  
****-tu as 29 ans, dit Céline****  
****-et?**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se reconcentra sur moi ... durant les quatre jours, on en avait profité un maximum ... on avait fait du shopping ... était au restaurant ... regardait quelques matchs de Tom ... avec les filles ont avaient pris une journée rien que pour nous et je l'ai avait emmené dans un spa, on avait fait la total ... massage ... piscine ... épilation ... gommage ... soin ... tout y était passé. Quand se fut l'heure des au revoir ... on avait tous pleurait ... enfin les filles.

**-on se voit pour la naissance du petit, leur dis-je****  
****-tu viendras?****  
****-Bien sur, peut-être pas Tom car les matchs vont se faire de plus en plus régulièrement mais moi je viendrais ... ****  
****-merci Anna ****  
****-au revoir mon grand, dit Nana à Théo ****  
****-au revoir tata ****  
****-oh tu vas me manquer **

Après des bisous, des pleures et encore des pleures on rentra chez nous ... Théo partit chez Lucie dormir ... laissant Tom et moi seuls dans cette immense maison.

**-Anna?****  
****-Oui**

Nous étions dans le lit ... nus ... enlacé et un peu fatigué ...

**-j'aimerai un autre enfant**

J'ouvris grand les yeux et me releva, je le fixais pour voir s'il ne rigolait pas mais non, il était très sérieux.

**-Théo à 7 ans et je pense que se serait bien pour lui un petit frère ou une petite sœur ... et ... j'aimerai beaucoup un autre enfant.**

Je lui fis un petit sourire et le regardais ... je ne savais pas quoi dire ... je voulais un autre enfant aussi et j'ai pensé lui dire il y a déjà 2 ans mais je n'avais jamais trouvé le moment ou plutôt la force de lui demander.

**-j'aimerai aussi****  
****-deux c'est un bon chiffre, me dit-il ****  
****-ouais, deux c'est bien. J'ai arrêté ma pilule hier ****  
****-tu la reprends plus alors? ****  
****-Non **

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa amoureusement, je pouvais sentir tout l'amour qu'il me portait et l'envie qu'il avait

**-pourquoi on ne commencerait pas maintenant? Me demanda-t-il****  
****-je ne vais pas tomber enceinte, j'ai pris ma dernière pilule hier ****  
****-ben on peut au moins s'entrainer**

Je rigolais et le poussais sur le lit afin qu'il s'allonge

**-ouais c'est une bonne idée**

**..................... quelques semaines plus tard .......................... **

J'habillais Théo chaudement et partit à l'entrainement voir Tom, c'était notre petit rituelle tous les samedis après midi

**-ce soir je peux dormir chez Lucie?****  
****-On verra ****  
****-oh s'il te plait ****  
****-on verra ****  
****-maman, dit-il avec une voix très sur de lui****  
****-Théo, dit sur le même ton**

Il fit une petite moue et souffla

**-tu demanderas à ton père****  
****-cool**

Bien sur que c'était cool, Tom le laissait tout faire. Il menait son père à la baguette ... lui qui disait qu'il n'allait pas se laisser faire et qu'il allait être autoritaire car il avait toujours connu que ça ... il était devenu tout ramolli et se comporter avec lui en vrai papa poule. Il disait toujours oui et presque et faisait tout ce qu'il voulait

**-si ça le rend heureux, alors ça me rend heureux, m'avait-il dit un jour**

Il avait toujours le dernier mot ... ah oui j'allais oublier ... je suis enceinte ... j'ai fais 4 tests de grossesse et ils étaient tous positive ... j'avais été faire une prise de sang il y a 3 jours et les résultats on confirmait mon état. Enceinte de 6 semaines et demie. Ça n'avait pas été du long ... j'avais arrêté ma pilule il y a 8 semaines.

**-tu aimerais un petit frère ou une petite sœur? Demandais-je à Théo alors qu'on prit place sur les gradins.****  
****-Heu ... oui j'aimerai bien ... tout le monde à un frère ou une sœur ... je suis le seul qui n'en a pas.****  
****-hum ... et si je te disais que dans quelques mois tu auras une petite sœur ou un petit frère? **

Il me sourit et bougea sur le banc

**-j'aimerai bien maman ****  
****-tu voudrais quoi?****  
****-Une petite sœur ****  
****-pourquoi?**

Je m'attendais a un petit frère, les garçons veulent toujours un autre petit garçon

**-je ne sais pas ... j'aime bien les filles**

Je rigolais et le pris dans mes bras

**-ah tu es bien le fils de ton père****  
****-papa à dit qu'il n'aimait qu'une seule fille et c'est toi ****  
****-ben j'espère bien**

L'entrainement terminait, il partit prendre sa douche, non sans m'avoir embrassé avant et jouer un peu avec Théo. J'adorais ce moment, je voyais ma famille devant moi, je voyais ma vie et chaque fois ça me faisait le même effet, un sentiment de bonheur immense.

**-c'est bon on peut y aller, me dit Tom****  
****-papa je peux aller dormir chez Lucie****  
****-ouais ok **

Je soufflais, il disait toujours oui

**-mais ..., commençais-je****  
****-ce soir je t'emmène au restaurant mon cœur ****  
****-ah bon ****  
****-ouais, petit tête à tête **

Ben tout un coup, le fait qu'il est dit oui directement me faisait plus rien, je souriais toute seule et l'embrassais

**-les parents de Lucie ne s'embrasse jamais devant nous, dit Théo****  
****-ton père ne peut pas s'en empêcher****  
****-tu peux être contente que j'ai toujours envie ... pose toi des questions le jour ou je te dit non ****  
****-tu me dira jamais non ****  
****-ben pourquoi je le ferais **

Le soir venue, je mis une petite robe noire et fut surprise de le voir en costard dans le salon. Il inspira longuement et respira ... je pense attendre de lui dire que je suis enceinte ... je vais lui dire ce soir quand nous seront rentré

**-on y va? Demandais-je**

il se retourna et me sourit

**-tu es magnifique****  
****-merci ... pourquoi autant de classe de ta part?****  
****-Parce que je t'emmène manger dans un resto chic et que je voulais faire un effort. **

Je mis mon manteau et on partit ... le trajet dura 10 minutes ... nous disions rien mais le silence n'était pas pesant ... il caressait ma cuisse doucement ... le diner était parfait ... on parla de tout et de rien ...

**-tu sais pour le bébé, s'il vient maintenant ou dans le mois, je serais là pour lui ... les championnat seront terminé et donc j'aurai 5 mois de libre**

je fus très heureuse par cette nouvelle car l'élever toute seule me rendait un peu triste

**-c'est super ça ... je serais un peu déçu si tu passais pas du temps avec lui ... surtout les premier mois ... j'aurai besoin de toi et avec Théo c'est mieux que tu sois la.****  
****-Je serais là**

Après avoir fini, on sortit et il m'emmena dans un parc éclairé ... il n'y avoir personne et c'était assez tranquille ... il m'avait prit par la taille et moi aussi, on se sentait bien ici et je pensais que se serai le bon moment de lui dire

**-Tom / Anna**

On avait parlé en même temps

**-va-y, me dit-il****  
****-non va-y **

il souffla et se mit en face de moi.

**-je ne suis pas trop pour les discours tu sais ... je suis même complètement nul ... mais bon ce n'est pas trop grave ça hein...****  
****-Tom qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu me fais un peu peur là ****  
****-oh ... je t'aime tu sais ... et tu es la seule femme avec qui je veux être ... on a passé pas mal de truc toi et moi ... on a un petit garçon et bientôt un autre petit ... **

Il inspira et se mit à genou ... _OH MON DIEU _... il prit une petite boite noir et la tendit ...

-**veux tu m'épouser Anna?**

J'avalais difficilement et sentis ma gorge se serré ... mes larmes commençaient à couler ... je vis la bague

**-oui je veux t'épouser, dis-je avec une petite voix**

Il se releva et m'embrassa ... je l'approchais de moi et lui caressais la nuque doucement

**-je t'aime, me dit-il****  
****-moi aussi je t'aime **

Il me mit la bague et m'embrassais tendrement ... après ce moment très très très intense ... mes larmes diminuaient doucement.

**-qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?**

Ben la ça va vraiment être la soirée

**-heu ... ben je ne sais pas trop si c'est le bon moment****  
****-c'est si horrible****  
****-oh non ... c'est même très bien ****  
****-Anna? ****  
****-Je suis enceinte **

Il tenait toujours mon visage entre ses mains et je les sentis glisser sur ma nuque

**-quoi?****  
****-Je suis enceinte ... j'ai eu les résultats aujourd'hui et quatre tests de grossesse **

Il me sourit et me prit dans ses bras ... je recommençais à pleurer

**-et voila! Lui dis-je en séchant mes larmes****  
****-je t'aime ****  
****-oh moi aussi je t'aime****  
****-tu es enceinte de combien?****  
****-6 semaines **

Il m'embrassa soudainement ... son baiser était rempli d'amour et je fis passer par se baiser tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui.

**-on rentre? Lui dis-je****  
****-je suis tellement bien là ****  
****-moi aussi mais j'ai un peu froid et j'ai vraiment vraiment envie de faire l'amour **

Il rigola et me porta dans ses bras telle une princesse

**-alors si tu en as envie, j'en ai envie**

Je l'embrassais chaque parcelle de son visage que je pouvais atteindre ... le retour fut moins silencieux et il parlait déjà d'acheter des meubles et des habilles pour le bébé ... moi je parlais du mariage et disait que je voulais une robe de princesse.

**-tout ce que tu veux, me dit-il****  
****-je te veux toi ****  
****-moi tu m'as déjà **

à peine rentré dans la maison que je me jetais sur lui et lui enlevais sa veste ... il me souleva et me mit sur lui

**-Théo sera pas là avant 10h00 demain matin, lui dis-je****  
****-on n'arrêtera pas avant 9h50 ****  
****-promis? ****  
****-Oh oui**

Il me déposa sur le lit et me déshabilla rapidement ... l'amour sauvage, l'amour tendre, l'amour passionné, l'amour dans plein de position, l'amour dans pleins de pièces et l'amour fatigué vers 6h00 du matin

On n'avait pas su tenir encore 3 heures par peur de tombé en plein action ... il y a eu des « _je t'aime _» et des « _je t'aime_ » encore toute la nuit et juste avant de dormir. Il caressait mon ventre et embrassa chaque centimètre de mon corps avec tendresse...

Je savais que notre vie allait formidable encore plusieurs années ... un mariage, un deuxième bébé, un travaille pour tout les deux et une famille unie... que demandez de plus?? Uniquement que ça dure le plus longtemps possible

**FIN**

le sexe de l'enfant?? dans toutes mes fictions c'est a chaque des petits gars donc j'ai décidé qu'une petite fille changerait et Théo sera content lol

le mariage: il se fera après la naissance ... ils ont le temps

la robe: ah oui ... je ne désire pas me marier mais si jamais cela arriver j'aimerai une robe blanche avec du noir ... j'en suis fan et je trouve que c'est les plus belle robe ... chacun c'est gout et les miens c'est le noir

**voila c'est la fin ... 49 chapitres ... je suis contente de l'avoir fait car cette histoire me tenait à cœur mais j'ai fais le tour ... ils sont heureux et on passé par pas mal d'épreuve ... je suis contente que je l'ai fini ... ça devenait dur vers la fin je l'admet ... merci pour tout et je ne vous oublie pas ...**


End file.
